Don't look back, Uzumaki
by Tofuman41
Summary: It's just an RV/Naruto crossover, all of the details are inside
1. It's your new beginning

Hi this is important, so welcome to whatever I decided to name this shitstorm, let me start by saying I am not a good writer at all, if you came for good shit I am gonna have to be real with you and tell you that's not this fic, anyway for those of you still here...all three of you, these are some stuff I changed and things I just wanna list off so it makes a bit more sense, yes this fic is slight AU

Naruto is fifteen years old nearing sixteen and returned to the Village a year and a half earlier than what happened in Canon, he took his training with Jiraiya a bit more seriously but like I said it was cut short, it somewhat balances out as of now all he has are the Rasengan and the Shadow clones, but he'll have way better Chakra control and is fully aware his element is wind

First few Chapters introducing everyone will strictly follow the anime after Ruby's little arc, there will be a bunch of fluff and filler till then for Naruto to get close to the Newspaper Club ( and more so Mizore) but that doesn't mean there won't be the weekly Monster attacks it'll just have some filler in between because come on it's a Monster academy literally the sky's the limit here, we could throw in more Monster types from all sorts of different cultures for the Newspaper Club to fight with, anyway after that it'll follow the Manga and Naruto's storyline to the bone with some changes here and there because story reasons, RV and Naruto are basically oil and water, so some tweaking has been done on both Story's canons, so it's a lot more natural and less forced, like the Indra and Ashura stuff, if I could make it work I would but as of now I don't know if I can

oh and keep in mind this is before whatever shitstorm Boruto decides to throw at us, so I am gonna be work with Naruto's canon from the start of part one all the way to the end of Shippuden, If I fuck up anything go ahead and roast me and I'll fix it

and the biggest change here is the fact, Pein and Tobi are not on the best terms, they're simply working together for the sake of their own goals, I know in Canon, Pein was basically a puppet of Tobi but I am gonna change that for the sake of the story, (I know I forgot to mention this detail in a past fic, But let's just pretend that fic doesn't exist)

Now, this is Strictly Naruto/Mizore, why? Because it's hard to write a good Harem without it collapsing on itself and because I wanna do it but still I'll throw up other RV stories with different pairings at some point, just wanna do my own thing for this one

Oh and please stick around to the end before you crucify me, thanks

Normal Speech: "call the Neighbors I want them to see this"

 _Flashbacks: "They get near you hit em with the shampoo"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "I demand your respect!"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes

disclaimer: ffs, this is god damn fanfiction, I don't own anything

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"What?!"

Senju Tsunade let out a sigh as she looked at the shocked face of her subordinate, she wasn't too fond of the idea either but really it had to be done, it was a good idea that she sent Shizune on break or else she would be here to protest her decision as well

"But it hasn't even been three days since I got back from my trip! and you agreed to this Pervy sage!?" Naruto Uzumaki shouted as he pointed to the toad sage who was leaning on the wall

"Of course I agreed to this" Jiraiya said, rarely did the toad sage have such a serious look on his face. the Blond Uzumaki gritted his teeth in frustration but did his best to control his temper

"But why?" Naruto asked Jiraiya turned to the busty kage sitting in her desk

"Do you wanna tell him or should I do it?" He asked, Tsunade waved him off, before turning to her surrogate son, she loved him dearly and if things were different she would have never agreed to this but this information that Jiraiya sent to her was more than enough to change her mind.

"Recently one of Jiraiya's most important and reliable spies finally uncovered the identity of Akatsuki's leader and as it turns out it's far worse than what we originally imagine apparently he's also a wielder of the Rinnegan an-"

"The Rinne what? and what does that have to do with me leaving the Village!?" Naruto barked, a tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head

"I was getting to that you impatient brat!" Tsunade shouted the Kage took a few deep breaths to calm herself before giving the Gennin a harden look

" _The audacity of this kid,"_ Tsunade thought to herself before continuing

"The Rinnegan is a Legendary dojutsu and out of the ones we know of being it, the Sharingan and the Byakugan, it's easily the strongest of the three or so we've heard, Jiraiya and I merely thought it was a myth and nothing more but that doesn't seem to be the case" Tsunade explained, Jiraiya immediately stood up and walked over to his student

"the only other person to have the Rinnegan would be the Rikudo Sennin...the founder of all Ninjutsu and probably one of the strongest beings to ever walk this planet" He started as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"This is why it's so important that we hide you, because that man also killed Hanzo of the Salamander, who took on myself, Tsunade and Orochimaru at our prime and keep in mind Akatsuki is made up of other S-rank nins too so until we can get more information, this is our best bet" Jiraiya said

Naruto looked down, he just didn't want to leave, it didn't feel right! he was basically being a coward and letting other people fight his battles to him it just felt wrong to do Tsunade saw the look of internal struggle on his face and decided to put the final nail on the coffin for any argument Naruto still had.

"Listen, Naruto, Akatsuki won't stop until they have you along with the rest of the Jinchuurikis, the Combine strength of myself and Jiraiya won't be able to hold them off if their leader has the Rinnegan so if we send you away we'll be keeping you, Konoha, and your precious people safe" Tsunade softy said, Naruto sighed

"...For how long?" Naruto asked he grew more anxious as he watches Tsunade shift unconformably, thankfully for her Jiraiya stepped in

"For as long as it takes for this whole situation to be sorted out" Jiraiya answered, making Naruto's heart sink

"Fine...Baa-chan, I'll do it" Naruto finally conceded, Tsunade shot him a warm smile

"Go pack up and then meet me on the rooftop Tomorrow morning, I want you there before the sunrise," Tsunade said, the Uzumaki gave her a small nod and quickly left her office, as soon as Naruto left, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya

"So you really think he might be a former student of yours?" Tsunade asked The white-haired man gave her a nod

"I'm positive, you remember our time in Amegakure during the war? I took in some Ame orphans and trained them just enough for them to stand on their own two feet, one of them, Nagato had the Rinnegan but I thought they died in the Civil war but hearing that their base is in Ame and of Hanzo's death...there is no doubt about it but there is one thing that's been on the mind" Jiraiya mused as Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"Oh? And what's that?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya shook his head

"The physical description of their leader doesn't match up with how I remember Nagato's appearance and is actually closer to another student I had...Yahiko…" Jiraiya said as he turned to her

"I had half a mind to sneak into Ame once I heard about their base being there and how the leader had the Rinnegan," Jiraiya said, Tsunade glared at him

"You know that's Suicide even for someone like you" Tsunade warned as Jiraiya laughed

"Yeah, it's part of the reason I decided it was best to hang back right now, I'd be going into a village that's been on lockdown since the end of their Civil war and fighting a Rinnegan user and his Village and that's if I am lucky and the other Members of Akatsuki aren't there" Jiraiya said, the two sat in silence for a while before Tsunade spoke

"So who exactly is gonna watch over him?" The Senju princess asked as Jiraiya gave her a cheeky smile

"You actually know him, He traveled around with me for a while when I was training Minato a few years before the third Shinobi war started," Jiraiya said, Tsunade blinked for a few seconds she tried to think back to those times there was only one person the pervert could be talking about

"HIM? That creepy guy that helped you spy on me in the hot springs once?!" Tsunade shouted Jiraiya let out a chuckle

" _Of course she'd only remembered him because of that,"_ the Toad sage thought, Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh

"Uh, whatever just explain to me how this is gonna work," Tsunade said

"Though we didn't do it too often he and I did spar on occasion, I'd wager he's on our level" Jiraiya folded his arms

" _if not more, though I get the feeling he was holding back..."_ Jiraiya thought to himself, he recalled the man being able to take quite a few Senjutsu enhanced hits and was pretty fast himself, the Toad sage quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts before he went off-track.

"Oh and he's probably on my level when it comes to Fuinjutsu, so he's fairly capable in stopping our favorite brat just in case" Jiraiya casually said

"You seem pretty confident in him" Tsunade gave him an amused smirk, Jiraiya simply returned her smirk with one of his own

"Of course...he isn't human after all"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzumaki Naruto was now walking through the mostly empty streets of Konoha, he was trying to look at the bright side of his situation but honestly he just couldn't, he was leaving the Village after he just got back, he didn't even get to chance to see Sakura or Kakashi or any of his friends again and even worse, this time Naruto didn't even know when he was gonna be back

He really wanted to fight Tsunade on the issue, he still wanted to bring back Sasuke! Stop Akatsuki! Become Hokage!

The blond Jinchuuriki didn't care if the leader of Akatsuki was as strong as they said he was or had some sage's eyes or whatever! Naruto would train until he couldn't move anymore, so he could face him head on but if those he cared about could easily get caught in the crossfire and if he wasn't strong enough, Akatsuki could take his Bijuu

Naruto shuddered at the idea of their leader and a bunch of S-rank Nins having the power of the Kyuubi under their command, so this idea probably was for the best but Naruto sure as hell was not going to slack off while in hiding and would do everything in his power to get stronger

Kicking open his door, Naruto's eyes burned with determination, he quickly starts packing up as wherever he was going. Naruto was gonna make damn sure his enemies, new and old, would regret getting in his way!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"What the hell do you mean he isn't human?" Tsunade asked as she glared at Jiraiya who kept up his amused smirk and took out a flyer

"This better not be a damn joke, you pervert now start talking! Now!" She shouted, throwing a book at him which the toad sage dodged with grace and set down the flyer on her desk. The Senju women picked up the flyer as her eyes hardened

"Yōkai Academy…" she read out before turning to her old teammate

"Are you for real?" Tsunade asked quietly, Jiraiya nodded

"It's a pretty long story...but to keep it very short, Mikogami was actually from a parallel dimension where Monsters live amongst humans, trust me, I was just as surprised when I found out, he and I worked together for some time and got to know each other pretty well. he agreed to keep the brat safe" Jiraiya explained, Tsunade was still trying to process everything about Monsters and this parallel dimension being real

"S-so Werewolves?" Tsunade asked

"Real" Jiraiya answered with a nod

"Witches?" Tsunade quickly asked

"Real too" Jiraiya once again answered

"V-V-Vampires?" Tsunade fearfully asked

"Real" Jiraiya answered as he let out a sigh, Tsunade let out an exhausted laugh before pulling out a sake bottle from her stash under her desk

"You know if Shizune was here she'd be very upset with you" Jiraiya pointed out, Tsunade snorted at this

"Well tough shit, she isn't" she shot back

"There is one more thing...he knows about Naruto's heritage, I felt I had a right to tell him due to how close the three of us were when we were traveling" Jiraiya said, Tsunade normally would have scolded the Toad sage for giving away a Village secret like that but she had far more important things on her mind

"I-I see…" Tsunade muttered before drinking from her Sake bottle before picking up the flyer again and looking over it

" _Those two are really gonna have their work cut out for them,"_ Tsunade thought to herself, Jiraiya looked over to her

"I have a feeling you aren't gonna send him on his own though" Jiraiya stated, Tsunade gave him a small smirk

"This is Naruto we're talking about, of course, I am not" she replied before she signaled for her Anbu

"Hokage-sama!" they all answered as they kneeled to the Kage, Tsunade quickly looked over them before she spoke

"All of you are dismissed but Neko" Tsunade motioned as the rest quickly returned to their hiding spots

"Take off your mask, Neko" The Senju princess ordered, the Anbu quickly did so

"Yūgao...I assume you heard everything?" Tsunade asked as the Purple-haired women gave a short nod

"Yes, Hokage-sama" she replied without any hesitation, Tsunade took a swing from her sake bottle

"I'm making this a top-secret S-rank mission, Naruto is a magnet for trouble, I am sure you know that all too well given his infamous status in Anbu during his Academy days...anyway I want Uzumaki Naruto safe and sound during his time in this School, I want monthly reports on his status and grades and anything else that happens in this Academy if any danger comes to him guard him with your life" Tsunade explained before seeing a worried look flash on Yūgao's face

"and don't worry about being away from the Village and your friends for so long, you'll have your chance to come back here soon...now go get everything you need" Tsunade finished, Yūgao gave a quick salute before leaving her office, Jiraiya was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't even pay attention to the exchange until the very end

"And here I thought you were gonna send Kakashi or Tenzo, why the Anbu woman?" he asked, Tsunade smiled slightly

"Well that was the original plan but after hearing what you said about the creep's sealing skills and Akatsuki, I think Kakashi and Tenzo are more useful here for the Village's defense against this 'Pein' person, secondly I'm almost positive Sakura would start asking questions about both her teammate and her sensei suddenly being missing, quite frankly the less people that ask about Naruto's whereabouts the better and finally, I think some time away from the Village would do her some good, she apparently lost her lover during the Sand and Sound Invasion and she's been depressed ever since, though thankfully she's been showing signs of recovery, I still think this is just what she needs" Tsunade said as she got up from her Chair and looked over the Window

"I know what she's going through and if the brat knocked some sense in me, I am hoping he does the same for her…" She finished

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"An Academy really?! I thought you said this place was cool and I sure as hell am not putting on that thing!" Naruto shouted as he threw the green uniform back at his sensei

"I don't care if you don't want to go to School! you're putting this uniform on, you ungrateful no good brat! " shouted a frustrated Jiraiya as he handed the green uniform to this student again only for him to once again throw it back in his face

"Hell no Ero-Sennin! it's all green and boring where the hell is the orange?!" Naruto shouted the Toad sage slammed his fist into his apprentice's head

"It's in your ass! now put this thing on! I paid good money for this and hurry up we gotta meet Tsunade-hime in thirty minutes" Jiraiya said, the blond Shinobi was rubbing his head in pain

"F-Fine" Naruto said as he grabbed the uniform and went to his room to change, as soon as he came out, Jiraiya looked at him with a Calculating eye

"Guess that'll have to do...now look, Naruto" Jiraiya started as his pupil looked at him, Naruto saw the serious look again on the Toad sage's face again

"I am going to explain to you that you won't be in the Land of Fire, hell, you won't even be in the Elemental nations, I only know of this place's existence because I am close to the headmaster, the only way I can send you over there is through a teleportation Jutsu I've been working on for some time, I'd tell you not to make so much trouble while you're over there but knowing you it'd be like telling a cow not to shit up the farm" the two shared a laugh before Jiraiya continued

"but I'll say this aside from the Headmaster and select few others, No one in the Academy knows of Konoha, the Tailed Beast or even the Shinobi arts, it's literally a totally different world with its own set of rules, it'll be next to impossible for anyone in Akatsuki to track you" The White-haired man finished, Naruto took a minute for all of the information to sink

"I understand, Ero-Sennin"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Tell me, Yūgao, how do you feel about all of this?" Tsunade asked the two were on the rooftop of the Hokage tower, Yūgao stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking

"A part of me doesn't want to believe these 'Monsters' exist or about this parallel dimension but Kakashi-senpai once said that a great Shinobi looks underneath the underneath...I don't know how I feel about it but I have my orders from my Hokage and I will follow them no matter what" Yūgao stated in an almost monotone tone, Tsunade smiled at her as she leaned on the rail

"Ah yes, speaking of your mission, I've decided to add a little something on there," the Slug princess said as Yūgao raised an eyebrow at her superior

"I want you to enjoy yourself and move passed Hayate," Tsunade said, getting straight to the point, the Purple-haired Anbu stayed silent for a few seconds

"Are you trying to say I should try to forget about Hayate?" Yūgao questioned as Tsunade shook her head at her subordinate

"Of course not, I know what it's like to lose a lover, I lost mine in the Second Shinobi world war, you never forget something like that, I am just saying by closing yourself off to people, you are only hurting yourself and I am sure Hayate would have wanted you to be happy" Tsunade stated, Yūgao stayed silent at this as she took in the blonde kage's words

After a few Minutes two blurs finally landed on the rooftop with them, Tsunade let out a sigh of relief and Yūgao quickly put her Anbu mask on

"Finally we can get this show on the road," Tsunade said, she quickly walked over to Naruto, her eyes moving up and down on his form before they finally rested on his forehead protector

"Sorry brat but you're in hiding which means you can't be going around wearing your forehead protector all the time" Tsunade pointed out, Naruto let out a grumble but he could understand the logic behind it and quickly undid the forehead protector before slipping it in his bag, the Shinobi's eyes made their way over to Yūgao who was not far from the two

"Eh? Baa-chan why is an Anbu here?" Naruto asked as Tsunade straightened his academy tie

"Well I decided she's actually gonna be your bodyguard while you're at Yōkai, knowing you, I am sure you're gonna give them a lot of problems" Tsunade answered, Naruto blinked before realizing something

"Yōkai...is that the School I am going to?" He asked the Slug princess gave a nod

" _What a weird name for a school…"_ Naruto thought to himself before Tsunade pulled him out of his thoughts

"Anyway her codename is Neko but since there really is no point having her hide her identity while you two are over there you can call her Yūgao" Tsunade explained, Yūgao removed her mask and gave Naruto a short bow, The Busty kage turned back to Naruto

"first I have given Yūgao here all of her instruction on who exactly to report to and what to do when you two get there and everything else, two I want you to keep in touch with us via Messenger Toads and lastly...I want you to have fun and make new friends, use this place as an opportunity to experience something new brat" Tsunade said, giving her surrogate son a hug as Jiraiya walked over to her

"The Seals are done, I planted everything just as instructed, it should go off without a problem" he whispered to her, the two broke the hug

"they better be because if anything goes wrong it's on your head" Tsunade whispered back with a sweet but threatening tone, causing the Perverted sage to let out a nervous laugh

"A-Alright you two, stand over here," Jiraiya said as both Naruto and Yūgao walked over to the center of the rooftop, the seal began to glow white and little white particles start to swirl around both Naruto and Yūgao

"So Pervy-sage y-you said this thing was like a new Teleportation Jutsu you were working on right?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya nodded and gave the two a sly smile as he activated the seal

"Yep! And you two have the honor of being my first live test subjects" Jiraiya said as soon as those words left his mouth both Yūgao and Naruto's eyes widen and they immediately tried to get off the seal's radius only for the two Shinobis to start floating in the air as the white particles start to move around the two more violently

"You damn Pervert! I'll get you back for th-" Naruto's ranting was cut off as the two suddenly disappeared in a white flash, the two Sannin stood there for a brief second before Tsunade broke the silence

"He's going to be quite the lady killer over there if he gets his act straight, isn't he?" Tsunade mused, Jiraiya let out a small giggle

"You could say I taught him pretty well" Jiraiya commented as Tsunade shot him a glare and let out a growl

"if he gets a girl pregnant while he's over there, I am going to staple your balls to a wall" Tsunade threatened, Jiraiya sweated a bit at the threat to his manhood

"whatever, I am gonna head back to my place and see if I can get some sleep before Shizune shows up, what about you?" Tsunade asked as she let out a yawn, it was still pretty early in the morning after all

"I have some very important errands to run…" Jiraiya said Tsunade snorted at this

"Let me guess...you're off to go do your 'research' aren't you?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya gave her a thumbs up

"You know me so well, Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya giggled to himself before hopping through the rooftops to the nearest hot spring, Tsunade glared at her former teammate as he disappeared from her sight

" _Tch!...damn pervert, Ah it's too early for this shit anyway,"_ Tsunade thought to herself

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Once the blinding light finally died down, Yūgao landed gracefully on the ground but Naruto fell flat on his face

"Well that was an...interesting experiencing" Yūgao commented to herself and as Naruto was still trying to get his head straight from his little trip Yūgao was taking in her surroundings and scouting the area with a calculating eye, her eyes finally landing on the Academy building that could be seen through all of the dead trees

" _Tsunade-sama said to report him first thing and give him all of the details before anything else,"_ Yūgao thought to herself before turning to Naruto and taking out a small scroll

"Naruto-san, I am going to have to leave you for a while but Tsunade-sama said that the Academy should be straight ahead and that you can't miss it, she gave me a scroll with all of the details you need, don't worry about me, I'll catch up with you later" the Purple haired Anbu said, throwing the object to him.

"H-Hai" Naruto replied as he caught the scroll, Yūgao soon disappeared through the trees

" _Damn what kinda place is this anyway?!"_ Naruto mentally yelled, the Uzumaki looked around and could see he was by a cliffside and he could also easily see a tunnel, finally, he could make out the Academy building all the way in the distance

" _Yūgao said to just follow the path and head straight right? so I'll do just that!"_ Naruto thought as he pocketed the small scroll however before Naruto could get moving, a screeching noise instantly stopped him in his tracks

The Shinobi's head whipped around to find the source of the noise, he turned to the tunnel and as a white light there coming closer and closer before a vehicle he had never seen before stopped right beside him

" _W-What is that thing?"_ Naruto thought to himself, it reminded him of the train he rode during his mission in Yukigakure, but if it was a train it was sure as hell odd looking, hell he didn't even see any railroad tracks!

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as the Bus stopped and it's doors opened. A brown-haired teen who looked to be his age stepped out of the bus, however, something else caught his attention, the Bus driver's glowing eyes that looked to be piercing through Naruto's soul

" **A** **nother new student?...You're a bit different from this one aren't you?"** The Bus driver said as he gestured to the brown-haired teen

 **"Interesting...well, you two best be careful and remember Yōkai Academy can be a scary place,"** the Bus driver said before speeding off through the tunnel

" _What was that all about?"_ Naruto thought before turning his attention to the newcomer, who looked equally confused before turning to Naruto with a friendly smile

"Ah! are you attending Yōkai too?" the brown-haired teen asked, Naruto gave him a small nod

"Er...yeah, my Baa-chan sent me here" Naruto answered

"My name is Tsukune! Tsukune Aono he said as he extended his hand and gave the blond a small smile

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said as he shook Tsukune's hand

" _Well at least this guy seems nice enough,"_ Naruto thought, before seeing a look of confusion on Tsukune's face

"You mean like fishcake?" a tick mark appeared on the Uzumaki's forehead

"Yeah exactly that, meatball," Naruto said with a snarky tone, Tsukune let out a small laugh at the jab to his own name

"Alright, alright, I get it…so what's up with this school anyway?" Tsukune asked as Naruto picked up his bag and started walking down the path

"Hell if I know, my Baa-chan just threw the flyer in my face and told me to start packing" the blond answered before turning to Tsukune who was following right behind him

"How did you end up here?" Naruto asked Tsukune let out a sheepish chuckle

"I applied to other schools too but kept flunking on the entrance exam, this was the only place that really took me in, so I decided to give it a shot but I never even heard of this school until my dad told me about it" Tsukune replied as the two walked in silence for a while before Naruto suddenly stopped and crossed his arms

"Who the hell even names their school 'Yōkai academy'?" Naruto asked Tsukune shrugged at the question

"No idea maybe it's a Pu-"

"Out of the way!"

*CRASH*

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tenmei Mikogami sat on his desk as he was almost done finalizing everything for the new school year, he sighed as he moved some papers in a nearby file cabinet. Just as he was about to sit down, the headmaster sensed something and froze before realizing what it was

" _ **An Anbu? I guess he's finally here"**_ Mikogami thought, quickly Yūgao still in her Anbu mask jumped down from the ceiling and gave a short bow to the Headmaster

" **You know, you could have just used the door and not the window,"** Mikogami said as he gestured to the open Window to his right, Yūgao placed a scroll on his desk

"Tsunade-sama's orders were to not draw any attention to myself whatsoever unless the situation called for it" Yūgao calmly stated, Mikogami let out a sigh

" **I see"** was all he said before opening up the scroll and reading its contents

" _Dear, creepy peeper"_ the Headmaster let out yet another sigh

" _ **She's never gonna let that one time go,"**_ he grimly thought to himself before getting back to the scroll

" _If you got this scroll then your seal worked and both Naruto and one of my most trusted Shinobis have made it safe and sound, Yūgao is under your command for as long as Naruto is here, however I want to make it clear that she answers me first then you, it's nothing personal, I am just doing my duty as Hokage, now with that out of the way, I'll be sending some more stuff through toads in time, first I'll be sending is a scroll containing all of the complete details on how Minato's seal works and the fundamentals behind it just in case you need to reinforce it, second is a letter to Naruto about his heritage, whenever you feel ready you may give it to him, third are actually a few scrolls and pointers from Jiraiya and his other sensei, they don't want him slacking off while he's over there, that's really it now I am warning you now, if Naruto is harmed in any way, it's on your head, I don't care if you're one of those 'dark lords' Jiraiya told me about I will tear you apart if he's hurt in any way, the brat is like a son to me, you do well to remember that" - Senju Tsunade_

" _ **That woman is still as scary as ever,"**_ Mikogami thought, before looking at the Anbu in front of him

" **I'll give you a copy on Uzumaki's class schedule and the key to his dorm room, I would give you your own dorm but we have a bit of a...shortage on space and I wasn't expecting another person so I hope you don't mind"** the Headmaster explained as he handed her a small key and a paper

"That's fine, thank you for your hospitality" Yūgao said with a polite bow, while it wasn't great that she had to share a room with Naruto, she could live with it as long as he kept to himself

" **Now before you go we might have a bit of a problem, I understand that while you're here to watch over Uzumaki, you might find yourself bored sitting in your dorm all day and I can't have you wandering around the Academy without certain...credentials so I found an occupation for you that could keep Naruto close to you and keep you in plain sight, think of it as nothing more than a part-time job"** Mikogami said, Yūgao blinked for a few seconds

"What do you have in mind?" she asked as Mikogami gave her a smirk

" **How do you feel about being a Secretary?"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" _Something is definitely off about this place but what is it exactly…"_ Naruto thought to himself as he sat in his desk he replayed the events of this morning in his head

"Damn she's hot!"

"Is she single?"

"You think she'd give me her number?"

"Tsukune-kun, Naruto-kun! You two have this homeroom too?" a Pink-haired beauty said as she quickly took her seat next to them

"Hai, M-Moka-chan" Tsukune said, Naruto was quickly pulled out of his musing and waved at the girl

 _"Speak of the devil"_ Naruto thought as he was just recalling how he met Moka

She had crashed into Tsukune on her bike this morning, at first Naruto was a bit jealous that a beautiful girl landed on Tsukune in such a way but then suddenly she sucked his blood and then claimed she was a Vampire which freaked both Tsukune and Naruto out. it reminded Naruto a lot of Anko from the Chunin exams, the Shinobi had to repress a shudder at the memory but at least Moka seemed to be way more harmless than her, even if she was a bit...off with the whole Vampire thing

"Oh, this is so great! I was wondering if you two wanted to get lunch afterwards? classes don't actually start until tomorrow" Moka offered, Tsukune's cheeks turn slightly pink at the warm smile she had on her face but Naruto, however, noticed the heated glares he and Tsukune were getting from the male students in the classroom

"Y-Yeah, I wouldn't mind" Tsukune answered as he tried to get himself under control,

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" Moka asked as the blond turned to her

"I don't see why not," he said with a small smile

"Mew! Alright, class! please quiet down!" a feminine voice piped up, a cheery sandy blonde haired woman walked into the classroom

" _Is that a tail?"_ both Naruto and Tsukune thought as she cleared her throat and made her way to the front of the class

"I'd first like to say welcome to Yōkai Academy, this is a school for monsters of all kind and we're here to help you to better blend in the Human world, I am Ms. Nekonome, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year! please remember to stay in your human form while you're on campus!"

Naruto and Tsukune's whole world stopped when they heard those words

" _S-She's joking, right? Monsters don't exist they can't be real!"_ Tsukune mentally yelled

" _Monsters? N-No way They're real?! I-I mean it would explain why Moka claimed she was a Vampire but still…is Tsukune a monster too?"_ Naruto stole a glance to his fellow Human who looked only to be more frightened than he was

" _No...Tsukune looks like he just found out too, Gaah! Damn it! What the hell were those two thinking?! They sent me to a damn school for Monsters! Why the hell didn't they at least tell me beforehand?!"_

"-Why don't just kill all of the humans and take the girls for ourselves," said a shaggy blond student, pulling Naruto and Tsukune out of their thoughts

Naruto grit his teeth as he heard that, he wanted to say something but the Shinobi remembered he couldn't attract any attention to himself, however, Naruto made a mental note, Monster or not, if he got the chance, he'd make that student eat a Rasengan, Tsukune, on the other hand, looked to be on the verge of having a mental breakdown

"Humans actually have us outnumbered a thousand to one we were already almost hunted to extinction during the dark ages so it's in all of our best interest that we learn how to blend in with Humans" Ms. Nekonome explained, while another student raised his hand

"Sensei, what if a Human gets into the school?" he asked, Ms. Nekonome smiled at her student

"Well that's easy if a Human did somehow get in the school they'd be immediately be put to death" Ms. Nekonome casually said

Tsukune was ready to piss his pants at this, while Naruto was sweating at the threat of death over his head while the Shinobi was confident he could maybe take on a few Monsters on his own he wasn't about to test his luck against the whole school

"Are you okay? you seem to be sweating a bit" a voice pointed out from behind, Naruto shot a quick glance at the light purple-haired girl sitting right behind him and staring at him

"I-I am fine" Naruto replied as he composed himself and wiped away some of the sweat running down his face the girl played with the sucker she had in her mouth

"You're a terrible liar you know" she quietly whispered as Naruto stayed silent and pretending to pay attention to Ms. Nekonome, the two said nothing more for the remainder of the class, however right when the bell rang, Tsukune bolted out of the room.

Moka and Naruto gave each other a quick glance before following after him

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Well that's Chapter 1, please read everything here before you lynch me thank you

I think it's alright all things considered like I said I sure as hell am not a good writer but I try my best and I am open to criticism but at the end of the day I write for myself and now with what I wanna talk about

this is strictly Naruto/Mizore sorry if you wanted something else but I don't want to make the same mistake I made last time, I know some people aren't gonna like that but oh well and on the topic of Tsukune I like the guy and I want him to have a bromance with Naruto where they go off doing dumb shit because they can and I want their personalities to play off each other well to the point where it's entertaining to read their antics, with that said some of the Characters might feel a bit OC but I'll do my best to make sure I'm staying faithful to them as much as I can unless the story calls for it, so if you see any fuck ups of mine, don't be afraid to tell me where I messed up and how I could fix it

I know I made Naruto a bit of a dumbass here but that'll slowly change over time as he matures and a bit of it is just ignorance of how the RV world works.

Also keep in mind this isn't even Naruto-post training trip, the trip was cut short in this fic, so yeah he's a bit weaker here but that'll be fixed over time thanks to Yūgao and Mikogami, you'll get to see him fight more than Inner Moka because realistically Naruto would be able to handle a good chunk of the Monsters from Season one of RV even if I did nerf him a bit and I fixed my power scaling as best I could but I am not perfect so if I fuck up roast me and I'll patch it up

And yeah I did decide to introduce Mizore this early on but hear me out, the romance won't be so forced, promise.

Last note on Yūgao I know it's kinda out of left field, she of all people went with Naruto but that's because someone has already done one with Kakashi and I wanted to do something different, her relationship with Naruto will be like a sibling love that'll happen over time and as she gets out of her depression, choosing Yūgao also gives me a lot of freedom to write her because we didn't get to see much of her and the stuff we did see helps me with what plans I have for Naruto and yes I know in canon Sakura helped her get out of her depression but this is a fanfic

And that's it sorry for the long note

Ps. I know this Chapter seems offbeat and I was trying push everything into 5k words at least, once I get it on track it won't go off beat again, promise

Ps.s I know there are some plot-holes here and there but I'll patch those up soon with future chapters I can't give everything away now


	2. Try not to get eaten

hi, yeah it's Chapter two, anyway, let's just get this shit on the road, it's all downhill from here so you have been warned like I don't like this Chapter and I don't know why

Normal Speech: "Let me go off topic here for a bit do you know how much protein is in a weenie smoothie?"

 _Flashbacks: "uhh no"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "Zero! BLEND!"**

Disclaimer: this is fanfiction, it's not canon, it never will be, I don't want it to be, and it's written for entertainment

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune was now speed walking down the hallway after his homeroom class, he did his best to avoid any contact with the other students. In his mind he just couldn't process everything he learned this morning, Monsters were real, he became friends with a Vampire and whatever Naruto was and now the threat of death was hanging over his head if he was found out

" _They're serious, aren't they? They'll really kill me if they find out"_ Tsukune thought, he was trying his best to calm his nerves while also thinking of any way he could get out of this situation

"Tsukune-kun! Wait up!" Tsukune froze up when he heard that familiar voice, Moka quickly caught up to him with Naruto following behind her

"A-Ah Moka-san, Naruto-san, what's up?" Tsukune nervously greeted

"Tsukune-kun, you just walked out of the classroom! I thought we were all going to get some lunch after this?" Moka said as she gave the Human boy a cute pout

"I-I, yo-you see" Tsukune tried to come up with an excuse as Naruto got behind the stuttering Human

"Ne, Moka, you go on ahead, Tsukune and I need a minute to ourselves, we'll catch up with you," Naruto said, he placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder, Moka shot her eyes over to her blond friend

"You promise?" Moka asked as Naruto gave her a thumbs up

"Promise" Naruto smiled at the Pink-haired Vampire, Moka took one last look at Tsukune before she sighed and made her way to the cafeteria alone as soon as she was out of sight, the Shinobi turned to the Human

"Just take it easy Tsukune and walk with me, I promise nothing is gonna happen" Naruto whispered, this put Tsukune a bit more ease but he nonetheless followed Naruto out of the Hallway, it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The two teens walked out of the Academy grounds and made their way into the woods that surrounded the school once they were out of earshot of any Students, Naruto finally broke the silence

"I know you're human" Naruto started, Tsukune was about to run as fast he could before the Shinobi grabbed him

"Oi! don't be an Idiot, I am not gonna report you just stay calm and let me finish!" Naruto said as Tsukune let out a sigh of relief

"Oh thank Kami, w-wait, Naruto-san what kind of Monster are you then?" The Human asked Naruto shook his head

"That's what I was gonna tell you, I am not a Monster, I am human like you" Naruto answered with a sigh

"So then what do we do? We can't stay here they'll kill us…" Tsukune said while he felt more comfortable that Naruto wasn't a Monster, he still didn't want to be found out by anyone else

"I'll do whatever I can to help you get out of here if you really want to go but...I can't really go with you" Naruto said, Tsukune gave him a look of shock

"Naruto, they'll kill you, we're just normal humans to them, why the hell would you ever want to stay here!?" Tsukune almost shouted at the blond who gave him a sheepish smile

"It's a long story and I can't really get into it now...the point is how do you plan to get out of here?" Naruto asked Tsukune frowned at the question

"I-I don't know...I'll just lay low and take the bus back if I'm lucky," Tsukune said in a soft voice, Naruto nodded his head and gave him a quick pat

"Whatever you decide to do I got your back," Naruto said as Tsukune looked up at him with a curious expression

"You'd stick your neck out for someone you just met?" Tsukune wondered while Naruto shrugged his shoulders

"I like to think I am a good judge of Character and you don't seem like a bad person, you just got caught up in all of this" Naruto said before remembering about a certain Vampire

"...We should probably go catch up with Moka, we did kind of ditch her back there." Naruto said, Tsukune nodded at least he wasn't alone in this, the two walked out of the clearing feeling a bit more at ease

" _I'll just have to stay out of trouble until then..."_ Tsukune thought to himself, he just had act normal until he could transfer out of the school, shouldn't be too hard right?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It didn't take long for Naruto and Tsukune to find the cafeteria, the two quickly surveyed the area looking for the Pink-haired, they eventually found her eating alone at a small table. Moka wanted to distance herself from the wave of students that flooded the cafeteria as she waited for her two new friends to arrive

"O-oh! Tsukune-kun, Naruto-kun, is everything okay?" Moka asked with concern in her tone, Tsukune gave her a grin and Naruto gave her a nod

"Yeah, it was just a bit of a guy problem, Tsukune and I had, don't worry about it" Naruto said with a reassuring smile, Moka still looked a little bit worried but decided it was best not to push it

"Moka, how exactly are you a Vampire by the way?" Tsukune asked, despite only recently meeting her, he was curious why she didn't seem to look like the Vampires he knew about, Moka gave him a sweet smile before pointing to Rosario on her chest

"That's because of this, it's a very powerful seal that holds my true form back, if it were to ever fall or break the scary Vampire side of me would come out" Moka explained as Tsukune gave her a nod of understanding but he just couldn't see how such a sweet girl's true form could be something as scary as a Vampire, Naruto, on the other hand, looked in curiosity at the Rosario that was sitting on Moka's chest

there was something that had been on Moka mind for a while though and it was a question she inevitably had to ask

"So what kind of Monsters are you two?" Moka suddenly asked, Tsukune thankfully was at least prepared for this

"S-Sorry, Moka-chan but we can't exactly give that information out, you know the rules after all," Tsukune said as he let out a sheepish laugh

"Aw, but you two know my true form! that's not fair and you know it" Moka complained with a small huff

"Eh? you were the one that told us we didn't really ask you, ya know" Naruto pointed out, Moka turned to him, trying to think of a response

"But we're friends! Can I at least get a hint?" Moka asked as she stared into Naruto with pleading eyes

"Sorry but Tsukune's right, Mok-" Naruto was cut off as a tall male student approached the group

"Moka? Moka Akashiya?" he asked, making his way to the Pink-haired girl and ignoring the other two

"Hai, may I help you?" Moka asked as the Student gave her a sinister grin

"I was wondering if you'd like to get to know each other...name's Saizou Komiya, hot stuff" he answered, Naruto almost immediately recognized this guy as he was the one who made the passing comment about humans in his homeroom class

"W-Well, I am always happy to make new friends, this is Tsukune-kun and N-" Saizou didn't give her a chance to finish

"I could care less about those weaklings," Saizou said as he knocked Tsukune out of his seat, immediately as that happened, Naruto stood up from his seat, something the brute noticed as he approached the Uzumaki

"Oh, you're feeling a little brave there blondie?" Saizou said as he grabbed Naruto's Academy tie and pulled him closer to where the two were making eye contact

"I guess Weak Monsters like you do need to stick together" Saizou continued to taunt, Naruto glared at him

" _Remember what Baa-chan said…"_ Naruto thought as he weighed his options, resolving this peacefully was almost out of the question, it wasn't like Naruto was going to let this go and Saizou was even less likely to walk away now

"This kid is so screwed" a student muttered from the crowd

"What the hell is he thinking trying to fight someone like Saizou?"

"Kid has a death wish..."

Seeing the small crowd and hearing those comments only made Moka even more nervous, she helped Tsukune get back on his feet and turned her attention to Naruto and Saizou

"Come on, I'll show Moka what a real man looks like and maybe I'll be feeling a little generous and let you watch" Saizou said, Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fist, a small crowd of students soon surrounded them, most of the newer Students heard rumors about Saizou and how he was transferred to Yokai due to some...incidents he had with some of the female students in the Human world

" _Alright, to hell with any consequences!"_ Naruto mentally yelled

Naruto delivered a strong right hook to Saizou's stomach, it was so quick almost no one saw it coming and it knocked the wind out of the shaggy-haired student.

Saizou fell on one knee as he tried to catch his breath from the unexpected blow to his abdomen. The Uzumaki wasn't going to give him a chance to recover as he kneed him in the face, the crowd fell silent, most of the students were just shocked at what had occurred

Before the situation could get any worse, Moka quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and ran from the scene with Tsukune in tow as the Human didn't want to deal with a piss off Saizou

Naruto looked back at the scene to see a bunch of Students surrounding the downed form of Saizou, he didn't know if he actually knocked him out but Naruto made sure as hell to put a good amount of strength into those blows

" _I can't believe he actually did that, what the hell was he thinking?!"_ Tsukune mentally yelled, he just saw his blond friend attack an actual Monster! The three finally stopped running as they figured they were far away enough

"Why...why did you do that, Naruto-kun?" Moka asked as she tried to catch her breath

"Y-yeah, you could get in trouble now," Tsukune said as Moka looked down, she felt a bit guilty as she was the reason Saizou even came up to them in the first place

"Oh come on, man, Grow a spine! He knocked you over and said those things to Moka! Like hell, I was just going to let that slide!" Naruto shouted as he crossed his arms across his chest, while Tsukune inwardly cringed, Naruto was right, he was too scared to do anything and Naruto had to step in to help him

And Tsukune would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel slightly inferior to Naruto. his only other human friend punched a monster head on without a second thought and without a shred of fear, all in the defense of his two new friends

"Plus, I doubt I am going to get in trouble if he's the one who started it" Naruto pointed out, Moka still felt a bit guilty but she was just glad that was over

a few seconds of silence passed before Naruto's stomach growled

" _Oh That's right I didn't even have the chance to grab something to eat,"_ Naruto thought as he gave his two friends a blush of embarrassment and he sure as hell wasn't going back to the Cafeteria area after what just happened

"Naruto-san, I saw a vending machine while we came over here, don't worry about money it's on me" Tsukune quickly offered

"Tsukune, my friend, you're a savior" Naruto cried as tears of joy streamed down his face, Moka watched the exchanged and let out a giggle at her new friend's antics

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" _It should be...this one"_ Naruto thought as he looked at the door leading to his new dorm, it wasn't much but at least it was on the top floor, Moka and Tsukune had parted ways with him once lunch was over and the rest of the students were told to head to their new dorms

Opening the door, Naruto let out a yawn, this morning had been quite the ride for the Jinchuriki, coming to a new world, finding out this school was for Monsters...almost getting into a fight with one of the Monsters.

It was pretty mentally exhausting for Naruto and unfortunately for Naruto he wasn't going to be living alone as Yūgao was in the kitchen, trying to cook something and completely ignoring Naruto's presence

Yūgao's hair was tied into a ponytail as she wore a black apron, the Anbu woman was making Dinner for the two and trying out a new recipe from a book Mikogami gave her, it surprised her just how many dishes there were in this dimension but she caught on quickly, Naruto was about to make his way to the bedroom before he heard Yūgao's voice

"I would appreciate it if you didn't go into my room, Uzumaki," Yūgao said as her voice echoed through the dorm

"Eh? But there is only one room?" Naruto pointed out, Yūgao didn't even turn to him as she was focused on getting this dish right

"I know," Yūgao said with a flat tone as Naruto's face turned grim

"And where am I going to sleep?" Naruto asked Yūgao glanced at him before gesturing to the couch in the living room

"But that's not fair!" Naruto whined Yūgao's face darkened as she stabbed the cutting plate with the kitchen knife, causing Naruto to take a step back

"I don't care what you think is fair, Uzumaki, I claimed the bedroom, you get the couch, I don't like this any more than you do, in fact, I probably like it a lot less but Tsunade-sama left me in charge so my word is final here" Yūgao stated with a stern tone, Naruto wanted to argue but given everything had happened today, he just didn't have the energy

"Fine" Naruto grumbled as he plopped down on the couch, after a few more minutes Yūgao finally turned off the stove as the food was done

"if it makes you feel any better, I'll at least cook for the both of us" Yūgao said as Naruto sat up on the couch, he was still a bit hungry and was curious to see what kind of food this world had to offer

"Eh...what exactly is this?" Naruto asked as he poked the food that Yūgao had put on his plate

"Stir fry, it's made up of Chicken, vegetables and some sauce the book told me to try out...just give it a try, I am sure you'll like it" Yūgao said, Naruto stared back at his plate, it smelled good, the blond picked up a fork and took in a mouthful, almost immediately he picked up more

The food was great, he had definitely tried Chicken and Vegetables together before but sauce held it all together and Naruto was loving it. Now it sure was not going to beat Ichiraku's Ramen but for what it was, Naruto could wholeheartedly say he enjoyed it.

After he was done Yūgao had started washing the dishes and Naruto fell back into the couch as he closed his eyes to fall asleep, he was still exhausted and had to deal with School starting tomorrow

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

there were very little things Naruto could say he actually hated but a few new things managed to make the list today, Algebra, History and Literature 101 all managed to make the list

Thankfully for him, that suffering was over, for now at least, the Shinobi was actually in gym class having the time of his life

"It's like he won't...just stay still!" a Student huffed as he picked up another dodgeball and tossed at the Uzumaki

"What kind of Monster is this guy?" Another Student asked as he got hit in the face with a ball that Naruto threw

This went on for a while before only Naruto and another student stood on opposite sides of the court

" _her again?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he recognized this girl from his homeroom class, Naruto quickly managed to dodge an incoming ball the girl threw at him

" _Eh not bad, I got to give her credit she lasted a lot longer than the others"_ Naruto thought to himself as he picked up a ball and threw it at the other student who blocked it with her own ball, before using that ball to throw it back at Naruto, who had no problem getting out of its way

" _Ah well I guess it's time to wrap it up"_ Naruto thought as he grabbed a ball and pumped enough Chakra in his throw for the ball to speed through the air, a lot faster than anything the other student had seen and it slammed her right in the face, enough for her to fall back hit the ground

" _Crap!"_ Naruto mentally cursed as he quickly ran over to her and extended his hand to the Purple-haired girl

"Sorry about that, I guess I overdid, ehehe" Naruto apologized as the Purple-haired girl took his hand and got on her feet

"Hey, you're that girl that sits behind me in Homeroom," Naruto said, The girl only gave him a small nod

"I hope I didn't hit you too hard, you're fine right?" Naruto asked as she only gave him a blank stare

"I'm fine, I've just never seen anyone throw that hard," She said in a low voice, Naruto gave her a nervous laugh

"Yeah, anyway, Names Naruto" the Shinobi introduced himself

"Mizore Shirayuki," she said politely as Naruto gave her a small smile

"We share Homeroom together right?" Naruto asked Mizore nodded

"Yes we do, you seemed to be quite nervous about something yesterday," the Purple haired girl said before Naruto could say anything another voice barked at him

"What's the holdup?!" the Gym teacher shouted as he walked over to the them

"You two, go get changed before the bell rings," he said, the two students nodded and Naruto turned to Mizore

"I'll see you around then, Mizore," Naruto said, the two parted ways and Naruto made his way to the locker rooms to get changed

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

With the first school day finally over Tsukune had his suitcase in hand as he walked back to the bus station, there were so many conflicting thoughts that plagued his mind at the moment

if Tsukune stayed here he'd be killed on the spot if found out! It was terrifying and yet he was still hesitant to leave and it probably had something to do with Moka

Tsukune just couldn't explain it yet but he really did like being around her, back in his old School, girls never really looked at him and Tsukune usually saw himself as Average in practically everything so it was pretty nice to Tsukune to have the attention of a beautiful girl like Moka

Naruto wasn't too bad of a guy either but Tsukune just still couldn't wrap his head around the fact Naruto was going to stay here. though it wasn't like Tsukune was going to be able to change Naruto's mind about it, he was just curious why exactly Naruto was going to stay.

The human was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he, once again, heard a familiar voice

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted, she finally caught up to him, the Vampiress noticed the Suitcase Tsukune was holding

"You aren't really leaving right?" She said, barely being able to hold back tears, Tsukune quickly turned away from her

"I am sorry, Moka-san but this place just isn't right for me, I am hoping to try my luck in a human school" Tsukune explained as Moka gasped in horror

"Tsukune you can't go to a Human school!l I've met Humans before and they're the worst! Y-you can't go, you and Naruto-kun are my first friends" Moka pleaded, Tsukune bit the bottom of his lip, he couldn't deny that it hurt a bit when she talked about Humans that way, the brown-haired boy sighed

"Moka, and what if I was one of those humans?" Tsukune asked softly, Moka's eyes widened at what Tsukune had just said

"N-No you can't be...the Barrier wouldn't let a h-human into the School" Moka tried to rationalize as she fell on her knees and Tsukune simply shook his head

"I understand how you feel about Humans now Moka-san if I go now you'll never have to see me again and for what it's worth I am sorry for lying to you," Tsukune said as he continued to his way to the bus station, leaving Moka alone as soon. Naruto watched the exchange from a distance, He quietly made a shadow clone

"Stay in this spot and keep an eye on Moka" Naruto ordered as his clone gave him a mock salute before he made himself known

"Ne, Moka, you okay?" Naruto said as he crouched down to the crying Vampiress

"N-Naruto do you think he's really human?" Moka asked, Naruto briefly stayed silent before he spoke

"Moka, before I answer that, I want to know...do you hate Tsukune, now that you know he's could be human?" Naruto asked as Moka finally stopped sobbing

"I-I don't know ever since I was younger Humans have always picked on me for being what I am but Tsukune-Kun wasn't like that at all!" Moka said

"So then what's your answer?" Naruto question as Moka looked up at him

"I don't hate him...how could I? He was one of my first friends even if he is human" She muttered softly, as soon as those words left her mouth, Naruto stood up and begin walking towards the bus stop

"A-Are you Human too, N-Naruto?" Moka asked, fearful of the answer, however, Naruto did something she didn't expect, the blond simply turned to her and shrugged

"Who knows...I am going to go get Tsukune now alright? You just sit tight" Naruto said before running off to catch up to Tsukune

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" **What's wrong kid? Was Yokai too scary for you?"** The Bus driver said as he let out an unsettling chuckle, Tsukune gave the Bus driver a nervous laugh

"N-No I just don't think this isn't really the right school for me," Tsukune said as he tried to avoid eye contact with the Bus driver

" **Oh? Is that so? But you were doing just fine Yesterday…"** the Bus driver started, the glowing-eyed man took another puff from his cigar, the Brown-haired teen stayed silent

" **Well, the choice is yours at the end of the day, though I suggest you speak to your blond friend over there first,"** he said as Tsukune turned around to see Naruto approaching them

"Naruto…" Tsukune was interrupted as Naruto beat him to it

"I told you I was going to support you with whatever decision you made, but I need to know, is this really what you want?" Naruto asked, Tsukune quickly turned away from him, there were still so many conflicting thoughts going in Tsukune's mind

"I still can't really understand why you're staying here, given what they said they'd do," Tsukune said, trying to not to look Naruto in eye and avoiding the Shinobi's question

" **The blond kid isn't your typical Human and he's far from weak too..."** The Creepy man suddenly said, Naruto gave the Bus driver a curious look but Tsukune froze up

"W-Wait you know he's Human?" Tsukune asked in a panic because if he knew of Naruto's humanity then he would also know...

" **Of course, and I know you're human too I've known since you first stepped inside my bus,"** The Bus Driver said as he gave Tsukune an eerie grin, who slightly shuddered when he saw it

"what do you mean by Naruto isn't a normal Human?" Tsukune softly questioned as the Bus driver let out a chuckle

" **Not really in my place to say If you stay here you might just find out what he is"** the Man tempted and used his thumb to point at Naruto. Tsukune let out a sigh while Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable at what the Bus driver was implying

"This place just isn't for me" Tsukune tried to argue, Naruto had a small frown on his face at this

"And what about Moka? She really cares about you, Tsukune" Naruto pointed out as The Human stayed silent for a brief period

"She knows the truth, Naruto-san, she probably hates me now...this is for the best" Tsukune muttered the last part but Naruto still was able to hear it

"If she did, she wouldn't have been crying so much when I found her and even begged me to convince you to stay" Naruto refuted, Tsukune stared at Naruto, trying to detect a lie but he found none, Tsukune couldn't deny that during the short time he spent with Moka he felt truly happy sometimes that was quite rare in his life

" _I just hope I don't end up regretting this"_ Tsukune thought to himself before turning back to the bus driver

" **Did you make your choice now, kid?"** the Bus Driver asked

"I think I'll stay…for now at least" Tsukune said as the Bus Driver's eyes glinted and Naruto smiled slightly but his eyes suddenly widened

"Moka's in danger we need to go, now!" Naruto said as Tsukune looked confused

"What do you mean she's in danger?" Tsukune asked Naruto gave him a serious look

"Just trust me on this" Naruto said before he started sprinting to where he left Moka and his clone with Tsukune right behind him

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto grit his teeth as he went through his clone's memories, he knew the bastard would try something he just didn't expect him to do so this soon. The two finally made it to where Naruto left his clone and Naruto felt his blood boil at the scene in front of him

Saizou had Moka cornered by the entrance of the Academy, she tried to fight him off but there was only so much she could do, she whimpered as Saizou drew closer and closer to her.

"Oi! Get the hell away from her!" Naruto shouted as Moka's eyes widened at the familiar voice,

"Naruto-kun Tsukune-kun! You're both here!" Moka exclaimed loudly as a smile appeared on her tear-stained face

"Like hell, I am going to let you two wimps get in the way of making Moka, my woman!" Saizou yelled before intensely glaring at Naruto

"And you! Blondie! You got a lot of balls to come up to me after the shit you pulled in the Cafeteria" He spat as Moka broke free from him and ran over to Tsukune. Saizou glanced at Moka's direction but quickly fixed his eyes on the Shinobi, Naruto had humiliated him in front of numerous students and Saizou was not going to let that slide.

"blondie, I am going to make you wish you never got in my way!" Saizou said as his muscles began to expand, it easily looked inhuman to Naruto and Tsukune, the latter who unconsciously took a step back

" **What's the matter, wimps? Is my true form too much for you?"** Saizou taunted before turning to Moka

"Tsukune-kun, Naruto-kun this is too much for you two! You need to get out of here now! He's an Orc, they're known for their brute strength" Moka shouted, Tsukune was looking in horror at the Monster in front of them. Naruto quickly pushed Tsukune out of the way as a fist almost came crashing down on the Human

" **Don't worry I'll make sure to make this quick so we can get back to our bonding time"** Saizou told Moka, giving her a sinister smirk

"Tsukune-kun, Take off my Rosario please, it's our only chance," Moka said as Tsukune tugged at the Rosario but no matter how much strength he put in, it wouldn't budge

"It...won't come off" Tsukune panted as he pulled with all of his strength, while Naruto and Saizou were staring each other down, Naruto suddenly moved first and punched Saizou in the face but unlike last time, the Orc was able to tank Naruto's punch with ease much to the blond's surprise

Saizou grabbed Naruto's arm and tossed him aside, the Shinobi was able to land safely on the ground without an issue as he narrowed his eyes at Saizou. Naruto pumped enough Chakra for that punch at least knock out a normal civilian but the Orc didn't even seem to mind the hit too much

" _I should have suspected that form would make him a lot more sturdy,"_ Naruto thought before dodging another punch from Saizou and ignoring the shouts he got from Moka and Tsukune to get away. Shinobi was trying to think of a way to handle this, just straight Taijutsu wasn't going to cut it for him

" _I am going to get my ass chewed out about this later, I just know it"_ Naruto grimly thought, he just needed to be a clear shot on the orc without taking a hit, after a few more seconds Naruto finally came up with a plan

The Shinobi extended his hand as a blue swirling orb appeared, both Moka and Tsukune looked shocked at the display, they had never seen anything like this in their life. Saizou didn't care what it was and kept trying to lay a hit on Naruto, this easily gave Naruto the opening he needed and the Shinobi suddenly reappeared behind Saizou

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the spiraling sphere into Saizou's back, the Orc let out an ear piercing scream, the pain soon became too much for him and Saizou fell unconscious

" _I hope that only knocked him out,"_ Naruto thought to himself, the last thing he needed was to do was accidentally kill a Student.

Naruto quickly checked Saizou's pulse to check for any vital signs, thankfully for him, Saizou was alive. Naruto assumed a low-powered Rasengan wouldn't kill the Orc and fortunately for him that theory was correct and Saizou was just out cold

" _I guess those Chakra-control exercises with pervy-sage really paid off"_ Naruto smiled to himself as Tsukune and Moka came up to him

"N-Naruto is he…?" Tsukune let the question hang as he pointed to the unmoving form of Saizou

"Oh he's fine, pretty banged up but fine, what about you two?" Naruto asked as Moka gave him a warm smile

"We're fine, Naruto-kun" Moka answered, Tsukune still looked a bit shaken up but was glad that it was over now

"So...what do we do now?" Tsukune asked as Naruto let out a small yawn and shrugged his shoulders before walking in the direction of his dorm

"I am gonna go to take a nap and a warm shower, you two stay safe!" Naruto said with a cheerful tone and he soon made his way to his dorm.

" _The blond kid isn't your typical Human and he's far from weak too..."_ Tsukune watched Naruto's retreating form as the Bus driver's words echoed in his mind.

that small blue orb was able to completely put down Saizou in a quick second and Tsukune had never seen a human move the way Naruto did, it was mind-boggling to Tsukune but at the very least Tsukune was glad that Naruto was on his side, Moka's mind was on something similar until her stomach suddenly growled

"T-Tsukune-kun I know this might not be the best time to ask but" Moka started, Tsukune was pulled out of his musing, The Human glanced at her as she poked her fingers cutely

"I was wondering if I could have some blood?" Moka asked

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto, now looked at Yūgao as she was polishing her blades on the couch from across the room, the Uzumaki felt very uneasy with the tension in the air. Naruto tried to quietly slip past Yūgao so he could get to the bathroom and freshen up

"Uzumaki" Yūgao's voice rang through the dorm and the Shinobi in question froze

"Y-Yes?" Naruto stuttered out as he tried not to look her in the eye

"You have yet to be in this academy for two days and you've already sent a student to the infirmary" Yūgao spoke, Naruto paled when he heard this

"H-how di-"

"Who do you think took the student to the infirmary to get his injuries checked after you just left him there?" Yūgao asked as she interrupted the blonde, Naruto stayed silent at this and the Purple-haired Anbu let out a sigh

"To start I don't blame you for doing what you did, in fact, it a fairly admirable that you stood up for your friends," Yūgao said before she took a deep breath

"However, you left quite the mark on him, it'll take a while before he'll be able to attend his classes again, now while I couldn't care less about him, the Headmaster had to pull strings to keep all of this under wraps so next time if you can avoid it, try not to injure students so much" Yūgao finished, Naruto gave her a short nod before a look of confusion crossed his face

"Wait, how did you know where we were?" Naruto questioned as Yūgao gave him a blank stare

"It's part of my job to know where you are at all times Uzumaki, I was about to intervene before you decided to take care of the problem, yourself" Yūgao answered before she made eye contact with Naruto

"On another note, your friends are going to be asking questions about the Rasengan since you decided to use it in front of them, how do you plan to answer that?" Yūgao asked Naruto pondered the question for a moment

"I-I don't know but I'll think of something," Naruto said, truthfully, Naruto was a terrible liar despite it being part of his job as Shinobi, Naruto couldn't bring himself to lie to people especially to his friends.

The blond was hoping to be able to avoid the topic for as long as he needed to but deep down Naruto thought it was unlikely Tsukune and Moka would just completely forget about what happened as the Uzumaki made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower, he let out a frustrated sigh, he was definitely not looking forward to tomorrow

Yūgao set down her blades and decided to start on dinner, not even two days in and the blond was already causing trouble in this Academy, she heated up a frying pan and a grim look appeared on her face, the Purple haired Anbu was not looking forward to tomorrow either as she was going to start her new 'part-time job' in the morning

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsunade let out a sigh as she looks over a file, she wasn't sure if this was a good idea but Jiraiya had convinced her that this would completely throw Akatsuki off Naruto's trail and keep the Village safe at the cost of appearing a lot weaker to the other Major Villages, Tsunade really didn't like this idea mostly because Naruto would raise hell if he ever found out about this

 _"this for the good of Konoha and the brat,"_ Tsunade thought to herself before approving the file with a stamp, the Senju woman placed the file in the black ops cabin before deciding it was time for a drink

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Well that was a bit of a shitstorm, thankfully with the Saizou thing over the flow of the Chapters will make more sense and feel better overall, I am sure there are some mistakes I can't see despite how many times I re-read my own work, I should probably get a beta at some point to poke holes in my writing so I can fix it up, now there are some things I am gonna say really quick, the Tsunade thing is just a small detail for later down the line but that's all I'll say for that

Yes, the fight scene was actually kinda meh at best and trust me when I say, I rewrote the fight six different times and the problem mostly came from the fact Naruto can just stomp everything right now even with the nerfs I gave him through I did also give him buffs in some areas too but still, I am sure once the PSC hits the scene, the fights will turn out a lot better since I'll have more to work with in terms of drawing out fights so they're more interesting.

Like I said before Mizore is going to be an every now and then Character before she gets her proper Chapter which will be a bit earlier for time's sake, my main objective with this fic is to show how different the RV world is compared to the Naruto world from Naruto's point of view and how his connections with the newspaper club and other people will overall affect his mindset in later Chapters

To make stuff more interesting, Naruto will sometimes have his own challenges in the RV world with certain circumstances holding him down in later fights but in the Elemental Nations, he can go all out without a problem, I still don't really like this Chapter too much but you know what they say, you should never intake your own product.

p.s I actually suck at introductions so bear with me for the first ten Chapters at least, then the real fun is going to start and I promise I'll get better, that's it goodnight lads

p.s.s I'd like to remind everyone that Orochimaru somehow got away with everything


	3. It's not so bad

Alright, gather around, welcome to Chapter three of this mess, anyway, this is supposed to be the Kurumu Chapter and before anything else, I am gonna say this, I am going to expand on Yokai Academy quite a bit, like add more buildings and small locations because it is kind of an old school so there should be some secrets in there for the Newspaper club to discover aside from the big stuff that's in the manga, and if you have any concerns or questions in this fic just stick to the end, that's all I have to say so let's get on with it

Last thing Bokken is basically a wooden practice sword, so you learn something new every day

Normal Speech: "call the Neighbors I want them to see this"  
 _Flashbacks: "what's the best Chris-chan saga?"_ **  
Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "and why is it, Liquid Chris?"**  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing literally nothing

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So you're telling me, this world has places way bigger than just villages?" Naruto asked with a look of skepticism, Tsukune gave him a nod

"Sorry, I just have a hard time believing that," Naruto said as Tsukune let out a short chuckle, it had been a week since Naruto dealt with Saizou and a few days since Naruto confessed where exactly he was from.

Normally, Tsukune would have written Naruto off as insane for rambling off about the five great villages and about how he's from a completely different dimension but given everything that happened with Saizou and with Moka being a Vampire...

Truthfully, Tsukune wasn't really sure what to think but for now, he'd believe Naruto. Moka, on the other hand, was a bit harder to convince until Naruto pointed out how this is a school that's hidden from Humans by a magical barrier and how Moka was wearing a Rosario that was essentially a seal to hold back her other self, so was it really outlandish that he could be from another dimension? After Naruto said this, Moka reluctantly believed Naruto.

Both Moka and Tsukune agreed to keep this a secret so long as Naruto didn't tell anyone about Tsukune's Humanity while Moka wasn't really fond of her two friends being humans, she soon warmed up to the idea as Naruto did save her and Tsukune from Saizou and the two didn't run when she told them she was a vampire.

But then there was still another problem, the rumors about what happened with Saizou soon floated around school about how exactly Saizou was dealt with. Many Students now believed that Naruto was an S-rank Monster that defeated Saizou with ease though this didn't seem to bother the blond too much as it did keep away anyone looking for a fight...for now at least.

"We can go to the Library later and I'll show you some pictures" Tsukune offered, Naruto shrugged his shoulders

"Alright fine" Naruto accepted as the two walked through the hallways of the Academy, he quickly went through his school supplies before letting out a curse

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked as Naruto quickly shuffled through his School bag before letting out a sheepish chuckle

"I sorta forgot my textbook back at my locker" Naruto said before running off to his locker, leaving Tsukune alone in the hallway. the Human let out a sigh as he watched Naruto disappear into the crowd of students.

during the short amount of time he got to know Naruto, Tsukune could honestly say Naruto was a mess when it came to his classes but it wasn't like Tsukune could really blame him given the things Naruto told him about his village, regardless Tsukune made his way to his dorm, he really wanted to get some well-deserved rest

The Human's mind soon wandered off to his future in Yokai, however before Tsukune could get lost in his own thoughts.

"Please! Someone help me" a Voice suddenly caught Tsukune attention and it came from outside, the Human quickly made his way out of the hallway and look around, he still couldn't find the source of the voice until his eyes landed on a blue-haired girl that was on the ground.

Tsukune quickly approached the girl and once he did, Tsukune was able to take in all of her features, the blue-haired girl was quite attractive.

"A-Are you alright?" Tsukune asked as the girl held her leg in pain

"I'm sorry, I just felt really dizzy and got really scared for a second, I think I need to get to the Infirmary, please could you help me?" the blue-haired girl said, Tsukune nodded and extended his hand to help her off the ground

"Of course! It shouldn't be too far from here, let me help you up" Tsukune offered as the blue-haired girl gave him a warm smile

"Thank you so much, My name is Kurumu, by the way," She said, Tsukune politely returned her smile

"It's not a problem, I'm Tsukune," he said, Kurumu's warm smile suddenly dropped just as the two prepared to make their way to the infirmary

"Tsukune-san?" the blue-haired beauty muttered as she got the Human's attention

"Hm? Yes, Kurumu-san?" Tsukune said Kurumu smiled turning to Tsukune

"Could you look into my eyes?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" _I was part of the Anbu black ops at a young age, I was a prodigy, I served under the legendary Copycat Shinobi, Kakashi Hatake, I've assassinated politicians, I've stopped warlords from taking over small towns, I've lied, cheated, stolen and killed all in the name of Konoha and now where am I? Sorting files in an office because I have to keep an eye on a brat"_ Yūgao let out a mental sigh of frustration as she placed another pile of papers on her desk

" _I wonder if this is why Hokage-sama likes to drink so much,"_ Yūgao bitterly thought to herself as she looked over her paperwork.

she sat in silence trying to focus on her work but her mind continued to wander off to her life back in Konoha, she really didn't have a lot of people she'd consider friends, there was Kakashi but he was more of her Captain than an actual friend, maybe Anko or Kurenai if she spent more time with them.

Aside from that the only other person she had was Hayate and not a day went by when she didn't think about him, about what she could have done, it still deeply haunted her. Yūgao had promised him she'd always come to his aid and she failed him.

Yūgao's gripped on her pen increased as she grit her teeth, she knew death was a normal thing in the Shinobi world but it didn't numb the pain. She recalled the time she stood on Hayate's grave and how she vowed to avenge his death and how she cleaved her way through any Sound and Sand Shinobis during the invasion.

Once the Invasion was over and Suna found out they were tricked by Orochimaru to betray Konoha, everything had quickly died down and another alliance was forged with Konoha. Yūgao fell back into her routine as one of Tsunade's personal Anbu.

Since then, Yūgao tried her best to get over Hayate by spending more time with Kurenai and Anko but she just couldn't do it, after that she continuously requested more and more dangerous missions until Tsunade herself refused to give her another S-rank mission and sometime after that she was sent here, doing paperwork for a creepy headmaster in a School for monsters while living with the Infamous prankster Genin Naruto Uzumaki.

Yūgao sighed and stood up from her desk, she really needed a quick break from all of this, at least the headmaster said she'd get paid on the side for this work.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Moka had a worried look on her face as she had searched all over the place for Tsukune while Naruto was nowhere to be seen since Lunch had started, the Pink-haired Vampiress decided to survey the main hallway one more time before she would give up

luckily for her, Moka managed to find Tsukune but the human wasn't on his own, a blue-haired girl was following right behind him with a smug smirk, while Moka was hesitant to approach Tsukune, she did so regardless

"A-Ah Tsukune-kun, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?" Moka asked in a cheerful tone, the Vampiress didn't get a response, however, instead Tsukune just seemed to ignore her as Kurumu latched on to Tsukune's arm

This didn't sit well with Moka, who quickly grabbed Tsukune's other arm to get his attention and it worked, Tsukune turned to face her with a blank look

"What do you want?" Tsukune asked as Moka gave her human friend a small smile

"I...I was hoping we could look for Naruto-kun together, I haven't seen him since we left Ms. Ririko's class" Moka quietly said

"Why would I want to do that?" Tsukune started before he turned his gaze away from her

"I couldn't care less about Naruto or you," Tsukune said, causing Moka to flinch at Tsukune's tone

"How could you say that, Tsukune-kun? Naruto is your friend and so am I" Moka asked with a frown

"Friend? Why would I be friends with you, all you've done is treat me like I'm just a snack, go find him yourself," Tsukune said with an indifferent, while Kurumu dropped her smirk

"I agree, Tsukune-kun, Moka should know better than to be so bothersome to you, come on, we shouldn't be associating with someone like her, maybe you could help me with my math homework later, tonight" Kurumu finished as she let Tsukune out of the hallway, tears began to form in the corner of Moka's eyes and she quickly ran in the opposite direction, Kurumu turned back to watch her retreating form with another grin

" _I actually did it! I made Akashiya Moka cry! Now I'm one step closer to the plan"_ Kurumu triumphantly thought before she looked at Tsukune's indifferent face as she silently plotted her next move

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Now here was Naruto Uzumaki at the Yokai Academy Library, he was looking over all of the books on the shelves, he quite frankly had no idea where to start, Naruto was actually hoping Tsukune would be here to help him but the brown-haired human never showed up, so Naruto assumed he was with Moka somewhere on campus

The Shinobi looked over some titles of the books while musing over them

" _Infantry attacks? I'll pass...the world of eastern philosophies? maybe another time...the rise and fall of the Eastern Roman Empire? That's...quite long, so no…"_ Naruto slowly started to get frustrated, he just didn't know where to actually start!

The Blond Shinobi soon heard giggling and peered over to see an Upperclassman talking to a few girls, at first Naruto wasn't too interested in any of their conversation and upperclassman seemed to be failing at keeping any of the girls interested in what he had to say, it almost reminded him of Jiraiya.

"Trust me, I know every crack and cranny of this School, I'll show you a good time in some of the more private areas if you catch my drift," the Upperclassmen said with a seductive smirk, now that did catch Naruto's attention,

" _Every crack and cranny of this School,"_ Naruto thought, despite already being surprised that this was a school for Monsters, he had a feeling this place wasn't as small as he originally thought it was, Naruto actually remembered hearing from Yūgao that the school was several hundred years old

Curiosity was getting the better of Naruto, he wanted to find out more and Jiraiya had drilled into his head that Information was a Shinobi's best tool during their training trip, Naruto quickly slipped to the corner of the Library before making a few hand signs

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Moka continued to run until she was far away from any other student or staff, the Pink-haired girl now sat on a rooftop of one of the Academy buildings, she was hugging her knees and while trying to make sense of what had happened with Tsukune

Had she really been treating Tsukune as just a snack this whole time? No that couldn't be true but why was Tsukune acting so strange and cold?

" _ **Because he's under her charm isn't it obvious enough?"**_ Moka perked up at the sudden voice and looked around

" _ **Down here"**_ Moka looked down to see her Rosario glowing red

"Y-You can talk?" Moka stuttered out

" _ **Of course I can, I am you, the real you that is, now listen to me because I'm only going to say this once, that girl is a succubus and the Human is under her Charm, once he's kissed by a succubus he will be placed under an eternal and unbreakable Charm a-"**_

"You mean Tsukune-kun will be under her spell forever?" Moka anxiously interrupted

" _ **Yes, now don't interrupt me again"**_ the Rosario warned, while Moka sheepishly nodded

" _ **As I was saying Succubus also usually suck the life force out of their slaves, so if you want to save him, do it quickly"**_ The Rosario soon fell silent after this

"D-do you know where I can find them then?" Moka asked as the mental image of Tsukune dying in such a way, burrowed deep into her mind, unfortunately, Moka received no response, she was about to go look for Tsukune and Kurumu until she heard another voice

"Ne, Moka, why are you talking to yourself?" The Pink-haired Vampiress turned to find Naruto sitting right next to her

"Wah!" Moka let out a surprised yell and she backed away from the Shinobi, she took a deep breath to recover before she gave him a pout

"Where have you been?" Moka asked as Naruto smiled at her before digging in his bag and pulling out a map

"So, I got curious what other stuff was in this school and I 'found' this map, it's not like the one the teachers gave us, check this out," Naruto said as he showed it to her

"It turns out this place is way bigger than I first thought, there are some places inside the School barrier, that are just completely abandoned and far away from the actual Academy buildings," Naruto said before he pointed to a picture of a rundown building that was quite a bit of distance from Academy grounds

"This School had two Libraries but one of those is closed down now and fenced off, and the one that's left is the one that they show us on the Yokai academy pamphlets, there is also an old Infirmary and Cafeteria section not too far from the Abandoned Library and that's just some of the few spots here! isn't that cool?" Naruto said with an excited grin, while Moka was looking at the map

"N-Naruto, this is pretty nice I guess but how did you actually find this?" She asked

"Oh well that's easy, I wanted to know more about the Human world and stuff so Tsukune and I made plans to go to the Library after class, but he never showed up, then there was this upperclassman that kept trying to flirt with these group of girls and after a bit of convincing he gave me this map" Naruto explained until he noticed Tsukune wasn't with Moka like he thought back at the Library

"Speaking of which, where is Tsukune?" Naruto asked while Moka's eyes widen again, she couldn't believe she almost forgot

"Right! Naruto-kun! You have to help me save Tsukune-kun! I'll explain on the way but we really need to find him right now!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

for whatever reason during his walk with Kurumu, Tsukune's head started throbbing with pain as he laid on an Infirmary bed, while Kurumu had gone out to get some water for him, Tsukune actually had time to think about everything that had just happened

" _Why did I say those things to Moka-chan? It felt like I wasn't even in control when it happened, I just...did it"_ Tsukune thought to himself, after a few seconds it seemed like his headache was almost gone

" _I should apologize and then help her look for Naruto, maybe I could find some way to make it up to her"_ Tsukune was already thinking up ways he could do it when Kurumu finally came back with a cup of water

"Tsukune-kun, darling, are you feeling better?" Kurumu asked as she sat down the cup next to him

"A-Ah yes a bit actually, thank you," Tsukune answered

" _Didn't I also take her to the infirmary today as well? But I almost don't remember anything after that"_ Tsukune mused while Kurumu had a frown on her face

" _I almost feel a bit bad that Tsukune got caught up in this...but this is for the plan, I just have to kiss him and he'll be under my spell forever,"_ Kurumu thought before giving him a warm smile

"I know what'll make you feel better," Kurumu said before she got on the infirmary bed with him, Kurumu began to stare into Tsukune's eyes as she drew her face closer to his

" _Is she really going to…."_ Tsukune thought as Kurumu's lips almost touched his own before he suddenly reacted and pulled her into a hug instead

"I-I'm sorry you're a very sweet girl but I just can't do this, I love someone else!" Tsukune confessed

" _H-He broke out of my spell that easily? How?!"_ Kurumu mentally yelled until she remembered a certain pink haired teen

" _It's her! It always comes back to her, even when she isn't here she gets in my way!"_ Kurumu angrily thought while she grits her teeth before Kurumu could do anything, Moka barged into the room

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted

"You!" Kurumu yelled as she shot a hateful glare at Moka

"You just insist on getting in my way no matter what!" Kurumu shouted while Moka glared right back at her

"I don't know what you planned to do with Tsukune-kun but I refuse to allow it," Moka said with defiance while Tsukune looked confused at what was happening

"W-What's going on?" Tsukune questioned

"She's a Succubus, Tsukune-kun she had you under her Charm and was about to make you her eternal slave" Moka explained while Tsukune looked shocked, Kurumu snorted

" _So that's why I said those awful things to Moka-chan..."_ Tsukune thought to himself as he shot Moka a look of guilt before Tsukune could say anything, Kurumu spoke

"Whatever, I am going to deal with both of you right now and I'll make sure you two never get in my way again," Kurumu said as wings sprouted from her back and a devilish looking tail, she pounced on Tsukune and wrapped her tail around his throat

Kurumu tried to drag Tsukune out of the room, through an open window but Moka wouldn't let that happen and she latched on to her Human friend, Kurumu could not carry both Moka and Tsukune the two tumbled to the ground outside

The Succubus wasn't going to give them the chance to recover and using her long and deadly fingernails she slashed through the dead trees, cutting them down with ease as she began to slowly walk towards the two

"Tsukune-kun you need to take off my Rosario, I know it didn't work last time but right now we have no other choice!" Moka urged as Tsukune nodded and quickly tugged on the Rosario

"It's...it's not coming off," Tsukune said, Moka watched in fear as Kurumu took a step closer to them and the Rosario still wasn't coming off, she looked over to Tsukune one last time as she bit her lower lip

"If it's me that you want then please go ahead and kill me but let Tsukune-kun go! He has nothing to do with this!" Moka pleaded Tsukune's eyes widened at this

" _Even after everything, I said she's still willing to go so far for me…"_ Tsukune thought as he looked at the Rosario again

"I think I'll pass," Kurumu said in a mocking tone just as Tsukune tugged at the Rosario with all of his strength

*Plink*

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto was actually on the other end of the School searching for Tsukune, he had no idea why Moka thought it was a good idea to split up but regardless this was important, Naruto already had a few Shadow clones scoping the area with him. If the Situation wasn't so serious Naruto would have laughed a bit.

he used to think he was a magnet for Trouble but this was the second time in a week that Tsukune and Moka managed to get themselves in a life-threatening situation.

The Shinobi suddenly froze as he felt a burst of energy appear in the distance, it felt a bit like Orochimaru's Curse mark but it wasn't as sinister and unnatural as the Curse mark, whatever it was, it grabbed Naruto's attention and he soon jumps through the Academy rooftops towards the source

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune could only watch in fear and awe as Moka's body began to change, her pink hair was long gone replaced by beautiful silver hair, her emerald eyes replaced by blood red eyes that screamed power, her breast and butt had grown quite a bit too, once the stream of Yoki had died down, Inner Moka now stood in front of a shocked Kurumu

Even the Aura around Inner Moka was demanding Kurumu submit to her, but the Succubus had come so far already she could not lose here

"A Vampire...she's a Vampire" Kurumu whispered under her breath in fear as Inner Moka glanced her from where she stood

" **Does that frighten you succubus? You were so confident not too long ago…"** the Silver-haired beauty said with a fanged smirk, Moka took a step forward while Kurumu unconsciously took a step back

"I-I don't care if you're an S-rank Vampire, Akashiya! I refuse to let you get in the way of my plans again!" Kurumu shouted while Inner Moka raised an eyebrow

" **You've spoken quite a bit about your plans but never actually told me what they were...you have my interest Succubus, what kind of plans would call for you attacking my weaker self and invoke my wrath?"** Moka spoke with a hint of interest as Kurumu suddenly charged at the silver-haired Vampire

Kurumu tried to land any hit she could on Moka but the Vampiress was able to dodge them with ease. Moka suddenly roundhouse kicked Kurumu, completely sending the busty blue-haired girl into a nearby dead tree that snapped on impact as Kurumu let out a sharp cry of pain

" **And here I was hoping this warm-up would last a bit longer…"** Moka mocked while Kurumu held her side in pain, Tsukune watched from the sidelines

" _She dealt with Kurumu so easily and fast, is this the power of a Vampire?"_ Tsukune fearfully thought to himself

"My...plan was to charm as many male students so I could find my destined one" Kurumu said through clenched teeth, trying to get on her feet, Kurumu leveled her heated glare at Inner Moka

" **Destined one?"** Moka asked with an amused smirk as Kurumu took a deep breath,

"My species are a dying breed, we can only reproduce with our destined one so, We, Succubus make it our lifelong mission to search for him, I was going to search through every male student here but…" Kurumu started as she grit her teeth

"You...You kept getting in my way, every guy just wanted to look at you and some even started to outright ignore me! So I had to deal with you" Kurumu finished while Moka suddenly frowned at her

" **I've heard your reasoning and it's petty, you were going to kill my weaker self and I am not going to just let you go,"** Inner Moka said, Kurumu looked terrified but she could barely move because of the pain she was in, so there was no use in escaping

Inner Moka began to make her way to Kurumu while Tsukune shot glances at both Moka and the Downed form of Kurumu before quickly running over and blocking her, the Silver-haired Vampiress glared at Tsukune, who was trembling in fear but still refused to let her through

" **You ungrateful...you do realize she was going to make you her slave?"** Moka pointed out as Tsukune let out a nervous laugh, while Kurumu looked shocked that Tsukune came to her defense

"Aha! I-I know that but Kurumu-chan isn't a bad person, she was trying to revive her species even if her plan wasn't good, I don't think you should kill her," Tsukune said while trying not to make eye contact with the Vampiress, while Moka snarled at him

" **I don't care what you think, if you don't get out of my way you can join her,"** Moka threatened while Tsukune started to turn pale, he was about to die at the hands of the girl he had a crush on, Tsukune closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

Just as Moka was about to make her move, she felt cold steel touch her neck, Tsukune waited...and waited...but nothing actually came, the Human slowly opened his eyes and his jaw dropped, Naruto had a Kunai pressed against Moka's neck and another close to her abdomen

" **Not many can sneak up on an S-rank Vampire, you know,"** Moka commented with a hint of annoyance in her tone

"Moka, you are my friend but I can't allow you to hurt them," Naruto said as he ignored her previous comment

" _ **One to my neck and the second just above my liver…"**_ Moka thought with slight anger, she was beaten and it didn't even take too long, she had let her guard down and now Naruto had her in check, looks like she really was rusty

" **Alright, Aono, Uzumaki, I know when I'm beaten let's do this your way,"** Moka said, Kurumu was shocked at what just happened, She had heard bits and pieces about the rumors surrounding Naruto and how he beat Saizou with ease but this was crazy, Naruto wasn't even in his monster form!

"Promise me that you won't hurt them" Naruto ordered as Moka let out an annoyed sigh

it was an insult to her pride that she was in this position and had to promise that she wouldn't hurt someone who tried to kill her but she had no other choice at the moment

" **Fine...I...promise, I will not hurt them, however, if the Succubus tries to attack me once again, I will not hesitate to kill her and anyone that decides to protect her that goes for you too, Uzumaki"** Moka warned before Naruto set the Kunais down and Moka walked over to Tsukune with her hand out

" **My Rosario"** She demanded, Tsukune handed the Jewelry to her without a second thought

" **I would like to make one last thing Clear, Aono, you and Uzumaki are not my 'friends' and you...Succubus"** Moka started as turned over to Kurumu

" **Rejoice that you were allowed to live because of these two, I would not have shown mercy to you otherwise"** Moka finished and shot one last glare at Naruto

*Plink*

The Aura of Power that had nearly suffocated Tsukune and Kurumu had disappeared and a Pink-haired Moka laid unconscious.

Naruto suddenly let out a sigh of relief while Tsukune fell on the ground and just thankful that was over, lastly, Kurumu still held her ribs in pain while she processed everything that had happened

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto Uzumaki was now peacefully resting on his couch since Yūgao took the bedroom from Naruto, he didn't even have a futon for the floor yet so it was couch or the cold hard ground but surprisingly Naruto made it work, if someone could look closely they could see a gentle smile on the blond's face despite the events that had happened today with Inner Moka, Naruto felt relaxed and everything was right it in the world for him

"Get up"

The Uzumaki frowned and pulled his covers to turn away from the voice after a few seconds footsteps could be heard heading to the bathroom

Naruto smiled to himself and was glad he could sleep in, just a bit longer before he had to get up for class, he almost could feel himself drift back into slumber

*Splash*

"Ah! Cold! Cold! That's really freaking Cold! damn it! Why would you do that!?" Naruto shouted while Yūgao placed down the small bucket on the floor

"You didn't want to wake up," Yūgao said in a monotone voice before picking up a long bag and two wooden swords

"Get dress and meet me on the rooftop, Tsunade's orders," Yūgao said before leaving the dorm, Naruto looked over to his living room clock

" _It's so early in the morning, I just want to sleep"_ Naruto mentally whined, regardless they were Tsunade's orders and the Shinobi quickly dried himself and got dressed

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It didn't take long for Naruto to make his way to the rooftop of the dorms, Yūgao was already on the top playing around with a Kunai

"it's early in the morning, I have class in three hours and I am still exhausted, what kind of orders does Baa-chan have for me, it better be good!" Naruto shouted while Yūgao suddenly put down the Kunai and shot Naruto a chilling glare

"I'm one of Tsunade-sama's personal guards while you are still just a genin, I outrank you, so you better change your tone or I'll change it for you, I am not Kakashi-senpai or Jiraiya-sama, I will not take any disrespect" Yūgao said before she tossed a scroll to a slightly frightened Naruto

"Tsunade-sama's orders were to train you in anything I can and overlook your progress with the Jutsus you were experimenting while you were on your trip with Jiraiya-sama, I was already given a rundown on your skill-set, your grades back in the Academy and your mission record file, I don't really understand why she choose me for this, you and I fight nothing alike and I have no experience with teaching but these were Tsunade's orders" Yūgao explained while she let out a sigh

"For the first three days, I had no idea what I wanted to even teach you, as I said before, I have no experience with teaching, most of my Arsenal revolves around Kenjutsu even my Ninjutsu and Taijutsu really only exist to complement my Kenjutsu" Yūgao said she took a deep breath before taking out two wooden practice swords and tossed one over to Naruto

"So I decided to start giving you Kenjutsu lessons, we'll have just a practice run" Yūgao spoke as she got into a stance, Naruto held the wooden sword while trying to comprehend what he had just heard

he never really cared for Kenjutsu and always thought it was something that the Samurai and the occasional Shinobi would use. Naruto didn't even have time to react as Yūgao slammed her sword on Naruto's head

"Ack! I wasn't even ready!" Naruto shouted as he held his head while Yūgao shrugged

"Your enemy isn't going to give you time to prepare," Yūgao said, if Naruto looked closely he could see a very small smile on Yūgao's face, she was going to enjoy putting the blond through hell

Naruto got up and went into a stance he saw Yūgao slipped into, Yūgao's smile grew as she tried to stop herself from laughing, it was understandable.

Naruto had no experience with Kenjutsu but it didn't make it any less funny to her to watch Naruto try to mimic her stance, something she spent years with Hayate trying to get right

" _Well we all have to start somewhere,"_ Yūgao thought before she dodges a swipe from Naruto's bokken, she hit Naruto with the handle of her own wooden sword, causing the Shinobi to stumble back a bit

Yūgao didn't give Naruto a chance to recover and smacked him right across the face with the bokken, the Uzumaki held his cheek in pain as he fell over

"If it were a real sword you'd be dead...You left so many openings in your stance, I understand that you were trying to mimic my own but that stance is something I've worked on for years to perfect, it's far above your level, I'll teach you a basic stance" Yūgao started before she remembered something else important

"...and before I forget, Jiraiya-sama also said in a note that he had something for you that was for your experiment Jutsu but it hasn't been arrived yet, until then we'll be working on this" Yūgao explained as Naruto stood up, his cheek still stung.

" _I need to learn this, it could be a great thing to have in my back pocket for the future and against Akatsuki"_

Naruto was having fun with Tsukune and Moka these past few days and almost completely forgot the reason he was even here as Naruto picked up the wooden sword something changed.

he remembered the vow he made back in Konoha, about how he'd get stronger, stronger than Yūgao and Kakashi, stronger than Pervy sage and Tsunade, stronger than Sasuke and Orochimaru and stronger than Akatsuki.

A fire grew inside the young Uzumaki, even if this Shinobi field was completely out of his element he would learn it and master it as he did with the Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu,

Yūgao sighed, she probably would never understand why Tsunade choose her of all people to do this but as she looked over to Naruto she saw something different, something she hadn't seen, Naruto had a fire in his eye and was fueled by determination

"So then let's get started," Naruto said, Yūgao blinked for a few seconds before she decided to go on with her lesson

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto let out a yawn as he was still exhausted from his training, Kami only knows, why Yūgao choose to wake him up so early in the morning but regardless it was lunch and Naruto was trying to eat his food, as was Tsukune, the only person who felt really uncomfortable at the moment was Moka until she finally couldn't take the silence

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday and I understand if you two don't want to be friends with me anymore!" Moka suddenly shouted as the two boys looked at each other before Tsukune spoke up

"Moka-chan, it's okay, it's over we're safe now and you did save me from Kurumu," Tsukune said but Moka still refused to look them in the eye

"But I threaten to kill you right after," Moka said in a softer tone while Tsukune gave her a smile

"Moka-chan like I said, it's okay and it's over, besides Naruto stopped it," Tsukune said while Naruto nodded

"We know that scary side of you doesn't define who you are, we'll always be your friend," Naruto said with a smile, while Moka looked at her two male friends

"You guys mean that?" Moka asked as she returned their smile

"Of cour-"

"Tsukune-kun there you are!" Tsukune turned to hear the source of the voice

*Glomp*

"I've been looking all over for you Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu said as she stuffed Tsukune's face in her chest, both Naruto and Moka were surprised Kurumu recovered so quickly from Yesterday's events

Naruto and Moka still looked tense at seeing her so soon after everything she tried to do but Kurumu stopped trying to suffocate Tsukune for a brief second and to talk to them

"I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for everything I did yesterday, I really am" Kurumu started before she pulled out a container

"...and I baked you all cookies to make up for it," Kurumu said while Moka and Naruto still didn't look so convinced

"Alright but...why are you here?" Tsukune asked still unsure of her intentions, Kurumu shot a warm smile at him

"That's because I've decided...my destined one is you, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu said as she hugged the shocked human again, Moka looked just as shocked while Naruto was a bit surprised but wasn't too concerned with it, he simply went back to eating his lunch and dreading the rest of the School day

"Hey! Let go of him, I don't think he can breathe!" Moka shouted as she got up and started a tug of war with Kurumu over Tsukune

" _At least, it can't get crazier here right?"_ Naruto thought to himself but the blond Shinobi didn't know how wrong he'd end up being

End

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well, that's something I guess, Kurumu Chapter is done, I thought it was going to come off way worse but I kinda like this one, I know I didn't strictly follow RV canon there but I decided to take some liberties for the sake of the story now on to the big thing

Yeah, Kenjutsu, I know it's not Naruto's style but listen, I am still going to keep the way Naruto originally fights, I just decided to use Kenjutsu as a tool for him the same way the Rasengan and Shadow clones are

part of the reason why I chose Yūgao was because Kenjutsu is just a good way to blend the fights in RV and Naruto without one heavily outclassing the other, I just don't want to make fights boring with Naruto being completely one-sided (despite the fact some are going to end up like that), I know that's not very descriptive but I can't be giving away every detail right now

The Moka thing, was something else, I know she's an S-rank Vampire but by the time the Chunin exams came around in Naruto, Sasuke was already blitzing Gaara at Mach Speed so the power level is eh and plus she's still rusty since this is her first time out of the seal and she was caught off guard by how fast Naruto was, she's gonna make sure that doesn't happen again, that's my excuse anyway, I haven't even gotten to the stuff I actually want to write, so despite not feeling too confident in these chapters I still need to get them out

lastly, Naruto giving out a secret so easily, well that's because there was no real way around it so yeah, sorry, Tsukune and Moka have no clue about Yūgao or Akastuki and the Fox so it's not like Naruto told them everything, just where he's from

Next Chapter is actually the Yukari one, then the Club which will be extra long because of Gin, and then Mizore, I am gonna completely focus on RV right now aside from one or two scenes, I am basically setting the groundworks for everything that's going to happen later on, so if this fic feels all over the place, yeah that's my reason

And that's it, thanks for the Reviews, I am gonna work on chapter four now, later, I also finished this at 4 am so there might be some mistakes I overlooked and didn't notice, I'll look it over later and update it


	4. Witch Witch Witch

Well this is Chapter four, for the two people that stuck around welcome, now before anything, I was going to upload this alongside the Gin Chapter but it's taking a bit longer than I expected, that said maybe it'll be out in a few days so I decided to just ship this one, anyway here let's just start the Yukari Chapter

Normal Speech: "Grommet this Grommet that, the fuck does Grommet mean?!"

 _Flashbacks: "and thus today marks the day I sold my soul to Monika and her thighs"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "Ye gods my roast is ruined!"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing literally nothing

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Almost a Month had gone by since Kurumu had joined their little group and things had fallen back into a routine for Naruto

Wake up and get dressed, watch Kurumu and Moka fight over Tsukune again, endure the hell that is Algebra, if Mizore actually shows up to class, spend some time with her, go to the Library with Moka and Tsukune while they try to show him stuff in the human world, sleep for seven hours, wake up, train with Yūgao, and repeat.

Yūgao wouldn't be home yet since whatever job the headmaster decided to give her actually kept her in the School after hours, so for now Naruto was alone

It was getting somewhat boring for the Shinobi but now at least something interesting had finally happened, Jiraiya's gift had arrived in the form of a scroll, the Shinobi channeled some Chakra into the Scroll and to his surprise, when a single book appeared in a puff of smoke, along with a cardboard box labeled "Weapons", another box labeled "Surprise!" and finally a small note attached to one of the books

Naruto decided to start with the note before moving on with the other things

" _Alright brat, let me start by saying most of this stuff is for training, I had to pull in some favors to get this stuff for you so I hope you appreciate that, the blue book is about Wind chakra control most of it was written by Asuma Sarutobi and myself, it should be extremely helpful for that Rasengan Variant you're working on...kid, I never said this, but if you actually finish this Jutsu, you would very much surpass me and maybe even surpassed for the Fourth Hokage, adding an element Nature to the Rasengan was always the end game for him and I but we could never get it right...anyway, the Weapons box is just resupplying you and Yūgao with Kunais and explosive tags and anything else really, interestingly enough Yūgao was great with logistics and knows a little bit about Fuinjutsu, I mean kid, she's nowhere near on my level but I just thought it was something interesting…the last box is stuff from Konoha, they're gifts from Tsunade and myself and I think you'll appreciate the rest of the books I left there with you, see you soon kid - Jiraiya"_

"Fundamentals of Wind Chakra" Naruto read out before slipping the book into his school bag, he'd make sure to read it any chance he got, he remembered the time, he and Jiraiya were on the outskirts of Fire country when Jiraiya finally decided to check what element Naruto had.

To the Old Toad sage's surprise it was wind but Jiraiya, unfortunately, didn't have any Wind Jutsus he could teach aside from the stuff the Toads could cobble together for him and even those were just very basic Chakra control exercises, not actual Jutsus, thankfully for Naruto, there was one more note

" _Once you're done with that book, I'll start sending over those Scrolls and don't try to cheat! I know you hate learning by the book but trust me, just get through this and you can start actually learning a Wind Jutsu, learning Elemental Jutsus without having the proper Chakra control could lead to a lot of accidents and Tsunade would hop on the seal just to send you flying through six walls so do not cheat!" - Jiraiya_

Naruto shuddered at the thought of facing an Angry Senju woman's wrath before he let out a sigh, that was true, he did hate learning by the book but at least this stuff was way more interesting than the stuff the Academy had given him so it was a welcomed change

The blond moved to open the Surprise box, he made sure to keep his curiosity in check and leave the Weapons box for Yūgao, the first thing Naruto found were some new clothes and a note

" _I paid Mikogami some damn good money to make sure he got you new casual clothes" - Jiraiya_

Naruto looked over the four outfits and only one actually caught his eyes, he picked up the one and looked over it, they had orange in them! A new orange and black jumpsuit that reminded him of the one he had left back in Konoha, except it wasn't too much of an eyesore and it was actually great! There was also a plain black headband that went along with it and to Naruto's surprise there was an orange Konoha symbol in the middle

The Shinobi put away his new clothes in a separate pile away from his Academy Uniforms, if he got the chance to get out of that boring Academy Uniform and swap it out for his new outfit, he'd do it, Naruto soon checked the next gift from Tsunade

It was a Necklace...his Necklace, the one he had won off a bet with Tsunade, the one that was said to belong to the First Hokage and had the ability to buy three mountains of gold, Naruto scrambled to read the note attached to it

" _You left this back in Konoha, you ungrateful brat, you do know how precious this is to me right? In any case, take better care of it or so help me I'll put you through the meat grinder hell that is D-rank missions" - Tsunade_

A cold shiver ran up Naruto's spine as he placed the necklace on a desk, he couldn't believe he had forgotten something so important but at least it was in his hands now, the young Uzumaki checked his next gift it was another one from Tsunade and it was...a flag with a red swirl, Naruto obviously knew this was the red swirl that most Jonins and Chunins would have on their flak jackets but Naruto still decided to read the small note that came with it

" _You'll know what this actually is when the time is right, brat but appreciate it, it was hard to get my hands on one of the originals" - Tsunade_

The blond Shinobi was a bit confused at what the note said but whatever it represented, Naruto liked it since it reminded him of Konoha, he put it away, thinking about where in his dorm he could put this in.

Naruto looked at the last box from Jiraiya as he undid the packaging, he started at the contents for several seconds before a tick mark appeared on his head

" _Why didn't I expect anything less from that Pervert,"_ Naruto thought as he looked at a small box of condoms and a set of Jiraiya's greatest works, the Icha Icha Series, Naruto let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes, he was still tired and he did have School and training tomorrow morning

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mid-terms, oh how Tsukune hated the Midterms, they were a stressful time for the Human but finally, the test results were in and Tsukune, along with Moka, was trying to push his way through some students to check his placement and after a few attempts, he finally got the center and quickly looked for his name

" _128th,"_ He thought to himself in disappointment, it was just below average

"It's alright, Tsukune-kun if you'd like I could give you some of my notes! They helped me quite a bit" Moka said as she placed a reassuring hand on Tsukune's shoulder, other male students looked on in jealousy as Naruto made his way to the test results and looked for his name

Moka looked over to Naruto and helped him look for his spot, she finally found him nearly all the way at the bottom

"272nd? Naruto-kun that's awful!" Moka said while the Shinobi shrugged his shoulders

"I told you, I don't really know anything about this place or the subjects, I was never even good with Schoolwork, to begin with," Naruto said while Moka gave him a pout, she made a mental note to get around to tutoring both Naruto and Tsukune before a voice caught Moka and Naruto's attention

"I wouldn't push your luck if I were you, Sendo" the Pink-haired Vampiress turned over to the source, while Naruto made sure to listen clearly

"I don't care if my outfit is against school rules, we've been through this a hundred times!"

"And despite those hundreds of times you still haven't gotten it through your head, you filthy half-breed"

Moka finally founded the source and she watched as a younger girl no older than eleven was being confronted by three older students, one of whom she recognized as the class president

Naruto grew a small frown as he looked over to where Moka was looking at and decided to walked over to the scene, Moka looked a bit surprised at this but followed Naruto, while Tsukune shot them a curious look and wondered where they were off to

"Ne, What's going on over here?" Naruto asked with a rare serious look on his face, the Upperclassmen looked over to him

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Uzumaki," the student said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"I don't need to concern myself but I want to…" Naruto said while Moka looked over to the stunned young girl as she watched the exchange

"Uzumaki, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," the Class President said while his two friends looked over at the blond, who stared him down without any fear in his eye, after a few seconds of staring each other down, the Class president backed off

"Fine, have it your way, Uzumaki but people like her...they don't belong in this school," he said before he left in the other direction while Moka let out a sigh of relief at least that was over now

"W-Why did you help me?" the young girl asked as Moka gave her a warm smile

"Well we couldn't just stand by and let them treat you like that," The Pink-haired girl said as Yukari smiled, both Moka and Naruto returned her smile

"What's your name?" Naruto asked as Yukari kept her gaze on solely Moka

"Yukari Sendo and T-Thank you Moka-chan, I also have a confession to make..." Yukari answered as Moka looked curious

"I love you so much!" Yukari shouted, the small girl somehow got a hold of Moka and started to grope her

"A-Ah stop that!" Moka shouted as Naruto quickly intervened

"Oi! That's enough" Naruto said while Yukari jumped off her and waved her wand, Naruto barely had time to react as a washtub nearly dropped on his head

"the hell was that for? I helped you!" Naruto shouted as other students looked over to him and shot glares at Yukari.

"Don't worry Moka-chan! I'll be back and I'll get those two idiots away from you!" Yukari shouted as she ran off, Naruto looked over to Moka while she shrugged her shoulders and gave him a sheepish laugh

"What did I miss?" Tsukune walked over to his two friends, Naruto shot a glance to him before shaking his head while Moka looked over to her Human friend

"Anyway...Tsukune-kun what do you think about studying with me today after school?" Moka asked while Tsukune blushed for a second, alone time with Moka was something he hardly had anymore due to Naruto and Kurumu

"Y-Yeah that sounds great actually" Tsukune accepted as Moka gave him a fanged smile, she turned over to Naruto

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" The Pink-haired Vampiress asked, Tsukune nearly face faulted at this, so much for spending time with Moka alone, Naruto, on the other hand, was lost in his own thoughts

" _People like her don't belong in this School"_ Naruto repeated those words he heard from the Class president, in his head.

it left a really bitter taste in his mouth as it reminded him too much of his own Childhood, the Shinobi also noticed the glares and stares that the other students were giving Yukari as she ran off

"Naruto-kun?" Moka repeated, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts

"Ah! Sorry, did you say something?" Naruto asked as Moka gave him a frown

"I asked if you'd like to study with Tsukune and I afterschool" Moka said while Naruto pretended to think about the question

"I-I'd like to but I'm gonna be very busy later today, maybe another time" Naruto lied as he quickly exited the hallway, Moka frowned at his retreating form while Tsukune made a mental note to thank Naruto in some way for giving him a chance to have some alone time with Moka

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto looked around as he exited the hallway, he took a deep breath, it shouldn't be too hard right? She was just a small girl with a weird pointy hat. Naruto would find her in no time, he was about to start his search until he suddenly felt a cool breeze touch his neck and smiled

"Mizore!" Naruto greeted as he turned around to come face to face with a light purple-haired girl

"What are you up to?" She asked as she crossed her legs and looked at her blond friend, Naruto quickly flashed her a smile

"Well, I need to find this girl, she's really small has a weird pointy hat" Naruto answered while Mizore looked thoughtful for a second

"Pointy like a witch hat?" Mizore asked while Naruto gave a look of confusion, Mizore rolled her eyes it was a wonder how Naruto didn't know about these things but regardless

"Did she have a wand she could wave around and summon things?" Mizore asked as Naruto nodded

"She's a witch then," Mizore said while Naruto prepared to go look for Yukari, he looked over to his purple-haired friend

"So you wanna help me?" Naruto asked Mizore shrugged

"Not like I have anything better to do…" Mizore answered, there was a brief Silence before Naruto spoke

"Do you have any ideas where to start looking?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune was happily walking to Moka's dorm with said pink-haired girl by his side, it was amazing, he was finally going to have some alone time with Moka and then...and then he'd have the chance to pop the question soon

The Human's mind wandered off once again to dreams of finally holding Moka in his arms as he asked her out on a date, while the Pink-haired Vampiress was stunned but accepted the offer, sadly for Tsukune he was going to be rudely interrupted from his fantasies

*Bong*

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka's cry was the last thing the human heard before everything went black

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A white light blinded Tsukune's eyes as he slowly opened them and gained a bearing on his surroundings, the Human looked around to see he was in the infirmary...again, he didn't know how he got here but he decided to relax in the infirmary bed, his head was still in pain

"Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune turned to see a familiar blue-haired girl walk into the infirmary and quickly took a seat next to him

"A-Ah Kurumu-chan" Tsukune greeted as She shot him a look of worry

"Is your head okay?" she asked, Tsukune rubbed his head and felt a small bump

"Yeah, I think so...do you know what happened?" Tsukune asked Kurumu to let out a sigh

"From what I heard with Moka, you got hit with a washtub, I think it was that Yukari girl that did this" Kurumu said

"But why me? I haven't done anything to her, hell I haven't even spoken to her!" Tsukune angrily shouted as Kurumu shrugged her shoulders

"Yukari Sendo is known for pulling pranks on other students, from what I can see she's a very lonely kid but given how she's a witch I guess it's not too much of a surprise," Kurumu said, she recalled the very few times she saw Yukari in the hallways

"why? What's so wrong about Witches?" Tsukune asked as Kurumu looked over to him

"You don't know?" Kurumu asked Tsukune shook his head as Kurumu sighed, it was rare for someone in Yokai to not know the stigma that surrounds Witches

"Well Witches are half breeds, they aren't considered as a Human or Monster, they're something in-between, because of that many don't want anything to do with them so they look down upon them and if I remember correctly, some humans would outright kill anyone they suspected of being a witch during the Salem Witch trials" Kurumu explained, Tsukune looked at his bed sheets

"I...I see, but I still don't understand why she attacked me like she did" Tsukune pondered

"That would be my fault, Tsukune-kun" Tsukune looked up in surprise at the familiar voice

"Ah, Moka-chan!" Tsukune happily said as the pink-haired girl walked in with a sympathetic smile

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Kurumu asked in a curious tone while Moka sighed before she gave him a sheepish grin

"W-Well, Yukari-chan confessed her love to me and said that she'll do anything in her power to keep Naruto-kun and Tsukune-kun away from me," Moka said as she played with her fingers cutely, Tsukune's hand suddenly moved much to his surprise

"W-What's going on?" Tsukune asked, suddenly Tsukune punched himself twice, his hand rose again as he suddenly started to grope Kurumu

"O-Oh! Tsukune-kun! So forward, I do like when a man takes the lead but right here?" Kurumu said as she blushed and allowed Tsukune to continue, while Moka turned beet red at the scene

"I'm not doing this!" Tsukune shouted as he tried to take control of his arms again, Moka suddenly perked as she heard laughter, Moka's gaze landed on the window and she quickly walked over to see Yukari laughing outside of the window, playing with a voodoo doll

"Y-Yukari-chan are you doing this?" Moka asked the small Witch gave her a warm smile

"Of course! Someone like Tsukune or Naruto shouldn't even come close to you, I made a promise that I'll keep those two away from us and our love and I intend to keep it!" Yukari shouted with a bright smile. Tsukune finally was able to take control of his hands again and quickly stopped groping Kurumu.

"I didn't say stop you know…" Kurumu said in disappointment, Tsukune shook his head at Kurumu before he glared at Yukari

"What's your problem?" Tsukune questioned while Yukari returned his glare

"My problem? My problem is that you keep getting in the way of love! You aren't worthy of Moka-chan's attention, neither is that blond idiot, I heard he placed 272nd in the midterms, he's almost one of the worst student in the school and you, Tsukune Aono, are a below average student, why Moka-chan gives you the time of day, I'll never understand" Yukari huffed as she crossed her arms, Tsukune grit his teeth at the constant jabs she took at him, he temporarily forget everything he had just learned about witches

"I can see why everyone thinks you're a bother," Tsukune said in a cold tone as both Moka and Kurumu's eyes widened at what he just said, while Yukari suddenly flinched at this, Tsukune soon realized what he had just said

"T-That's okay, I am used to being alone and I don't need anyone," Yukari said as she ran out of the infirmary room

"Yukari, wait!" Tsukune shouted Yukari turned back with teary eyes as she waved her wand and another washtub fell on Tsukune's head

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she quickly went over to check on him with Moka right behind her

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It had nearly been two hours since Naruto and Mizore started their search and came up with nothing, the two now sat alone on the rooftop of the Academy building

"We checked everywhere Naruto, I think she'll turn up when she wants too," Mizore said, Naruto shook his head

"I just really need to talk to her, so I can't give up yet," Naruto said as Mizore looked at the Academy woods that was visible from the rooftop

"Why do you need to talk to her so badly?" Mizore asked while Naruto let out a tired laugh

"I noticed when I saw her that people were giving her stares and such, I just wanted to know what that was about," Naruto said, Mizore frowned

"Well she's a witch, it's kind of expected" Mizore responded in a flat tone, Naruto looked over to her in confusion as Mizore sighed but at this point, she was used to explaining stuff to him

" _It's a wonder how he doesn't know these things, all Monsters have at least heard of the stuff surrounding Witches,"_ Mizore thought before she spoke

"Witches are half breeds, they don't belong to any group so both Monsters and Humans both discriminate against them" Mizore quickly explained while Naruto frowned at this, that's why she was being treated the way she was, it was all the more reason to find her

"You still haven't really answered my question," Mizore said while Naruto's eyes looked down at the students still on Academy grounds

"I guess, I can kind of relate to her, I wasn't really well liked where I was from and I didn't have a lot of friends until a few years ago" Naruto answered as he closed his eyes, recalling his time in Konoha's Shinobi Academy , Mizore was a bit surprised to learn this and she stayed silent for a few seconds

"...were you alone?" Mizore softly asked while Naruto nodded

"Almost all the time, it's not a good feeling, it just feels so empty...that's why I promised myself I wouldn't allow someone to go through that if I could help it" Naruto answered as Mizore looked to be in deep thought before she stood up and Naruto turned over to her

"Thanks for your help, Mizore, even if we didn't find her, I do appreciate it!" Naruto said with a bright smile, the Purple-haired girl nodded as she placed her hands in her pockets and started walking away

Naruto let out a sigh as he felt Mizore's presence leave, he still couldn't wrap his head around that girl and how easily she could come and go, though Naruto wasn't going to question it as he looked down at the students from the rooftop and after a few minutes Naruto noticed a small girl with a pointy hat running out of the building

The Shinobi's eyes widened at this and he was about to jump down from the rooftop before he remembered something important

" _O-Oh right, can't show too much Shinobi stuff"_ Naruto remembered as he decided to take the stairs instead, unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't notice three older students following right behind Yukari

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yukari walked alone, She felt the gaze of Students fall on her but the small Witch was just tired, she just wanted to go to her dorm and fast. Sadly for her, Yukari wasn't paying too much attention to her surroundings and she bumped into someone

"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you're going!" Yukari as she stood up and looked at who she happened to bump into, her eyes widened in fear, it was the class president

"Well, if it isn't Yukari-chan!" the Class President said with a friendly smile that Yukari obviously knew was fake

"I'm not in the mood right now, please leave me alone," Yukari said as she shot the Class President a glare, the Class President returned the glare as he suddenly grabbed Yukari's wand and two other students flanked her much to her horror

"Yukari, you're going to listen to me now right?" The Class President asked as Yukari gave a slow terrified nod

"Good, now just follow me and you won't be harmed, okay?" the Class President said, he turned around and Yukari reluctantly followed him as the Class President's two friends were still right behind him but neither Yukari or the Class President noticed a pair of ocean blue eyes watching them from a distance

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It didn't take long for the Class President's group to reach a small pond, it was actually a somewhat peaceful place, away from all of the students and staff, a perfect place to get some privacy.

Yukari didn't know why they had dragged her here, but for any reason, she was terrified, she was already disarmed and at their complete mercy

"Now then let's begin," the Class President said as his skin began to turn into scales, the two students that came along with them soon started to transform as well, Yukari backed up onto a tree as she began to cower, she couldn't defend herself

"W-What are you going to do?" Yukari asked in fear as the Class president chuckled

"My friends and I are going to have a great meal," he said, the Class president inched closer and closer to Yukari as she started shaking uncontrollably but before any of them could get a hold of her, Naruto jumped in front of the Lizardmen and made a familiar hand seal

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as six clones suddenly appeared and grabbed each Lizardman to the point where they couldn't move at all

"W-What the hell is this!?" one of them shouted as Naruto moved towards the class president and grabbed Yukari's wand, the three students tried to break free but Naruto's clones made sure to keep their grip tight until their boss was done

"I'm taking this back," Naruto said, he turned around and faced Yukari

"N-Naruto Uzumaki?" Yukari stuttered, she almost paid him no mind the first time she met him and Moka but the blond she had written off as an idiot had just saved her from being eaten, Naruto made his way over to the tree that Yukari was cowering by and handed back her wand

"I know we got off on the wrong foot earlier but here...how about you summon those wash tubs on these bastards" the Shinobi said with a friendly smile and it was a smile that Yukari couldn't detect a lie in, it was a genuinely friendly smile and it was something she didn't see often

Yukari slowly grabbed her wand and stood up, she made her way to where Naruto's clones still had the Lizardmen immobilized and glared at all three of them

"I hope this hurts as much as it does," Yukari said as she dropped three washtubs all bigger than the ones she had dropped on Tsukune

*Bong*

The Lizardmen with one hit to their head were all knocked out, Naruto poked their face with his finger

" _Wow they're really out cold"_ Naruto thought as he turned over to Yukari and silently dispelled his clones, the small Witch was looking down at her feet

"I tried to hit you with one of those in the hallway when I met Moka-chan…" Yukari started, Naruto let out a small laugh

"Y-yeah, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to do that again though!" Naruto said as Yukari fell on the grass and took a deep breath

"Naruto-san...why did you help me?" she asked, Naruto sat next to her, still looking at the unconscious Lizardmen

"Let me start by saying I can see that you're hiding behind a mask" Naruto started as Yukari made eye-contact with him and Naruto continued

"You're lonely and you're resentful towards your classmates for treating you unfairly, so you pull pranks on them, because it's what they deserve, right?" Naruto finished as he recalled his own childhood and when he pulled pranks on the Civilians, Yukari's eyes started to water

"I know what's that is like all too well, so let me ask you this, Yukari," Naruto said as he stood up

"Do you still want to feel that way?" Naruto asked, the Shinobi extended his hand to her, Yukari stood up and tears started to fall on the ground, she suddenly latched on to the blond and began crying, Naruto was surprised but he returned the hug

"It's alright, you're not gonna be alone anymore...Me, Moka and Tsukune? we'll be your friends" Naruto said, Yukari pulled away from him and wiped her tears away as she gave Naruto a smile

"Thank you so much, Naruto," Yukari said as Naruto waved her off

"Yukari-chan don't worry about it," Naruto said, Yukari finally processed everything that had happened and remembered what technique Naruto had used to immobilize the Lizardmen

"Say...Naruto what was that clone thing you did?" Yukari asked, she had never seen anything like it and could tell Naruto wasn't anything like her.

"Oh that, it's my favorite technique, I'll tell you about it later" Naruto waved off as he turned his attention to the Unconscious lizardmen and a mischievous smile made its way on Naruto's face

"Hey, Yukari, I have an idea," Naruto said as the small witch sniffled and looked over to him

"Which is?" Yukari asked, Naruto summoned three clones and picked up the Lizardmen, the Shinobi suddenly took out some rope

"Oh, it's nothing too big...just help me tie them up, we're going to make sure these guys never mess with you again," Naruto said as Yukari gave the knocked out Lizardmen an evil grin

"You got it"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Once Naruto and Yukari with done with their little mission, the two spent the rest of the afternoon just walking around campus while Naruto told Yukari stories about his time as a prankster, Naruto was now actually helping Yukari take her textbooks to her dorm since she still couldn't carry all of them by her self

"Wait so you actually painted the whole mountainside!?" Yukari shouted as Naruto nodded

"Just the monument and I almost got away with it too until my teacher showed up and caught me," Naruto said, the two shared a laugh as they put away some school supplies in Yukari's locker

"Do you think we're going to get in trouble for doing this?" Yukari asked Naruto shook his head

"Doubt it" Naruto answered as Yukari frowned

"We left them tied to a flag pole with nothing but their underwear and doodled on their face," Yukari said, Naruto smiled

"I know isn't it great?" Naruto said as he tried to hold back his laughter, Yukari sighed before a smile did appear on her face, Naruto's face suddenly got serious

"Yukari-chan, I want you to do something for me," Naruto said as the small Witch looked over to him

"Yes?" Yukari said wondering what the blond wanted

"I want you to apologize to your classmates and promise to not pull those pranks anymore," Naruto said as Yukari bit her lower lip

"I know it's fun to pull pranks and I had a lot of fun today but we can't go around pulling pranks constantly," Naruto said as Yukari nodded

"Alright, I won't prank anyone anymore" Yukari promised as a smirk suddenly appeared on Naruto's face

"Now, Now, I didn't say we should completely stop, we'll just pick our targets and make sure it's people that deserve it," Naruto said as Yukari returned his smirk

"You got it Naruto-niisan!" She said Naruto froze at this

"Niisan?" Naruto asked as Yukari nodded

"You're like the older brother I never had, Naruto-niisan!" Yukari said, Naruto suddenly got a vivid flashback of the Konohamaru corp and how he first met the trio, if Naruto was correct, they would be just about be graduating from Academy soon, they would be fresh mint Genins.

" _I wonder what they're up to these days,"_ Naruto thought to himself, Yukari was close to finishing packing up her supplies in her locker when she noticed a few familiar faces

"Moka-chan!" Yukari said happily as Naruto turned around and saw his friends run up to him

"Yukari-chan we've been looking all over for you!" Moka said, Naruto looked over to them, Moka was quick to notice her blond friend and frowned at him

"I thought you said you were busy today, Naruto?" Moka said as she quickly went over to the blond who was now sweating bullets

"I-I...well I was a bi-"

"Naruto-niisan saved me from the Class president and beat them up real good!" Yukari said in a childish voice

"Naruto-niisan?" Kurumu and Moka muttered, Yukari smiled at her older brother figure

"Yeah, he was super cool and beat them all in one go!" Yukari shouted as she pumped her fist in the air, despite all of this Tsukune still had one thing in mind and quickly came up to Yukari, the Human gave her a short bow and spoke

"Yukari-chan, I'm sorry for what I said earlier" Tsukune apologized as Yukari looked surprised, the small Witch turned to Naruto who smiled at her before she turned back to Tsukune and returned his bow with one of her own

"It's alright, Tsukune-san, I'm sorry for saying the stuff that I said and for hitting you with a washtub," Yukari said as she quickly turned her gaze to Moka

"Moka-chan! I still love you though!" Yukari said, she latched onto the Pink-haired again and started groping her

"Y-Yukari-chan, stop!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Full moon was beautifully lit in the sky over Konoha, more specifically the Hokage tower as Tsunade and Jiraiya had a discussion what their next move would be

"Are you sure this information is accurate?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya nodded

"Thanks to my insider it looks like they're starting to keep track of all of Jinchurikis...but there is something else," Jiraiya said, Tsunade raised an eyebrow and Jiraiya took a deep breath

"Two Akatsuki members were probing Kumo's defenses, from what I heard they weren't killing anyone just snooping around, somehow, however they somehow ran into the Nibi Jinchuriki's unit a few miles away from the Village itself, they decided to grab her and make a run for it but fortunately for her a couple of Anbu patrols showed up and held them off while she got away, Kumo went on complete lockdown after this" Jiraiya explained

"Serves the bastard right for ignoring our warnings" Tsunade smirked to herself, she had sent a message to the other great powers about Akatsuki and their plan to take the Jinchurikis but only Kiri and Suna had acknowledged their warning, Jiraiya looked at his old teammate and frowned

"Now's not the time for petty victories, Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya scolded as he knew why the blonde kage was smirking

"Yeah, yeah" Tsunade waved him off before getting serious again and looked to be in deep thought

"Well...I guess I am going to send another message to Kumo…" Tsunade started, she paused for a moment before continuing

"No, not just Kumo, I am going send another message to the other Villages, It's a long shot but I am hoping after this blunder Akatsuki had we'll be able to get Kumo and Iwa to see how dangerous Akatsuki is, I'm not expecting an alliance of any kind but I just want to make sure they're on their guard when the time comes" Tsunade finished before she turned to the Toad Sage

"I want all information you have on Akatsuki, we're going to share some of our intel with Suna and Kiri so they can vouch for us, if pressed we'll even show some to Kumo but only intel related to Akatsuki" Tsunade ordered as Jiraiya looked surprised

"I'll have it ready by tomorrow," Jiraiya said as he composed himself, Tsunade nodded before she took out a map of the elemental Nations

"There is something else too…" Tsunade started, she pointed to Takigakure

"I looked over the records and when Grandfather called the first Kage summit, he gifted the other villages the Nine Biju, he gave Takigakure, the Nanabi, I know we have an alliance with Takigakure but…" Tsunade trailed off

"You're worried that because it's a Minor village, it has a far less chance to fight off an Attack from Akatsuki," Jiraiya said as Tsunade nodded

"Yes...Jiraiya, I want to be one step ahead of Akatsuki no matter what, if we do nothing about the Nanabi and Taki, we'll be practically handing it over to Akatsuki" Tsunade finished as Jiraiya glanced at the map

"Tsunade-hime, an Aggressive strike is out of the question since we have an alliance with Taki and even if we decided to take the Nanabi by force we might provoke the other great nations...on the other hand, Taki isn't going to just give us the Nanabi just because we're in an alliance" Jiraiya said, Tsunade suddenly smirked

"That's true but apparently they're currently suffering from a poor economy, I might be able to work out a deal with Shibuki to get the Jinchuriki for a short time in exchange for economic aid, that'll put a strain on Konoha's economy...but it's better than just giving Akatsuki a Biju" Tsunade said, before she took a deep breath

"We'll work out the details later I think, but it's important we get Suna and Kiri's backing before we try anything with Taki...just in case" Tsunade responded as Jiraiya nodded and he turned to his teammate

"So how's Naruto?" Jiraiya suddenly asked and Tsunade smiled

"Despite all precautions we took, the kid somehow managed to get himself into trouble again but thankfully nothing too big" Tsunade gave another short pause as Jiraiya let out a chuckle, he wasn't surprised in the slightest, the Senju suddenly gave Jiraiya a smile

"But aside from that, he's been doing just fine, he's even made some friends over there, Yūgao said his training was coming along great too and Mikogami has been keeping a close eye on him as well, Jiraiya...it makes me happy knowing Naruto is actually enjoying himself over there" Tsunade answered as Jiraiya smiled as well

"With all of that said, his grades are still piss poor but that's not surprising...I am going to have Yūgao do something about that later" Tsunade muttered as Jiraiya shook his head, that he knew for certain was going to happen, it was Naruto after all.

"Do you really think we made the right choice with our little stunt?" Tsunade suddenly asked and Jiraiya looked out the window

"We labeled him MIA for Kami's sake, Jiraiya, I am putting a lot of faith in you and I know you've never failed me before but we're playing with fire here" Tsunade softly finished as Jiraiya spoke

"I only asked you to do that so I can make a play in Akatsuki…" Jiraiya responded the Old white-haired man turned to Tsunade with a serious look

"I've been using my spy network to leak fake sightings of Naruto all around the elemental nations, my contact said that Akatsuki absolutely needs the Kyuubi to complete its plan whatever that is...so they'll be sinking in resources into tracking him down, not only am I throwing them off Naruto's trail completely by making them believe he's still in the Elemental Nations but I'm also making them waste time and money going around on a wild goose chase" Jiraiya explained, Tsunade let out a sigh

"Well that actually makes a lot of sense and would be extremely beneficial to us...might even buy us a few months if we're lucky but still, it hasn't been easy trying to keep up this front and trying to get his friends off my back about looking for him…" Tsunade said Jiraiya nodded before he hopped on the window

"Whatever happens, Tsunade-hime, I swear on my life, that Akatsuki won't touch Konoha or Naruto, I'll make damn sure of it," Jiraiya said before he left her office through the window, leaving the Senju Princess alone

"I hope so..." muttered Tsunade

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Well that's the Yukari Chapter...anyway, I know went off Canon's timeline track quite a bit and it might stay that went solely because writing reasons but I'll stick close to the subject matter, the way I see it, Naruto handling the lower level Yokai isn't too different from what Inner Moka was doing but oh well, there isn't much I can work with for season one, I don't really like it but maybe with the Gin Chapter it'll shape up, by the way, I am going to actually skip the Tamao mermaid Chapter because I have something else planned for that and I'll write the introduction to the Club in a different way

now that we're getting closer to the Mizore Chapter though, I am going to clarify that I am not going to push Naruto and Mizore together instantly, it'll be a back and forth crush thing until a little bit before Kuyo's arc starts, to buy some time so things make sense, I am gonna throw in some Chapters that didn't happen in RV, for the sake of the story, just one or two nothing too big, I know that sounds vague but it'll make more sense when those Chapters actually come out

and for some reason I am getting the same vibe, I got when I made Chapter 2 out of this fic...I think a problem with the beginning of RV is trying to make day to day School life interesting while staying in the bounds of Canon is a slugfest but regardless we have to get through this to reach the Mizore Chapter so eh

that's it, later

Ps. I am not dead, it's just Chapter five has been annoying to write, I am also going to be fixing some past Chapters because I have a bad case of telling not showing


	5. Under the Full moon

Welp here we are, the Gin Chapter, Christ...alright let's just gather around and do this, just need to power through this, and then the Mizore one, I hope this doesn't start becoming a slugfest, I am going to say this again, I am skipping Tamao's Chapter because I have something planned for that, anyway, I don't like this Chapter because of how far I went off the actual source material but Naruto being here has a lot of crazy variables, honestly I think this Chapter is going to fall flat on its face but oh well

like I said RV and Naruto don't mix well but once this Chapter is done, I can start building on everything now that the framework is done, it feels a bit rushed though and the pacing might be off, if anything I'll patch it up later but stick around to the end because yeah, framework is done so there is a bit to go through

Normal Speech: "do you ever wonder if it's all even worth it?"

 _Flashbacks: "this is nice…isn't it?"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "You're pretty good"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, go ahead and take it

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Naruto reluctantly got up as his alarm went off, it was barely four in the morning and the blond groaned in frustration, he always hated waking up so early but regardless, Yūgao was probably already waiting for him at the Dorm's rooftop

The Shinobi locked his dorm door and slipped his key in his pocket, he wouldn't forget it this time as a few weeks ago Naruto recalled actually locking himself out of his own dorm and Yūgao had scolded him for being so careless but luckily for Naruto, Yūgao actually had the second key.

Naruto let out an exhausted laugh at the memory and slowly but surely the blond made his way to the rooftop...even if he was dragging his feet, once he had got there, Yūgao, without a word, tossed Naruto a wooden practice sword as he grimaced

"This again?" Naruto asked as Yūgao raised an eyebrow

"Is that a problem?" She asked

"I just thought I could start learning Wind Ninjutsu now, I got all of the exercises down and Pervy-sage said you would have something for me when I finished," Naruto said with an excited smile

"Did you finish reading the book?" Yūgao asked, Naruto nodded, he powered through it despite how bored he was and made sure to read everything he needed to learn his first Wind Ninjutsu,

"Fine...but not here, we'll need to find a clearing in the woods for that" Yūgao said, the Anbu let out a sigh as she scanned the woods that surrounded the dorms

"O-Oh! I already know of a place, my friends and I found it a few days back" Naruto said as Yūgao glanced at him

Naruto quickly hopped down from the building while Yūgao blinked for a few seconds before following after him

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yūgao followed Naruto into a clearing with a small pond, that was well hidden from anyone nearby, Naruto was finally going to learn a new Jutsu, he had been meaning to for sometime but Yūgao only allowed him to do Wind Chakra exercise and Basic Kenjutsu practices until Naruto actually finished the book Jiraiya gave him and mastered all of the Chakra exercises along with it

"So! What am I gonna learn?" Naruto asked in an excited tone, Yūgao dug into her training bag and tossed Naruto a scroll

"It's a C-rank Ninjutsu, designed for short-range combat, it's known as the Gale Palm by most Shinobis, from what I understand, the User will clasp their hands together and focus their Wind Chakra in between which will compress the wind, from there you can just shoot it from your Palm, the Jutsu is primarily useful for knocking over opponents or speeding up your Kunais into an extremely lethal speed …. Honestly to me, it seems like it's more of a utility-type Ninjutsu than one made for battle" Yūgao explained as she somewhat got lost in her own thoughts

"Oh, right, I almost forgot, Kakashi-senpai told me something interesting about Shadow clones, do you mind making one?" Yūgao asked, Naruto looked a bit confused but did so regardless

*Poof*

A perfect clone of Naruto stood next to his creator, Yūgao looked over to his clone and inspected it before she turned over to her blond student

"Alright, Uzumaki, I want you to close your eyes and walk ten feet, and don't peek" Yūgao ordered, Naruto was still confused but did so regardless

Yūgao turned back to Naruto's clone, motioned for it to play Rock, paper, scissors with her, after a few seconds of trying, the clone understood what she wanted. the two played and Yūgao won, she didn't even give the clone a chance to react before she sucker punched him in his face

*Poof*

"You can come back, Uzumaki" Yūgao called out as Naruto opened his eyes and walked back to Yūgao's location

"Now then what did I and your clone do?" Yūgao asked, Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as everything clicked in his head

"I lost in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors but how do I remember that?" Naruto questioned as Yūgao look at the Shinobi and gave him a knowing smirk, she couldn't deny that this teaching thing was rewarding at times

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu isn't just a Jutsu you can use to overwhelm your opponent with sheer numbers when a Shadow Clone dispels all of the Clone's memories and experiences, travel back to the Original, so we'll be using your clones for training as well this way you can improve leaps and bounds in such a short amount of time" Yūgao said

Naruto took all of this in and smiled, using a new training method like this Naruto was positive he'd be strong enough to take on Akatsuki with ease, just as Naruto was going to start his training, Yūgao stopped him

"Be advised however using too many clones for training and dispelling all of them at once would put an extremely heavy strain on your mental state and in even more extreme cases could put you in a coma" Yūgao started as she scratched her chin and looked at the Uzumaki who cringed at the thought

"So, start off small, I think around twenty clones would do just fine as long as you dispel them slowly and not all at once" Yūgao finished, Naruto gave her a nod and smiled

"Let's begin then!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Moka looked annoyed as she looked to her blond friend who was taking a nap in the middle of Homeroom class, she turned over to Tsukune who simply shrugged his shoulders

"Aren't you kind of used to this behavior from Naruto?" Tsukune asked in a voice just above a whisper, Moka looked over to him and gave him a stern look

"Well...yes but that still doesn't make it right, if Naruto keeps this up, he's going to end up flunking," Moka said while Tsukune sweatdropped, given where Naruto said he was from, it wasn't really likely Naruto was going to end up needing most of this stuff for his future, right?

But now that Tsukune had time to think about it, why was Naruto even here? How did he end up here? Was he going to leave soon? These were questions that were now plaguing Tsukune's mind thought Tsukune decided to wait until class was over to talk to Moka about this, perhaps they could ask Naruto about it together

"Now as I said, joining a Club is a graduation requirement, it helps us, Monsters blend in with Humans a lot better as we will be put in different situations and it this also helps us understand them just a bit more," Ms. Nekonome said

"You say that Ms. Nekonome...but your transformation is a bit off don't you think?" a Student pointed out as the homeroom teacher glared daggers at her student before scratching his face, the sandy-blond haired teacher looked at her students and smiled

"Well! That's all class! Make sure to look through the Club booth's thoroughly before making your choice!" She cheerfully said her eyes landed on her Sleeping blond student

"Okay, everyone but Naruto can go" Ms. Nekonome dismissed, Moka tugged on Naruto's shoulder for him to wake up

"What? Wha? Oh is it time for us to go?" Naruto asked as Moka shook her head and shot him a small glare

"No it's time for Tsukune and me to go, you're staying here" Moka responded, all of his homeroom class left, leaving only Naruto and Ms. Nekonome alone, for Naruto it was an awkward stare off with his homeroom teacher as the two sat in complete silence

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Is there something wrong, Sensei?" Naruto asked, Ms. Nekonome only approached her fellow blond

"Naruto, you hardly ever pay any attention in my class and usually I catch you taking a nap, I am a very lenient teacher but I need something in return or else I have to put my foot down this time..." Ms. Nekonome said, she bit her lip, Naruto tilted his head in confusion at his homeroom teacher

"What do you need?" Naruto asked

"I need you to join the Newspaper Club!" Ms. Nekonome shouted as Naruto blinked

"What?" was the only word Naruto could say

"I need you to join the Newspaper Club, we only have one other member if we don't pick up some new ones we'll get shut down" Ms. Nekonome repeated herself, Naruto once again blinked before she continued

"if you join the Newspaper club, I'll let you sleep during class" Ms. Nekonome offered as Naruto looked like he was considering her offer

"Do I have to do it?" Naruto asked, his homeroom teacher nodded

"It's a graduation requirement to join a Club, I think I am giving you quite the one-sided deal but we really need new members," she said as Naruto sighed

"...Alright, I'll do it but can I talk to Tsukune and Moka first?" Naruto said, Ms. Nekonome nodded, Naruto left the Classroom and took a deep breath, to his surprise Moka and Tsukune were waiting for him

"So what happened?" Moka asked as Naruto scratched the back of his head

"I joined the Newspaper club," Naruto said, while Tsukune did a double take and Moka looked surprised

"You what?" He asked as Naruto shrugged

"I joined the Newspaper Club, Ms. Nekonome said they needed new members so I joined" Naruto answered in a casual tone while Tsukune and Moka looked at each other

"I was actually hoping we could join the same Club…" Moka trailed off with a sad smile

"I don't see why you guys can't join the Club with me," Naruto said with a friendly smile, Tsukune suddenly returned his smile

"I'd love to!" Moka accepted as she and Naruto turned to Tsukune

"Well, I'd rather we all join a Club together so count me in," said Tsukune, while Moka looked just as happy

"I guess it's settled then we're joining the Newspaper Club," Moka said as Naruto gave the two a nod and turn back to the Classroom

"Ms. Nekonome! I got two more!" Naruto shouted, barging into the Classroom, the Homeroom teacher jumped in surprise

"W-What?" She stuttered out as Tsukune and Moka followed behind their blond friend looking slightly sheepish

"Moka and Tsukune wanna join," Naruto said casually

"T-They do?" Ms. Nekonome asked both Tsukune and Moka gave her a nod, the sandy haired-blonde teacher brightly smiled and gave the three a clipboard

"Oh, This is just perfect! sign your name here, please" the Homeroom teacher said as she passed the Clipboard to Moka, Just as the Pink-haired girl was going to sign her name, the door slammed open

"I wanna join too!" Kurumu said as she rushed over to her friends and snatched the Clipboard from Moka and quickly signed her Name

"You too?" Ms. Nekonome said in surprise, She thought she'd be lucky to get Naruto to join but now she had four new members, Kurumu passed the Clipboard to Naruto who signed it before passing it to Moka and then Tsukune

"You know It'd be kind of rude if we didn't tell Yukari we're all joining a Club together," Moka said in a soft tone, Naruto nodded when he heard this

"Yeah, if I see her today I'll let her know she's free to join us if she doesn't have Club," Naruto said before he turned back to Ms. Nekonome

"So what do we do now?" The blond asked, his Teacher was snapped out of her thoughts

"O-Oh! well, you can all just head home! Come by Monday after your last class and I'll fill you in on what exactly we'll be doing" She said as she scrambled to get her things together

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was early in the morning as Naruto stood in the small clearing, in the background were his Clones trying to get the Gale Palm Jutsu right, while was watching him from a distance

" _I think I've practiced enough, now it's probably time to test it out"_ Naruto mused, the Blond got rid of his clones and after a few seconds they were all gone

" _Focus the Wind Chakra on your palms,"_ Naruto thought as he did just that, it was a light glow but it was there, he grabbed a Kunai with his left hand to test the Jutsu

" _Next compress it"_ Naruto had a bit of trouble actually compressing the Chakra but little by little he made it work, the blond went into a stance and his gaze fell on a dead tree in the distance, the Jutsu looked to be ready now it just needed to be fired

" _Now shoot it out"_ Naruto grabbed the Kunai's hilt and slammed his right palm into the hilt, like a speeding bullet, the Kunai shot out of Naruto's hand and actually cut through one of the dead trees and got stuck in the tree resting just behind it

Yūgao jumped from her perch on the tree and made her way over to Naruto, her blond student looked pleased

"Well I shouldn't be surprised, Shadow Clones are quite useful and it was only a C-rank Jutsu...still, you've made a lot of progress, Uzumaki, my advice? I think you should get more creative with it once you've actually mastered it completely you ca-"

"But I've already got it down!" Naruto interrupted while Yūgao leveled her gaze

"What did I say about interrupting me?" Yūgao asked

"Right...sorry Yūgao-sensei" Naruto apologized as Yūgao continued

"What I mean by the master the technique is trying to make it useful in more situations than just for what it was intended by its creator, kind of like your little project with the Rasengan...but moving on from that I have something else to show you," Yūgao said, Naruto frowned

"More Kenjutsu?" he asked, the Anbu woman shook her head

"No...in fact this is something extremely secretive...Uzumaki I want your word that what I teach you is something you keep yourself and only yourself" Yūgao stressed as Naruto eagerly nodded, she took a deep breath

"You recall how I told you about the Headmaster not wanting us to badly injure any students if we can avoid it?" Yūgao said as Naruto gave her another nod

"to keep this short, during specific covert Missions in Anbu, we aren't allowed to kill anyone but our target, so to deal with hostiles defending our target, the Anbu created its own fighting style to incapacitate enemy combatants without killing them, it's known as CQC, it's short for close quarter combat, I understand your Taijutsu is...okay but this isn't your normal Taijutsu, little to no Chakra is used with the basics of CQC and it's usually designed not to kill but instead knockout your opponent quickly, silently and easily" Yūgao continued as she watched Naruto looked at her with interest

"With all of that said, more advanced techniques do require Chakra especially if you're going for the kill, I'll give you a bit of what to expect, don't use any Ninjutsu or Clones just come at me" Yūgao finished as she got into an odd stance, Naruto got into his own stance and after a standoff of a few minutes, Naruto tried to punch Yūgao, to his surprise, Yūgao sidestepped and grabbed Naruto's wrist, she applied a lot of pressure as she twisted it

"Ack!"

Yūgao quickly brought Naruto's arm down and gave him a jab on the nose, the blond recoiled at the blow and had no time to react before Yūgao forced Naruto to turn his back to her, the Purple-haired Anbu now had Naruto's arm completely extended and she was about to hit Naruto's elbow with her forearm before she suddenly stopped

"Now, I want you to understand this, Uzumaki, had I been an enemy, I would have broken your arm with ease," Yūgao said as Naruto finally realize what position he was in and how quickly he fell in it

"CQC isn't about how hard you can throw a punch or how hard you can kick, it's about efficiency in disabling your opponent, I don't expect CQC to carry you in a fight against Akatsuki's leader but I imagine against whatever trouble you run into here it should be able to handle it without killing anyone" Yūgao said, she applied a bit more pressure on Naruto's wrist causing him to wince in pain

"Ow! Okay! I get it!" Naruto shouted as she let him go, the blond rubbed his wrist before he looked over to his sensei again

"You said it's usually not designed to kill..." said Naruto

"Yes...usually, I assume you want a demonstration?" Yūgao asked as Naruto slowly nodded

"Make a clone, Uzumaki" ordered Yūgao and Naruto made the hand seal for his favorite Jutsu

*poof*

The Clone now look around as Yūgao turned over to Naruto

"Pay close attention" Yūgao sternly said, she suddenly got behind Naruto's clone and place it into a chokehold

"Now, Naruto, this is called a blood chokehold, I am not allowing blood and oxygen to properly flow into his brain and I am also applying pressure on both of my arms, if I keep this up and apply a bit more pressure, I can knock him unconscious" Naruto watched in awe and a bit of horror as his clone struggled to get out but was slowly drifting away

"And if I want to get rid of him quickly, I can just do this" Yūgao suddenly snapped the clone's neck, in a puff of smoke the clone was gone and Naruto suddenly felt a shiver creep up on him, Yūgao got back up and looked at her student's awestruck face

"We'll work on teaching you the basics later for now…" Yūgao started as she took out a wooden sword and tossed with a small smile

"It's Kenjutsu practice" she finished and Naruto gave her a nod, the blond had quite a bit on his plate to from Wind Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and now CQC but he was going to make sure he had everything down, anything he could learn here would later be a great weapon in the future

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Week came and went for Naruto and aside from learning a few basic CQC moves and honing his Gale Palm Jutsu, nothing out of the ordinary, Naruto and his friends were now waiting outside the Newspaper Clubroom

"You did tell Yukari that we were going to be here today right?" Moka asked as Naruto nodded

"Yep! She said she'd swing by when she got the chance but she was dealing with something important" Naruto answered and Moka gave him a smile

"I am really proud of how far she's come…" Moka said Naruto returned her smile

"Yeah, me too…" replied Naruto as he recalled how Yukari apologized to her classmates for her pranks and how little by little she became integrated into their group before the two could continue with their conversation, Ms. Nekonome finally came running over to the group

"I am so sorry I am late, I got caught up with a meeting...and...and," she said as she fiddled with the keys trying to find the right one

"Anyway! Here we are" Ms. Nekonome said as she opened the Club room and it was...dusty, very dusty

The Group looked around the place before looking at each other, it wasn't too big or too small but it would need some cleaning before they could get it up and running

"Hey, Sensei, you said there was another member but we're the only ones here," Naruto asked, his homeroom teacher was already quickly sweeping up the place

"Oh right, I guess he's running a little late…" Ms. Nekonome said before writing something on the chalkboard

"I know this might seem strange but has anyone here heard any rumors around school lately?" Ms. Nekonome asked her students who all shook their head no, except for Kurumu

"Well, I heard Misumi actually stuffs her bra and that Naomi is secretly dating Hideki…" Her friends all looked at her with a deadpan expression as she rambled on while Ms. Nekonome let out a nervous chuckle

"Kurumu-chan, I was hoping something more...newsworthy and not just gossip," She said while Kurumu sighed

"Fine then...I also heard there was a peeper around that's been spying on the Girls locker room but apparently he's too fast for anyone to catch a glimpse of who he really is" Kurumu said, an image of Jiraiya doing his research almost immediately popped in Naruto's head as Moka muttered something inaudible to her friends

The Door suddenly opened and Naruto felt his heart stop for a brief second when his eyes fell on the newcomer

"Oh! You're finally here, Ginei-kun" the Homeroom teacher greeted with a smile, the tall black-haired student walked with a friendly smile on his face and two flowers bouquets

"Of course, Sensei! I wouldn't miss an opportunity to meet my new Club members after all" the Newcomer said as he approached the group, the black-haired student ignored Tsukune and Naruto and made his way over to the two girls, he handed Moka and Kurumu a bouquet each and gave them a charming smile

"Ginei Morioka but please, call me Gin," he said as Moka and Kurumu took the bouquet of flowers

"Ginei-kun here is the Club president and is our only second-year member, now I have to actually head out to another meeting, are you all going to be okay?" Ms. Nekonome asked Gin gave her a nod

"Yes, we'll be just fine" he politely said, Ms. Nekonome gave him a smile and exited the room

" _I've got to get out of here!"_ Naruto mentally yelled as he avoided eye contact with Gin

" _I really don't like this guy"..._ Tsukune thought as he glanced over to Moka who looked confused

"So what were you all discussing?" Gin asked Kurumu spoke up

"Well, I think we should use the paper to find out who the secret peeper really is...do some justice for this School" Kurumu said as she set the bouquet of flowers on a desk, Gin gave her a nod and a warm smile

"A great idea! We should start by getting informants...any ideas? Gin asked, Kurumu suddenly raised her hand

"I know a few girls who are in the tennis team, I could start by asking them if that doesn't work I also know other people to start my search" Kurumu offered, the black-haired student smiled

"Perfect! You should get going right away, Kurumu-chan!" Gin beamed as Kurumu gave him a weak smile and made her way out the door

"I'll go with you!" Naruto suddenly shouted before exiting the Newspaper Club room with a surprised Kurumu, Gin watched his two underclassmen leave

" _I'll deal with Uzumaki later,"_ Gin thought before he turned his attention to Tsukune and Moka, before clapping his hands

"Now! I have an idea you two, how about we all start putting up filers asking everyone for information about the peeper" Gin proposed, Moka and Tsukune looked at each other

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Like this Gin-senpai?" Moka asked the Pink-haired girl stood on a Chair trying to get the Flyer even higher

"Yes, just a little more…" Gin said as he squatted down and let out a smirk as he looked into his prize, Tsukune looked over to his upperclassman in curiosity before he squatted down and looked to what Gin was looking at

Tsukune's face suddenly turned bright red but before he could say or do anything, Gin grabbed him by his collar

"It's not nice to peep on ladies you know," said Gin and turned to Moka who was still putting up the poster

"Hey, Moka-chan, Tsukune here was getting an eyeful of your panties" Gin said as the Pink-haired girl turned to Tsukune and gave him a hateful glare

"What?!" Moka shouted and got closer to the human

*Slap*

"There are few things I hate more than a Pervert!" Moka shouted before she stormed out of the Club room, Gin shook his head

"Tsukune, you're an idiot," Gin said as he left the room, leaving a shaken Tsukune alone

"W-What just happened?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So...Naruto, What made you wanna tag along?" Kurumu asked the blond shrugged his shoulders, the two were making their way to the Tennis Club

"I just felt like coming...hehe" Naruto answered

"Hm...Whatever...oh hey! Haruka! Over here!" Kurumu shouted as she waved her hand, a dark green-haired girl perked up

"Oh! Hey! Kurumu-chan!" she said as the two approached her

"You're still part of the Tennis team, right?" Kurumu asked the green-haired girl nodded

"Yeah why?" the girl answered she gave the two a friendly smile

"Perfect! Well, I actually joined the Newspaper Club we're looking for information about that peeper in the girl's locker room, you know who I am talking about right?" Kurumu asked the green-haired girl nodded again

"Y-Yes, though I know just as much as anyone else, he's too fast for anyone to catch but...I heard Kaori was actually in the locker rooms when he struck, you could ask her if she saw anything, I gotta go now Kurumu" Haruka answered before walking away, Naruto exhaled

"I guess we got some sort of lead" the blond commented as he turned to Kurumu, who looked displeased

"Any idea where we could find this 'Kaori'?" Naruto asked, Kurumu's face suddenly darkened

"I...I know where but I don't like her" Kurumu answered, Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Why?" he questioned as the Blue-haired girl let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head

"Haha...Well, she and I always would always get into arguments, she's the Captain of the Tennis team " Kurumu answered as she poked her fingers nervously

"You were part of the Tennis team?" Naruto asked Kurumu nodded

"Yeah, I was, just before I met you guys and she's the one that also voted to kick me out of the team when I start chasing Tsukune-kun around and ditching practice," Kurumu said, Naruto shook his head

"You say that with no shame…" Naruto pointed out

"Hey! in fairness! the team was pretty disorganized in general, half of us wouldn't even show up" Kurumu refuted while Naruto shook his head

"Right...but we still have a job to do so..." Naruto said he began to walk in the direction of the courtyard with Kurumu begrudgingly following behind him, just as they exited the building the bell suddenly rang signifying that Club activities were now over

Naruto cursed silently while Kurumu let out a sigh of relief

"We should get back to the club, we'll go check on Kaori for more information tomorrow," Kurumu said with a smile, Naruto looked over to her before realizing he had left his things back in the Clubroom

"Good idea"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsunade looked out of the window of the Hokage tower while musing to herself, she watched as the civilians went about their lives, a knock on her door suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts

"Come in," she said as a tall, black-haired man with a Jounin vest and two scars on his face walked in

"You called for me, Tsunade-sama?" the man said, Tsunade gave him a smirk

"I did...Shikaku but before we can start…" Tsunade suddenly stomped on the floor

"Oi! Pervert! Get over here" Tsunade shouted, Shikaku looked at his kage confused until Jiraiya appeared and jumped through the Window

"Tsunade-hime, you don't have to yell, I was just on the roof," Jiraiya said as Tsunade signaled for her Anbu to leave the office

"Whatever...just set up the privacy seals," Tsunade said, Jiraiya's face suddenly turned serious and he walked over to the door

"Tsunade-sama?" Shikaku asked wondering what exactly was going on as he watched Jiraiya place several tags on the door and walls

"Shikaku, I am going to let you in on an important secret" Tsunade started as she took a deep breath

"Jiraiya and I have been shifting our focus more on Akatsuki due to a factor that Jiraiya and I would like to keep to ourselves for now, with that said, we cannot proceed with our plans without first getting rid of an internal problem" Tsunade explained, Shikaku raised an eyebrow

"An internal problem?" Shikaku asked the Nara Clan-head had a feeling he knew who Tsunade was referring too

"Danzo, we can't keep going on with our operations without dealing with Danzo, first, depending on how we handle this, we'll come out stronger and more unified than ever or...we might have a bigger problem on our hands" Tsunade bluntly stated

"Troublesome...I am assuming you've brought me here in order to help you come up with a plan to take care of him" Shikaku said with a sigh as Tsunade nodded and spoke

"Danzo has been a thorn in our side since the early days of the Sandaime, I am sure you know the rumors surrounding him, they're all mostly true but that's not all... he was in collusion with Orochimaru at one point and while I would want nothing more than to toss him in a cell for that alone, I found something else that made me reconsider that option"

Tsunade took out a small black book and placed it on her desk, Shikaku picked it up and flipped through the pages of the book with a calculating eye

"This...This is…." Shikaku couldn't get the words out as Tsunade leaned back in her chair

"Root is not only still active but it's flourishing, that's why I wanted to extra careful when dealing with this, if our estimates are correct, We outnumber Root, five to one but despite that Root Anbu are tough as nails for our forces, so going head to head with them is out of the question, I don't want to weaken Konoha's forces if I can avoid it…" Tsunade explained, the Slug Princess bit her lip as she wanted to choose her next words carefully

"and Ideally, I'd like to take control of Root myself," Tsunade said, Jiraiya let out a frown but said nothing while Shikaku shifted uncomfortably

"...May I ask why, Tsunade-sama?" he asked as Tsunade stood up and gave her subordinate a stern look

"as I said before recent developments with Akatsuki have caused us to take them as a more serious threat, I won't tell you everything but the Leader of Akatsuki has Ame under his rule, this implies he killed Hanzo of the Salamander...that alone moved them up our threat list" She started before taking a deep breath

"there was also an Incident in Kumo recently which I am sure you've no doubt heard about...I don't like the idea of having a bunch of mindless drones in my ranks and believe me if there was another way I'd take it...but I am the Hokage, it's my duty to ensure the Village is prepared for the coming storm even if it means I have to get my hands dirty, having Root Anbu to bolster our ranks would greatly benefit Konoha greatly for upcoming operations but this is a delicate situation" Tsunade explained while Shikaku looked more at ease when he heard this

"I...see," the Nara-clan head said before looking to be lost in his thoughts, after a minute or so the man spoke again

"I have a couple of ideas"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As Naruto and Kurumu made their way back to the Newspaper Club, they came upon an interesting scene

"Moka-chan! Please just let me explain!" Tsukune frantically said, Moka simply ignored him and kept walking

"Just please leave me alone" Moka softly spoke as she left the hallway leaving a confused Naruto and Kurumu on the side

"Did something happen?" Kurumu whispered over to Naruto who simply shrugged and watched a dejected Tsukune walked straight past them and out the exit

"I don't know...you go check on Tsukune, I'll go look for Moka, whatever it is, I am sure we could fix it," Naruto said as Kurumu nodded

Gin watched the scene from a distance and a frown appeared on his face when he saw Kurumu run off after Tsukune and saw Naruto runoff for Moka, right now getting rid of Tsukune was his priority, getting rid of Naruto would be a bonus if the next phase of his plan came together, Gin suddenly noticed two girls gossiping not too far from him

"Excuse me, ladies, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Tsukune and Moka?" Gin asked the girls stole a glance at each other before shaking their heads

"Only that they might be a couple, I mean have you seen how she latches on to him?" one of the girls said while the other nodded

"Yeah, I heard some of the girls say they've seen Moka kiss Tsukune's neck, there is definitely something going on," the second one mused

"It's not fair! What's so special about him?!" Gin shouted as the two girls jumped

"He's losing it! We need to get out of here!" one of the girls yelled before running away, Gin looked around him as Students were staring at him

" _I swear by the end of today I'll make Moka my woman and I'll smear Tsukune's reputation through the mud"_ Gin composed himself before going off to look for Moka

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Moka let out a sigh of frustration as she sat by the wall on the rooftop of the Academy, She didn't know Tsukune was this type of person, she looked up at the sky, it was still early into the Night, she'd stay here to clear her mind first

Moka wasn't going to talk to Tsukune or head to the Club tomorrow maybe until this whole thing blows over, She'd give it time and it was probably for the best, Moka let out a sigh and stood up to head back to her dorm before she could get moving she heard a voice

"Moka!" the pink-haired girl jumped up

"Naruto!" She said as Naruto somehow sat next to her without knowing

"How do you keep doing that!?" Moka yelled while Naruto let out a chuckle and shook his head

"I just can" Naruto answered with a shrug, Moka gave him a pout before she sat back down with a huff

"So what happened back there?" Naruto asked as Moka stared into the distance

"Gin-senpai caught Tsukune-kun peeking up my skirt," Moka spoke softly, a frown appeared on Naruto's face, the blond sat down with his pink-haired friend

"And what did you do?" Naruto said while Moka sighed

"I...slapped him and left, I don't know what to do next, Naruto-kun," Moka said

Naruto looked up and noticed that the moon was starting to rise

"Moka, I wouldn't trust Gin" Naruto stated as Moka turned to him with a puzzled look

"What do you mean?" She questioned

"I had a run in with Gin a while back, he's actually a bit of a pervert too, I don't think Tsukune was looking up your skirt, I mean he wasn't before was he? Why would he start now?" Naruto pointed out as Moka looked down

"I suppose I didn't give him a chance to explain himself…" Moka trailed off as Naruto stood up, he extended his hand to her

"Right so let's go look for Tsuk-"

"Moka-chan, I finally found you!" Gin said as he suddenly appeared on the rooftop, he slowly made his way to her until Naruto got in his way

"I would appreciate it if you got out of my way, this is between me and Moka-chan," Gin said, the upperclassman stared down the Uzumaki who returned his gaze

"And I'd appreciate if you'd keep your distance" Naruto shot back with a glare, Gin looked surprised before composing himself

"Why is that, Uzumaki?" Gin questioned he narrowed his eyes at the blond, two still said nothing to each other and Naruto still maintained his glare until he spoke again

"I don't know what you were planning but I am gonna stop you right now, I know Tsukune, he would never peak on Moka, mainly because he's a bit of a wimp but still!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to him, a frown suddenly appeared on Gin's face

"I was going to smear both you and Tsukune's reputation in the mud but now it looks like I am going to take drastic measures," Gin said, he looked at the full moon before looking back at Naruto and Moka with a feral smile

"I'll just make Moka Akashiya my w **oman by force"** Gin's body began to morph into his monster form

"A Werewolf...he's a Werewolf," Moka said, fear was dripping in her tone, she subconsciously took a step back as she and Naruto both looked at Gin's new form

"Werewolf or not, I won't let him get to you" Naruto never took his eyes off Gin, the Werewolf took a step forward

" **I made sure that just in case my plan fell apart, I'd still have the upper hand here"** Gin started before glancing at the rising full moon in the distance

" **with the full moon out, a Werewolf can reach unimaginable speeds, you can't beat me Uzumaki"** Gin finished before he vanished, Naruto's eyes widened

" _He's almost as fast as bushy brows!"_ Naruto barely had time to block a blow from Gin, the blond jumped back and kept his gaze on Gin, this still surprised Gin as it wasn't everyday someone could react to his full moon boosted speed especially while staying in their human form

" _I...I need to find Tsukune-kun, then I can come back and help Naruto-kun"_ Moka thought before she ran off to look for her Human friend, Gin saw this and was about to go after her, when Naruto stopped him and tackled him onto the ground

"Oi! Your fight is with me, Ero-mutt!" Naruto shouted as Gin's canine eyes focused on a smiling Naruto, Gin picked himself off the ground

" **Then why don't you transform and we'll get this over with, I still have my prize to catch up to,"** Gin said, while Naruto cracked his knuckles

"I don't need to...if I am being honest I think you'll give me the workout I need" Naruto replied as he took out a kunai and slipped into a basic CQC stance

" **Well, you're going to need more than a toothpick to stand against me"** Gin taunted as he took notice of the Kunai

" _I know he's fast...fast enough to rush jounin at least if bushy brows were anything to go by"_ Naruto and Gin's standoff came to an end when the blond suddenly dodged a horizontal slash

" _I only just learned CQC so it might not help here..."_ Naruto moved his head just in time to avoid getting hit by Gin's claw, the blond saw an opening and shoved his Kunai in Gin's Shoulder

Gin let out a howl of pain as he tried to slash Naruto again, the Uzumaki jumped back and watched as Gin removed the Kunai from his Shoulder

" **I'm not even sure you're allowed to have these on campus, Uzumaki,"** Gin said as dropped the Kunai on the floor

"I keep them around just in case people like you show up" Naruto shot back, to his surprise, the stab wound on Gin's shoulder was already healing at an alarming rate

" _I guess he's far more durable now"_ Naruto mused before making a hand seal

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" at least fifteen clones appeared and flanked Gin to make sure he couldn't escape

" **...Doppelgangers?"** Gin muttered as Naruto smirked at Gin's shocked look

"I still got a few tricks up my sleeve you know!" Naruto shouted before the clones began to attack Gin from different directions

Little by little Gin was getting overwhelmed, as for every clone he was lucky enough to get rid of, another one would take its place the real Naruto created a Rasengan, if his estimates were correct this wasn't going to kill Gin

Naruto jumped into the fight with the Rasengan in his hand and just as Gin was getting rid of one clone, the Uzumaki suddenly appeared behind Gin

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted Gin had no time to react as Naruto shoved the Jutsu in the werewolf's back

" **AAAAAAHHHH"** Gin let out an ear piercing scream as he fell on the ground, the pain was too much for Gin and he fell unconscious, however, his Werewolf form was already healing the wound left from the Rasengan, something that fascinated Naruto

" _I'll have to ask Yukari about that,"_ Naruto thought before checking for the Werewolf's pulse and it was clearly still beating, the blond sent one clone to go look for Moka and dispelled the rest of the clones.

Naruto sat there and was trying to think of what to do with the unconscious Gin before an idea popped in his mind, The Shinobi picked up Gin's body before jumping through the Academy rooftops and to the Girls Dorm

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yukari was smiling in her bed, dreaming of finally winning over her precious Moka-chan, being one of the most powerful Witches in the Monster world and being praised by her Naruto-niisan as one of the greats

*Thwack*

A Pebble tapped on her window and Yukari grumbled as she pulled her bucket and turned away from the Window

*Thwack*

Another Pebble tapped on her window, this time Yukari got up and looked out her Window, what she saw was...interesting, Naruto was outside, waving at her and holding an unconscious student

"Nii-san?" Yukari whispered as she rubbed her eyes, Yukari blinked at what she was seeing before Naruto motioned for her to come down, Yukari was somewhat confused as to what was going on but she made her way down

"Nii-san, it's getting late what's going on?" Yukari asked Naruto pointed over to Gin

"Okay, so I told you about the Club right?" Naruto started as Yukari nodded, the Uzumaki cleared his throat before continuing

"This guy was a pervert that tried to frame Tsukune and was peeping on Moka, so I was wondering…" Naruto trailed off

"You want me to help you get back at him" Yukari finished for him as she let out a yawn and Naruto smirked

"Yep!" Yukari looked at Gin's body before looking back at Naruto

"I have a couple of ideas...what kind of Monster is he?" Yukari asked She shivered as she felt a cool breeze suddenly hit her

"A Werewolf" Naruto answered casually, Yukari looked up at the Sky and saw that the Full moon was still out and her eyes widened

"You beat an S-rank Monster while he was at his best?!" Yukari shouted

"Keep it down!" Naruto hushed as Yukari covered her mouth

"Yeah, I did, though it wasn't too hard, I guess he didn't expect anyone to keep up with him," Naruto said, Yukari just stared at her older brother figure in amazement

" _J-Just how strong is he really?"_ Yukari thought before she looked back at Gin and a smirk appeared on her face

"I have a perfect idea for, I'll get some handcuffs and itching powder, this should work perfectly," Yukari said as Naruto gave her a smile

"I knew I could count on you," Naruto said and the two soon got to work

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto and Yukari sat on a lunch table with Tsukune and Moka, the two were stealing glances at each other while Naruto and Yukari were eating their lunch and ignoring the tension that was practically suffocating Tsukune and Moka

"You two should really just talk about it already, what happened already happened," Naruto said before taking a sip of his water bottle, Moka blushed in embarrassment as she looked at Naruto before looking back at Tsukune

"T-Tsukune-kun" She started, the Human finally made eye contact with her

"I am...sorry, Tsukune-kun for everything I did yesterday, I should have listened to what you had to say first," Moka said as Tsukune smiled

"It's fine, Moka-chan, let's just forget about what happened as Naruto said, it's already over," Tsukune said, Moka returned his smile with one of her own and the tension that was suffocating the two was soon gone, though Moka still wanted to find out something important

, "say...Naruto-kun what happened with Gin?" Moka spoke, breaking the silence while Naruto's lips curled into a small smile and pointed his thumb at Yukari

"Yukari and I took care of it, though he's probably going to miss today's Club meeting…" Naruto answered

"What did you do?" Tsukune pressed

"Itching powder, handcuffs, a blindfold and hot wax" Yukari bluntly listed as Naruto nodded and took another bite of his food, both Moka and Tsukune gave the two a deadpan look before a pair of hands covered suddenly Tsukune's eyes

"Guess who?" Tsukune let out a sigh at the feminine voice

"Kurumu-chan?"

"Of course, it's me, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she hugged the human from behind, her breast actually resting on Tsukune's head, making him lightly blush

"You seem to be in a good mood, this morning Kurumu-chan" Moka greeted with a half smile, Kurumu glanced at Naruto, Yukari and Moka before taking out a set of papers

"Why wouldn't I be? We're going to get the story out about Gin being the peeper later this week if it all goes well, I gotta say...I wasn't so sure if I was going to like this whole journalism thing but it's actually pretty fun" Kurumu said, while Naruto held his breath

After reading through all of the papers, the Uzumaki let out a sigh of relief and gave back the draft of the Newspaper to Kurumu

"Thanks for keeping me out of the Paper" Naruto said while Kurumu shrugged

"Hey, it's what you wanted…" Kurumu trailed off before she straightened out the Papers and put them away

"Anyway, we should probably get an idea of what the next issue is going to be," Kurumu said while Naruto suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine, a very familiar shiver

Naruto whipped his head around trying to find the source as his friends all gave him a strange look, his Ocean blue eyes scanned the area and through a crowd of Students but there was nothing

" _It was probably nothing,"_ Naruto thought before looking back at the Newspaper Club with a Smile and the School week went on

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Alright, sorry if that Chapter wasn't all that great especially the fight scene I rewrote it a few times before just saying screw it, because I was going to fall in a writer's block pit and probably never upload this Chapter if I didn't, so flame me all you want but I need to do this anyway the foundation is done and now I can move on to the other things, if anything I can go back and fix the fight

CQC, yeah if you know where that comes from, you have taste, my friend, but seriously, I am going to go more in depth with it later and what tweaks I made to it, my objective now is to expand the way Naruto fights so he's more flexible in all aspects of the Shinobi arts but CQC isn't going to be OP taijutsu, it's not even going to be Naruto's actual Taijutsu style but it's not going to be entirely useless in Naruto's world, it'll have its moments.

I feel like Yukari wasn't in this Story as I would have liked, having a balance of everyone is kind of hard but I am sure with time it'll get easier

As for training overall this is all Naruto is going to have under his belt and train with for the time being until after the Kuyo stuff, as I said, Shippuden hasn't even started and probably won't start any time soon, I am still gonna use this time so I can build him up before focusing on what he got in Canon, i.e Rasenshuriken, Sage mode, Kyuubi mode, etc but there is going to be more in between until he gets that

Now, the Danzo thing is going to be interesting because without Naruto in Konoha it's going to have a bouncing butterfly effect in the elemental Nations but that's for later

As for these Notes in the end? They're going to get removed after Chapter 15, somewhere around there, hopefully, my writing gets better and everything gets honed out with time and practice, still kinda new to all of this

Anyway, here's where the Fun begins, See ya later, oh and I am going to start naming Chapters now, so yeah


	6. Winter Lane

Alright Mizore Chapter, let's just get started, it was interesting writing this while reading the actual physical copy of the manga, I know I used scene changes way too many times but that's literally because that's how it was in the manga, I tried my best to put the Naruto twist on it though without things getting too crazy, hopefully, this is the one Chapter that has this problem

Normal Speech: "I'll show you who's boss of this gym"

 _Flashbacks: "engravings give you no tactical advantage"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "It is currently real kiwi bird hours"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes

Disclaimer: NOTHING I OWN NOTHING

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A month had gone by since the events with Gin and things had calm down for the Newspaper Club, their first issue blew up and sold out within the hour, this actually made the Newspaper Club relevant again in the Academy something that Ms. Nekonome was happy about

Gin, himself despite being a pervert had proven to the Club he was capable of being a leader when needed, though other times Gin would simply pick someone to put in charge and then leave

after their first paper was a hit they followed up on their success and it had been smooth sailing for the Newspaper Club

"Where are those two?" Kurumu asked in an irritated tone while Naruto was happily taking a nap and Yukari was reading a book silently as the three were stuck in the Club room waiting for Tsukune and Moka to get back with the story

"Take it easy, Cow-tits, they'll probably be back soon, gosh you really are impatient aren't you?" Yukari casually said while flipping a page of her book, a tick mark appeared on Kurumu's head as she made her way to the small witch

"What the hell did you just call me, washboard?" Kurumu questioned, Yukari sent down her book and stared into the Kurumu's violet eyes

"Cow-tits" Yukari repeated, Kurumu grit her teeth and snatched the book

"Hey! Give that back!" Yukari shouted as she tried to take back her book, while Kurumu read the cover of the book

"...'Sixty ways to improve her libido'...Yukari! You're eleven!" Kurumu shouted the Succubus held the book over Yukari's head

"So what!... I need it!... For Moka-chan!" Yukari shot back as she jumped up and down trying to reach her book, Naruto slowly lifted his head

"Could you guys keep it down?" The blond yawned as Kurumu rushed over to him with Yukari's book in hand

"Look at what she's reading!" Kurumu passed Naruto the book and as he read the title and skimmed through a few pages, Naruto's cheeks turned pink

"How did you even get this book?" Naruto asked as he and Kurumu turned to the small witch

"I trade it with Gin-senpai, he wanted some of the leftover hot wax so he gave me this book in exchange" Yukari answered while Kurumu slammed her hands on the desk

"Oh, I just knew that he'd be wrapped up in this when I get my hands on that pervert" Kurumu said in a heated tone, Yukari used this distraction and took her book back before Kurumu or Naruto could do anything else, Moka and Tsukune burst through the door

"Okay! Sorry, we're late, we lost track of time " Tsukune said

"I did get the story though! Naruto, you still have the notes I told you to finish, right?" Moka asked as Naruto dug through his bag, after a few seconds, the Uzumaki passed her his notes

Moka beamed as she grabbed the papers and began to skim through them, however that smile she had on her face soon turned into a frown

"Naruto-kun...is...is this your handwriting?" Moka asked as Naruto nodded

"Yeah, is something wrong?" the blond answered, Tsukune walked over to Moka and looked at Naruto's notes with her

"It looks more like chicken scratches than an actual written language…" Tsukune said as Naruto took offense to that

"Hey! it's not that bad!" Naruto defended while Yukari and Kurumu peaked over at it

"It definitely looks like you could use some work there, Nii-san," Yukari said

"I can't even understand any of this" Kurumu added as Naruto hung his head in shame, Moka suddenly swiped Naruto's notes away and put them in her bag

"W-Well it's fine, next time we'll put you on the Computer, Naruto-kun, anyway we still got to finish our issue for today" Moka said, Kurumu let out a groan

"It'd be nice if our Club president actually helped us, though" She whined and walked over to the copy machine, Naruto looked over to the Pink-haired Vampiress

"What's this issue's main story again?" Naruto asked while Moka began to get the supplies out

"There was some drama in the Tennis team that has made them disband, that's our big story anyway but I am sure with the smaller stories sprinkled into it we can make it work" Moka explained as Naruto took out a cardboard box and Kurumu leaned on the Machine with her arms folded under her chest

"Can't say I am surprised to hear that they disbanded" Kurumu huffed while Tsukune shrugged

"If we're quick about this, we'll get the next issue out by tomorrow morning," Tsukune said, the Newspaper Club soon got to work

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yūgao watched as Naruto spared with his clones over and over, Naruto was improving but there was still a few flaws she could see in his fighting style

"That's enough!" Yūgao barked, Naruto and his clones stop their spar and looked over to her, the clones suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke and Yūgao approached her blond student

"What's up, Sensei?" Naruto asked

"you've been improving at an unimaginable rate and I believe it's time for an actual proper spar between us," Yūgao said while Naruto nodded and backed up, the Uzumaki took a deep breath and got into his stance, Yūgao soon got into her own stance

The two circled each other as they waited for the other to make the first move, eventually after a few minutes Yūgao jumped in and tried to strike Naruto, but to her surprise Naruto blocked it and pushed her arm away again she tried to jab Naruto's face just as before, but Naruto once again blocked it

This went on a few more times before Yūgao got fed up at seeing the smug smirk on Naruto's face and she suddenly grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back

*Thud*

The blond hit the ground and let out a yelp of pain

"Ow! Shit! What was that for?! I thought we were just trading hands?!" Naruto angrily shouted while Yūgao gave him a smug grin as she stood over him

"Well, I just wanted to remind you that you're still not where near my level," Yūgao said as Naruto got up and rubbed his back

"Whatever...hey sensei, I never got to ask...What are some of the Weakness of CQC" Naruto asked, Yūgao looked to ponder the question before answering

"Hmmm...I'd say Brute strength is probably it's greatest weakness...to elaborate, I think you've met Maito Gai? Or maybe his student Rock Lee?" Yūgao asked as Naruto nodded and Yūgao continued

"What I mean by Brute strength is it's greatest weakness is...well...CQC is designed to take down enemies, you can't do that when your enemy is as sturdy as a boulder...it's difficult to explain...the best way I can get my point across, is to simply ask, would you try to perform a CQC takedown on Maito Gai while he has his Inner Gates opened?" Yūgao proposed while Naruto cringed internally at the prospect

"I already saw what Bushy brows can do, no thanks," said Naruto, Yūgao shook her head before she remembered something important

"Right, I almost forgot, I am going to be leaving on a job for the headmaster, so I am going to leave you something important..." Yūgao started before taking out a Katana from the sheath on her back

"This is yours, Jiraiya-sama paid for it and from what he said in the letter it tore quite a hole in his pocket, I've held off on giving it to you because I wanted it to be more of a gift once you mastered channeling Wind Chakra in a blade but I have a feeling in my gut that there is going to be trouble while I am gone and I'd rather you be able to better defend yourself" Yūgao said as she passed him the blade

It was a normal-looking blade at first glance but as Naruto ran his fingers against the cold steel, he noticed the blade was very light and it had a red swirl on the leather hilt but other than that, it was a normal looking sword

"Why did it cost so much?" Naruto asked Yūgao looked over to him before digging through her training bag

"From what Jiraiya-sama said, that's because it's custom made with the best steel Iron country could offer him and it's was also designed with your large Chakra reserves in mind, do you recall what happened when we first tried to get you to channel Wind Chakra in a bokken?" Yūgao said while Naruto thought back to that time

The bokken completely fell apart as the Wind Chakra completely overflowed it and chipped away at the wood until it snapped in half.

Naruto was without a practice sword for a whole week until Yūgao could get a replacement which came out of Naruto's allowance that Tsunade would send over, something the blond wasn't happy about but he couldn't argue against it

"So I can just channel Wind Chakra into it and not worry about it snapping or something?" Naruto asked

"Not necessarily, I am sure it can still break if you keep pumping more Wind Chakra than it can hold, I am only giving you this just in case something terrible happens, I won't be around to protect you...here" Yūgao took out a small store scroll and passed it to Naruto

"Put the Sword in the Scroll and use it only in an extreme emergency, if you need to use Kenjutsu to get out a really bad spot don't be afraid to use it, however like I said, be mindful of how much Wind Chakra you start channeling in it, too much stress and the sword will start to take damage, keep the scroll with you at all times" Yūgao explained

Naruto gave her an understanding nod and looked at the blade one more time before putting it away in the scroll

"What's that job the old creep decided to give you anyway?" Naruto asked

"It's in the Human world, he told me not to give out all of the details but said if I do my job right I'll get really good pay for it" Yūgao answered while Naruto's eyes widened

"W-wait you're going to the human world?" Naruto questioned as Yūgao nodded

"That is all I'll say about it, I won't be back for a week and I expect you to take care of the place while I am gone...and if I find out you went into my room, I will gut you," Yūgao said in a casual tone, and Naruto nodded rapidly

"I won't! I promise!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Come and get it while it's hot!" Kurumu shouted as she passed another Newspaper to a student, Naruto watched from the stand as little by little the Newspaper stock began to disappear

"I guess we could say that this issue was pretty successful," Tsukune said, he gave another Newspaper to a student and turned to Moka, the Pink-Haired Vampiress was checking the last Newspaper box

"We've handed out almost everything," Moka said as she handed a female student, a copy of the Newspaper

"Yay! another popular edition" Kurumu said as she hugged a Surprised Tsukune

"And I think this calls for a celebration!" Yukari brought up while Naruto raised an eyebrow

"A celebration?" Naruto spoke as Yukari turned to him

"Yep! I think we should treat ourselves for all of the hard work we've been doing the past few weeks" Yukari elaborated

"That's a great idea, Yukari-chan! We could throw ourselves a celebration party" Moka said

"A Celebration party? Count me in" Kurumu chimed in, while Tsukune wormed his way out of Kurumu's grasp and began packing up the few Newspaper they didn't sell today

"Sounds good, Naruto and I will get the snacks you guys get everything set in the Clubroom later," Tsukune said as Naruto placed his arms behind his head

"What about Gin-senpai? should we tell him about this?" Naruto asked Kurumu scoffed

"Hell no, the Pervert didn't help us beyond just leaving one of us in Charge before leaving to who knows where" Kurumu waved off as Naruto shrugged, it wasn't like she was wrong

"You guys actually like each other? I don't understand..." a voice said, the Newspaper Club turned to see a Light-purple haired girl with a sucker in her mouth

"Mizore?" Naruto said

"You know her?" Yukari asked in surprise as she turned to him

"Hey! How come she doesn't have to wear a uniform?" Kurumu pointed out but Mizore simply ignored the two and gave Naruto a grin as she approached him until she was only inches away from his face

"Naruto-kun...I can't believe I haven't noticed you were this cute before" Mizore said as Naruto shifted uncomfortably

"hehe, right...what brings you here, Mizore?" Naruto asked, Mizore backed away and picked a Newspaper

"I am just here to pick up a paper, see you around, Naruto-kun," Mizore said as she walked away with a Newspaper in hand, leaving the confused group behind them, Kurumu and Moka watched the retreating form of Mizore while Tsukune and Yukari looked over to Naruto with a curious expression

"What was that about?" Moka asked while Naruto had to repress a sigh, he put up a smile for his friends and Kurumu spoke up

"Meh, Who knows...anyway we should start planning for our party!" Kurumu said as she threw her hands in the air

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Good morning everyone!" Ms. Nekonome greeted as she stood in front of her homeroom class

"I'd like to remind you that today is going to be the day we'll be choosing our Class officers, we'll need one Class president, one Vice president, and two secretaries, so any nominations?" the Homeroom teacher said as she scanned her students who continued to avoid her gaze until her eyes fell on her blond student

" _Thank Kami, this isn't something I have to worry about,"_ Naruto thought as he leaned back in his chair, Tsukune looked to be daydreaming and Moka was too busy writing in her journal to even be paying attention

"I think Naruto Uzumaki would be a great Class president," a voice said, Naruto nearly fell out of his Chair when he turned around to see Mizore standing right behind him

"Wait, you actually came to class? And why did you nominate me!?" Naruto shouted, Moka and Tsukune jumped in surprise when they saw the girl from this morning, Mizore said nothing as she sat back down and smiled at Naruto

" _Ah, Shirayuki-san...I forgot she was even in this class, she's almost never here...I've tried to still keep her updated on what's going on in the Academy but this is the first time she's been here in months_ Ms. Nekonome thought before she wrote Naruto's name on the Chalkboard

"Okay! We have our first nomination! Anyone else?" She asked her class

"What!? No! I never agreed to this!" Naruto shouted but Ms. Nekonome ignored him, Moka stood up

"I nominate Tsukune Aono for Class president!" Moka said as Tsukune's jaw dropped, Moka sat back in her chair and shot Tsukune a thumbs up while Tsukune gave her a horrified looked

"Alright! We have two nominations! Anyone else?" Ms. Nekonome spoke as she wrote those down, a few more names went around before the bell suddenly rang and the class was dismissed

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Congratulations, Tsukune-kun, Naruto-kun!" Moka cheerfully said, the three were in the hallways now while Naruto continued his rant and Tsukune still looked to be inwardly panicking

"I'm not going to do it, I'm serious! She's gonna have to find herself another candidate by tomorrow!" Naruto shouted as Tsukune sat on the stairs trying to calm his nerves

" _Class president? Me? Why? I don't want that responsibility I-I'm human, I can't be Class president! ...just take it easy, Tsukune…they probably won't even pick you...yeah, they're way more likely to pick Naruto than you"_ Tsukune rationalized in his head

"But I think you or Tsukune-kun could be a great class president" Moka cluelessly said, while Naruto hung his head before taking a deep breath and placed his hands on Moka's shoulders

"Moka...aren't you forgetting something really important? Something very important about Tsukune and I?" Naruto spoke as he gave her a forced grin, the Vampiress pondered the question, she returned his grin with one of her own and shook her head

"Hmm...nope! Not at all!" She answered Naruto groaned in frustration

"Fine! Whatever! I give up!" Naruto said the Uzumaki stormed off while Tsukune watched his blond friend leave

"I think we should let him cool off, we should probably go get the snacks for the party," Tsukune said before standing up, Moka slowly nodded and the two quickly made their way to the cafeteria

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto left the main Academy hallway while continuously ranting in his head, he didn't mind the idea of being Class president but having more responsibilities here would only hind him, something he couldn't have...not with Sasuke and Akatsuki still out there

The Uzumaki sat down on a bench, he slumped his shoulders and tried to clear his mind before an Idea struck him

" _I could just ask the Headmaster to do something about me being a Candidate! That could work right?"_ Naruto thought as he stood up

"Congratulations," a voice from behind him said

"Mizore?" Naruto turned around to see the girl giving him a blank stare and playing with her sucker

"What's your problem?! Why did you nominate me?" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at her, Mizore said nothing as she dug through her pocket and took out a copy of the Newspaper from this morning

"I read through your section of the paper again...it was awesome as usual" Mizore said, she held up the Newspaper in front of her, Naruto temporarily forgot about his situation as he stared at the paper

"Wait, you liked it?" Naruto asked as Mizore nodded

"Of course, I did, I always look forward to reading your section of the Newspaper every week" Mizore answered, the Purple-haired girl continued as she pointed to Naruto's section

"This week's paper specifically spoke out to me, your article about the idea of bridging the gap between Monsters and half breeds is something not a lot of people would write about given how taboo the subject is and the way you go about writing it...I never knew this side about you, Naruto-kun" Mizore said with a small blush

" _Should I tell her Moka gave me the idea and Yukari helped me type most of it?"_ Naruto pondered as he let out a faint laugh

"Ha, Y-Yeah, well I just wanted to put what I felt out there, ya know, I'm glad you liked it!" Naruto nervously said, Mizore removed her sucker and stared into his eyes

"That's what I like about you" Mizore said as she stared at him, Naruto blinked at her before grinning at her

"Thanks, I guess..." Naruto muttered, he couldn't tell what but something just felt off about her today, granted Mizore wasn't normal by any means but even still...

"Do you want to get lunch together?" She suddenly asked and Naruto shrugged, it had been a while since he really spent time with her

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I wonder why Naruto-kun was so upset earlier" Moka mused as she and Tsukune were making their way to the campus store

" _Probably had something to do with getting put in a situation he really didn't want to be in?"_ Tsukune mentally said as he scratched his cheek and spoke

"I am sure by the time we're at the party he'll be over it and if not I'll talk to him" Tsukune reassured her

"I guess so...you know Tsukune-kun you could lose a bit of weight," Moka said, she playfully poked Tsukune's stomach

"H-Hey, now, where did that come from?" Tsukune said, he backed up and Moka let out a giggle

"I'm just kidding, Tsukune-kun, you know, you're really easy to tease," Moka said, Tsukune shook his head but the Human caught something out of the corner of his eye and he turned, his eyes widened at what he saw and he turned back to Moka

"Moka-chan, check this out," Tsukune said as Moka turned to him and saw him motioned towards the direction he was looking in

Naruto was there with that girl from earlier clinging on to his arm

"I've told you this before Naruto-kun, I don't like spending time with a group, people make me nervous" Mizore started

Naruto browsed through the rows and rows of Snacks for something that could catch his eye, he turned back to Mizore when she spoke again

"Ms. Nekonome...she delivered the Newspapers to me and that's how I got to learn about your work, I even made a scrapbook out of all of your papers, I even added my own notes, take a look" Mizore finished as she took out her scrapbook and handed it to Naruto

" _Wow! She actually appreciates my work! Usually, everyone prefers Moka or Tsukune's section oh man, just wait till Ero-sennin hears about this!"_ Naruto eagerly thought as he opened Mizore's scrapbook, the blond suddenly looked confused at the contents

" _Mrs...Uzumaki? He's a caring guy...Naruto knows what a woman wants...and he wants a girl who's different from the rest"_ Naruto gulped as he read all of this, he forced a smile and gave the scrapbook back to Mizore

"Mizore..." Naruto trailed off

The Purple-haired girl smiled as she inched closer to Naruto and put a finger on his lips

"Don't say a word, Naruto-kun, do you remember when you said you know what it's like to be lonely?" Mizore asked Naruto gave her a hesitant nod

"Then you would know we're like soulmates we both know the feeling of loneliness, we're destined to be," Mizore said as Tsukune and Moka were just hiding beyond a corner listening to the whole thing, Moka tugged on Tsukune's Academy suit

"I think we should leave them be for now" Moka whispered while Tsukune nodded and the two quickly scurried off to tell the others

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So Naruto has a stalker?" Kurumu asked the Succubus carried a plate of cookies, Yukari shrugged

"That's what Moka-chan said, she's the same weird girl from this morning too" the Small witch answered and Kurumu hummed

"Well, I think it's nice Naruto got himself a girlfriend, Kami knows he could use one…" Kurumu said Yukari shook her head

"Stalkers are actually pretty scary though! I heard that during the beginning of the School year there was this girl who had a crush on a teacher, naturally, he rejected her…then she froze him in ice!" Yukari spoke while Kurumu's eyes widened slightly

"In ice? Ouch, That's pretty cold!" She commented while Yukari shrugged once again

"Meh, who cares, we got way more important stuff to do right now," Yukari said as Kurumu giggled

"like these wonderful Cookies, I made for the party! They're laced with a love potion so that when Tsukune-kun eats them, he'll be all mine!" Kurumu said with a triumphant grin

"Wow! Somehow you're even more creepy than the stalker!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Naruto-kun! It skipped nine times! Did you see that? Nine whole times!" Mizore exclaimed as Naruto clapped for her

the two were standing by the same pond Naruto would use for training if Mizore paid closer attention to her surroundings she'd notice the Kunai marks on the dead trees around her

"That's great, Mizore!" Naruto complimented

" _I probably should have sent a clone to go tell the others where I am..."_ Naruto pondered before he saw Mizore grinning at him

"You know, I am so glad I met you, Naruto-kun..." Mizore said, she soon tried to hug him only for Naruto to gently push her away

"R-Right, Mizore I really did enjoy spending time with you again, I know we haven't done anything like this in a while but I actually have somewhere to be so I'll catch you later" Naruto spoke but just as he started walking away, Mizore hugged him from behind

"But you can't go Naruto-kun! It's your turn! You haven't even beaten four skips yet" Mizore increased her grip on the blond

"A-Ah yeah but the party already started so I need to get going," Naruto said, he fidgets out of her hold, just as he did he heard Mizore speak

"I wouldn't recommend you go" the earlier warmness in her tone was suddenly gone as Naruto turned to her and tilted his head in confusion

"Why?" he said while Mizore's cold blue eyes flickered

"It might not be good for them if you did," She said, Naruto narrowed his eyes at her

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned as he felt the temperature began to decrease, he could even see his own breath in the cold now

"We're destined to be together, Naruto-kun, I am doing this for us" Mizore spoke, Naruto looked down and noticed some frost beginning to form on the grass

"I'm a Yuki-onna, a snow maiden, as long as I control the Ice I won't let you leave me," Mizore said as she slowly began to walk towards him, the Uzumaki gave her a harden glare now understanding her intentions

"Mizore, what did you do!?" Naruto shouted but Mizore said nothing as her purple hair turned into Ice crystals

"Please, Naruto-kun, just stay with me..." Mizore said in a monotone voice, she was only a few feet away from him until Naruto suddenly rushed her

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Moka sighed as she looked out the window, it was worrying her that Naruto hadn't shown up to the party yet, maybe he was still with that stalker girl?

The Vampiress was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard one of the bags being opened, she turned to see Tsukune was already eating some of the Chips they had picked up

"You could have at least waited for Naruto-kun to get here," Moka said as Tsukune gave her a half-hearted smile

"W-Well I am sure he would have wanted us to start without him" Tsukune sheepishly said

"Aren't you at least a little bit worried about Naruto-kun?" Moka asked while Tsukune shook his head

"Not really, this is Naruto, after all, he can handle himself if he really needed to" Tsukune casually said before Moka could reply the two heard another voice

"Sorry...but I am afraid Naruto-kun won't be coming" both Tsukune and Moka turned to see Mizore simply standing there looking at them with a blank look

"Y-You're that girl that was with Naruto" Tsukune spoke while Mizore tilted her head to look at him

"So I was right...you were following us, back there," Mizore said, the Yuki-onna quickly spoke again

"I am still with Naruto at the moment, this body is just an Ice doll, the real me is still with Naruto" she casually said, a silence briefly fell as the clone stared at the two

" I have to wonder...What is Naruto to you two?" Mizore asked, breaking the silence, Tsukune let out a nervous chuckle

"Haha, well, we're just his friends, he's...important to us" Moka answered while Tsukune nodded in agreement

"We really wouldn't be here today without him, we owe him one" Tsukune added and Mizore's cold blue eyes turned to him

"I see...so in order to attain my heart's desire, I'll have to eliminate you guys" Mizore muttered, Tsukune subconsciously gulped and Moka looked just as nervous

Mizore's eyes shifted between Moka and Tsukune before they settled on Moka and before the two could do anything Mizore lunged at them

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" _Quick, Strong and Fast like Sensei said,"_ Naruto thought, this was going to be the first time he'd ever perform an actual takedown on someone that wasn't his clone

Mizore made a grab for Naruto only for him to take a hold of Mizore's wrist. the Yuki-onna gasped in surprise but Naruto gave her no chance to recover, using forearm and placing his leg behind hers, Naruto knocked her over and in a blink of an eye Naruto had pinned her on the ground

his forearm was pressed against Mizore's collarbone and his other arm still holding on to her wrist, Mizore struggled to get out but Naruto slightly twisted Mizore's wrist causing the Yuki-onna to winced in pain and eventually gave up trying to get out as she heard Naruto speak

"Mizore...please...you're my friend, why are you acting like this?" Naruto asked in a soft tone, Mizore stared into Naruto's eyes

"I thought we were drawn to each other because we were on our own, that we could understand each other like no one else could and we could warm each other's hearts" She spoke as Naruto shook his head and Mizore's light blue eyes started to water

"I did know what it was like to be alone but I'm not alone anymore, I have friends, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and even you," Naruto said, he suddenly felt Mizore's body get colder and colder

"I...I...but they don't understand you like I do! I want you to be mine and only mine, you don't need them!" the Yuki-onna shouted before Naruto put more pressure on Mizore's collarbone

"You threatened my friends, Mizore, I care about you but I also care about them just as much," Naruto said in a stern tone, The Snow maiden began sobbing lightly and before he could say anything else he felt a burning sensation on his forearm, Naruto quickly got off Mizore

" _Shit! That's cold! really Cold! it feels like it's on fire!"_ Naruto hissed in pain as he rubbed his forearm, Mizore stood up, frozen tears were on trailing down her face as she slowly backed away from him

"Mizore! Wait!" Naruto said, he tried to approach her but several Icicle spears shot out of the frosty ground and blocked his way

"Just stay away from me!" Mizore shouted as she turned and ran off into the woods

Naruto was about to send a clone to go after her until he suddenly felt Mizore's presence disappear into the woods

"Damn it" Naruto cursed, Mizore could practically hide as good as well as a Jounin sometimes and if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found, Naruto quickly remembered he needed to get back to his friends

" _I'll come back for you, Mizore"_ Naruto mentally vowed as he ran back in the direction of the main building

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune shouted as Mizore had the Vampiress by her throat

" _Her hands...they're so c-cold,"_ Moka thought, she looked over to Tsukune who was standing there still shaken

" _What do I do?!, What do I do!?"_ Tsukune mentally yelled as he watched Moka struggle to break free of Mizore's Ice Claws

"T-Tsukune-kun...help me, please" Moka gasped, that was enough to break the Human out of his panicked state, Tsukune charged straight at the Yuki-onna

maybe it was stupidity or bravery, Tsukune really didn't know but Moka was in danger and that was enough for him

Tsukune slammed straight into the Ice Clone, Moka fell on the floor as Mizore's clone took the hit

*Thud*

Tsukune hit the floor, breathing heavily as he looked at the chunks of the Clone's body, though most of it broke into shards of Ice on the floor, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Tsukune picked himself up and ran over to Moka

"Moka-chan!" he shouted as he extended his hand to help her up

"T-Thank you, Tsukune-kun, I'm fine...are you okay?" Moka asked, Tsukune nodded and before Moka could say anything else

Naruto suddenly bolted through the door and let out a sigh of relief once his eyes fell on Tsukune and Moka.

"You two are okay...good, where's Yukari and Kurumu?" Naruto asked as he soon took notice of the mess in the Classroom

"And...what happened here?" Naruto asked, Moka took Tsukune's hand and stumbled slightly as she got on her feet

"They haven't shown up yet...that...girl came here, the one from this morning and...started going on about how she needed to get rid of us in order to attain her heart's desire, she attacked me and Tsukune saved me" Moka explained as she rubbed her neck

"I'm glad you two are alright" Naruto started

"And I'm sorry you guys had to go through that" Naruto finished, Tsukune turned to him, he saw the apologetic look on Naruto's face and grew curious

"How do you know her anyway?" Tsukune asked while Naruto sighed

"I met her in homeroom, during our first day here but she'd almost never show up to Ms. Nekonome's class after that, the only other time I'd talk to her would be in Kotsubo-sensei's class…" Naruto trailed off as he clenched his fist

"She was never like this before, She's my friend and I don't know what started this but I promise I'll get to the bottom of it" Naruto spoke

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Full moon shined on the Academy grounds as two male students were packing up their things and exiting the Locker Rooms

"So you really think she's into you?" the Student asked his friend while he simply shrugged

"Maybe? It's hard to tell with the way she acts, one minute she wants me there the next she says she needs some space...girls are weird" the other answered

"You said it, anyway, we should hurry ba-" the Student stopped mid-sentence as he heard something strange

"Hey, dude, do you hear that?" he said as the other Student fell silent, he listened in and soon heard someone crying in the distance

"He...he hates me, Naruto rejected me..." the two teens looked over to see Mizore crouched down and sobbing

"Hey! Are you okay? Do you need help? One of the students called out, Mizore slowly turned her head to their direction

"Dude, she's pretty cute," the other student said as the two got closer

Suddenly, a crazed look appeared on Mizore's face as she looked at the boys

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Yuki-onna yelled, she entombed them in ice, Mizore crouched once again and continued sobbing

"Naruto...why?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Mizore? You want me to visit her?" Naruto asked as Ms. Nekonome nodded

"I heard from a few students you were seen talking to her yesterday, she never really shows up to class and if she doesn't start showing up soon, the other teachers are going to start dropping her from their classes," She said in a sad tone before writing a note and passing it to Naruto

"This is her room number...Naruto I know I ask for a lot of favors b-"

"She's my friend, Sensei, it's fine, I've been meaning to talk to her myself too, this is just the perfect opportunity" Naruto interrupted her as the Homeroom teacher gave him a smile

"If you don't find her in the dorms, she's more than likely at the cliffs, gazing into the Ocean," Ms. Nekonome said but before Naruto could respond another voice chimed in

"May I speak with you, Shizuka? It's about Mizore Shirayuki"

Both Naruto and Ms. Nekonome perked up and turned to see the Gym teacher walking into the Classroom

"Oh! Okuto Kotsubo, do you know what's wrong with Shirayuki? She asked

"You haven't heard? something is quite wrong...last night Shirayuki attacked two of my boys from the football team, she left them near death, they're gravely wounded not only that, she froze them in ice! If they had been found even moments later, they would both be dead as it stands, they're in critical condition and haven't woken up" Mr. Kotsubo said as Naruto stiffened when he heard this and simply stared at Mr. Kotsubo

"This is the second time that Ms. Shirayuki's behavior has led to such consequences, in addition, I am sure you know about She's chronically truant, I believe she's becoming a problem student and the School doesn't have the resources to handle her so I say our only option is to expel her" He stated, Naruto opened his mouth to protest until another voice called out to him

"Yo! Naruto! Get over here!" the blond saw Gin by the door motioning for Naruto to follow him, the blond took one last look at Ms. Nekonome and Mr. Kotsubo arguing before walking out of the classroom

"What's up, Senpai?" Naruto asked the Uzumaki saw something he normally didn't see, a serious look on Gin's face

"Glad, I caught you, I want to warn you about Kotsubo-sensei," Gin said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" he questioned while Gin looked over his shoulder for a second before turning back to his underclassmen

"Kotsubo-sensei has been known to prey on ladies...in a more sinister way if they don't suit him or try to push him away they get hounded, he actually got another student expelled last year" Gin explained before taking a deep breath

"Look, I am a pervert, I'll fully admit my flaws but Kotsubo-sensei is something else, not all teachers are as nice as Ms. Nekonome, I don't know what you got yourself into but tread lightly when you're around him" Gin gave the blond a small grin as he lightly tapped Naruto

"Oh and make sure you get a story out of this, if you can" Gin finished, the Upperclassman began to walk away as Naruto watched Gin disappear into a crowd of students

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"She almost killed two students?!" Kurumu shouted as Moka and Tsukune nodded

"Yes, they're even talking about how they might expel her," Moka said, Kurumu shook her head

"No way...why would she do a thing like that?" Kurumu questioned, Yukari shrugged

"Isn't it obvious? It's because her heart is broken! Nii-san dumped her and She lashed out, plain and simple" Yukari answered and Tsukune sighed

"Apparently Naruto is going to visit her, maybe talk some sense into her…" Tsukune stated while Yukari glanced at him with a worried look on her face

"Nii-san is going alone? and we're just gonna let him?" The Small Witch brought up and Moka sighed

"well, I heard that Naruto-kun was the one person she'd really talk to, I guess it makes sense that Ms. Nekonome would send him to talk to her" Moka said, Kurumu smirked at the small Witch

"Relax, Washboard, if anyone can talk some sense into that girl, it's Naruto" Kurumu taunted

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" _One hundred and four...one hundred and five, ah there it is!"_ Naruto thought as stood outside Mizore's door

*Knock*

*Knock*

"..."

"..."

" _I guess she isn't here...oh right, Ms. Nekonome said she could also be at the cliffs,"_ Naruto thought but just as he was about to head out, he heard a muffled voice

"Who is it?" the blond spun around

"Mizore? It's Naruto, I just wanted to talk to you"

"..."

"Go away," She dismissed

"No" Naruto shot back as he folded his arms

"I came here to help you and I'm going to do just that" Naruto stated

"Help me?" Came her muffled voice

"Look, please Mizore, we've been friends since the beginning of the School year, I don't believe what they said that you attacked those two students last night for no reason," Naruto said

another paused set in until the Uzumaki heard the door creak open, The Yuki-onna peaked through her door and slowly stepped outside

"The Teachers are talking about expelling you," he said as Mizore froze

"Expelling me?" she said in disbelief, the purple-haired teen looked down at her as her hair cast a shadow over her eyes

"Y-yeah but you didn't do it on purpose did you? I just know you aren't like that, so I'm thinking that we could just apologize and then talk to the headmast-"

"Apologize? Why should I? It wasn't me" she abruptly said

"Okay, yeah I froze those guys yesterday but that's just because I was pissed, you know? As soon as I realized what I did I melted the Ice, they were both totally fine when I left, maybe a little freaked out..." Mizore explained as Naruto's eyes widened

" _That's not what...Kotsubo-sensei said…"_ Naruto thought before he recalled Gin's words, the Shinobi was slowly trying to piece together what he had just learned when heard Mizore snort

"Um...why do you look so surprised? Do you really think I'm that kind of girl? Someone who would beat up innocent bystanders?" Mizore questioned before she shook her head

"I'm disappointed, Naruto, I thought you of all people would understand me but it looks like I'm all alone again" She spoke with tears in her eyes before a sudden snowstorm appeared and Mizore simply vanished leaving Naruto alone

"No, wait! Mizore! " Naruto shouted but once the storm cleared but she was long gone

" _The Cliffs…"_ Naruto realized as he ran into the woods and started jumping through the treelines

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mizore stood on the edge of the cliff as she stared off into the distance, it was an odd looking place, the cliff was stretched out over the water and curled back

"You never change, Shirayuki, whenever you're depressed this is where you go," Mizore stiffened in fear as she heard the familiar voice

"K-Kotsubo-sensei?!" Mizore shouted in surprise the Gym teacher grabbed her shoulders

"Careful now...watch your step, Shirayuki, the winds are strong here and a melancholy girl out here, all alone... she might just take a misstep and fall right off the Cliff, no one would even ask questions or even care," He said with a sadistic smirk

Mizore started to struggle to get out of his grip, Naruto grit his teeth as he saw this, Gin was right, this was the real Kotsubo

But as Mizore tried to get on her feet a tentacle appeared and wrapped itself around her ankle

" **Shirayuki...do you realize what you just tried to do? I'd be dead if I weren't me, here I was just going to scare you a little and now I have to drag you down into the depths with me!"** Kotubso said, Mizore screamed when she saw a glimpse his true form, Mizore tried to grab on to anything to prevent herself from being dragged away but it was hopeless

Just as She neared the edge, Naruto suddenly appeared in a blur, with a sword in his right hand, he was impaling the tentacle that was dragging Mizore away

"Naruto..." Mizore whispered in shock, the Uzumaki stepped on the limb and pulled out his blade before slicing it

"Phew, just in time too," Naruto said as Mizore snapped out of her shock and unwrapped the limb off her leg

" **Gah! You damn brat, that hurt!"** Kotubso cursed, Naruto suddenly took Mizore's hand and lead her closer to the treeline, the Shinobi's eyes widened when he saw his true form, Kotubso looked like a huge black octopus coming out of the back of his head with emotionless golden eyes and it's tentacles waved in the air

"What are you?" Naruto asked

" **I'm a Kraken, a creature of the sea, You two will make for some good fish food,"** Kotubso said as he inched closer to the two students

" **Uzumaki, I don't understand why you're getting involved in this, Shirayuki is only getting what she deserves, she tried to freeze me once, she attacked two students and now she tried to kill me by throwing me off this Cliff,"** Kotubso said while tears were falling from Mizore's face

"I had to protect myself! You were trying to...to" the Yuki-onna tried to get the words, she hugged her shoulders as the memory of what the teacher did flash in her mind

" **You said you loved me, didn't you? Then you shouldn't complain about what I tried to do to you, I was just going to have some fun...but then you had to go all prudish on me"** the Gym teacher taunted as he turned over to Naruto if the blond was angry he was doing a good job of hiding it

 **it's a shame you got caught up in this, Uzumaki, you were a good student unlike Shirayuki here, unfortunately, I can't have you spreading rumors about me,"** Kotubso finished as he put on a sinister smirk, Naruto put on a determined but stoic look

"You were taking advantage of her feelings but she denied your advancements so to expel her you were trying to frame her by hurting your own students and pinning the blame on her" Naruto said, Kotubso chuckled at this and Mizore flinched

" **It took a while for someone to figure it out...doesn't matter, I'll get rid of you right now, I'll just tell them Mizore killed you when I get back,"** the Kraken said as he brought down one of his tentacles on Naruto, the Shinobi dodged it easy

" _Don't go overboard, Don't go overboard, Don't go overboard"_ Naruto mentally repeated as he started to pour Chakra into the blade, the Shinobi saw a light blue aura around the sword and looked back at the tentacle

Naruto spun his blade in his other hand before using all of his force to stab through the tentacle and into the ground,

the Shinobi knew his weapon was sharp enough to pierce the limb but the ground was something else, thankfully for Naruto, he pumped just enough Wind Chakra that the blade was able to stab the ground as well, essentially pinning the tentacle to the ground

" **Aack! Uzumaki I am going to take pleasure in squeezing the life out of you!"** the Kraken yelled as another tentacle tried to slam into the Shinobi and Yuki-onna

Naruto grabbed Mizore and threw her onto the ground just in time to dodge the tentacle as he got on his feet, the Shinobi made a hand seal

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

*poof*

ten clones appeared, surprising Mizore and Kotubso, two of them held down the hilt of the blade as Kotubso attempted to remove the blade from his limb, the rest simply charged at the Gym teacher, the real Naruto grabbed the surprised Mizore and shook her

"Mizore, I have a plan but I need your help" Naruto said while the Yuki-onna nodded

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered out, still stunned at what was happening, Naruto glanced at his clones distracting Kotubso before turning back to Mizore

"I need you to get close enough so that you can freeze him until he can't move, Can you do that?" Mizore nodded and Naruto smirked

"I'll be right behind you, I promise," Naruto said, before running back to his clones

" **Damn, they're just like Cockroaches and just like Cockroaches they need to be stomped out,"** the Kraken said as a tentacle slammed into one of the clones holding down the hilt of Naruto's sword

"Shit! Boss, watch out!" it called out before the second clone was hit by another tentacle, in a poof of smoke two of the clones were gone

Kotubso freed his limb and Naruto's sword flew in the air before touching the ground some distance away, one of the other clones quickly ran over to pick up it as the Gym teacher eyed the blade

" **I hope you know it's illegal to have weapons like this on School grounds, Uzumaki,"** Kotubso said, the Real Naruto grabbed his sword from the clone

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did" Naruto stated as he started pumping Chakra into his blade while Kotubso sneered

" **Is that so?"** he mocked, from the corner of Naruto's eye, he saw Mizore slowly sneak up on the Kraken, the tentacle lunged at the real Naruto but the Shinobi simply sidestepped and cut the limb clean off

" **AH! You bastard, that's the second one today!, you don't know how long it's going to take for me to grow those back"** The Kraken cursed just as Kotubso lifted another tentacle but was soon stopped as a glacier began to form from under him

" **What the hell?"** Kotubso said, turning around he saw Mizore was the source

The Gym teacher stumbled before Ice overtook most of his tentacles and upper body, he was immobilized but his human head was still perfectly exposed, Mizore panted heavily as she looked at her handiwork, Naruto grinned when he saw this

The Uzumaki dropped his sword and opened his palm, a Rasengan formed on his hand, one of Naruto's clones ran over to him and began swirling his hands around the Chakra ball, little by little, it's size increase until it was the size of a boulder

Mizore's eyes sparkled as she looked at the Rasengan, she had never seen anything like it, it looked so beautiful but the way Naruto was holding it clearly told her it was dangerous, Kotubso was now shaking in fear and attempted to worm his way out of the ice prison until Naruto suddenly dashed forward

"Ōdama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the Rasengan into Kotubso, the Ice covering his human-like body completely shattered under its pressure and the Chakra orb soon dug into Kotubso's flesh, The Kraken let out a wail from the pain before being sent back flying into the distant Ocean

Mizore watched all of this in complete shock as Naruto's clones one by one disappeared and only she and Naruto stood there

"N-Naruto that...was" Mizore struggled to get her words out as Naruto smiled at her expression

"Awesome? Cool? Amazing? Unreal?" Naruto listed off before Mizore composed herself

"Just what kind of Monster are you? I didn't even see you transform" Mizore asked and Naruto smiled

"I'll tell you about it some other time, first, we should get back to the School and report what happened," Naruto said as Mizore stiffened

"But..won't they still expel me?" she questioned while Naruto shook his head

"After what happened with that bastard? I doubt it...if anything happens, I'll talk to the headmaster directly about it, now come on!" Naruto started walking in the direction of the School, Mizore was hesitant to follow him but after a few seconds she did

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Within the next few days, things seemed to have died down, it was hard for Naruto to prove Mizore's innocence, the other teachers had almost seemed to be completely against her aside from Ms. Nekonome even with Naruto's testimony and the Newspaper Club supporting him, it had seemed like Mizore was still going to be expelled

That was until the Students that Mizore had frozen finally woke up, they outright stated that while Mizore had frozen them, she had unfrozen them right and apologized before leaving then they said they were attacked by Mr. Kotsubo and beaten until they were near death

the final nail to the coffin was Gin getting a hold of Kotsubo's personal journal and exposing him for falsely getting another student expelled last year after she had rejected him, and with that Kotsubo was kicked out Yokai and forbidden to ever return under the threat of death

But Mizore didn't get off scot-free, the Yuki-onna was abided to attend all of her classes and join a club from this day forward by a contract she had signed, so Naruto offered she'd join the Newspaper Club to which Mizore happily accepted

Now Naruto was once again enjoying his little routine which considered of eating his lunch and watch Tsukune get torn apart by Kurumu and Moka

First, Tsukune and Moka would have their little moment together until she bit him

"Gack! Moka-chan that's enough you're sucking me dry!" Tsukune shouted

Then, Kurumu would get involved

"Get off my man, you bloodsucker!" Kurumu said as she pulled Moka off him

Next, Yukari will step in

"Hey! Cow-tits, get your hands off Moka-chan!" Yukari yelled, Kurumu let go Moka and turned to meet the Young Girl's gaze

Finally, the two will go back and forth for the rest of the break

"This again? You're just jealous you'll never get a chest like mine" Kurumu shot back while Naruto shook his head at the scene in front of him, it was getting a little dull

A Shiver suddenly went down Naruto's spine as he peeked behind his shoulder, not too far from where he was sitting, Naruto saw a mop of light purple hair through the bushes

"Mizore, you don't have to hide over there, you can join me," Naruto said as Mizore stood up from the bushes and walked right over to him, she sat down on the lunch bench

"Do you...notice anything different?" Mizore asked while Naruto took a sip from his water bottle, Naruto hummed as his eyes scanned over Mizore's upper body, then it finally hit him

"Oh! You cut your hair" Naruto said, Mizore twirled one of her curls

"Yes...I wanted to try something new,.what do you think?" Mizore asked as Naruto gave a bright grin

"I think it looks nice" he complimented, Mizore blushed lightly before returning his smile

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Mizore said, in the distance, Yukari and Kurumu stopped fighting for just a second to notice Mizore's presence

"How come she's always hiding and never just normally hangs out with us? She always just watches Naruto from a distance" Kurumu questioned, Yukari shook her head

"Well, Nii-san said she's a Yuki-onna, a snow woman, I heard they're typically shy and prefer to stalk their object of affection from a distance rather than speaking to them face to face" Yukari answered while Kurumu turned over to her

"Object of affection? Does that mean Naruto is…" Kurumu trailed off as the small witch nodded

"Yep, Nii-san is still her Object of affection," Yukari said

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Wow, lads, that was longer than the last Chapter and in a shorter time, now really quick, I followed the Manga to the bone for the most part with some minor changes, I tried to extend Naruto's fight a bit more but hell even in the Manga they end quick, in the early parts of RV at least, I feel like I might have rushed it just a bit, I hope I did it justice

Anyway, I hope I made it clear that Mizore has a thing for Naruto but as of now it's not mutual and is one-sided, they are not in a relationship, but expect that to change in the future, I hope It didn't seem like I pushed them together or anything that's just how the source material was

On Tsukune, really quick, I did put Naruto in Tsukune's Canon position but I have plans for Tsukune to be his own thing just like in the Manga with Naruto there to support the guy, the tone of this fic is slightly more light-hearted for now at least

The Next Chapter is actually going to be interesting

ps, I double checked everything but I'm not perfect so here's a reminder to call me out if I mess up hopefully I still get a beta soon...ish


	7. Finals suck and so does Math

Alright, this is Chapter 7, I was going to do something completely different but figured it was too messy for this early into the Story, I also sorta wrote myself into a corner with the Class president stuff this early on...whoops, this Chapter doesn't feel good but that's on me for the last Chapter, I apologize but either way, still need to get this one out.

Normal Speech: "Sharp like the edge of a Samurai Sword"

 _Flashbacks: "the Mental blade cut through flesh and bone"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "I forgot the rest"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for dimension-hopping scene changes

Disclaimer: Naruto and Rosario Vampire belong to their creators respectively, I'm just a pleb who writes

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" _The Left this time?...or maybe the right…he could always come from above or maybe even below..."_ Yūgao mused, she closed her eyes and the only thing she could hear was the frogs croaking by the pond and the insects flying just above the water.

Yūgao suddenly heard a twig snap and she repressed the urge to turn over to the location where the sound was heard. Instead, she waited for a few seconds and the Anbu could hear dead leaves being stomped on however it was on the opposite side of where she heard the twig snap.

" _So that's his game…"_ Yūgao gave a knowing smirk as a blond blur flew by her

"Uzumaki, come on now, this is getting tiresome...don't you think?" Yūgao taunted, the Anbu slipped into a stance.

Naruto jumped in front of her and the two quickly exchanged quick blows with Yūgao easily dodging them, the blond then did something Yūgao didn't expect.

The young Uzumaki went for her lower body and tried to sweep her off her feet with a low kick, Yūgao barely had enough time to back up and avoid it. Naruto quickly threw a jab for Yūgao's head, the Purple-haired Anbu moved her head out of the way before she grabbed Naruto's arm.

Yūgao landed a clear punch on Naruto's face but to her shock, Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke, she had no time to react before two Narutos suddenly became visible to her and lunged at her

Her eyes widened at how Naruto suddenly could reappear the way he did, it looked way too familiar to not be the Jutsu she was thinking of.

Yūgao swiftly pulled herself out of her thoughts, when one of the clones tried to land a chop on her head.

The Anbu easily blocked it with one hand and once again grabbed on to the blond's arm Yūgao tossed his body to the ground and Naruto had no time to react before Yūgao twisted his arm all the way

*Snap*

*pop*

"Gaaaaaah!" Naruto shrieked in pain as Yūgao then realized that was not a Clone but the real Naruto…and she had just dislocated his shoulder, Naruto's other clone stood not too far from them and watched in horror before dispelling

" _I-I can't even move it,"_ Naruto inwardly began to panic as he tried to even slightly move his arm

" _Well, that's not good,"_ Yūgao thought before she looked at her panicking student, Naruto threw his head back and held his dislocated shoulder

"Hey...hey, it's alright if anything this is a good way to teach you something else that's important for any Shinobi" Yūgao said as Naruto gave her a heated glare

"I can't move my arm! how is this a good way to teach me anything?!" Naruto yelled but Yūgao ignored him

"let me just fix this really quick…" Yūgao spoke and she wrapped her hands around Naruto's arm

"Oh, Kami, this...this is" Naruto kept muttering but Yūgao ignored him as she laid down on the grass holding on to her Student's arm

"Alright, Uzumaki, I am gonna pop this back into place but I won't lie and say it's not going to hurt so just be prepared," Yūgao said she pulled on Naruto's arm, the Shinobi bit his lower lip and nodded

" _Just a little to the north and…."_ Yūgao thought as she pushed back

*Pop*

"You're fine," Yūgao said while she got up, Naruto laid on the grass for few seconds, The Uzumaki moved his arm just a bit and felt it was okay for the most part.

"I apologize, I wasn't thinking clearly and I had just assumed you were a clone," Yūgao said in a soft tone, one that Naruto didn't hear often, the shinobi simply shook his head

"It's ...fine Sensei, what was it that you wanted to teach me anyway?" Naruto sniffed as still looked over his arm

"Ah! Yes, give me a second" Yūgao spoke as she went over to her training bag and took out two books, she ran back over to Naruto and handed it over

"The Human Skeleton structure and the basics of Oste...O-s-t-e" Naruto squinted his eyes

"That says Osteopathy, Uzumaki," she said

"I knew that" Naruto replied before looking at the books again

"What's so important about this stuff?" Naruto asked while Yūgao smiled

"Konoha emphasizes teamwork above all but Tsunade-sama insisted that you're a special case due to your little friend and abnormally large Chakra reserves. when we get back to Konoha you might be on solo missions sometimes...during these solo missions, you'll have to be your own Medic and Cook during your time in the field, it's common for Shinobis to dislocate or break a bone, this is going to help you learn how to pop your own bones back into place just in case" Yūgao started

Naruto shivered, just thinking about doing that himself gave him the creeps, something about that just wasn't right

"Do I really need to know this stuff? I already heal fast thanks to...well you know" Naruto said, Yūgao let out a sigh

"I know but a broken bone and a dislocated one are two different things, bones fragments can be repaired while you have to physically pop your own bones back into place, trust me, Tsunade-sama told me all about this...it's also helpful to know this stuff along with CQC, being able to disable your enemies ability to fight far more efficiently than just takedowns is a lifesaver…" Yūgao trailed off as Naruto turned over to her with a raised eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned

"Imagine you're on a capture mission, which means no killing the target, now you happen to be fighting the target that just so happens to also be amazing with Kenjutsu or Taijutsu but you just dislocated one of their shoulders like how I did with you, they're not going to be able to fight back as effectively and it'll make your mission easier" Yūgao explained, the blond looked back at the books, it wasn't something he looked forward to

"Anyway just leave all of this for when you have time..., we still have a lot of other things to work on...which reminds me where did you learn that camouflage Jutsu, Uzumaki? Yūgao asked as Naruto scratched the back of his head

"Oh, the Transparent escape Jutsu? Ero-sannin told me about it but said he couldn't teach it to me, so during our two-month stay with the Toads, I asked them if they knew anything about it and if they could teach it to me...they did but I'm not perfect with it…" Naruto explained, Yūgao raised an eyebrow

"Why is that?" She questioned and Naruto stood up

"I never got the time to completely master it before the trip was called off I can only hold the Jutsu if I stay completely still, I can't even sneeze, talk, or do anything" Naruto spoke as he stepped away from her and formed a ram seal

It almost looked as if Naruto simply faded out of existence but Yūgao squinted her eyes at where her Student had just been. She could see his transparent silhouette standing there almost completely still, the Anbu suddenly saw Naruto's hand flicker in the air as the blond Shinobi waved it

"I've seen Ero-Sannin run circles around people with this Jutsu and remain completely undetected but I can't do any of that" the Uzumaki let out a sad sigh as he dispelled the Jutsu and suddenly appeared in front of his purple-haired teacher

" _So it's just like his…"_ Yūgao thought, before putting on a blank expression and turning over to him

"I see…anyway, we'll work on that once we get to Utility Jutsu" Yūgao said as Naruto nodded

"So what's next?" the Shinobi asked while looking up at her

Yūgao pondered on the question...Naruto's Kenjutsu was decent now, his CQC was getting to the point where he could give her a run for his money.

The only thing that was left was Wind Ninjutsu and so far Naruto could only perform the Gale palm but that was just a C-rank Jutsu.

Sure if Naruto wanted to, several Shadow clones performing that same Jutsu in unison could be very deadly but just the Gale palm wasn't going to cut it.

"For the rest of the week, We're going to be focusing on two new Wind Jutsu, two B-rank, one of them is offensive and the other is defensive" Yūgao stated as Naruto's eyes widened and he gave her an excited grin

"W-Wait really? More Ninjutsu?" the blond asked, Yūgao nodded and went back to digging in her bag

"Yes, it's time we play more on your strengths and I think you've gotten good enough with CQC and Kenjutsu to justify it, now let's see...ah! here it is" Yūgao spoke, she walked over to Naruto again

"This first one is known as the Vacuum Serial waves, it's an offensive Jutsu and from what I read, the user has to inhale and focuses the Chakra into their lungs, then start pumping it out from their mouth into blades of wind that are apparently strong enough to cut through stone…" Yūgao started as she handed the first scroll to Naruto before taking a deep breath.

"The second one is a bit more tricky than the first, it's called the Multi-layered Gale, it's defensive and it's somewhat like the Gale palm except instead of shooting it forward you create a barrier of Wind going in different directions at the same time and it completely decimates whatever is coming into contact with it, like I said I think it's tricky but I'm sure you can get it down with enough time" the Anbu finished while she handed Naruto the second scroll

The blond was now at a crossroad and didn't know which one to start working on first, after a few seconds of going back and forth with his choices. Naruto finally decided for today to work on the Multi-layered Gale, even if it was tricky, the blond Shinobi figured having a defensive Jutsu would be an invaluable asset.

For the rest of the training session, Yūgao made sure she was keeping a close eye on Naruto as he tried, again and again, to get the basics of the Jutsu down.

after an hour of twenty clones all performing a basic Wind barrier, Yūgao felt as if that was enough and called Naruto over, the Shinobi was dispelling his clones one by one as Yūgao spoke once again

"So you got the basics down, you can now, for the most part, perform a single Wind barrier but remember that the Jutsu requires multiple Wind barriers to be layered on top of each other …" Yūgao stated before a smile broke out on her face

"Still...to get the basics of a B-rank Jutsu down in only an hour...that's impressive, Uzumaki" Yūgao complimented, Naruto gave her a determined grin

"I'll get it down by the end of the week just you wait!" Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist in the air before Yūgao shook her head and frowned

"Take your time with this, Uzumaki...you have a lot on your plate as it is, even if I decided to hold off on CQC and Kenjutsu, you still have your Schoolwork...I've even heard the final exams are coming up" Yūgao informed, Naruto flinched

" _Oh, that's right the semester is almost over!"_ Naruto thought as Yūgao sighed and turned away

"Just...try not to get overwhelmed, I know it's hard for some Shinobis to remember their limits"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Okay, everyone! Today is the day we find out who's going to be our Class President!" Ms. Nekonome spoke as she set a ballot box on her podium, both Tsukune and Naruto tensed up as this occurred, they both remembered they were still candidates

"And our Class President is…." the Homeroom teacher trailed off as she took out a piece of chalk and circled a name

"Tsukune Aono! Congratulations!" as soon as those words left her mouth, Tsukune turned pale white while Naruto let out a sigh of relief

"What?! What do you mean I'm Class president?!" Tsukune shouted as the class began clapping for him

" _Ahaha thank Kami for a second there I thought I was going to get stuck as Class president"_ Naruto looked over to Tsukune, the human was being praised by his Classmates

"You know he's tougher than he looks"

"I think he's perfect"

"I'm actually glad he won, I'm sure he's going to take the job seriously"

Naruto gave his human friend a smug smirk when he heard all of these comments made by his Classmates

"Tough luck, Tsukune," the Shinobi said while Mizore sat just behind Naruto and looked disappointed that her favorite blond didn't win, Tsukune jump out of his seat and pointed his finger to Ms. Nekonome

"Wait! this isn't fair! How come I don't get a say in any of this?!" Tsukune yelled as Class practically ignored him

"Tsukune-kun, you can't complain about a fair election" Moka spoke and the Human fell back in his chair as he inwardly began to panic

" _I'm human! How can I be the damn Class president! Why does this always happen to me!?"_ Tsukune mentally ranted

"Now that we have our Class president, the runner up is always suppose to be the Vice-president, so congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki!" the Shinobi began sulking and Mizore smiled when she heard this

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun" Mizore softly said as Naruto could hear other students muttering amongst themselves

"Hey, Naruto wasn't a bad pick either"

"I think we got the best pair out of all the other Classes, I mean Naruto and Tsukune? Come on now"

"Hey, do you think those whisker marks are real?"

"Maybe he's a feline Monster like Ms. Nekonome?"

"Maybe…"

"I heard he's the reason Mizore got reinstated so he must be pretty good"

"I still think Moka-chan would have been a better pick"

Naruto took a deep breath, at least it wasn't so bad right? It was just being Vice President, after all, Naruto didn't really know what his job was or what it meant but he assumed it wouldn't be too difficult or time-consuming…he hoped

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kakashi Hatake had earned himself many names during his career as a Shinobi, especially during his time in the Third great Shinobi war, he was arguably just as famous as the three legendary sannin and had earned himself just as many enemies as the Sannin had

"I'm in position, are you sure this is the target's predicted route?" Kakashi asked before getting a transmission from his radio, several Anbu stood behind him each in different hiding locations ready to jump at a moment's notice

" _The target should be approaching your location...Kakashi, remember that Jiraiya and I are riding a lot on this gamble, we hope it pays off...don't fail us"_ a feminine voice came from the Radio piece, Kakashi turned over to an Anbu with a bird mask

"Do you sense anything approaching?" the Copy-cat Ninja asked as the Anbu stood still before speaking

"It's faint but the target is about ten minutes from our position...I think he's approaching us, Kakashi-senpai" the Anbu answered, Kakashi sighed

"You do know this is just a temporary thing right?...you don't have to call me 'Senpai'" Kakashi spoke as the Anbu with the bird mask nodded

"Sorry, it's just a force of habit," the Anbu said and Kakashi rested on a tree trunk after few seconds of silence the Anbu with the bird mask spoke again

"Don't you think it's a little bit weird that Tsunade-sama would send a whole Anbu squad and you for one Shinobi? I think it's a bit overkill" She asked as Kakashi looked over to his subordinate

"Orders are Orders, just don't question it" Kakashi spoke and another silence fell

Several minutes went by and sure enough, an Anbu with a black cloak and blank mask was jumping from tree to tree when he suddenly stopped

The Anbu with his black cloak took out a Kunai, Kakashi and two Anbu jumped in front of him, three Anbu landed just behind the Anbu with a blank mask, all with their own weapons drawn

"Now come peacefully and we assure you that you will not be harmed" the white-haired man stated, the Blank masked Anbu said nothing before he suddenly ran at Kakashi

" _Not like I didn't warn him,"_ The son of the White fang thought as he lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan

"Remember the mission! failure isn't an option!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After homeroom had passed, Tsukune still couldn't wrap his head around the fact, he was now Class President. The School day wasn't even halfway over and he was already mentally exhausted

"Tsukune Aono!" the Human perked up as he heard his name being called out, the Teacher stared at him

"Y-Yes? Ririko-sensei" Tsukune weakly responded as the Teacher's glare only intensified

"I called on you to solve this problem for us, Tsukune" Ririko spoke, she pushed up her circular glasses. Tsukune looked at his notes and put on a dumbfounded expression

" _Okay I'm lost, when did we even get this far?"_ Tsukune thought as he flipped through his notebook, not too far from him Moka looked concerned at the Human's actions

" _I don't understand any of this anymore"_ Tsukune grimly thought before meeting his Teacher's gaze

"I….don't know how to..." Tsukune truthfully answered as Ririko glared at him

"Were you even listening to my lecture? Or were you just daydreaming?" Ririko questioned while Tsukune stays silent. Moka noticed the Class snickering at the Human's embarrassment much to her sadness

"and it's not just you," Ririko said, her gaze soon fell on Naruto who was happily sleeping in her class

"Uzumaki! Wake up right this instance!" Ririko barked and Naruto shot right up from his desk

"Hai!" the Uzumaki answered while Ririko simply glared at Naruto and Tsukune

"You two...should be ashamed of yourselves, dozing off while we're so close to our finals, this simply won't do, if you two don't get your acts together soon, you'll end up repeating my Class" Ririko scolded

Tsukune's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten finals were coming up and with his mediocre intelligence, he was completely doomed.

" _Why does my day just get worse and worse!"_ Tsukune mentally shouted

Naruto's breath hitched, on one hand, he really didn't care about this Class and figured he'd probably never need this later on in life on the other...Tsunade was still keeping track of his grades and who knows what Yūgao would do if Naruto had to repeat this Class

"We're sorry, Ririko-sensei, it won't happen again," both Naruto and Tsukune said in unison, the Homeroom teacher's glare softened before she went back to her lecture and the two students let out a sigh of relief

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"You need my help to study?" Moka asked in utter surprise as Tsukune and Naruto nodded

"Heh, well we've been getting mixed up in all sorts of things, I guess I just...forgot to study, now we're close to the end of the Semester and I completely suck at math...I really need your help Moka-chan!" Tsukune confessed as he gave her a short bow, Moka frowned before turning to Naruto

"What about you?" Moka questioned as the blond shrugged

"I've never seen anything like it back home, I don't know why there is a letter with numbers or why there is a tiny number just above another big Number" Naruto truthfully replied, the Pink-haired Vampiress simply shook her head, she technically couldn't blame him but still…

"So...could you please help us study?" Tsukune asked Moka's frown was soon replaced with a smile

"Okay! I'll help you two if I can …" Moka started before she held up a finger

"But! I want payment from you...Tsukune-kun" the Vampiress ended, a light blush crept up on her face as she inched closer to the Human.

"P-payment?" He stuttered out, Moka stopped once she was only a few inches from his face

"Y-You're blood, Tsukune-kun, I'll help you and Naruto-kun study if you'll let me have some of your blood, I haven't had any in a while so..." Moka said in a low voice but Tsukune was unable to protest as Moka gently sunk her fang into Tsukune's neck

"Ack! W-wait Moka-chan at least giv-"

"Hold it right there! What were you two doing!" a Voice cut the human off. Tsukune, Moka, and Naruto all stiffened at the familiar voice as they turned to see Ms. Ririko staring them down, the Pink-haired Vampiress took her fangs out of Tsukune's neck and looked over to Math teacher

"Ririko-sensei!" Moka said in surprise as Ms. Ririko glared at her before her sharp gaze made its way over to Tsukune

"I can not believe you, Tsukune Aono, how can you think about girls during a time like this!?" the Math teacher started as her glare softened

"You've been having trouble keeping up with my Class, haven't I urged you to study?" Ms. Ririko scolded before she turned over to Naruto

"And you, Uzumaki, you're just as bad if not worse than Tsukune, you're barely passing my Class! you stood there and did nothing! you as a fellow classmate should be encouraging Tsukune to further his studies" Ms. Ririko took a deep breath before continuing

"This is unbecoming of a Class president and his Vice President, I'm disappointed, I held you two in high regard because of your homeroom teacher's praise but this...this won't do" Ms. Ririko stated but before she could go on, Moka stepped away from Tsukune and tried to defend her two friends

"B-But they were just asking me i-" Ririko quickly cut her off and shot her a glare

"Moka Akashiya! So you're behind this, I completely understand the situation here, Honestly Moka I can't believe this, to think that it's your fault that Tsukune and Naruto are falling behind in Math" Ririko accused and the Pink-haired Vampiress took a step back

"M-My fault?" Moka stammered out, Naruto soon had enough of this and intervened

"But that's not true, we asked Moka if she could tutor us for the finals" the blond refuted, Tsukune nodded in agreement with his fellow human and Ms. Ririko scoffed

"You two are hopeless, If you study with her now there is no doubt in my mind you will fail the exam" the math teacher quickly walked up to Tsukune and held his cheek

"Tell you what...I'll tutor you and Naruto, come to my Classroom after school and you'll learn a lot more from a teacher than you could ever learn from her" Ms. Ririko spoke as she rubbed the Human's cheek.

a light blush appeared on Tsukune's face while Moka looked visibly uncomfortable as did Naruto, Tsukune gave her a dumbfounded nod and Ms. Ririko smirked as she took out a small piece of paper

"Perfect, take this...I'll be waiting for you two at the study hall," the Math teacher said

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"No way! Private tutoring with Ririko-sensei?"

Things seemed to be only getting worse for Naruto and Tsukune but at the very least they figured the Club session wouldn't be so bad.

"Well yeah, when the dust had settled that's what it came down to," Tsukune said in a gloomy tone as he hung his head, Moka wasn't faring any better while Naruto leaned on the wall with his arms folded, Kurumu put her hands on her hips and spoke

"They always say she does this" Kurumu passively spoke, Naruto turned over to her

"Does what?" the Shinobi questioned while Kurumu turned over to him and put her hands up

"Okay so, Ririko-sensei is very passionate about teaching but sometimes you can be too passionate, I heard from the students she's tutored that she goes way overboard sometimes…" Kurumu explained before taking a deep breath and looking at her chest

"Plus all the boys fall in love with her 'cause she's got a really huge rack! She's trying to show me up but it won't happen, I tell ya!" the Succubus shouted as she pumped her fist in the air while Naruto and Tsukune looked at her as if she was crazy, Moka peeked over to her own chest with a light blush

"Heh, W-Wow you're jealous of your teacher's boobs? That's so immature" Yukari snickered, Kurumu went over to her and patted her flat chest

"As if you're one to call anyone immature, Yukari..." Kurumu gave her a smirk, the small Witch immediately knew what Kurumu was getting at

"Aha! But there is more to maturity than just that!" Yukari shot back

"Of course there is, little Yukari! And maybe, just maybe you'll someday see that and when you do...how about you give me a call?" Kurumu mocked and Yukari returned her smirk

"Well I think I see everything that's mature about you now" Yukari stated as she grabbed one of Kurumu's breast

"This isn't the time!" Tsukune suddenly yelled as he startled both Kurumu and Yukari. The Small witch cleared her throat and went over to the chalkboard

"Anyway, tutoring can't do you any harm, especially if you want to have fun this summer. At the Academy, any student who scores under fifty percent has to go to summer school, so if you don't want to spend your summer in a Classroom, I suggest you and Nii-san work hard" Yukari explained as Tsukune's eyes widened

" _Summer vacation, damn how could I forget?"_ Tsukune thought as he looked over to Moka's downcast face, Tsukune silently made his choice.

Tsukune would suffer now and study with Ms. Ririko so he could spend summer vacation with Moka, the Human glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for her tutoring session.

"I should get going then," Tsukune said as he stood up

"Tsukune-kun…" Moka said, the human turned over to her and gave her a confident smile

"I know I asked you first...but It's fine, trust me, I'll ace those finals and we can spend all of summer vacation together, I promise" Tsukune assured.

however, Moka still looked bothered by the fact Tsukune was going to be tutored by someone like Ms. Ririko. The Pink-haired Vampiress watched Tsukune leave the room before something clicked in her head

"Hey, Naruto-kun weren't you supposed to go too?" Moka asked as the Shinobi turned away from her

"As if! I'd rather study with you, Ririko-sensei gives me the creeps, I wouldn't study with her even if you paid me" the blond grumbled while Moka gave him a small grin

"Alright, shall we get started with a study session today then?" Moka asked just as she did, Yukari piped up

"Hey! I can help too! I am a child genius you guys would do way better with me! Let me just get my textbooks!" Yukari exclaimed as she ran out of the Club room, Kurumu turned over to Moka and Naruto as she scratched her cheek and gave them a nervous grin

"So...I'm not doing so hot right now in Ririko's class as well, mind if I join?" Kurumu asked, Moka smiled and nodded

The supply closet door suddenly flew open as Mizore stepped out, surprising everyone

"I actually need help with some studying too since I had missed most of the semester, my counselor said if I end up passing any of my Classes she could get me off my contract" Mizore stated in a flat tone

but the truth was Mizore could care less about her contract, the Yuki-onna was aiming to pass her finals so she could spend her vacation with Naruto and getting rid of her contract was simply a bonus.

Moka gave the Yuki-onna an excited nod, despite the fact, Tsukune wasn't studying with them, she at least had her other friends and a group study session sounded fun in her book

"Alright! Let's get started!" Moka beamed, Yukari finally returned with her textbooks

"Okay! I think a good way to start us all off is through a practice test! This way, Moka-chan and I know what you all need to work on" Yukari spoke, the group soon started to rearrange the tables so they'd all be next to each other

the session first started, Mizore, Naruto and Kurumu were just completely lost throughout the entire test and it was only when Yukari received back her practice test did she realize how bad the situation was

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You guys…wow" Yukari stated as she flipped through each test and silently hoping she had just corrected them wrong unfortunately that wasn't the case and even Moka cringed as she gave back their corrected tests

"Hey, fifteen out of thirty-two isn't so bad" Kurumu spoke as she waved her test in the air while Mizore looked over to Yukari

"Yukari, is there a difference between those positives things and addition?" Mizore questioned as Yukari froze when she heard this

"hold on...there's supposed to be a difference?" Naruto asked Yukari turned pale white as she turned over to him and flaunted her arms in the air

"They taught this stuff in middle school! How do you guys not know this?!" Yukari shouted as Moka let out a frustrated sigh, they were going to have their work cut out for them, the Pink-haired Vampiress pondered for a second, maybe Tsukune wouldn't mind having some copies of her notes

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune walked through the Academy roofs with a determined face, he finally made his way to the study hall and the Human eagerly knocked on the door

" _Alright! My reward for passing my finals is summer with Moka and for that, I'll take whatever Ririko-sensei throws at me!"_ Tsukune thought with a grin but after a few seconds of silence, Tsukune's grin turned into a frown

" _That's strange...this is the correct room, right?"_ Tsukune pondered as he took out the small note Ms. Ririko had given him earlier, it was the right one, the human blinked for a second before he decided to once again knock

"Ririko-sensei! It's Tsukune! I am here for the tutoring sessions" Tsukune called out as he opened the door and took in his surroundings, the one thing about the Room that had caught his attention was the number of lit candles everywhere

"Ah! So you've finally arrived, I'm glad you came, Tsukune" Ms. Ririko spoke, Tsukune quickly turned around to see his Math Teacher and a very...revealing outfit

"I...Ririko-sensei...what are you wearing?!" Tsukune shouted as his face began to heat up, Ms. Ririko quickly closed the door behind him

"It's an S&M outfit, I thought it would motivate you to work harder" She casually said before striking a pose

"What do you think?" Ms. Ririko spoke while Tsukune's brain finally processed what he was seeing

"It's fine! B-But I don't think this is...gonna motivate me to study" Tsukune yelled before calming himself down, Ms. Ririko took a step forward and scanned the Room

"I'm assuming Naruto didn't show up...am I right?" the Math teacher spoke as Tsukune blushed and nodded

"H-He said something about already having someone tutor him…" Tsukune replied while trying to avoid looking at his Teacher's outfit, Ririko frowned at her pupil's answer

" _Oh well...you can't win them all, I'll take care of him later...but for now,"_ Ms. Ririko thought as she let out a smirk

"Let's begin then, shall we?" the Math teacher said while licking her lips, Tsukune let out a nervous chuckle and slowly began to back away

"Haha, well, Ririko-sensei, I'm sorry this was just a little weird tha-" Tsukune was cut off when a leather whip suddenly slashed his cheek

"Weird?" Ms. Ririko repeated as she glared at Tsukune

"How could this be weird? I'm a teacher...a teacher is a respected leader in the educational realm…" Ms. Ririko continued

"Ririko-sensei, you're starting to freak me out..." Tsukune said it didn't take long for Tsukune to realize what situation he was in but Ms. Ririko only continued to glare at him and held her whip

"A student is the Teacher's slave and slaves don't talk back to their masters now hold still, Tsukune...I am sorry but my tutoring lessons aren't exactly painless, this is for your own good"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Moka let out a yawn while she walked through the hallways of Yokai, the Pink-haired Vampiress smiled as she looked at her two small pink Notebook that she happened to be carrying around.

" _I might have lost a lot of sleep over this but once Tsukune-kun and Naruto-kun see this, I'm sure they'll appreciate it"_ Moka cheerfully thought to herself before bumping into someone and dropping her Notebook

"Whoops! Sorry about that, I should watch where I'm…" Moka trailed off as she noticed who exactly she bumped into

"Tsukune-kun!" the Pink-haired Vampiress exclaimed while composing herself

"H-Have you been studying hard?" Moka asked with a light blush, Tsukune only mumbled something incoherent

"Well, a-anyway, I wanted to give you this" Moka said, her blush deepened as she held up a Notebook with Tsukune's name

"um...I've wanted to help you, at least a little...you've done a lot for me and helped me, I mean you're a big reason school is fun everyday, so I made this Notebook for you, it covers all of the topics on your tests, the copy machine in the Club room was broken so I had to copy it by hand, I worked very hard on it" Moka closed her eyes, she waited for Tsukune's reaction, after a few seconds, Moka put her arms down and stared at him

"T-Tsukune-kun? Is something wrong?" Moka asked as Tsukune continued to give her a blank stare.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Akashiya!?" Ms. Ririko shouted as she swiped the Notebook from Moka's hands, the Pink-haired Vampiress jumped in surprise and the Math teacher scanned through the contents of the Notebook

"You just never learn do you, Akashiya?" started

"B-But Ririko-sensei I was ju-" Moka was cut off as Ms. Ririko threw her Notebook in her face

"Trying to lure Tsukune away from his studies with this trash! It's inexcusable!" the Notebook hit the floor and Moka quickly picked it up

"Come along now Tsukune There is no need to worry now, your Teacher's here," Ms. Ririko said as she quickly left the hallway with Tsukune following right behind her

Tears began to form in the corner of Moka's eyes while watched Tsukune's retreating form but the Pink-haired Vampiress held them back as she turned away to quickly exited the hallway

not too far Moka's location, Naruto was walking around campus with Mizore behind him but the Shinobi's mind was clouded with so many problems.

The first of which is the fact finals were still approaching and Naruto was still completely lost, listening to Yukari ramble on and on about variables and formulas it was mentally draining to him.

At this point, Naruto would rather take a full hand to hand spar with Tsunade than do any more studying sessions and as for training with Yūgao. The Uzumaki hit a roadblock with trying to get the Multi-layered Gale Jutsu right.

Every time he tried to put another wind barrier on top of the first, the two winds would get too close to each other and cancel out much to Naruto's frustration, the blond was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as Mizore suddenly stopped walking.

"So are we ever going to actually talk about it?" the Yuki-onna spoke up, breaking the silence between the two, Naruto blinked for a second before turning over to her

"Talk about what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, Mizore played with her sucker

"It's been a month...you've been silent since I never really got my answer, you know" Mizore stated, while the Shinobi tilted his head in confusion and scratched his cheek

"Honestly I don't really remember what you asked" Naruto answered

" _There is no way he could have forgotten..."_ Mizore thought, she gave him a frown but decided to be blunt as possible with him

"I told you that I ha-" Mizore was cut off when the two heard shouting not too far from them

"No! Let me go! I already told you! You're practically hopeless!" both Naruto and Mizore turned over to see the commotion. Kurumu had tied Yukari with some rope and was dragging her along like cattle

"They say you're one of the best students here and a Child genius so prove it!" Kurumu said as Naruto walked over to them, Mizore looked visibly annoyed for a brief second before a blank look fell on her face and she followed the blond.

"Alright, What am I looking at here?" the Uzumaki asked while Yukari struggled to get out of her binds and stared at the Blue-haired Succubus

"Kurumu...seriously! It's too late for you, no one can cram that much information in such a short amount of time! It's never been done before." Yukari spoke, Kurumu gave Naruto a half-hearted smile

"Ah! Naruto! Mizore! What a surprise!" Kurumu said, Yukari suddenly jumped and tried to run over to Naruto

"Nii-san, Get me out of here! She's completely losing it, I think all of that breast milk went to her head, sh-"

"Quiet you!" Kurumu shouted as she tugged on the rope, Naruto shook his head at their antics, he had gotten used to most of the weirdness but this was a new level

"So why is she tied up?" Naruto asked as Kurumu nervously poked her fingers together

"Well, I actually still need help with more than just Algebra, I need some extra tutoring for Literature and Chemistry...maybe even History" Kurumu said in a sheepish tone

"We all do but you don't see us kidnapping someone because of we need tutoring" Mizore pointed out as Naruto approached Yukari, the Shinobi let a Kunai fall from his sleeve and quickly cut Yukari loose.

"W-Wait! I paid for that rope!" Kurumu protested while Naruto shrugged and slipped the Kunai back into the sleeve

"Not my problem" Naruto replied and Yukari let out a sigh of relief

"Thanks, Nii-san!" Yukari spoke in a grateful tone and Naruto smiled at her

"Don't worry about it" Naruto waved off, Kurumu grumbled angrily before tossing the rope away into a bush

But something actually caught Kurumu's attention and from the corner of her eye, the Succubus saw Moka looking fairly depressed

"Hey, is that Moka?" Kurumu said, the group turned over to see the Vampiress walking by herself

"Moka! over here!" Naruto called out, Moka jumped slightly in surprise before noticing her friends all looking over to her. The Pink-haired teen gave them a half-hearted smile as she approached them.

"You look a little down, what's up?" Naruto spoke up and Moka frowned

"W-Well, it's just...I ran into Tsukune-kun but he was different" Moka answered, Kurumu turned to her

"Different how?" She asked with a concerned look on her face

"I...made a Notebook for Tsukune-kun to help him with his studies but He didn't respond to me and I'm not even sure he was paying attention, he just kept mumbling something I couldn't understand then Ririko-sensei came and took him away" Moka answered as she stared at the floor, Yukari frowned at this

"I think one of us should go check on him" Yukari spoke up while everyone turned over to her

"Why is that?" Mizore asked as Yukari sighed

"Well, I heard a rumor that there was this guy who also got privately tutored by Ririko-sensei, he got really good at Math...then he changed, he stopped hanging out with his friends and people who would try to interact with him would say he was just like a slave" Yukari answered before taking a deep breath

"I don't what happened to the guy after that but between what Moka-chan said and what Cow-tits here said about Ririko-sensei a few days ago, I think one of us should check it out" Yukari finished, this alarmed Naruto, Moka, Kurumu and to some extent Mizore.

"I'll go check up on him right now then," Naruto said while Mizore glanced at him

"You're going alone?" Mizore questioned, Naruto nodded

"Nii-san, I think that's a bit dangerous" Yukari protested as she tugged on his Uniform

"I have to agree with the washboard that it could be dangerous, are you sure though? I mean I know you're pretty tough but still…" Kurumu trailed off and Naruto shrugged

"I can take care of myself besides, I'm just gonna check up on Tsukune" the Shinobi stated, Moka looked somewhat concerned but quickly remembered what Naruto was capable of and felt a bit more at ease

"If you're gonna go see Tsukune-kun could you get this to him?" Moka asked as Naruto nodded, the Pink-haired Vampiress took out her two Notebooks from her bag and presented them to Naruto

"It's for his studies, I also made one for you, if you'd like to use it, I did promise to do everything in my power to help you two after all" Moka said with a bright smile, Mizore's right eye slightly twitched as she watched the exchanged but the Purple-haired Teen said nothing.

Naruto nodded and returned smiled at her as he took the two Notebooks and placed them in his bag, The Shinobi was about to make his way to the study hall before realizing something

"Which way is the study hall again?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto had finally found the correct room after at least half an hour of searching around campus and asking students for directions

" _...why do I have a bad feeling about this"_ Naruto thought as he approached the door, the blond closed his eyes and turned the doorknob

"Ririko-sensei? Tsukune? Are you guys in here? I have something…" the rest of Naruto's words died in his throat once as the Shinobi opened his eyes again

" _That's...that's a Snake's tail! What the hell is she wearing too?!"_ Naruto mentally yelled but the blond's ocean blue eyes turned over to Tsukune, there was some sort of flower-like extension at the head of Ms. Ririko's tail that had wrapped itself around Tsukune's head

" _Yukari was right, Ririko-sensei is forcing him to be her slave!"_ Naruto thought

"Uzumaki! How rude of...you to interrupt us" Ms. Ririko panted as she adjusted her glasses and turned over to him with a blush

"What the hell is going on in here?! What are you doing to him?" Naruto shouted Ms. Ririko glared at him

"I'm tutoring him what else does it look like? You should have been here last time but I'll make sure you won't get away from me this time" Ms. Ririko stated as she took out a leather whip, Naruto's eyes glanced over to Tsukune who was still in his zombie-like state.

The Shinobi dodged an incoming whip from his Math teacher much to Ririko's surprise and dashed over to Tsukune as fast as he could, Naruto was quickly able to get the Flower-like extension off the human.

Naruto threw Tsukune on the ground to avoid yet another whip from Ms. Ririko, the Uzumaki pushed over a desk and scanned his human friend for any injuries

" _Just some marks on his cheek but He's not snapping out of it...damn it! I'll need to fix that later"_ Naruto thought as he set down his bag and went through his items, the Shinobi didn't notice that Moka's notebooks had slipped out of the bag.

" _Of all the days to leave the sword with Yūgao-sensei…"_ Naruto mentally cursed the blond let a Kunai slip through his Academy sleeve as he heard Ms. Ririko's voice

"Uzumaki, do you not care about the pursuit of knowledge?" the Math teacher called out, the Uzumaki quickly jumped over the desk and landed in front of her

"You put Tsukune under your control…" Naruto started with a heated glare as Ms. Ririko pulled back her tail

"It was for his own good and this is the ideal way of teaching" Ms. Ririko replied and the Math Teacher swung her tail at the blond, Naruto sidestepped and plunged the Kunai into her tail

"That's not teaching! That's Slavery!" Naruto yelled, Ms. Ririko hissed in pain as she retracted her tail

"To Strike your own Teacher...You're going to be more troublesome than Tsukune but I'll turn you into an obedient student" Ms. Ririko said, the Math teacher slowly pulled the Kunai out of her Scaly tail and toss the weapon on the floor.

Tsukune laid on the ground with a Pink notebook in front of him, the Human's glassy eyes kept staring at the name that was signed on the corner as if it was familiar to him

"Moka…" Tsukune muttered under his breath and he made a grab for the Notebook.

The Brown-haired human was able to open it and skimmed through the pages. The sounds of Ms. Ririko and Naruto fighting didn't even phase him and finally, Tsukune's eyes landed on a small doodle of a bat

" _We can do it together! - Moka"_ Tsukune kept staring at the drawing before re-reading Moka's note, the Human took a sharp breath and his eyes widened

" _I-I...what was happening?"_ Tsukune thought

"Uzumaki! I hope you know you've brought this on yourself but I'll make sure you're an obedient Student by the end of today, You'll be just like Tsukune!" Ms. Ririko ranted, Naruto made his signature hand seal

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted Ms. Ririko flinched in shock as several clones appeared in front of her

" _Apply a Jutsu in a way the creator didn't intend…"_ Naruto recalled Yūgao's words some time ago, the Shinobi glanced at two Clones

"Get Tsukune out of here" Naruto ordered, the Clones nodded and left to do so, Ms. Ririko finally snapped out of her shock and hissed.

"I won't let you!" the Math Teacher shouted with a crazed look, she lifted her tail in an attempt to crush the two Clones but the Clones were able to avoid the attack and make a grab for the shell-shocked Human, the Real Naruto still kept his gaze on Ms. Ririko with five other clones surrounding her

"My sensei back home once said something to me that it stuck with me to this day…" Naruto started, the Math Teacher glared at her student but said nothing

"He said 'if you haven't mastered a technique, don't use it in the middle of an important battle' but this isn't an important battle for me so just for today, I'm gonna break that rule" Naruto finished as he clasped his hands together before Ms. Ririko could move a clone landed a clean jab on her face.

Another clone swiftly gave the Math Teacher an Uppercut while another elbowed her in the ribs, finally, the real Naruto appeared in front of her and slammed his palm on Ms. Ririko's abdomen

"Wind style: Gale Palm!" Naruto shouted a gust of wind pushed Ms. Ririko into the wall

*Slam*

the impact created a spider-web-like crack on the wall, Ms. Ririko twitched slightly before getting off the wall, Naruto continued to glare at the Math teacher and went into a CQC stance. Ms. Ririko began to stagger as she got up but soon after she hit the floor and the Lamia was out cold.

" _I can't believe that actually worked,"_ Naruto thought as he jogged over to check over Ms. Ririko's injuries, all the while smiling to himself

" _Hmm...broke a few ribs but she should be fine...Using the Gale Palm as a Taijutsu move to push away opponents who get too close, I just had the idea swimming in my head and it actually worked!"_ Naruto stood up, he couldn't wait to tell Yūgao about this.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The incident ended in Ms. Ririko being given two weeks of 'administrative leave' due to her injuries, aside from the Group studying sessions and Naruto finishing up his Wind Jutsu training, it was practically quiet for everyone in the Newspaper Club ever since

Eventually, the finals came around and went, after a few days it was finally time for the results of the test. The Newspaper Club each held their sealed envelopes to see their test results, neither of them waiting to open their envelope first

"..."

"..."

"Ah! to hell with it!" Kurumu shouted as she ripped open her envelope, the blue-haired teen glared at the paper before gritting her teeth

"F-forty four?! I pulled an all-nighter the day before and I still only got forty-four?! Now I have to go to summer school!" Kurumu screeched, the rest of the Club ignored her and began to open their own

"...Ninety-two!" Moka smiled as she turned over to Tsukune to show him her test results, the Human returned her smile before glancing back at his own

Tsukune gulped as he tore his own envelope open, he had forgotten everything he learned with and had to study with Moka every day before the test, even staying up past midnight re-reading all of Moka's notes.

while he enjoyed almost every minute with the Vampiress, he was still nervous to his core, the Human blinked for a second before a smile broke out on his face

"Eighty-six!" Tsukune exclaimed as Moka shot him a warm smile

" _Looks like it was worth making the Notebooks after all"_ Moka thought, her gaze turned over to her blond friend who was getting his test results out

"Let's see... fifty-six!" Naruto said, Moka let out a sigh, it was still a barely passing grade for Naruto, she was hoping it'd be higher given all of the studying they did but given how Naruto didn't even know what an integer was she wasn't surprised...though at least he passed, Mizore was up next and the Yuki-onna slowly ripped out the envelope

"... fifty-eight" Mizore stated in a blank tone, Yukari frowned as she got her test results

"I missed the extra questions! How could I have only gotten one hundred percent?!" Yukari shouted, while the rest of the group let out a short collective chuckle, silence overtook the room for a few seconds before Naruto spoke

"Guess we all made it" Naruto softly said, Yukari snickered at that

"Almost everyone" Yukari pointed out with a smug grin as she glanced over to the Sulking Kurumu in the corner

"So what are we going to do? Summer vacation is gonna start in a few days" Tsukune said, just as Moka opened her mouth to answer, a male student peaked into the room

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The Student said as the blond Shinobi perked up

"Yeah?" Naruto responded the Student walked up to the blond with a purple slip in hand

"I got a summons from the headmaster, he said to get your things and meet him in his office at once" The Student stated, he handed Naruto the slip, the Newspaper Club glanced over to Naruto as the Student walked out of the Clubroom

"The headmaster? Why would he want to see you, Nii-san?" Yukari asked Tsukune stiffened for a second

"Hey, man, you aren't in trouble for the thing with Ririko-sensei, are you?" Tsukune questioned as Naruto shook his head

"Nah I don't think so, I would have been called over earlier if it was that" The Blond quickly gathered his things and left to see the Headmaster

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"You're sending both of us?" Yūgao questioned as she looked over to him

" **Is that a problem?"** Mikogami said while the Purple-haired Anbu gave him a hesitant nod

"Yes, me doing missions for you is one thing but sending Naruto? Did you even ask Tsunade-sama?" Yūgao asked as she narrowed her eyes at him

" **I did…I even had to make some concessions to get her approval"** Mikogami gave her a frown, Yūgao raised an eyebrow at this

"concessions?" Yūgao said Mikogami sighed

" **It's a private matter but if you insist, I'll let you know about it, another time"** Mikogami answered, Yūgao frowned but nodded

Several minutes of silence went back before a door opened and Naruto walked in, the Shinobi's eyes quickly made their way over to Yūgao

"Sensei? What's going on here?" Naruto asked as Yūgao folded her arms and turned over to Mikogami

"I'll let you explain it," the Anbu said while the Headmaster's glowing eyes scanned Naruto

" **You're going to the Human world, I made living arrangements and did all of the paperwork, everything is paid for…"** Mikogami said Naruto's eyes widened

"The Human world?" Naruto interrupted as Mikogami nodded

" **Yes, I can't have you around campus during summer break and Tsunade doesn't want you in Konoha yet...so, you'll be living in the Human world until the next semester starts"** the Headmaster's eyes glistened and Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds

"...there's a catch isn't there? I mean you said you're paying for all of this so..." Naruto trailed off and Mikogami chuckled

" **There's always a catch, I'm practically paying all of your unity bills and your rent...so I need a favor in return, a favor only two skilled Shinobis can do,"** the man said in a cryptic tone, Naruto frowned and glanced at Yūgao who simply gave him an emotionless expression, the Shinobi turned back to Mikogami with a skeptical look

"What kind of favor?" Naruto asked as Mikogami smirked

" **a Speical mission,** **The Bus driver will give you the details once you're in the Human world but you'll need to start packing right away, by this time, tomorrow, you should be in your new apartment,"** Mikogami said as Naruto blinked

"T-Tomorrow? But Summer break doesn't start till the end of the week" Naruto pointed out while the Headmaster nodded

" **I'm aware of that but it'll take some time for you to get settled in and your Club advisor, Shizuka Nekonome said she has something planned for your Club during the weekend, they expect you to meet up with them then...what do you say?"** Mikogami finished, the Shinobi looked to ponder it, Naruto couldn't deny he was extremely curious to see the Human world with his own eyes

"Alright, I'll do it"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

that's Chapter 7, only got two things to really quickly talk about

Chapter 8, 9, 10, 11 will be a bit different as they'll all be centered around summer break and Naruto actually enjoying himself in the Human world, then the next semester starts but don't worry, the group will still be there in a way

Mizore stuff might feel slow at first but will speed up with time due to how straightforward Mizore is with her feelings when it comes to stuff like this

I hope this Chapter was at least decent, I did try to correct any grammar mistakes but I might have missed a few as I said, I'm not perfect


	8. Cloak and Dagger

Well, this is chapter 8, alright, the mission Chapter and to the Guest Review about Technology, I was actually already going to this in the chapter anyway but I hope to an extent I did it justice here, oh and stick around to the end, like this chapter was a bit of a problem

Normal Speech: "I'm you and you are me"

 _Flashbacks: "Carry that with you wherever you go"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "thank you, my friend"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for dimension-hopping scene changes

Disclaimer: Naruto and Rosario Vampire belong to their creators respectively, I'm just a pleb who writes

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsunade adjusted her reading glasses and was completely lost in the book she had bought from Mikogami.

at first, she had only purchased some corny romance novels from the man as it was one of her secret guilty pleasures but after being confused at some of the terminologies that were used in those books, she decided to learn more about the world Naruto was in.

" _So, an important factor with the idea of defeat in detail is to be more mobile than your enemy, force them to divert troops then bring a large portion of your mobile troops on the smaller enemy force and that's how he was able to defeat whole armies with inferior numbers...amazing,"_ Tsunade thought

The Senju woman flipped through another page of her book but she was suddenly pulled out of her reading when a familiar white-haired man appeared through the open window

"Tsunade-hime, I see you're looking just as beautiful as always" Jiraiya spoke as he took notice of the stack of books on Tsunade's desk, the Senju woman nearly jumped and repressed the urge to throw her book at the Toad Sage

"Damn it Jiraiya! What did I tell you about using the Windows?!" Tsunade scolded, Jiraiya was about to give his reply before noticing what she was reading exactly

"Is that from…" Jiraiya trailed off as Tsunade signaled for her Anbu to leave the room and after a brief second they all did, Tsunade walked over to the open Window that Jiraiya came in from and quickly closed it

"Yes, it's from Mikogami" Tsunade spoke while Jiraiya stared at her

"I knew curiosity would get the better of you at some point," the Toad sage said with a sigh and Tsunade bit her lower lip

"Some of these things are completely unheard of...if it wasn't for the photos that are in these books, I don't think I'd believe it any of it, I had no idea they were this advanced...why didn't you tell me? This would have benefited Konoha greatly!" Tsunade exclaimed, Jiraiya took a deep breath and tried to choose his next words carefully

"Because it's a delicate thing, Tsunade-hime, the weapons they wield would cause a huge power shift here if it's not handled with care" Jiraiya softly started while the Senju woman looked up at him with curiosity

"I don't understand..." she spoke, Jiraiya began to go through her books, after a few seconds the Toad sage found the right one and handed it to her

"You've read this one already right?" the Toad sage asked and Tsunade read the title

"The Complete History of the Great War...I only skimmed through it" Tsunade answered, Jiraiya nodded and opened the book, the Toad sage flipped through the book before showing Tsunade a page

"Right here...the main nations involved at the start of the war all wanted to show off their military and technological might...the problem was many generals had outdated tactics, Technology progressed faster than the mentality did and it led to such a huge loss of life on all sides" Jiraiya explained as Tsunade was slowly starting to understand what Jiraiya was getting at, however, the Toad sage continued

"I believe if we introduce these weapons so abruptly it can shake the Shinobi system to its very core, the Shinobi world isn't mature enough for these weapons, we already had three great wars each more devastating than the last...imagine if we suddenly had this firepower" Jiraiya finished, Tsunade frowned as she began to picture a Shinobi world like that, she could now see where Jiraiya was coming from and quite frankly agreed with him.

"But…" Jiraiya suddenly spoke and Tsunade looked up at him

"I didn't say we couldn't introduce anything from that world, I think there are a few things we can learn from them that would benefit Konoha greatly without...you know...dismantling the current Shinobi system," Jiraiya said with a smile, Tsunade blinked at him

"Like what?" she asked and Jiraiya took a deep breath

"More advancements in agriculture for one, while we aren't too dependent on trade for food like some of the other nations, I believe the more self-reliant we are, the better, especially with our Taki project. we can also start working on improving our infrastructure for Konoha in general, I know you're gonna like this one, we can start learning more about the medical world over there and bring some of that back here and do what we were previously unable to do" Jiraiya explained

The Sannin was nearly out of breath as he looked over to the beaming Senju, her smile only widened as she thought of all of the possibilities this could open up. Tsunade suddenly took out a blank scroll from her desk

"I'll be tweaking Yūgao's mission, then," Tsunade said as the Senju woman was writing in her scroll, something crossed Jiraiya's mind

"By the way how is our little operation coming?" Jiraiya asked while Tsunade placed the tip of her pen on her lower lip

"Thankfully it was a total success, we were able to subdue him with ease and took him into custody" Tsunade started as she took a deep breath

"The Next step is going to be a bit more tricky and I need you here for that when we tried to get information out of him, we found he had a seal on his tongue preventing him from telling us anything…when you have the time go check it out, I'll send Inoichi to properly break him when you're done" Tsunade explained, Jiraiya gave her a slow nod

"Got it"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Do we really have to be here this early?" Naruto asked with a yawn as Yūgao stood behind him with folded arms in a casual suit, her coal black eyes found their way over to her blond student

"Yes, now stop complaining" Yūgao replied and the two waited at the bus stop, the blond Shinobi had a lot of things running through his head.

At first, Naruto was annoyed he didn't get even the chance to tell his friends about any of this and why he was going to be leaving out of the blue.

however, the Headmaster did reassure him he'd meet up with them so that put him at ease for now. the two waited for a few more minutes with Naruto pacing around and Yūgao leaning on a nearby dead tree

Suddenly headlights could be seen from the tunnel and Naruto straighten himself out, the Purple-haired Anbu let out a deep breath and stood up.

The Vehicle parked in front of the two Shinobis and Naruto picked up the bags the doors opened and the Bus driver walked out, just as before, Naruto felt the Bus driver's glowing eyes stare into his soul

" **Tell me, how did you like your first semester at the Academy?"** The bus driver said, to his surprise, Naruto frowned and put his hands in his pockets

"It was...alright, I guess," Naruto said, the Bus driver chuckled and motioned for the two to get on the bus.

Yūgao was the first to get on with her own bag slung over her shoulder and Naruto quickly followed behind her but once the Shinobi stepped foot in the bus, he noticed the Bus driver take out a cigar and a lighter, Naruto watched the Man light up his Cigar with mild interest

" **What...you want one?"** the Bus driver offered as he opened up a Cigar case, the blond shrugged and reached for one.

*slap*

"Ack!" Naruto recoiled in pain as Yūgao appeared between the two with her hand firmly on Naruto's wrist, the Anbu glared at her student and increased her grip

"Smoking is bad for your health and Tsunade-sama would punish you severely, more importantly, she'd chew me out for letting this happen so don't even think about it...understand me?" Yūgao said as she suddenly increased her grip and Naruto grit his teeth

"I got it! I got it!" Naruto shouted and Yūgao let Naruto's hand go, the Anbu shot a dirty look at the Bus driver before taking a seat at the front of the Vehicle, Naruto rubbed his wrist and took a seat in front of her

" **Well, buckle up you two, I'm not one for taking slow rides"** the Bus driver spoke as he took a puff from his Cigar, Yūgao quickly held on to the Bus railing while Naruto looked slightly confused Before the blond could do anything the bus driver stepped on the gas.

Naruto stumbled for a second before grabbing a hold of the bus railing to calm his nerves he had been on a train but this was something else, after getting a hold of himself, Naruto took a deep breath

"So... Mr. Bus driver…" Naruto was cut off when the Bus driver raised a hand

" **Nurari, just call me by my name when it's the three of us,"** the Bus driver said, Naruto gave the man a slow nod as the bus reached the tunnel

" **Just beyond this tunnel is the human world, you've probably done at least some research on what to expect...still let me tell you that you're gonna get blown away"** Nurari let out a puff of smoke from his Cigar

the Bus entered the tunnel and Naruto quickly glanced at the Window, it was pitch black after several seconds before a flash of light suddenly blinded Naruto.

Naruto quickly pulled himself away from the Window and rubbed his eyes, before glancing back, his eyes widened as he laid his eyes on a Car, driving by the Bus

"That's…a car right?" Naruto asked Nurari chuckled

" **Yes, though most people in this part of the country prefer to take the Metro, Cars are still fairly common,"** Nurari said and Naruto perked up at this

"what country are we actually in?" Naruto spoke

" **Japan, oddly enough the same language you use back in your world is extremely similar if not exactly the same as the one here in Japan, so you should have no problem trying to understand the people here"** Nurari explained while he adjusted the rearview mirror, Naruto let out a sigh as he watched the Cars drive by, it was like with each answer he got, seven more questions would pop up.

Naruto glanced at Yūgao and saw that she was simply reading a book without a care in the world. The Shinobi stared back at the Window and just decided to take in all of his surroundings, after half an hour of silence the Bus driver spoke

" **Now that we're off this highway, I should explain that this is the Area you'll be staying in...it's a residential area, typical for Humans, everything you need is in walking distance, even the Metro to get into the deeper parts of the city is here,"** Nurari said as he started to slow down.

Naruto and Yūgao stared out the Window to see an almost endless amount of houses with normal Humans simply going about their lives. Finally, the Bus parked in front of an Apartment complex and the two Shinobis hopped off with their bags

"Weren't you supposed to explain to us what the mission was?" Naruto asked while the Bus driver picked up a small black box from his seat

" **It's confidential, I'd prefer we get indoors before I explain everything"** Nurari answered as he took one last drag of his Cigar before putting it out on the floor, Yūgao nodded in agreement

"Makes sense" the Anbu spoke but before they could head into the complex, a voice caught their attention

"Excuse me! I saw the name of the School on your bus, are you really from Yokai Academy?" the three turned over to see a meek, brown-haired woman approach them with a friendly smile

"Yes" Naruto answered, the brown-haired woman's smile only grew at this

"Oh! This is wonderful, you see I have a son who just happens to be attending the Academy as well!" She cheerfully extended her hand

"I-is that so…" Yūgao spoke as she gave her a half-hearted smile and shook the Woman's hand, the Bus driver turned over to her with his glowing eyes

" **Excuse us but we're currently in the middle of something,"** Nurari said and the brown-haired woman's mouth formed an o-shape

"O-Oh! Forgive me for my interruption then, I'll be out of your hair but before I go, I'm Kasumi, I only live two houses down, I hope to see you around" Kasumi gave the two a short bow before walking away, the group glanced at each other then the Bus driver spoke up

" **We should get inside"** both Shinobis nodded and followed Nuruari upstairs

Yūgao inserted the key into the lock and with a soft click the door was open, the first thing Naruto and Yūgao noticed was how empty the Apartment was.

The Carpet was brand new but nothing special, there were two windows adjacent to each other and a kitchen just to the right in the living room but that was about it, to Naruto it almost looked like an exact copy of his dorm in Yokai except with two rooms.

" **You two did bring the furniture with you right?"** Nuruari asked and Yūgao nodded

"That's what the Storage scrolls were for," the Anbu said as she took one out from her bag.

Yūgao placed the scroll in the center of the living room and made a half ram seal, in a poof of smoke a small coffee table appeared and the Bus driver gave them an eerie smirk

" **You Shinobis are something else…"** He commented before taking out a folded up map from his back pocket

" **let's begin then"** Nurari spoke as the group sat down by the coffee table

"So! What are we going to be doing?" Naruto asked the Bus driver was about to take out another Cigar before Yūgao cut in

"No smoking," the Anbu said while Nurari frowned but nod and set down the map

" **...Alright, First, I need to give you two some context, there is an organization in the Human world that is firmly Anti-Human made up of High-level Monsters, they're well-connected with Politicians, they also have both the finances and the manpower to make themselves quite the threat, you two are going to give them a black eye tonight"** the Bus driver said as he unfolded the Map to reveal a factory

"Before you continue, I'd like to know what's the Headmaster's issue with this organization so I know what we're getting into" Yūgao spoke and Nurari took a deep breath, his glowing eyes scanning both Naruto and Yūgao.

" **Well to start, you two have both seen what human weapons here are capable of right?"** Nurari asked, Yūgao nodded but Naruto shook his head

"I've only read a bit about them," the Uzumaki stated, the Bus driver nodded at this

" **Monsters are still heavily outnumbered by Humans and their weapons have the potential to destroy this whole planet, this organization plans to throw the world into Chaos and rule over the Human world, as I said they have the finances and manpower to make themselves a big threat"** Nurari stated before reaching for the small box he had brought with him, the Bus driver slowly opened it to reveal it contained a revolver.

Yūgao simply glanced at the weapon, she had seen something similar during her first mission here but was still curious to get a full explanation. Naruto, on the other hand, continued to stare at it.

" **This is a Gun, to keep it short, this is a weapon that can shoot out a projectile at such a high speed that it can penetrate the average human with ease, there are many variations of them in this world, have you seen anything like it?"** the Bus driver asked, Naruto shook his head but Yūgao nodded

"Yes, during my first mission by the coast, there was a couple of men in a uniform carrying them, though they looked a bit different" Yūgao answered while Naruto shot her a look of surprise and Nurari chuckled

" **Those men were Japanese law enforcement...I wanted to show this for your mission, just so you know what you're dealing with, most likely you won't be dealing with Monsters but Human Mercenaries guarding the place"** The Bus driver continued

"Can you just get on with explaining the mission please?" Naruto said with an impatient look on his face, Nurari frowned before nodding and pointing at the map

" **Fine...the Organization has occupied an old Abandoned Factory with their own Human Mercenaries, from what the Headmaster's spies have gathered they're going to move a large amount of cargo by truck which is a vehicle just slightly larger than my bus, we have no idea where that cargo is headed but it must be pretty important if it's being kept under such tight security"** the Bus driver explained, Naruto blinked for a second

"Wait, Spies? The old man has spies?" Naruto asked as Nurari smirked

" **Yes, He got the idea from your master, Jiraiya, it took a lot of time and resources when he got back here but he's managed to build himself quite a network of information,"** the Man said, Yūgao nodded at this before looking down at the map on the table

"So I'm assuming this is the place?" the Purple-haired Anbu said and the man gave them another nod

" **there aren't any High-ranked members stationed there and the guards shouldn't be too much of a problem, though do be as careful as possible as I said these weapons can be extremely lethal if you let your guard down, there is something else..."** Nurari trailed off

" **It's not part of the mission but you'll be paid a handsome bonus if you're able to steal some important files so we might be able to find out more information about the organization"** The Bus driver finished, both Shinobis took in all of this information before glancing at each other and after a few seconds of silence, Naruto softly spoke

"When do we leave?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mizore let out a sigh as she exited a hallway in Yokai, overall despite it being a good day for her, she was slightly frustrated the Yuki-onna had planned to get Naruto alone during these last two days at the Academy to get her answer but Naruto had just completely disappeared on them.

The Yuki-onna didn't even have any idea if he was coming back until Ms. Nekonome assure her that Naruto would join up with them for their trip in a few days

"Mizore! Oi! Mizore!" a familiar blue-haired teen shouted, Mizore blinked before turning over to see Kurumu running up to her

"Could you please not be so loud? You're making a scene" Mizore said as Kurumu saw at some students looking at them

"R-Right, I kind of want to talk to you about something" Kurumu stated, Mizore raised an eyebrow at this

"Okay...what is it?" the Yuki-onna asked while Kurumu kept glancing around before leaning closer

"It's about Naruto" Kurumu whispered, now Mizore was interested in what Kurumu had to say

"What about him?" Mizore said as Kurumu gave her a slight smirk

"Let's go get some lunch and I'll talk to you about it on the way" Kurumu stated and the two began to make their way to the Cafeteria, there was relative silence between them until the succubus finally spoke

"I know you have a thing for Naruto" Kurumu said in a teasing tone and a cheeky grin on her face, Mizore simply shrugged at her

"Well, I wasn't exactly trying to hide it" Mizore replied in a tone almost void of emotion, Kurumu silently cursed, she at least wanted to tease Mizore a bit with this, Kurumu took a deep breath

"So...are you going to tell him?" Kurumu asked

"I plan to" Mizore answered, almost instantly, Kurumu turned over to her

"Okay, How do you exactly plan to do that?" Kurumu questioned as Mizore tilted her head

"Why do you need to know?" Mizore said while Kurumu gave her a frustrated sigh

"Because I really want to help you" the Succubus replied, for a brief second a look of confusion found its way onto Mizore's face

"Help me? why?" Mizore questioned, Kurumu suddenly stopped and took a deep breath

"I think it's really, really, cute that you have something for Naruto, even if he doesn't notice it right now" Kurumu started before she suddenly frowned

"And I heard from Yukari about Yuki-onnas and their fertility problems, is it true?" Kurumu whispered Mizore sighed

"Our fertility period only lasts about a couple of years, in order to keep our birth rates up, many Yuki-onnas are being married off if they can't find a suitable mate at seventeen" Mizore answered.

Kurumu inwardly cringed at that, while Succubuses were having their own birth decline, That was practically unheard of...being forced to marry someone you didn't love? if Kurumu was being completely honest, the thought of it disgusted her.

"...what were you planning on doing?" Kurumu asked and once again started walking towards the cafeteria, Mizore played with her sucker as she pondered on the question

"Well, I'll just tell him when I have the chance to, I hope to lock it down as fast as I can," Mizore said as she twirled her hair, Kurumu blinked at this

"Wait, so you've decided that he's the one? Isn't that going a little fast?" Kurumu brought up

"As I said, Yuki-onnas don't have a lot of time, I don't want to get married off to someone I don't know, I'm not sure if it's love but there's something there I guess...I just hope he feels the same way" Mizore rubbed her wrist as she said this, Kurumu gave her a reassuring smile

"Naruto can be a bit of a blockhead but he's a good person at heart, I'm sure it'll work out," Kurumu said just as the two finally reach the student cafeteria

"Are you going to want anything?" Kurumu asked Mizore shook her head

"I didn't bring any mo-"

"It's on me" Kurumu interrupted as the Yuki-onna flashed a grin at her

"A Snow Cone would be nice…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto once again held on the railing of the Bus as Nurari was now speeding through an almost unoccupied freeway, it was nearly midnight...a part of Naruto felt like he was going to be sick just because of how fast the Bus going

"D-Do you have to keep going this fast?! Can't you just slow down a bit? Or b-better yet can't we just take the rooftops like we used to back home?" Naruto asked the Bus driver shot him a creepy smile

" **But where would be the fun in that?"** Nurari stood up from his seat and stared at the Shinobi, Naruto noticed both of Nurari's hands were in the air

"Aren't you supposed to be controlling this thing?!" Naruto screamed, the Bus driver frowned before suddenly grabbing the steering wheel and turning the vehicle just in time to avoid an accident with a nearby trailer

"Relax, Uzumaki, he might be reckless but he hasn't gotten us killed yet" Yūgao spoke while Naruto glared at her

"Like that's reassuring" the Shinobi scoffed while increasing his grip on the railing.

Yūgao sighed before going back to her reading, after few more minutes of the Bus driver's reckless driving the two Shinobis finally made it to the outskirts of the factory just next to it, most of the surrounding buildings seemed deserted, the streets leading up the outskirts of the Factory were completely empty as well

Naruto's legs felt like they were about to give out as the Shinobi hopped off the bus, Yūgao simply casually exited the bus without a care in the world.

" **Here we are before you two get started, I'll need to give you some equipment that'll help you out"** the Bus driver took out two earpieces

" **These are Wireless radio transmitters, you've used these before right?"** Nurari asked, both Shinobis nodded and the man with glowing eyes smirked

" **Perfect… and before I forget here"** the Bus driver took out binoculars

" **These are gonna be useful to scout out the area, see if you can find a way to sneak in, there's one last thing"** the man took out a suitcase and dug around both Naruto and Yūgao stole a glance at each other before the Bus driver took out two Anbu uniforms and mask

" **The Headmaster said these will be perfect for concealing your identity, we don't need them to start tracking you two down back at Yokai, if...you do get caught, make sure to eliminate the person"** Nurari spoke as he handed the two objects over to the Shinobis.

Yūgao had a small smile on her face, she wasn't able to bring her uniform or her Anbu mask over to this world so this was a surprise but a welcomed one. Naruto, however, was stuck on something the Bus driver said

"When you say...eliminate the person, do you mean…" Naruto trailed off as the Bus driver turned his attention to the blond

" **kill them? Yes, you two are Shinobis, it's your profession, isn't it?"** Nurari questioned Yūgao nodded but glanced at her blond student with a frown

" _Has he really not had his first kill? I already had mine when I was his age, this might complicate things…."_ Yūgao thought before putting on her Anbu armor over her black tank top

"Y-Yeah of course it is!" Naruto said, Yūgao began to tie her hair into a ponytail, she looked over to the Bus driver with a serious look

"Let's get this show on the road then" Yūgao put on the earpiece, the Bus driver nodded in agreement and walked into the Bus

" **I'll be parked nearby on the radio with you two if you have questions,"** Nurari said and quickly drove away

Naruto watched the retreating Vehicle and let out a sigh, the blond stared at his Anbu mask before turning to Yūgao

"Hey, Sensei, why is my Mask just blank while your mask is a Cat? Couldn't I have gotten something...you know cooler? It doesn't even have any features, it's just white with two eye holes" Naruto complained while holding the blank Anbu mask

Yūgao completely ignored him and took in her surroundings, she glanced from building to building before finally looking over to the Factory in the distance

"Put on your Uniform, I'll be on the rooftop scouting out the area" Yūgao spoke before running up the wall and on to the rooftop, the Purple-haired Anbu used the Binoculars to scan the distant Factory for any entrance points

" _Three guards posted outside of the main gate, one in that guard house…...ah perfect!"_ Yūgao set down the Binoculars just as Naruto landed next to her, Yūgao smiled slightly when she saw her student in an Anbu Uniform

"I never thought I'd say this but that Anbu Uniform kind of suits you" Yūgao commented, the blond Shinobi looked down at his Uniform before returning the grin

"You really think so?" Naruto asked the Anbu nodded

"If you weren't still a genin and if we were back home, I'd put in a recommendation for you to join Anbu...but enough of that" Yūgao said before putting away the Binoculars, after a brief silence, Yūgao spoke up

"Be honest with me, Uzumaki, have you had your first kill yet?" Yūgao asked Naruto stiffened for a second before the blond avoided eye contact with her

"I...haven't, Ero-Sannin usually took care of any bandits or rouge Shinobis that tried to get in our way during the trip and Kakashi-sensei didn't really take the time to talk to me about it," Naruto said with a crestfallen look, Yūgao glanced back at the Factory before putting on her Anbu Mask

"Better late than never, I understand you're hesitant to kill...but I'll be here to help you with it, just trust me" Yūgao spoke in a surprisingly soft tone

Naruto gave her a slow nod before putting on the blank mask, The two Shinobis through rooftop to rooftop as they sprinted towards the Factory.

Just as they were about to reach the Perimeter, Yūgao motioned for Naruto to stop, the Uzumaki was slightly confused but did so regardless and waited, Yūgao slowly crouched over and peaked over

"There's a Guard outside the fence…" Yūgao said as Naruto stared at the middle-aged man who was armed with a rifle and constantly scanning his surroundings.

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto asked, Yūgao simply made a Tiger Seal

"Genjutsu: Temple of Nirvana" Yūgao whispered as soon as those words left the Anbu's mouth, feathers began to fall from the sky, the Guard looked up at the Night Sky and stared at the falling feathers completely mesmerized by them, the man stumbled for a second before he collapsed on the floor.

Yūgao jumped down from the Rooftop, Naruto followed after her and the two silently landed on the ground, Yūgao took out a Kunai from her Shinobi pouch and wordlessly gave it to Naruto

"Kill him" She ordered, the Uzumaki glanced at the weapon and back at the unconscious Guard, he swallowed some saliva on his throat and grabbed the Kunai.

Naruto kneeled by at the man's downed form and brought the Kunai just above the Man's chest, after taking a deep breath, Naruto swiftly pierced the Man's heart.

Several seconds of silence went by as Naruto slowly tore the Kunai out from the body and stood up, Naruto's breathing became ragged for a second and he turned away from Corpse.

"S-Sensei, I think, I'm gonna need a minute or two," Naruto said as he lifted his mask and leaned against a nearby wall.

Yūgao nodded at this and decided to get rid of the body as soon as possible. Taking in her surroundings, she saw there was a dumpster nearby.

" _Perfect"_ Yūgao thought, the Anbu slowly dragged the body near the Dumpster and hid the body inside, she glanced back at her student to see he was still staring into the distance

" _He's handling it better than I did, though I was younger..."_ Yūgao mused before she walked over to him

"Listen, it's completely normal to feel what you're feeling, I don't think I've ever met a Shinobi who didn't feel some sort of remorse during their first kill but just remember this is part of the job...in fact, I'll tell you something Kakashi-senpai told me when I first joined Anbu" Yūgao started, Naruto grew curious at that and looked up at her

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned as Yūgao nodded

"...if I recall correctly, he said 'unfortunately, killing is one of those things that will get easier the more you do it' cynical as that sounds, he's right, I'd be more worried about you if you weren't feeling bad about this, our emotions is what separates us from Monsters, they don't feel anything when they kill, so we-"

"Sensei, You know some of my friends are Monsters, right?" Naruto abruptly pointed out, Yūgao fell silent at that

"Apologies...but you understand what I was trying to say, correct?" Yūgao asked, Naruto simply turned away to face the Factory that was now not too far from their location

"But…" Naruto softly spoke as he turned back to her

"How do you deal with this...this feeling of..." the Uzumaki tried to get his words out

"Disgust?" Yūgao finished for him as Naruto stayed silent, there were no other words to describe it, Yūgao bit her lower lip before answering

"A lot of Shinobis cope with it differently, Kakashi-senpai reads his smut, Gai-san goes on and on about Youth even Hokage-sama drinks to deal with it..." the Purple-haired Anbu explained, Naruto slowly stood up and dusted himself off

"Are you going to be okay? You're most likely going to have to kill another Guard. are you going to be able to handle that?" Yūgao spoke as she eyed her student

"Yeah...I-I think so" Naruto replied, he slowly put his blank mask on

"We still need to get this done after all..." Naruto said Yūgao smiled sightly, that went far better than she had expected

"Alright, there's a small side door on the far right that's being watched by only two men, I have an idea on how we could deal with them but first we need to set something up" Yūgao said, the Anbu quickly put her mask up and dashed up the building with her student following behind her.

The Anbu quickly hid next to a wall, several feet away from her was the fence and several Guards walking back and forth, she slowly peaked over and motioned for Naruto to do the same

"You see that Watertower up there? That Guard has a good view of most of the Factory, we can take it out and use it as a distraction" Yūgao said, she took out a Kunai from her Shinobi tool pouch, Naruto blinked behind his mask as he realized something

"Sensei, can't you just use Genjutsu to knock them all out like you did with that Guard?" Naruto pointed out, Yūgao took out an explosive tag as she opened her mouth to reply

"I'm using this job to field test some of your training and see how far you've come...while not exactly the same, I've done my fair share of sneaking missions like this and no amount of training can compare to the real thing so it's better to pick up the experience here" Yūgao explained as she took out some Ninja string and tied it to the Kunai

"We can practically get away with using Genjutsu to sneak by in this world but back in Konoha? Not so much...Sensor Shinobis can pick up on Genjutsu in an instant" Yūgao added as she handed the Kunai to Naruto and pointed to the water tower

"Take the shot," Yūgao said, Naruto stared at the Kunai for a second before tossing it towards his target, the steel weapon dug itself into one of the wooden legs of the Water tower and Yūgao smirked as the Guard on the Water tower didn't hear a thing.

"Perfect" Yūgao said before motioning for Naruto to follow her, the two Shinobis practically lurked around the perimeter until they had found themselves at the side door and hid behind another wall, Yūgao turned over to her student.

"The second I activate that explosive tag I want you to take out those two Guards, they won't see it coming, we'll move in, make a grab for the files in the building then take out the truck...ready?" Yūgao said.

Naruto gave her a hesitant nod and took out two Kunais from his pouch, he peaked over and prepared himself as the Purple-haired Anbu behind him made a half-ram seal

"Katsu" Yūgao whispered

*Ka-boom*

The two Guards jumped in shock and turned to see a huge cloud of smoke on the other side of the Factory, just as they turned away two Kunais flew in the air and struck them in the back of their heads

With a soft thud they fell dead on the floor, Naruto exhaled as he glanced at the dead guards he quickly snapped out of it when he saw Yūgao bolt for the side door and quickly followed her.

"It's locked…Uzumaki, Focus some Wind Chakra into a Kunai that should make it sharp enough to cut through the lock" Yūgao ordered, Naruto nodded and quickly took out another one.

after a few seconds of silence, the Kunai started have a very faint light blue glow, Naruto completely cut through the Iron lock with one swing and the fence door flew open.

Yūgao glanced to her left to see some steel containers next to her, she crouched down and placed another Explosive tag on one. she turned around and placed another tag on the fence behind them, Naruto shot her a look of curiosity.

"Why are you putting one there?" Naruto whispered Yūgao turned to him

"Just in case…back in Anbu, we always made sure we had an escape route, sometimes we would even make two, if for whatever reason the mission goes south, we can use this as a distraction again" Yūgao answered as she placed yet another tag on the other side of the container

"let's keep moving I'm sure most of them are going to investigate the water tower, we should get to the rooftop of the Factory and make our way down from there, if the Headmaster's info was right there should be a roof access door there" Yūgao continued as the two sprinted towards the main building, they ran up the Factory wall and onto the rooftop in the matter of a few seconds.

As Yūgao was the first on the Rooftop she scanned her surroundings, to her surprise there was no one there, not a single person and there was the door for rooftop access. Naruto soon landed next to her and Yūgao steadied her breath as she suddenly pulled Naruto over behind a ventilation unit

"There's a Security camera there...pass me a Shuriken" Yūgao whispered, Naruto slowly did so and the Anbu peaked over from cover, the Camera didn't even notice them, she focused some Chakra into the Shuriken and launched it

Sparks flew as the Shuriken made impact and pieces of the Security Camera fell down, both Shinobis jumped over their cover and went over through the door.

the two quickly went down the stairs but they were suddenly faced with a problem. Both hallways split off in opposite directions, Naruto and Yūgao glanced at each other before the Purple-haired Anbu let out a sigh.

"We're going to have to split up to cover more ground, I'll take the left side you deal with the right side," Yūgao said, Naruto nodded, he dug through his pocket and pulled out a storage scroll, just as he was about to unseal it Yūgao stopped him

"Here's a tip, that I picked up from Anbu, never use a Sword in narrow hallways, it's too clunky to be swinging around….a Kunai will always work better here" Yūgao spoke as she took one out from her pocket, Naruto gave her a nod and put the scroll back in his pocket before taking out a Kunai of his own

"One more thing...be careful about using Wind Ninjutsu here, some lower rank Jutsus are okay but don't go overboard, the last thing you need is for the whole building to fall right on top of you...Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?" Yūgao asked with a hint of concern, Naruto gave her a reassuring smile

"I'll be fine, Sensei" Naruto answered, the blond looked ahead of him and slowly began to walk through the hallway, it was almost eerie just how quiet it was, he expected to at least see a few guards here, the old creep said security was tight but aside from the Guards they saw outside, the Office sector of the Factory almost felt devoid of any humans.

Naruto took each step with caution and firmly gripped the Kunai in his hand. A flickering light caused Naruto to stiffened for a second, Naruto let out a sigh of minor frustration as he realized it was just one of the ceiling lights, the Uzumaki pressed on his earpiece and spoke

"Hey, what exactly did they use this place for?" the Shinobi heard static for a few seconds before he heard a voice

" _ **It was for a shipping company around forty years ago, got bought off then converted to a clothing factory but only for a short time for whatever reason, it suddenly was just abandoned and left here to decay...until recently,"**_ the Bus driver's voice came through the wireless transmitter, Naruto heard the man take a deep breath

" _ **By the way, I saw a glimpse of your little firework show from my spot, we're lucky this part of town is practically abandoned as well or else we'd be in deep shit with Law enforcement"**_ though Nurari couldn't see it, Naruto had a sheepish smile on his face

He slowly leaned against a wall and peaked over to the left, the Hallway seemed to be clear but just as Naruto was about to move, he heard a doorknob turn, Shinobi instincts overcame Naruto and he formed a ram seal.

A Guard cluelessly exited a room with his rifle strapped on his back and a Transparent Naruto held his breath as the Guard simply walked past him

but unlike the other Guards, Naruto saw he was dressed differently, the man had a light blue helmet with some sort of cloth wrapped around it, Naruto also noticed this one was somewhat older than the other Guards he had run into

"Three years fighting in Liberia, Seven in Blackwater taking out Pirates on the East African coast and now I'm here training some guys barely in their twenties, I'm not getting paid enough for this shit." the Guard ranted, Naruto almost had no idea what the man was talking about but decided to move in.

Just as Naruto was about to release his Jutsu, a noise startled both the Mercenary and Naruto. The Guard quickly dug through his back pocket and took out a walkie talkie

" _Boss, the Camera on the roof went down, there should be no reason for it to be down, I know most of the guys are checking out the water tower and securing the area but should we send someone up there?"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this, the Guard in front of him was actually in charge of this whole place, what a stroke of luck! but the blond was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Mercenary sigh

"keep the rest of the men on high alert, I'm already up here so I'll check it out myself" the Mercenary put the device back into his pocket and lifted his Rifle, Naruto held his breath once again as the Guard made a complete turn around towards the direction of the rooftop.

Naruto released the Jutsu and rushed the Mercenary with a Kunai in hand, the man let out a gasp as he turned around to see Naruto running at him

The Guard tried to aim his rifle at Naruto but Naruto was too fast. Time almost seemed to Slow down as Naruto grabbed the barrel of the rifle and pointed it away from him.

with another swift motion the Shinobi brought his elbow on to the Man's chest and forced him against the wall, Naruto pressed his Kunai against the Guard's neck and spoke

"Drop your weapon" Naruto ordered, the Guard reluctantly did so

"You're probably the one who blew up that water tower? I thought Kaz was just fucking around with the Grenades again" the man spoke, Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds

"Who hired you?" Naruto questioned in a monotone voice, the Guard started chuckling much to Naruto's surprise

"I know how this works, I've done this stuff before, if I tell you anything, you'll just kill me right after" the Mercenary shot back, Naruto paused for a moment, this was the first time he had ever interrogate someone and while it would be nice to get some advice from Yūgao that wasn't an option as both of his arms were holding the Man in place.

"You said you weren't getting paid enough for this" Naruto stated

"That's underselling it, I wasn't expecting much given how it's just a Security job but we're practically getting scraps" the Mercenary replied, it somewhat put Naruto on edge just how calm the Guard was

"Where are these secret files your employer has?" Naruto questioned once again as he pressed the tip of the Kunai on the Man's neck, just enough to draw blood and the Guard's lower lip quiver for a second before he spoke

"Listen, I can cut you a deal...I hate this job, these guys are most undisciplined grunts I've ever had to deal with, that guy you blew up at the water tower? He had a fetish for Grenades and nearly blew up the whole factory by tossing one next to the fuel ta-" The Guard stopped when Naruto shook his head

"I don't think you're in a position to make any deals" Naruto replied

"Kid, I've been in this line of work for nearly thirty years, I know even with that mask on, you can't be older than sixteen because of your voice, I can also tell you're inexperienced at interrogation, you're strong and fast I'll give you that and I've never seen anyone fight like that but you hesitated when I gave you my first answer which pretty much screams you don't know how to interrogate...you need your information, I'll give it to you" the Guard said, Naruto stayed silent

"I'll tell you where the safe for those files are and the combination for that safe, all I want in exchange is to live and get out of here scot-free...you said it yourself I'm not in a position to ask for anything more" The Guard stated

Naruto smirked slightly behind his mask, it sounded like a good deal to him, less bloodshed and he'd get the information he needed.

"deal...now talk" Naruto ordered

"it's three doors down in a conference room, the safe is to your right, you can't miss it, the Combination is six, zero, one, there….I said everything I know" The Guard said, Naruto nodded and put the man in a Chokehold

"Ack! Kid, wait! We had a deal!" the Man wheezed out as Naruto put more pressure on his neck

"I'm still going to hold up my end, you'll be up in a few hours and I'll be long gone," Naruto said, the Guard tried to gasp for air before slowly fading into unconsciousness and went limp, Naruto set his body down and pressed on his earpiece

"Sensei? I got information about the files, can you take care of the Cargo?" Naruto asked, almost immediately he heard a male scream from the other end followed by a sigh

" _Fine, I'll take it out, just make sure you get those files, I really want that bonus…by the way, that Scream you just heard? That was the guy watching the Security Cameras"_

An Awkward silence set in between the two as Naruto didn't know what to say about that but after a few seconds he spoke

"...I guess I'll keep moving"

" _Yeah…I'll meet up with you on the rooftop again once I deal with the truck"_

Naruto grabbed his Kunai and made his way to the conference room, slowly opening the door, Naruto saw it was completely dark and he turned on the light switch next to him.

the whole room had a pale white wallpaper with a single roundtable in the center and some chairs sticking out.

The Uzumaki scanned the room before his eyes fell on the black safe tucked away in the back, he smirked and made his way over

Naruto crouched down and began to unlock the safe and after a few attempts. he was finally successful and found the yellow file folder in front of him, despite the fact it was not part of his mission, Naruto decided to read through it, just to sate his curiosity

" _By the terms of our agreement, your men will oversee our station once a week, this Outpost might not be as important as some of our other assets but it is still a nice small chip to have for Fairy tale, treat it with care" - M_

" _Fairy tale...so that's their name, I wonder who 'M' is..."_ Naruto mused before slowly taking out a storage scroll and sealing away the files, Naruto slowly creeped out of the Conference room and pressed on his Transmitter button

"Sensei? I got the files...are you…" Naruto stopped as he heard yet another male scream

" _Done? Yeah, I was just dealing with the last of these guys while you were getting those files"_ Naruto blinked for a few seconds

"Wait, you did all of this? that fast?" Naruto asked, on the other side of the Call, Yūgao simply shrugged

" _It's not like back home...these guys are normal Humans, they're susceptible to even the most basic Genjutsu, one false call with one of the Guard's walkie talkies then a well placed Jutsu and I got rid of half of them before wiping up the rest...the truck is rigged with Explosive tags, I already got rid of the driver too, just meet me on the rooftop"_ Yūgao spoke and Naruto let out a half-hearted chuckle before turning around and heading back on to the rooftop

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As the masked blond finally opened the rooftop access door, he was greeted by Yūgao who simply waved at him

"So what did you learn from this mission?" Yūgao asked as Naruto approached her and scratched the back of his head

"I...don't really know how to interrogate" Naruto answered, slowly the blond removed his blank Mask and Yūgao did the same

" _I might need to get some pointers from Anko when it comes to teaching him that, she'd probably have a better idea on how to properly do that"_ Yūgao mused as she stared into the starry sky above them

"Anything else?" Yūgao spoke and Naruto frowned

"I didn't notice it till now but disarming these weapons the Guards have feels...risky, I don't know how to really explain it but I just thought I'd bring it up," Naruto said, Yūgao raised an eyebrow at that but made a mental note to ask her student about it later

"Alright...you have the files though right?" Yūgao asked as Naruto nodded

"Great, I'll detonate the explosive tags when we're at safe distance" Yūgao stated, Naruto smiled at this and the two Shinobis soon jumped down from the rooftop

Naruto looked at all of the bodies around him, he frowned as he did but said nothing

Just ahead of them, a pair of headlights could be seen approaching them and Yūgao motioned for the Vehicle to halt, the Bus Driver took another drag from his Cigar as he stepped out of his bus.

" **Only took you guys an hour to clear this whole place out? You did better than last time, Ms. Uzuki ...but what about the Cargo?"** he asked, Naruto opened his mouth to reply before an Explosion shook the ground

*Ka-boom*

Naruto stumbled slightly and turned back to face the Factory. he saw a huge cloud of black smoke rise high into the air and some parts of the Factory start to fall apart. for a brief second, Naruto thought about that last Mercenary in the Office area before shaking his head and he whipped his head to face Yūgao who held up a half-ram seal.

"Taken Care of" the Bus Driver sighed as he took another puff from his Cigar, an Explosion that big was going to attract someone but regardless, it wasn't their problem anymore

" **Oh well...Mission Accomplished, we should head out then just in case we just alerted some...unwanted attention, hop on"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Apartment door flew open as Naruto walked in, he was followed in by Yūgao and the Bus driver

"I think I'm gonna shower" Naruto stated as he let out an exhausted sigh and entered his room, the Bus driver glanced around the place with his glowing eyes and turned over to Yūgao

" **Still baffles me you were able to fully furnish this place in half an hour"** the Bus driver stated while Yūgao sat down on the couch

"Thank the person who made storage scrolls for that" Yūgao said as she turned on the TV, while they weren't common, Televisions did exist back in Konoha just not in this way. The Anbu picked up the Remote and turned over to the Bus driver who sat on the opposite side of her

"So...now that Naruto's gone what did you want to talk about?" Yūgao asked while flipping through channels, the Bus driver pulled out a briefcase and slowly opened it to reveal stacks of Yen

" **First, here's your reward, bonus and all, it's not life-changing money but it's good pay,"** Nurari said as Yūgao scanned the stacks of Yen, she turned back to him and picked up one stack

"How much for that weapon you had earlier?" Yūgao said, the Bus driver suddenly smirked

" **Where did this come from?"** He asked and Yūgao returned his smirk with one of her own

"It caught my eye, I always had an interest in weapons, I wouldn't mind learning how to handle one of those" she answered before the Bus driver took out the Revolver from his trench coat and slowly allowed the bullets to fall on the coffee table

" **Keep it, I have three more just like it...but don't go flashing it in public, you'll only get into trouble like that here, I can show you how to use that thing some other time"** The Bus driver started as Yūgao nodded and made a mental note to seal the weapon into a scroll.

" **Now back to what I was saying, the Headmaster has another mission for you two but unlike this last one...it's actually going to be fairly tricky to pull off, it's not urgent but expect to be called up sometime in the future. if you pull it off the pay you'll get will not even begin to compare to the one you got today and that's saying something"** Nurari finished, Yūgao hummed to herself as she began to ponder what the mission exactly was going to be about

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the Bus Driver suddenly stood up

" **I'll be picking up the kid on Saturday morning,"** the Bus Driver said, just as he left the room, Naruto walked back into the living room with a plain white t-shirt and shorts. The Uzumaki began to dry his hair off with a towel and spoke

"Sensei, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What is it?" Yūgao asked as Naruto shifted uncomfortably

"While I was showering I couldn't stop thinking about...What I did back there" Naruto started, Yūgao frowned

" _This again"_ She grimly thought as Naruto continued

"I've seen people die ...like in the Land of Waves and the Invasion during the Chunnin exams but to actually ending someone's life...especially when he was no threat anymore, it didn't feel right, is this really the Shinobi life?" Naruto finished, Yūgao nodded

"As a Shinobi, you have to do things you don't exactly agree with, I think I'll use a story of mine as an example" Yūgao spoke, Naruto looked up at her as the Anbu woman took a deep breath

"I was only about two years younger than you, Kakashi-senpai was leading us through an Abandoned laboratory on the outskirts of Konoha...it once belonged to Orochimaru, this wasn't anything new, the Sandaime always sent us on search and destroy missions. during that mission, we found several Children that had gone missing in Konoha but they were...different. Only afterward did we find out it was because of their bodies not being able to handle a new version of the Curse mark that Orochimaru was trying to develop" Yūgao paused as she remembered that night

"We...were trying to reason with them but they were too far gone, they had basically become mindless killers, a few even lashed out at another Anbu and slightly injured him. Kakashi-senpai didn't want to take any risk and order us to...dispose of them, we didn't like it but we had to follow our orders" Yūgao finished, Naruto's eyes widened at this, his own Sensei had done something that?

"That's what they call the ugly side of the Shinobi life but I don't think I've ever seen the pretty side of it…" Yūgao whispered under her breath but Naruto clearly heard her, the blond suddenly stared out the living room window and he heard Yūgao speak again

"As I said back at the Factory, try not to overthink it" Naruto turned over to her with a confused look

"Tsunade-sama told you to enjoy yourself in this world, focus more on that" Yūgao spoke as Naruto smiled and nodded

"Hai, Sensei, I think I'm gonna hit the hay... thank you," Naruto said, the blond Shinobi slowly walked back to his room

The Purple-haired Anbu sat on the couch for the rest of the night, trying to watch the shows on the television screen in front of her, eventually, after an hour or so, She slowly fell asleep on the couch

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Now before I get burned into Oblivion by flames, I'd like to say this Chapter was a bit of an Experiment for me (and a huge risk so please be gentle on the fire), I've never written something like this and mixing elements from Naruto with the Modern world sneaking stuff was kind of hard and added Naruto's first kill which was giving me trouble, still I hope I did it justice, I had to rewrite some parts like five times

feedback on how I could improve would be much appreciated, it was kind of short but I have something planned for down the road that's grander as you can see given how this Chapter is here to set something up but there won't be much of these missions I think.

Now the Ruby Chapter is next, then a laidback Chapter with the club, see ya


	9. The Hill They might die on

I'm actually really surprised people liked the Mission Chapter, well, honestly, thanks, anyway here's Ruby's debut, might have to split it into two Chapters, I was following the Manga for this Chapter and was half-way done until it felt completely disjointed and it completely tossed Naruto and Mizore to the side to the point where they had such few lines, so I decided to rewrite it and mix the Anime and Manga but I'm gonna make a couple of changes, the biggest being that it's not a beach trip, and I might have dug myself into a deeper hole by accident with past Chapters but what can you do

also, thank you, lads, for the Criticism and stick around to the long note, I'll keep it in mind going forward especially since I re-read some of it in order to apply it in future Chapters but I still feel kinda new to this, still thanks again and now onwards

Normal Speech: "the World calls for wetwork!"

 _Flashbacks and thoughts: "and we answer!"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "No greater good, no just cause"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for dimension-hopping scene changes

Disclaimer: I don't think I want to do disclaimers anymore not because I want to pretend I own this but because I'm running out of witty remarks for these but I don't own anything

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well, yeah we weren't supposed to make a big scene back at the Factory, I probably should have mentioned that earlier" Naruto sheepishly said as he scratched his cheek,

"You really should have...now I think I looked kind of silly when I blew up the truck..." Yūgao trailed off as she set two bowls in front of them

"Okay, so what is this?" Naruto asked, poking the food with his spoon

"Snake soup, it appears this particular dish originated from a region called 'Hong Kong', try it" Yūgao answered, Naruto gulped, he looked at the bowl and felt slightly uneasy.

"So...it's actually made of Snake?" Naruto questioned, he scooped up a spoonful and Yūgao pointed to it with her own spoon

"The threads right there are the Snake's flesh, just trust me it tastes pretty good and it's great for your body," Yūgao said, Naruto gave her a half-hearted smile but slowly place the spoon on his lips, to the whiskered blond's surprise, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was, a little salty but he expected far worse

"So, Naruto, I wanted to ask what you meant by 'disarming these guards feels risky' is there something wrong your CQC that you think needs fixing?" Yūgao asked while Naruto finished chewing his food

"Well, when I disarmed one Guard, I did what you told me to do when someone has a weapon to push it to the Side and subdue them as fast as you can before they have time to react, the problem is...when I grabbed the Firearm's barrel and when I pushed it left to right, the barrel had a clear shot in my upper body. I think if he had a better reaction time he might have had a good shot on me" Naruto answered as Yūgao hummed

"And with what the old man said getting hit by those weapons at all would be bad news…" Yūgao trailed off before smiling

"It's good that you caught a flaw in your own fighting style, now we'll work on fixing it up once we get back to the Academy" Yūgao spoke, Naruto raised an eyebrow

"We're not going to be training during Summer break?" Naruto asked while Yūgao shook her head

"Where would we train in secret? We're stuck in this small apartment and it's not like the Academy where we had the woods to cover us...but we will be doing some minor things like Strategy and mind games as an important as physical prowess is, it can be useless if you don't think like a Shinobi" Yūgao responded, Naruto frowned as he picked up the bowl and drank down the liquid after he was done, the Shinobi placed the Bowl down

"I was never really that big on the whole strategy stuff" Naruto muttered while Yūgao snorted

"Are you kidding? I heard from Kakashi-senpai that you and your teammates were able to trick Zabuza Momochi of all people and free Kakashi-senpai in the process, that's not a small feat, you know" Yūgao pointed as Naruto blushed lightly at that

"I...almost forgot about that," Naruto said and the Purple-haired Anbu sighed

"Well, Tsunade's orders were to make you proficient in all aspects of the Shinobi arts, mentally and physically, everything from Interrogation to Strategy to Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. all of that is on the table, even if you have no natural talent in some of those aspects we're still going to work on them" Yūgao spoke, Naruto flinched at that

"A-All of that?" Naruto asked as Yūgao nodded

"don't worry too much about it though, Shadow clones are going to be your best friend when we finally get down to work" Yūgao stated and the Anbu picked up the dirty dishes

"Go get some sleep too, you have to be up extra early for your trip"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune was daydreaming out the Bus window, the past three days were interesting for the human, at first he was looking forward to the trip, even counting the days till the Bus got here, a chance to finally be among real Humans again? Tsukune was overjoyed but then things took a quick turn

It had to do with Yukari being more and more distant with everyone, she stated she didn't want to go anywhere near the Human world and almost completely abandoned the trip until Moka pointed out Naruto would be meeting up with them and reassured her that everything would be okay

Thankfully they had already crossover to the Human world now it was just a matter of time before they'd reach their destination. Tsukune blinked for a few seconds as he started to recognize the houses they were passing by now

" _Wait for just a second, there's no way he's staying here of all places"_ Tsukune thought before glancing on the other side of the bus, for a brief second, Tsukune saw his own house and his eyes widened

The Bus finally stopped just in front of an eager looking Naruto and Nurari let out a sigh of relief

" **We're here,"** the Bus driver said as he stopped the Bus just in front of Naruto, the blond finally put on the Casual clothes Jiraiya had given him, he wore his black jacket with a plain white t-shirt under it, he also wore a headband with an orange Konoha symbol on it.

Naruto put up a smile as he hopped on the Bus and hesitantly put his hand up to greet the Newspaper Club. He still didn't have an excuse for why he just disappeared on them and just hoped to avoid the question for now

"I-I didn't miss anything did I?" Naruto asked as the Club fell silent and glanced at each other

"No not really" Tsukune spoke up, Naruto quickly sat next to Yukari and exhaled, the rest of the Newspaper Club continuously stared at Naruto in complete silence for a few seconds before he turned over to them

"Alright, you're starting to freak me out" Naruto stated and Moka gave him a half-hearted laugh

"Sorry, it's just a little strange, you disappeared for a couple of days and we didn't really know why," Moka said, Kurumu nodded with her

"Yeah, what was up with that? We had to pick up your weight for the last issue of the Newspaper" Kurumu said and Naruto let out a deep sigh

"I...had some stuff to do that I can't really get into right now," Naruto said, Kurumu raised an eyebrow but waved it off, she could pick up the hint that Naruto didn't want to talk about it

"Whatever you say" She dismissed

" **Alright buckle up kiddos"** The Bus driver spoke, he started the Bus and Naruto noticed there was someone missing

"Hey, Where's Gin-senpai?" Naruto asked and Kurumu started snickering

"He failed Ms. Ririko's class and had to make it up" Kurumu answered while Yukari glanced at her

"Now, Pole-dancer, you shouldn't be talking, you not only failed that Class but you also skipped summer school" Yukari pointed out and Kurumu glared at her

"Zip it" Kurumu ordered and the small Witch blew a raspberry at her, Naruto turned over to Tsukune with a small smile

"How are you holding up?" Naruto asked while Tsukune returned the smile

"Good, I can't tell you how great it feels to be back here!" the Human answered and Mizore peeked over from her seat

"You say that as if you're human yourself," The Yuki-onna said, Naruto, Tsukune and Moka nearly jumped when they heard this

"W-Well, Tsukune-kun used to live in the Human world before coming to Yokai, so it's not out of the question that he might feel some sort of attachment to it" Moka spoke, Naruto nodded in agreement, Mizore sighed

"Not out of the question, I guess" she muttered, Kurumu eyed Naruto again before she spoke up

"You know we're going camping right?" Kurumu asked as Naruto nodded

"Yeah, I know," The Whiskered blond said, Kurumu blinked before pointing at him

"You...did bring some Camping stuff then, right?" she questioned and Naruto smirked at her before taking out two Storage scrolls

"I did, don't worry about me," he replied, Kurumu had no idea what those two Scrolls were for but she shook her head and sat back down, her mind raced around with ideas for her plan. Kurumu shot a look at Mizore and her smile only grew

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The rest of the trip was pretty much in silence aside from small chatter between the group, Eventually, the Bus had gotten off the highway and driven right by a no trespassing sign.

"W-Wasn't that a No Trespassing sign?" Kurumu said as she pointed out the window and Mizore nodded with her

"That can't be legal…"

Naruto and Yukari looked out through their window

"We're getting deeper and deeper into the hills" The Small witch softly spoke while Naruto stayed silent, the scenery was starting to remind him of Konoha

The Bus once more finally stopped…at the edge of the field and the Bus driver motioned for everyone to get off

"This...wasn't what I was expecting," Tsukune said as he watched Naruto entered the field of sunflowers, Tsukune looked over to his left and squinted his eyes, just in the distance he could see a small shack but everything else to his right was covered by the ocean of Sunflowers, the rest of the Club wander around the area but Ms. Nekonome decided to stay in the Bus.

"So...I thought we were supposed to be at the Camping grounds, why did we stop here?" Tsukune asked the Bus driver turned to let out a cloud of smoke from his lips before turning back to them

" **Just a small detour...Take a look at this,"** The man said as he took out a local Newspaper and handed it to Naruto. the blond read through it with Tsukune peeking over his shoulder behind him

"...You're joking right?" Naruto asked as he passed the Paper Completely over to Tsukune

"Eighteen people have gone missing from this hill, it's believed to be haunted, wanderers should steer clear of the hill…" Tsukune felt a chill run up his spine as he read this and the Bus driver smirked

" **That or it could be just plagued with unfortunate events, in any case, you kids better watch your step here,"** The Bus driver said as he left the two teens and slowly walked back into the Bus.

" **So how about you and I head into the City for some lunch?"** He asked, Ms. Nekonome simply hummed

"Won't we be leaving the kids behind?" She questioned and the Bus driver shook his head

" **We'll be back for them, Sunday afternoon, the Camping grounds aren't too far from here so they shouldn't have a problem getting set up, there's also a Sushi bar over in Kyoto I've wanted to try out for some time"** the Bus driver answered, Shizuka began to drool slightly at the thought of Sushi

The Sound of an Engine starting startled the Newspaper Club and they all turned to see the Bus nearly completely disappear from their view

"N-No way they're leaving?" Yukari said

"W-Wait! Don't leave us here!" Kurumu called out

"They actually left a bunch of Academy students stranded in the middle of nowhere…" Mizore commented Kurumu let out a frustrated sigh and Moka looked around nervously

"Well, what do we do now?" the Vampiress asked and the group stayed silent, Naruto suddenly froze and looked over to his friends

"Did you guys hear that?" Naruto softly asked Kurumu looked confused

"What are you talking about I didn-"

"Just listen!" Naruto interrupted as he placed his index finger on his lips, the Newspaper Club stood still before they heard a loud growl from the Sunflowers and Moka whimpered

"I-I don't like this" She muttered, Naruto attempted to reach for a Kunai only to grab air, the Shinobi let out a silent curse, he left this Shinobi pouch in the bus

" _I should have hooked up some Kunais to my sleeves today"_ Naruto mentally kicked himself for forgetting something so important, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw sharp white teeth peering from the leaves of the Sunflowers.

Before anyone else could do anything, Several daggers made of Ice flew past him and into the leaves. An animalistic scream of pain was heard as Mizore stood in front of the Field with her ice claws drawn, a shadowed figure slowly scurried deep into the fields

"Well...that's over with" Mizore calmly stated, she slowly reverted back to her human form. the Club was about to let out a collective sigh of relief until they heard several more growls from the Sunflowers

"We gotta get out of this field!" Kurumu shouted, she dropped her bags and the growls soon turned to screams. Tsukune quickly pointed into the other direction and shouted

"T-There's a Shack on the other side of the field! Come on!"

The group quickly sprinted out of the field and towards the direction of a small shack. One by one the Group made their way into the shack, Naruto was the last to enter as he locked the door behind him.

"So...W-What the hell was that?" Kurumu asked, trying to catch her breath

"The old creep ditched us in some haunted place or something…" Naruto stated before turning over to Tsukune

"Hey, do you still have the Newspaper he gave you? Maybe we could figure out what's going on?" Tsukune nodded and took out the Newspaper the Bus driver had given him.

"Eighteen people have gone missing from this site and the surrounding camping grounds...according to legend a Witch lives on the hill, leading to rumors that she is responsible for the incidents and misfortunes that have occurred here" Tsukune readout

"A Witch is behind this? Why am I not surprised, Witches always do awful things after all" Kurumu smirked as she glanced over to Yukari who returned her smirk

"Don't tell me you believe everything you read on the paper! I knew you were gullible but this is ridiculous! Did your last brain cell finally clock out?" Yukari said before it could get any worse, Naruto intervened

"Alright! That's enough! Seriously we don't have time for this stuff right now" Naruto said as he got between the two and turned over to Tsukune

"Tsukune, it said there were some camping grounds nearby right?" Naruto asked the Human gave him a nod

"Then we should get set up there, they wouldn't just ditch us here…" Naruto said and Tsukune gave him a deadpanned look before pointing to the Newspaper

"Naruto, the paper said this Field was haunted, I don't think we should be anywhere near this place!" Tsukune replied Naruto sighed

"Well, we could...we...could" The Shinobi trailed off trying to think of what the group could do

"Look, it's probably a good idea we stay somewhere close by so if they do come back, we won't be too far," Kurumu said, Naruto nodded with her

"Y-Yeah, we might be close to...other people at the Camping ground as well, it's not like we were left for dead" Naruto followed up, the Club wasn't still completely on board until Moka let out a sigh

"that makes sense I suppose" the Vampiress spoke

"..."

"..."

"Didn't we leave our bags back at the Sunflower field?" Mizore pointed out, silence fell around the shack, she was right, aside from whatever Naruto had in those storage scrolls and Tsukune's backpack, they dropped most of their things in a panic.

"W-We'll just go pick them up really quickly and head to the camping grounds," Tsukune said, Kurumu nodded in agreement

"Good idea, you and Naruto should go," the Succubus said, the two male teens did a double-take at that

"Wait, just us? Why?" Naruto asked and Kurumu gave him a sly smirk

"Call it a guy's night out" Kurumu answered before grabbing both the two teens and dropping them outside the shack.

"Whew, okay good, they're gone" Kurumu spoke as she turned over to the rest of the girls

"So, why did you send them alone?" Mizore asked, while the Succubus rolled her eyes and struck a pose

"For Operation Frozen heart" Kurumu declared, Yukari snorted

"What a lame name" Yukari commented while both Mizore and Moka looked slightly concerned

"Operation...Frozen heart?" Moka repeated, Kurumu straightened herself out and nodded

"Yes! We're gonna hook up Naruto and Mizore by the end of this trip" Kurumu declared as she gave her friends a thumbs up, the rest of the three girls fell silent, Mizore began to slightly blush as Moka and Yukari glanced at Mizore

"And...that's why you sent Tsukune-kun and Naruto-kun out?" Moka questioned as she glanced back at the Succubus who nodded

"Yeah! I had to get you guys alone to tell you all about the plan" She responded, Mizore blinked at her before pulling out her sucker and twirling it

"You realize you sent them to get our stuff next to whatever was stalking us by the Sunflower fields, earlier right?" Mizore asked as Kurumu slightly paled

"Oh crap! We gotta go after them!" She said before running out of the shack

"Tsukune-kun! Naruto! Wait up!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It took about a few hours for the Club to get set up on a nearby camping ground but it wasn't anything special, just a bench and a clearing for them

they were finally in the process of setting everything up, just as Dusk set in with Tsukune and Naruto trying to start a Campfire and the Girls unpacking everything

"Alright, Naruto, you got those rocks right?" Tsukune asked Naruto nodded as he motioned towards a pile of rocks and firewood

"Yeah, I also got that Wood, you wanted too" the Shinobi answered, Tsukune grinned at him and began to make a small fire pit, it only took another few minutes until Tsukune finally lit the Firepit with a Match, the brown-haired Human took a step back and looked at his handy work

" _I guess that boy scout stuff I used to do back then is finally paying off"_ Tsukune glanced around and noticed Moka was staring at him from her spot, the two shared a light blush before Naruto tossed Tsukune a wooden stake

"We still need to set up the tents," Naruto said, Tsukune snapped out of his daydreaming as he caught the wooden stake, the Human let out a sigh and got to work setting up the tents with this blond friend

"So have you ever been Camping?" Tsukune asked as he picked up a hammer, Naruto nodded

"Yeah, if we had missions outside of our village, we'd set up a camp to rest up before heading out again" the Whiskered blond passed a second stake over to Tsukune.

"What kind of missions?" Tsukune questioned, aside from little bits Naruto would tell him and Moka on occasion, Tsukune really didn't know too much about Naruto's life outside of the Yokai.

"Ah...well, usually just stuff here and there like dealing with wild animals that are harassing Civilians and sometimes escort missions" Naruto answered, Tsukune blinked at that then scoffed at him

"No offense, That…doesn't sound Shinobi-like, aren't you supposed to be doing like sneaking missions?" Tsukune pointed while Naruto scratched his cheek

"That type of stuff is usually given to some of the higher rank Shinobis because of the risk" Naruto replied before Tsukune could open his mouth a voice cut in

"Naruto, Tsukune-kun! Come on!" Kurumu called out, the two teens perked up at Kurumu's sudden call but the two slowly walked over to them. Naruto picked up whatever Kurumu gave him and stared at it for a couple of seconds, he never really seen anything like it back in Konoha

"..."

"Alright, what is this?" Naruto asked Kurumu shot him a strange look

"It's...a s'more, you've never had a s'more?" the Succubus asked as Naruto shook his head

"Never" He replied and Moka smiled at him

"Just try it, Naruto-kun, you're gonna like it, I promise," the Pink-haired Vampiress said, Naruto slowly bit down, it was sweet, really sweet. The blond smiled slightly as he finished the rest of the s'more

Naruto suddenly did a headcount of everyone and realized one of them was missing

"Hey, where's Mizore?" Naruto asked Kurumu had to hide a grin as she pointed over to the bench not too far from them, the Yuki-onna sat there alone on the bench with a mini-cooler in front of her

"Why is she over there?" the Shinobi spoke

"She doesn't like the fire…" Yukari responded in a flat tone, Naruto got up and walked over to her.

" _Good, he went over to talk to her, this might be easier than I thought"_ Kurumu watched his retreating form and began to smirk before going back to her friends.

Naruto approached Mizore and put his hand up

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Naruto asked as he took a seat in front of her, Mizore blinked before opening the top of the mini-cooler

"A lot of Ice cubes and a bucket of Ice cream," Mizore said before taking an Ice-cream scooper and two cups

"Want one?" She offered with a small grin, Naruto returned her grin and nodded

"Sure why not" he responded

As the two ate their frozen treats in comfortable silence, Mizore realized she finally had him alone

" _...all I have to do is just tell him, right? That shouldn't be too hard"_ The Yuki-onna took a deep breath before facing Naruto

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" Mizore softly spoke and Naruto turned over to her with a plastic spoon in his mouth

"Yeah?"

" _...This was so much easier in my head"_ Mizore thought as her heartbeat began to steadily increase, she tried to find the right words but everything was practically coming up short

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now b-"

"Look, You Pole-dancing Cow! All I was trying to say is that we should be on our toes for anything!" both Naruto and Mizore turned over to the rest of the group to see Kurumu and Yukari arguing again

"Don't tell me you're already scared? We just got here and now you want to bail?" Kurumu replied, Yukari grit her teeth

"Just listen to me! There was something in the Sunflower fields, we passed by a No Trespassing sign on the way here, there are no other Campers nearby at all and check this out!" Yukari started as she took out several Cards

"My Tarot cards are saying 'Disaster' and 'Catastrophe', this is the human world, anything can happen!" Yukari finished, Kurumu glared at her

"I don't care about your stupid cards...just go home, you're being a baby right now, Seriously we should have just left you back at Yokai if you were going to keep bugging us" Kurumu harshly stated, Yukari grit her teeth

"Shut up! you don't know anything!" She shouted before throwing the Tarot card straight at Kurumu's forehead, the Witch quickly ran into the woods surrounding the Clearing

"Yukari wait!" Moka called out, Naruto glanced at Moka

"I'll go after her, you guys take care of Kurumu" Naruto shouted before running into the woods. Moka and Tsukune looked over to Kurumu, the Succubus's forehead was bleeding

"Wow...those...cards are really made of Iron, aren't they?" Kurumu kept muttering as she stumbled around. Moka and Tsukune quickly got a hold of her, so she wouldn't fall into the fire

"Can you get the rubbing alcohol from my bag?" Moka asked, Tsukune nodded and walked over to the tents

"Witches, pfft I don't...really like Witches" Kurumu continued to mutter, while Moka was trying to remove the iron card from Kurumu's forehead

Mizore stood not too far from the group in shock, one second she was about to confess and finally get her answer then the next, this ended up happening.

" _Damn it!...at least I still have the rest of the trip to get this done"_ Mizore thought before slowly approaching the rest of the group

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Stupid Pole-dancing Cow, she doesn't understand anything…" Yukari muttered as she entered the surrounding woods, the Small Witch didn't know how long she had been walking around the place but after a few seconds she reached the edge of the Sunflower Field

" _Why would they? They're Monsters, they don't know what it's like to be a 'Filthy' half breed…_ " Yukari bitterly thought. She didn't know why but she casually walked through the dirt paths of the Sunflower Fields.

Yukari walked through the pathways and oddly felt a bit at peace, she could see that Night was starting to set in but she didn't really care too much,

"We really shouldn't be here…"

Yukari suddenly stopped when she heard an unfamiliar voice and decided to listen in

"Come on it's perfectly safe, you aren't scared about that silly Witch myth right?"

"You can't call it a Myth when Eighteen people disappeared at the same time, even if it's not a Witch…it could be a serial killer or something even worse...I think we should go"

Yukari hid in a nearby ditch and watched a Couple exit the field

" _T-Those were Humans...actual humans..."_ Yukari anxiously thought she stayed there for a couple of minutes, trying to process everything

" _So is there really another Witch here?"_ Yukari mused

a rustle from the Sunflowers startled her and Yukari took out her wand, Not too far from her was a feminine figure that stepped out of the Shadows, the first thing Yukari noticed was the Gothic clothing this mysterious woman wore and her scarlet-orange eyes

"Who are you?" Yukari demanded while the Woman gave her a warm smile

"You're...a witch too?" The Woman asked, taking notice of Yukari's wand.

The Younger Witch slowly lowered her wand as she sensed no ill-intent coming off this woman, her Violet eyes widened when she noticed the talisman dangling on the Woman's neck

"That's...I've never seen one of those in person before!" Yukari shouted as she pointed at the talisman, the Woman smiled at her and extended her hand

"It's so wonderful to finally meet another Witch...I'm Tōjō Ruby..." Ruby greeted, Yukari beamed

"Yukari Sendo!" She proudly said as she shook her hand

"Would you like to be friends, Yukari?" Ruby asked while Yukari fiercely nodded

"Of course! We're both Witches! Why wouldn't we be friends?" Yukari accepted and to her surprise, Ruby suddenly pulled her into a hug

"Oh, this is just wonderful! You have no idea how many things I want to tell you, please follow me!" Ruby said, Yukari was about to open her mouth to speak when a loud growl caused her to freeze, the Older Witch was quick to take notice of this.

"Don't worry as long as they know you aren't a threat they won't hurt you" Ruby informed, Yukari gave her a slow nod and began to follow Ruby deeper into the Sunflower fields

"So, Ruby-san, you must be the Witch that lives here, right?" Yukari spoke as Ruby nodded

"Yes, Witches have lived on this hill for generations, here we didn't have to worry about humans and their prejudice or even concern ourselves with other Monsters who only looked down on us...we lived here in complete peace away from it all" Ruby explained, Yukari blinked

"Then what happened?" Yukari asked and Ruby stopped, the Older Witch turned over to Yukari with slight confusion

"You said these things in the past tense, so something must have changed right?" Yukari clarified, Ruby gave her another grin and nodded

"You're pretty observant for such a young Witch" Ruby complemented before taking a deep breath

"Humans…" She started, her tone was no longer filled with warmth as she said this

"Recently a Human Corporation has taken an interest in our wonderful hill, they plan to tear it all down and build a public facility all for their own profit and greed," Ruby said, Yukari looked shocked that such a beautiful place like this would be torn down just like that

"But…" Ruby spoke again as Yukari looked at her, the Young Witch could see Ruby cupped her hands together

"Our ladyship has a plan to exterminate those pests and protect our hill…Yukari, I know this is so sudden but we could use someone like you to join us, What do you think?" Ruby proposed, Yukari froze at this but before she could respond another voice

"Yukari! Seriously this isn't a joke! It's getting dark already…"

" _Nii-san?"_ Yukari thought as she watched the blond approach them

"Oh man! don't run off on us like that! Seriously you had me worried!" Naruto said before noticing Ruby next to her

"Ah...who's your friend?" Naruto asked, he suddenly flinched as he saw Ruby's heated glare directed at him

"You...You're here to defile our home, I-I won't let you!" Ruby yelled

She held up her now glowing wand and Three Human-Plant like creatures appeared from the Sunflower fields. Naruto took out his storage scroll but just as he was going to unseal his sword, several tatort cards began to fly past him and make quick work of the creatures.

The screams of pain coming from the Plant Creatures soon died down once they were cut into pieces. Naruto looked surprised as he saw Yukari proudly stood between him and Ruby with her sparkling wand in the air.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him!" Yukari proclaimed, Ruby recoiled at this, her mind couldn't process that Yukari could even value this...filth over a fellow Witch.

The Uzumaki quickly used Ruby's hesitation to his advantage and he dashed towards her. Naruto used his palm to strike her chest before grabbing her wrist and twisting it, the Older Witch dropped her wand and Naruto delivered a clean sideswipe to her jaw.

Ruby's vision began to turn blurry as she stumbled and Naruto was slightly taken back at this, a Low-Chunin level Shinobi would have already been out cold from that chakra enhanced punch alone but the Shinobi still acted fast and landed a palm strike under her chin.

Ruby's world finally turned black and she fell on the ground, Yukari was frozen in shock at what had just happened, she watched as Naruto kneel over Ruby's body and checked her vital signs

"N-Ni-san, Did you just…" Yukari trailed off before Naruto slowly picked up Ruby's unconscious body, he turned over to Yukari with a small smile

"She's fine, come on, we'll take her to the campsite and find out what's going on" Naruto spoke as he slowly began to walk back to the campgrounds, Yukari bit her lower lip before jogging over to catch up with him

"How did you do that?" Yukari asked Naruto exhaled before glancing over to her

"Practice…" Naruto answered and Yukari's lips curled into a frown as she gave him a deadpanned look

"I mean how did you knock her out so fast and so easily?" Yukari pressed on as Naruto smiled at her

"A clean hit to the jaw from the sides can make someone's head spin and with enough strength, you can knock them out" Naruto explained and Yukari gave him a slow nod, that sorta made sense to her

 _"She's actually tougher than she looks, it took two shots to do the job with her, I guess Witches are tougher than normal Humans…"_ Naruto mused

"I still don't wanna see Cow-tits yet" Yukari muttered under her breath, however, Naruto heard her and sighed

"Yeah, I get ya…" Naruto responded before an idea crossed his mind

"Hey, why don't we get back at her?" Naruto offered, Yukari turned over to him, she blinked for a second before seeing a familiar grin on Naruto's face

"I didn't bring any pranking supplies through" Yukari spoke as she shot him a downcasted look

"I got back up supplies," Naruto said and Yukari looked up at the night sky

"I'll think about it…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

*Knock* *Knock

"Come in!" Tsunade spoke, she quickly stuffed a bottle of Saki into her drawer, a brunette woman with her hair tied into two buns hesitantly stepped in

"Tenten was it? Take a seat" Tsunade gestured towards the chair in front of her and Tenten blushed

"S-Sorry, I just...never expected Tsunade-sama, of all people, to ask for me personally, you've always sorta been my idol," Tenten said as she nervously sat down and Tsunade grinned, it was nice that she was able to inspire so many young Kunoichi but Tsunade composed herself and took out a poster tube

"I have a proposal for you" Tsunade started before taking a deep breath Tenten felt her palms start getting sweaty as she watched the Senju slowly take out a blueprint.

"Konoha...doesn't really have a major company to supply us with Kunais or other shinobi tools unlike the other Villages, we rely on minor individual weapon shops for that and while that has its strengths and weaknesses...let's just get straight to the point, please take a look at this" Tsunade said as she opened the blueprint and presented it to Tenten

"A...mortar? what is this?" Tenten asked, her brown eyes scanned the blueprint in front of her and Tsunade took a deep breath

"Where I got this is classified but what I want is for a weapon similar to this, something far lighter and something that a Shinobi can carry on their backs to the frontlines, the little odd-looking hunk of metal is what's called a 'shell' it's to be fired from the cylinder and upon impact it's to explode…I don't expect it to work the exact same way so feel free to take some creative liberties as you see fit but as long as it serves its purpose we'll sign off on it" Tsunade continued, Tenten blinked as she studied the blueprint before glancing back her idol

"I'm...not questioning your orders, Tsunade-sama but do we really need such a weapon? How would it function? and how would it benefit a Shinobi in the middle of Combat?" Tenten said as Tsunade scratched her chin and sighed

"For one, this weapon would almost be practically useless in a one on one Shinobi fight but that's not what it's intended for, it's goal is to soften enemy stronghold defenses with indirect fire from above in support of an assault...at least that's what I'm hoping for" Tsunade explained, Tenten fidgeted in her seat

"Well...I've never done anything like this, ah, Tsunade-sama, why did you come to me exactly for this?" Tenten asked as Tsunade smiled at her

"I've heard my subordinates only speak positively about your shop and how it's considered to be one of the best in Konoha, I also know I can trust you, not to say that those shops aren't loyal to Konoha...but it's always better to trust a fellow Konoha Shinobi with this type of stuff" Tsunade answered before something crossed her mind and she snapped her fingers

"Ah! I almost forgot" Tsunade exclaimed before going through her drawer and taking out a storage scroll

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, Tenten, your shop may be one of the best but it is...well small" Tsunade started as Tenten looked away in slight embarrassment

"Y-Yes I know, I practically had to build it from the ground up with my family" Tenten responded, Tsunade placed a medium-size Storage scroll on the table along with a small check that she quickly signed

"This Storage scroll has all of the raw material you'll need for a prototype for this new weapon, Iron, copper, Gunpower, you name it, the Check is a small fortune of what Jiraiya and myself were able to cobble up along with some funds from Konoha's treasury, if you accept, you'll be able to start your own company with your own workers, working primarily for Konoha...what do you say?" Tsunade offered this completely shocked the young chunin

Tenten struggled to stand up from her seat, her legs practically felt like jelly. to her, this was an offer of a lifetime, an opportunity to rise above her civilian background and write her own name in the history books.

But she downright terrified of the fact that she might not be up for such a huge task as Tsunade started at the Chunin in front of her, the Senju woman saw a fiery passion in her eyes before a determined grin soon found its way onto Tenten's face.

"I'll do it," Tenten said and Tsunade smiled at her

"I'll summon you in a couple of days, we have an empty warehouse for you to use to kick start this operation" Tsunade spoke, she leaned back in her chair as she watched Tenten give her a slow nod as she picked the storage scroll and exited her office

Just as Tenten closed the door, a familiar white-haired man jumped through the window and into Tsunade's office, the Senju woman nearly fell back on her Chair in surprise before she caught herself

"Damn it, Jiraiya, not again!" Tsunade scolded as the Toad Sage let out a short chuckle before closing the window and turned to the Senju woman

"So, how did the interrogation go?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya frowned and took out a folder

"Well, he was still a tough nut to crack even without the seal...now know where most of Danzo's bases are located but I have good news and bad news" Jiraiya answered, Tsunade held her breath

"What's the bad news?" She questioned as Jiraiya's sighed

"We know why Danzo was colluding with Orochimaru now and what he was after" Jiraiya trailed off before swallowing some saliva in his throat

"Tsunade-hime, as your former teammate, I want you to try to keep your anger under control after I tell you this, please" Jiraiya started, Tsunade frowned at that

"Alright, go on" Tsunade spoke and Jiraiya nodded

"We had our suspicions that there were other motives to the Uchiha massacre and as it turns out it's a pretty deep rabbit hole, the full unaltered report on the incident is in this folder...now we learned that Danzo decided to implant the Sharingans from the deceased Uchiha into himself with the help of Orochimaru and we...learned that he's also appeared to have defiled your Grandfather's grave and spliced some of his DNA into himself"

Just as those words left Jiraiya's mouth, Tsunade lifted her fist and prepared to slam it on her desk, however, it stayed in the air for a few seconds as Tsunade took several deep breaths to calm herself down. she was a Shinobi despite how much she wanted to break her desk in anger and go looking for the one-eyed cripple now, Tsunade knew she had to keep her emotions in check for now. the blond kage lowered her fist.

"What's the good news?" Tsunade demanded in an emotionless tone that made Jiraiya slightly sweat

"W-Well, as I said, we found the location of Danzo's most visited hideout and so we'll know where to strike him when it's time, Inochi and I are also working on a new seal designed to replace Danzo's seal and gives you complete control of Root though, Inochi said something about how might be a long process due to 'Memory' drainage, whatever that is…" the Toad sage finished and Tsunade smirked, there was at least a couple of victories in all of this.

"We'll bide our time then, I'm sure he's slightly on edge that one of his own Anbu never arrived at his destination, we'll wait till he lets his guard down once more than strike him with everything we got," Tsunade said as she spun her chair towards the window behind her

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So, she's the Witch that's been behind all of the disappearances?" Tsukune asked with a look of concern as Naruto nodded

"Yeah that's what Yukari said anyway" the blond replied before Tsukune could give him a response, a loud shriek was heard from Kurumu's tent

"No! No! Get it away from me!" Kurumu yelled, she unzipped her tent and with a look of sheer terror, she ran behind Tsukune and Naruto. the three heard a soft giggle from behind Kurumu's tent that soon turned into full-blown laughter

"Haha, I had no idea that hahaha, you were that scared of Spiders, Pole-dancer, you should have seen the look on your face," Yukari said with an amused grin as she approached them with three small orange spiders following her. The Small Witch waved her wand and the Spiders suddenly fell down lifeless, Naruto picked one up and smiled at her

"Told you it would work," Naruto said

"Seriously what just happened?" Tsukune asked, Naruto turned over to him and held the Lifeless Orange spider by the leg

"It's just toy" Naruto started before Yukari nodded

"Yep! All I did was use a spell to make them seem like they were alive" the Witch snickered as she turned over to a stunned Kurumu

"And you completely fell for it! I don't think I've ever seen someone run that fast in my life" Yukari giggled, Kurumu finally mentally process everything and an angry look fell on her face. she glared at Naruto, then Yukari, before storming off back into her tent, mumbling something they couldn't hear.

"I'm gonna go check on Ruby-san," Yukari said, the Small Witch walked back to Naruto's tent and Tsukune turned over to Naruto with a look of slight concern

"Hey, since Ruby-san is in your tent, where are you actually gonna sleep? I don't think any of us brought an extra sleeping bag or tent but if you want I could sleep outside and you cou-" but the Human was interrupted when Naruto held his hand

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks for the offer" Naruto declined with a friendly smile but Tsukune did have a point, he technically didn't have a place to sleep right now.

though the blond wasn't a stranger to sleeping outside sometimes due to his rough childhood, it was still nice to have a warm spot for the night. The Temperature around the two teens suddenly dropped and Mizore appeared behind Naruto.

"You could sleep with me in my tent" Mizore proposed with a light blush on her face and Naruto's cheeks slightly heated up as well. Tsukune scratched his cheek when he heard this and suddenly felt an awkward aura like he shouldn't be there.

"I'll leave you two alone" Tsukune briefly said before walking over to his tent

"I...don't know, Mizore, I'm not sure the two of us would fit, hehe or I could keep you up with my snoring" Naruto spoke, Mizore's blush only deepened as she twirled her hair cutely and tried to avoid making too much eye contact.

"I could move the Ice cooler to my side and make space for you. It won't be too crowded and I don't mind the snoring I promise" Mizore insisted before Naruto could say anything else, Yukari came running over to Naruto

"Nii-san! I think Ruby is waking up!" Naruto's eyes widened at that and quickly turned back to Mizore

"Go tell the others" Naruto spoke before he made his way over to his tent. Mizore watched her love interest runoff and clenched her teeth, again this was the third time she was interrupted just as she was going to make a move!

The Yuki-onna let out a frustrated sigh before she decided to sit back down on her bench and make another Ice cone for herself

Naruto let Yukari enter his tent first, the small Witch was ecstatic that Ruby was finally awake and while there was some worry Ruby would still be hostile, Yukari was confident she could talk her down.

Yukari entered the tent with a small smile and watched Ruby slowly opened her eyes, Immendality as Ruby was able to get her bearings, she sprung up in surprise.

"W-Where am I? Who are you?" Ruby shouted, Naruto kneeled by her and Ruby back away from him, she scanned the Shinobi in front of her with narrowed eyes

"Oi, just take it easy!" Naruto spoke as Ruby gripped her jaw, something the Uzumaki was quick to notice and rubbed the back of his head

"Sorry about that" Naruto apologized, he cleared his throat and pointed at himself

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you've already met Yukari, we were on a School trip then we suddenly just got ditched here" Naruto spoke, Ruby narrowed her eyes at him

"So You're human," She said, Yukari shook her head

"No, he's a Monster, our whole group is...well except me, I'm just a Witch" Yukari responded as she pointed to her pointy hat, Ruby looked to be taken back at this before an angry look set in

"As if Monsters could ever be friends with us," said Ruby, Yukari frowned at this

"I thought the same thing when I first met them, please just give them a chance" Yukari replied, Ruby still continued to glare at Naruto while the blond simply avoided her gaze all together

"You still haven't told me where I'm," Ruby said

"The Campsite, the one farthest from the Sunflower Fields actually" Naruto answered with a friendly smile, Ruby soften her glare and eventually watched Naruto exit the tent while Yukari stayed with her

"Hey, would you like to join us outside? I promise that you'll enjoy it!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yūgao looked out her Apartment window and let out a sigh, sure the colored television was an interesting thing and the number of channels on it, to her it almost seemed endless but she soon grew bored with it as the novelty wore off.

at the moment the Anbu was feeling restless, She had to keep her mind occupied or else it might start drifting off to a place it really didn't need to be.

*Knock* *Knock*

The Sound made Yūgao perk up and she was somewhat concerned as to who would be at her door, Naruto wouldn't be back till Sunday at the very least. The Anbu took a glance at the peephole, her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly opened the door.

" **Didn't expect me so soon I bet?"** the Bus driver said with a grin

"No...I didn't, weren't you supposed to keep an eye on the kids on their trip?" Yūgao questioned as she narrowed her eyes at the man who simply shrugged

" **It's not too uncommon for teens in Japan to be doing these type of things on their own, they're only young once I'd say let them have their fun, they can take care of themselves"** The Bus driver answered and Yūgao softened her glaze at that but figured he was right about them being able to take care of themselves

"Well, why are you here anyway?" Yūgao asked and Nurari took out a cigar much to the Anbu's annoyance

" **Shizuka and I are gonna head into Kyoto for a night out, care to join us?"** the Bus driver asked as he began to light the Tobacco

Yūgao debated on her answer, on the one hand, a part of her wanted to mop around and flip through the channels again on the other hand...Tsunade told her to enjoy herself and experience new things

"Let me just get changed," Yūgao said and the Bus driver nodded

" **We'll be outside"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"She then said 'it's no wonder you came across the old swamp man, that's the place he and his late wife once stayed and though the woman said it in a passing tone, Kazuto knew the full meaning of what she said" Kurumu finished in a dramatic tone as she gave her friends an evil grin.

the Succubus decided she wanted to stay up just a bit longer to introduce herself to Ruby and the group then sat around the slowly dying Campfire to listen to Kurumu's stories

"That was...alright, Kurumu-chan, don't really know what a worrigal is though..." Tsukune stated, he started slowly clapping for her but he was only one clapping, the Blue-haired teen nearly face faulted and pointed at the group

"Come on! I worked really hard on that story, I even did research to come up with it!, you guys could give me some credit for it at the very least" Kurumu ranted while Mizore simply shrugged

"Sorry, it just wasn't too scary" the Yuki-onna commented and Moka nodded in agreement

"I think you should work a bit more on your delivery, Kurumu-chan, it has potential," the Pink-haired Teen said, Ruby, had a grin plastered on her face as she watched the interaction in front of her before quickly realizing something

She was smiling and enjoying herself with these Monsters who constantly looked down on people like her, the grin soon disappeared Ruby stole one glance at Yukari then she glanced at the Soda can the Younger Witch had given her, there were so many conflicting thoughts and feelings going through her head that it all culminated into anger

"I don't get it" she slowly muttered, though the rest of the Newspaper Club heard her and turned over to her

"Don't get what?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in confusion, Ruby ignored him and stared at Yukari

"I don't understand how you could ever be friends with them, they hate us, they want us dead, they're no better than the humans who once burned us on stakes" Ruby sprouted with a venomous tone, the entire club fell silent though Naruto and Tsukune flinched at that, the latter knowing full well of the Witch hunts through his history class but former just finding out about this.

"Yukari may be a crybaby and sometimes she's a bit more trouble than she's worth but I will say that all of us do care about her, we don't care that she's a witch, she's part of our group and a good friend that's all I care about" said Kurumu as she crossed her arms under her chest, Yukari looks slightly surprised that this came out of Kurumu of all people and Ruby's soul-piercing glare made its way to Kurumu.

"You don't know what it's like to be hunted and discriminated like we were" Ruby shot back, the bluenette still didn't back down and glared right back at her. Despite the tension in the air, Tsukune stood up and got between them

"Look, we might not know what it's like to go through that but I assure you that we do care about Yukari, we wouldn't be here for her otherwise," Tsukune said and the rest of the group nodded

Naruto hesitated for a quick apart of him wanted to tell Ruby he knew what that was like but the Whiskered Shinobi closed his mouth saying anything about his life back in Konoha would only lead to questions he didn't really want to be asked right now.

Ruby's eyes moved back to Yukari and the Younger Witch saw a malicious intent in her eyes

"It's time to decide, Yukari, will you join your brethren in our struggle to protect our home or will you betray us for those that looked down on you?" Ruby declared and Yukari stayed silent, she glanced at all of her friends then looked back at the Older Witch

"Ruby-san some Monsters might be just straight-up jerks but not all of them, Moka-chan, Nii-san, Tsukune, Mizore even cow-tits were there for me in some way, I just can't help you" Yukari answered, Ruby's left eye twitched. Naruto, Moka, Mizore and Kurumu all suddenly tensed up as the bushes around their campsite started to rustle

A cloaked humanoid figure dashed through the treelines and slowly Naruto reached for his pocket, Mizore created a small Ice dagger, Moka backed up slightly and Kurumu just looked through the treelines as if she was trying to pinpoint something and Tsukune looked at his friends with slight concern and curiosity

"You...You would really betray us for these...pieces of trash?" Ruby slowly muttered and Yukari gave her a slow nod

"I don't hate you Ruby-san and I don't blame you for feeling the way you do, I think I'd be a hypocrite if I did, given how I used to be but my friends saved me from myself, I just can't do it" Yukari said as she never took her eyes off the Stunned Older Witch and somehow ignoring the actions of her friends.

Kurumu's eyes widened as several humanoid plant Monsters began to make themselves visible to the Club from all directions, Naruto summoned his sword and Mizore dropped her Ice dagger in favor of her Ice claws. Tsukune was frozen in fear when he laid his eyes on these Monsters that just seemed suddenly appeared, the Plant-like Monsters did nothing but continued to circle the group from a Distance

"You won't join us…" Ruby muttered not exactly comprehending what Yukari was saying but as it finally clicked she looked back at Yukari with so much hate in her eyes it made the smaller Witch finch

"Then Her ladyship has no place for traitors like you!" Ruby yelled as black feathered wings sprouted from her back

*Squelch*

Time also seemed to slow down as Tsukune's body slowly hit the ground and blood began to gush out of a deep cut on his collarbone

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted in absolute horror

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Times Rewritten:4

This whole Chapter was a Kryptonite for me in terms of writing, feels off and all, like I said Naruto being here changes a couple of things but Mizore also being here changes a bunch more, I did switch it up from anime beach trip or a Manga city trip to a Camping trip because I figured it was a good way to blend the two and have Naruto and Mizore still do things and because I might have something else for a city trip in a couple of chapters who knows.

The main reason for the weird stuff is that I'm trying to keep Naruto as close to canon personality as I can without everything going crazy like with Ruby, I think canon Naruto would have asked questions instead of attacking like that but I needed to push the story forward so a little CQC did the job

Though this chapter felt a bit weak in some aspects especially with Ruby and how off the rail I went off the source material I promise it'll work itself out, it somehow usually does

On the Guest bro review, yeah, power scaling is my greatest weakness when writing, the whole Gin Chapter should be a shining example of that like you pointed out, I might even rewrite it when I have time maybe, possibly, potentially but I'm just one lad so yeah, I'll try and with some pushes in the right direction, I think I can pull it off and thanks for the pointers for the other Club members.

on Inner Moka, that was my fault, I was trying to get a certain point across that should show up like in three Chapters from now, which is Inner Moka's not necessarily hatred but dislike for Naruto getting the drop on her due to her nature as a Vampire and not wanting to be one-upped and her blunt disregard for Tsukune, that'll change for Tsukune wayyy down the line through a certain arc, though yeah, I might have overdone it there with how aggressive I made her

Okay one last thing which is the Tenten stuff, I'll show more down the line but this is all testing, no doctrines have been developed nothing, Konoha has nothing but books and blueprints, I have some idea about introducing more Monster types and how they interact with the world, if you caught one this chapter good on you, there are attempts going on here, If there are any mistakes I didn't catch let me know and I'll roll out hotfixes

Anyway, the next Chapter should be wrapping up Ruby's arc then laid back then Grand mission then back to school, sorry for any grammar mistakes still one guy and sorry for the long note, later

hotfix 1: I completely forgot to spend an extra day correcting mistakes, my bad


	10. The Hill They didn't die on

Alright part 2, whatever, let's start this, though I will say, everyone has bad Chapters

Normal Speech: "Nice of the princess _,_ "

 _Flashbacks and thoughts: "to invite us over for dinner"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "eh Luigi?"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for dimension-hopping scene changes

Disclaimer: No profit no reason to sue me, gotem

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clouds above him with a beautiful blue sky, he took a sharp breath and took in his surroundings, he was on a dirt trail path, there were hills as far as he could see...not that he could see very well, a light fog set in on the hills surrounding him. The Human glanced down at himself and discovered he was wearing a Tuxedo

" _That's not...right"_ Tsukune thought as he patted himself down and adjusted his black tie, the Human recalled something he read in a book once about lucid dreaming and decided to test this theory, he took his index finger with one and pushed as hard as he could into his palm.

His eyes widened, this place was real, if he was dreaming his finger would have gone through his palm like the book said but it was real. Tsukune exhaled and calmed himself down, his friends weren't here but this trail was at the very least and so, after some internal debate, Tsukune walked on ahead on the dirt road

The fog was now getting deeper and deeper as he made his way to wherever he was heading. Tsukune only got more and more anxious as the trail was becoming less and less visible. he couldn't remember what happened prior to lead up to this and his memory was only getting worse and worse as he tried to remember anything about his life.

Tsukune didn't know how long he was walking, for now, an hour? Maybe two? It felt more like five or six, his memory was now all but gone, his time at Yokai, his friends, his family, and home life, it was all gone, he was even starting to forget his own name until his mouth suddenly opened

"Tsukune Aono," he said and the deep fog lifted almost instantly, Tsukune suddenly clutched his chest just above where his heart was, he couldn't breathe and he didn't know why.

The Human fell to his knees and tried to open his mouth to grab any air he could but nothing that was it all hit him at once, Yokai Academy, Moka, Naruto, the Camping trip and how he was struck.

Tsukune rubbed his neck and shoulder, once again he was shocked there was no feeling of a wound or any trail of blood as he got back on his feet, he noticed the world around him changed again, the Mountains now had tombstones as far as he could see and the fog still lightly sat on the top of the hills.

As he scanned his new surroundings his eyes fell on a small stream next to a concrete road leading up the Mountain as his eyes followed the path, they soon found their way on to an old man in a white suit who stood there glancing back at him with a smile

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief and quickly walked up to the man

"Excuse me, sir, so I was on a camping trip with some friends and I don't know how what happened or how I ended up in this place but I found myself here and there was a lot of fog and stuff a-and I was just wondering if you could help me" Tsukune urgently explained, the Man continued to stand still almost like a statue, it was unnerving and how unnatural the Man looked.

Eventually, the man opened his mouth but no noise came out and Tsukune couldn't understand what was going on. The Man suddenly pointed up the trail before turning back to Tsukune and giving him a slow nod.

Tsukune blinked in complete confusion before looking at the road running up the hill like a spiral, he tried to look at the top of the hill but it was simply covered in the fog, he gulped this whole thing was just so creepy but despite his fears, he slowly began to take the road up to the hill

As Tsukune passed by so many gravestones, he briefly stopped and kneed by one stone, he tried to read the name but found his mind couldn't process it, he opened his mouth to once again read it but still nothing, Tsukune let out a sigh of frustration, this place had to be real but for some reason things still didn't make sense.

Thankfully it didn't take very long until Tsukune found himself at a very old looking chapel, he had never seen anything like it... He suddenly felt an odd pull that was urging him to go inside the structure, Tsukune was hesitant to comply but eventually decided to do so.

The Brown-haired teen placed his hands on the Wooden doors and slowly pushed them open, his breath hitched at what he saw, there were people sitting down on the Chapel's benches and they all turned their heads to smile at Tsukune, the Human took a step back in slight fear before he laid his eyes on his family who sat on the second to last row

"Kaa-san!" Tsukune shouted as he approached them, Tsukune's mother said nothing but continued to smile, she even took out a handkerchief and wiped some tears that were falling from her eyes, Tsukune's mother mouthed something he could barely make out

" _I'm so proud of you"_

Tsukune was taken back at that and still couldn't process what was going on, he turned his head over to the altar and his heart skipped a beat.

A familiar pink-haired teen stood there in a bride dress looking like she could barely contain herself, Tsukune turned to his right and saw both Naruto and Gin smiling at him, they both gave him a slow nod and to the left, he saw Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari all looking at with a similar smile

Tsukune was starting to get even more nervous than before but the odd urge he felt earlier only grew as he stepped in front of Moka, he finally understood what he needed to do. the Pink-haired Vampiress extended her hand and Tsukune quickly held on to it, Moka leaned in and Tsukune soon followed, he wasn't going to back down now

" _Is this really real?….I can't believe it… we're really going to"_

As soon as Moka's lips met Tsukune, he heard a faint voice echoing in the back of his mind before darkness overtook him

"Tsukune-kun, please wake up, soon"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Tsukune's eyes struggled to open but when they did he could only see a blurry silhouette and he laid his head back and watched as the silhouette back up in surprise then leave the tent.

the Human's vision slowly stabilized as he looked at the dark green top of the tent, his mind was still all over the place and his head throbbing in pain but after a couple of seconds the pain subsided and he could finally think clearly

" _Alright, What...was that?"_ Tsukune thought as he tried to sit up but a sudden jolt of pain on his right shoulder quickly forced to him to lay back down, looking at his shoulder he could see that the attack cut through his jacket and t-shirt under it but what shocked him the most was how it looked to almost be completely healed.

Before he could do anything else, Kurumu and Moka burst through the Tent flaps, both girls have teary eyes

"Tsukune-kun! You're finally awake" Kurumu shouted as she had to hold herself back from smothering the human, he was still recovering after all. Tsukune nodded at her with a smile, he briefly forgot everything he had just experienced and turned over to Moka

"What happened?" Tsukune questioned, Kurumu looked hesitant to answer and Moka wipe a stray tear trailing down her cheek

"Ruby-san went crazy and almost killed you, then a bunch of Plant Monster showed up, Naruto-kun and Mizore-chan took care of most of them, then Ruby-san escaped and Naruto went after her, Mizore-chan tried to follow after him but she lost track of him and came back, Yukari-chan hasn't stopped crying since" Moka explained.

Kurumu only turned away from Tsukune with a somber look on her face, she was supposed to help Mizore and Naruto but instead, she went over to Tsukune's side, the second he was struck.

"She really almost killed me right?" Tsukune asked, Moka sniffed and nodded

"S-She did...actually" the Pink-haired Teen softly answered and Tsukune turned over to her in complete shock

"Wait so...I was actually…" Tsukune trailed off, Moka avoided eye contact and stayed silent

"You were dead" Kurumu spoke up, Tsukune looked at her in utter shock

"You were losing a lot of blood and clinging to life, for a couple of seconds your heart stopped and we thought we lost you," Kurumu said as tears slowly formed in the corner of her eyes, Tsukune clutched the blood-stained blankets in shock

"Then how did I…survive?" Tsukune asked and Moka clutched her Rosario

"I gave you my blood" Moka abruptly answered, Tsukune didn't look over to her and only rubbed his Shoulder

"Vampires are immortal...our blood has a lot of healing properties that can regenerate even the most fatal of wounds, I had no choice, Tsukune-kun, I didn't want to lose you..." Moka added as Tsukune used one of his hands to grab his neck and took a deep breath Monster blood was inside of him now and while that was enough to get his skin crawling it was also the only reason he was still breathing

"so, Naruto went after her right?" Tsukune questioned, trying to get his mind off this new piece of information

"Yeah...I've never seen him so angry in my life when Ruby flew off and Naruto took off after her, Mizore had to clean up the last of those plant things...like I said she went after him but came right back when she lost track of him" Kurumu softly answered

"I think we should go look for him and try to figure all of this out" Tsukune proposed before Moka put gently put her hands on his shoulder

"Tsukune-kun, I'm not sure you're safe to walk ye-"

"I'm fine...I appreciate the concern, Moka-chan but right now we need to find Naruto" Tsukune interrupted with a warm smile as he took Moka's hands off him. Kurumu bit her lower lip and turned away from the scene in front of her

Moka reluctantly nodded and motioned for Kurumu to leave the tent, the Succubus complied and the two left the tent, they waited for a few seconds before Tsukune slowly crawled out.

The Human's legs wobbled but he was able to get his balance and as he scanned the campsite his eyes widened at the destruction. there were Icicle spears that had those Plant Monsters impaled into them, one was even impaled into a tree and several other trees surrounding the clearing were knocked over and limbs from those Monsters were almost everywhere.

His eyes finally stopped at Mizore and Yukari who were sitting on the campsite's bench, the later seemed to notice Tsukune, Mizore turned around and watched Yukari sprint over to Tsukune before she motioned for Kurumu to come over to her.

Kurumu looked slightly confused but did so anyway, a part of her wondered how Mizore was able to stay so calm under all of this

"Hey…" Kurumu greeted as Mizore took out another lollipop and removed the wrapper, Kurumu's caught something on Mizore's right arm and she frowned

"Hey, what's that?" Kurumu pointed at a fairly large scratch and Mizore sighed

"They landed a couple of hits, nothing too big, just a couple of scratches and bruises…" Mizore answered Kurumu took a seat in front of her while Mizore left the wrapper on the table

"Are...you alright though?" Kurumu asked with slight concern, Mizore rolled her eyes and shot her friend a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, just a bit exhausted, didn't really come here expecting to fight for my life, you know" Mizore casually dismissed and Kurumu snorted

"Fair enough...so whatcha call me over for?" Kurumu let out a small yawn as Mizore frowned

"I wanted to talk to you alone about something," Mizore said, Kurumu folded her arms under her chest and gave her a slow nod

"What kind of Monster is Naruto-kun?" Mizore asked Kurumu smiled

"Ah, that's an easy one, he's a...a…" Kurumu soon fell silent, she briefly recalled when she first saw Naruto deal with Moka's other self, he didn't transform nor use any magic or anything at all really but he didn't move like a normal human.

"...well?" Mizore spoke as Kurumu was snapped out of her thoughts and she shrugged

"I actually don't know…" Kurumu answered

"So you've never seen him in his Monster form?" Mizore asked and Kurumu shook her head

"Never…" Kurumu said before she perked up

"Aside from Tsukune, you spend the most time with him so what about you?" The Succubus questioned while Mizore sighed

"No, when dealing with Kotsubo, he only used his sword and...well these clones, I don't know what they are really" Mizore answered, her blue-haired friend smiled at her

"We could figure it out later, it's more important that we just find him," Kurumu said as she stood up but suddenly frozen when Mizore grabbed her forearm

"There's something else" Mizore stated and Kurumu sat back down, the Yuki-onna took a deep breath

"When Tsukune was attacked and we all thought he wasn't going to make it, you know...when we were taking out those plant things...I saw Naruto change...I'm just not sure what it was" Mizore started. Kurumu put up a serious look and stared at her friend

"His eyes turned red that's all I could quickly make out but that wasn't it, there was just this feeling of dread that overcame me and it was coming off Naruto because when he took off after Ruby and I went after him, the feeling didn't disappear until I lost complete sight of him" Mizore finished

"No...I didn't feel anything" Kurumu said in a dumbfounded tone as Mizore frowned at that but she somewhat expected it, she was the closest to Naruto when it happened while Kurumu was over with Tsukune

"We're...going to look for him right?" Mizore asked before Kurumu snapped her fingers and grinned

"Oh! Right, we are!" Kurumu turned around to see Tsukune chugging a water bottle and Moka heading into Yukari's tent

"Tsukune-kun! We need to get going!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

"Busboy-kun! get us another drink!" Shizuka shouted as she held onto Yūgao's Shoulder

"Ne, ne, Yūgao-chan I had no idea you worked at the Academy too! How come I've never seen you around before?" The Cheerful Homeroom teacher asked, holding up her glass, Yūgao gave her a half-hearted smile

"Well, I only started last semester, I handle all of the extra paperwork from the Headmaster and check around the attendance office that's about it" Yūgao replied, the Bus driver smiled as he began to ash his cigar on the ashtray with a light tap

" **I'm surprised this place isn't more packed with people on a weekend like this"** Nurari commented while Yūgao downed her small shot glass

"Which reminds me...when are we picking up the kids?" Yūgao asked as the Bus driver raised an eyebrow

" **Kids? You know they're gonna be adults in a couple of years"** Nurari said and Yūgao shrugged

"When that happens, I'll start treating them like adults but for now I still see Naruto as a kid" Yūgao replied, the Bus driver shook his head with a smile

" **We're picking them up tomorrow morning"** he answered and Yūgao let out a deep breath as she watched people come and go from the restaurant

"You know, I was kind of concerned about leaving them alone without adult supervision, I thought they're at that stage where they might try to….experiment, leaving the boys with the girls like that but...well I doubt they'd do anything like that now" Yūgao replied as the busboy came back and left another drink for Shizuka

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Yūgao-chan, things can happen ya know," the Sandy blonde said as she quickly took a swing of her glass

"things?" Yūgao questioned, Shizuka took a deep breath and touched her warm cheeks

*Hic*

The homeroom teacher lightly pounded on her chest with a fist

"Sorry...I don't get the chance to drink like this often and the sushi isn't treating my stomach all too well...eh eh well anyway, i-its...common knowledge to everyone in our homeroom class that Tsukune-kun and Moka-chan have something going on, though they just don't admit it, I think this would be a perfect time for them to confess to each other!" Shizuka let out another hiccup before holding her hand up and laying her head down on the table

"Busboy-kun! Can I get a glass of water!" Yūgao looked slightly nervous about that new piece of information only because of the fact Naruto could potentially…

" **Aono-san and Akashiya-san aren't the only ones that have something going on..."** the Bus driver piped in still maintaining that smirk from earlier and Yūgao' eyes widened slightly at this, Shizuka lifted her head off the table and smiled

"Oh! that's right! Mizore-chan! I heard She has a weird obsession with Naruto-kun and didn't actually attend my class until he convinced her to start coming, there was something one of the kids said about them, I just can't remember…ah! It went like this, ``If you see Naruto anywhere on campus, Mizore is usually not too far behind him' I think that's how it was..." Shizuka adjusted herself as a glass of water was set down on their table

"D-Do you always get into your student's social lives like that?" Yūgao asked with a deadpan look and Shizuka sighed before pushing up her glasses

"It gets really boring at the Academy sometimes, I got to find some way to entertain myself…" the Homeroom teacher trailed off with a pout, Yūgao took another chug of her drink, she was now extremely worried and recalled Tsunade's orders

" _The kid spent nearly three years with the self-proclaimed super pervert, who knows what kind of ideas Jiraiya put in his head but I know he's still brat at heart and that won't change anytime soon…just be on your toes, the last thing we want is for this whole thing to get even more complicated "_ the Purple-haired Anbu remembered those words clearly from a letter she received, the Bus driver saw the worried look on Yūgao's face and frowned

" **Don't get so worked up, the kid doesn't even know about his secret admirer, he's dense as a rock, you should know this by now"** he calmly stated and Yūgao nearly scoffed at how casually Nurari said this but he was right so that was reassuring...

"Yūgao-chan, you seem to be a bit young to be Naruto-Kun's mother so what are you to him?" the Homeroom teacher asked and Yūgao rubbed her chin

"Distant cousin, his parents went on a business trip overseas for a couple of years so she called me over to keep an eye on her place and keep an eye on Naruto" Yūgao smoothly lied, the Bus driver smiled but said nothing as he slowly raised his hand to get the attention of the busboy

" **Bill, please"**

"Oh! and can I get some sushi to go please!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

The Full Moon was still shining brightly as Ruby finally touched the ground on a hill not too far from the Sunflower fields and retracted her wings, she stared at the sky and narrowed her eyes

Ruby made her choice a long time ago and despite how much she would have liked for things to be different with Yukari and her friends, she wasn't going to change her mind, not after all this time.

"My lady, I've...come home" Ruby softly said, a few seconds of silence went by before a hooded figure stepped out of the Sunflower field.

"You were gone for some time, Ruby" The Figure spoke and looked up at the Witch, the Full moon allowed Ruby to see her Master's ragged face

"Where were you?" She questioned, Ruby flinched at the cold tone

"I was...tending to the Fields, Lady Oyakata" as soon as those words left Ruby's mouth several vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around her wrist

"I thought I raised you better than to just lie to me like that, Ruby" The Older woman stated before a crow landed on her shoulder

"You were with those trespassers...weren't you?" Oyakata glared at Ruby, who only avoided her gaze

"You not only failed to bring me the Younger Witch but you also betrayed my trust by not killing all of them immediately, the Crows even tell me the one you injured was able to survive, how are we going to eradicate those awful humans from our hills? If you can't even kill a simple Trespasser!?"

Ruby's eyes widened, he survived But how? That was a death blow! She even overheard that Moka girl say that his heart had stopped before she flew off

"We'll have to set our plans back until we straighten you out for your questionable loyalties now we will be re-educating you" Oyakata slowly began to approach Ruby, the Witch attempted to break free from her binds but more vines simply shot out of the ground to restrain her.

"You're a complete disgrace to Witches, Ruby...What good have my teachings been? Do the deaths of your parents mean nothing to you now!? Why have you betray your people?!" Oyakata's voice began to slowly crack as she went on with her mad ramblings.

More vines reached out from the ground and wrapped around Ruby's stomach, causing the Younger Witch to practically give up struggling as her Master inched closer and closer to her

Oyakata suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and stiffened for a few seconds, she let out a hiss and whipped her head around into the darkness of the treelines

"Trespasser!" She shouted as several Vines exploded from the ground and quickly jolted themselves in the treeline. The vines suddenly went limp and Naruto slowly stepped out of the darkness with his sword in his right hand.

The blond had an unreadable look on his face as his ocean blue eyes scanned both Oyakata and the restrained Ruby.

"You couldn't even shake off one of the Trespassers, Ruby?" Oyakata glared back at the Younger Witch who began to shake in fear.

The Whiskered Shinobi slowly lifted his sword and pointed at Ruby, his unreadable look soon turned into one of internal conflict, Naruto had to make a choice and the right answer wasn't clear to him

Naruto absolutely wanted to make Ruby pay for nearly killing Tsukune but what he had overheard began to change his mind, Tsukune survived somehow and though he wasn't sure how his friend was alive and that's all that really mattered to Naruto...so what would Tsukune do if he was in his position?

The Uzumaki gripped his sword once again and glared at the two Witches, despite the fact Ruby betrayed them and nearly killed Tsukune. the Older Witch in front of him was a bigger threat with her rant about driving off people from the Hill and eventually taking the fight to the Humans and It was also a choice that Tsukune was more likely to make.

Oyakata's eye twitched as she slowly let the Vines that were holding Ruby disappear much to the Younger Witch's relief and confusion

"Ruby...I will give you one more chance to prove yourself, kill this trespasser and you will be welcomed again as a Witch" Oyakata ordered with a smile, Ruby knew all too well, a small vine handed Ruby her wand as she looked at her master in shock and stole a glance at Naruto before biting her lower lip

Ruby was hesitant to take her wand from the Vine and Naruto stared at her as he got into a Kenjutsu stance

"We don't have to do this, Ruby" Naruto quietly said in an almost melancholy tone, Ruby's wings sprouted from her back

"I know...If things were different, I would have liked t-

"You would have liked to what, Ruby? He's a trespasser he doesn't deserve mercy in any form, the mere fact you're speaking to him and not killing him, speaks volumes to me" Oyakata cut in, Naruto gave the Older Witch an icy glare before glancing back at Ruby

"I'm sure we're all willing to give you a second chance...please, Yukari wouldn't want this" Naruto pleaded, a few seconds of complete silence went by before a Vine shot from the ground and launched itself at Naruto who skillfully sliced it apart

Ruby's eyes were wide as saucers and Oyakata stepped between them

"You took too long for my liking Ruby, I'll deal with you later" More Vines attempted to bind Ruby but unlike last time she narrowly avoided being caught

The Older Witch was seething as Ruby looked at her in defiance, Naruto smiled at her as the two prepared themselves

"You…"

"Lady Oyakata, a war against Humans and other Monsters is one we won't win, all we will do is cause more destruction and suffering on all sides, I don't want the world to fall into that" Ruby said while Oyakata snarled at her and glared at Naruto

"You turned her against me! there is no way Ruby would suddenly change her beliefs towards the enemy, you had something to do with this!"

A Plant Monster sprung up from the Sunflowers behind the three and dashed at Naruto, the Shinobi was about to retaliate when another winged figure slammed into the Plant Monster

"Kurumu!" Naruto shouted in surprise as the Succubus hacked away at the Plant Monster with her claws, Kurumu got up from the group and stared at Naruto

"Sorry, I thought we'd find you faster if I searched from above, didn't think we'd find you like this" Kurumu commented as she held up her sharp claws, she glared at the stunned Ruby and was about to take flight when Naruto stopped her

"I think she's on our side right now, the lady in the robe is the one behind the disappearances...did Tsukune really survive?" Naruto asked Kurumu narrowed her eyes at Ruby before slowly nodding

"He did…"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before slowly getting on his feet

"Hanabakes! To me!" Oyakata shouted as several more Sunflowers turned into Planet Monsters and surrounded Kurumu and Naruto

"Are the others on their way?" Naruto asked and Kurumu nodded as she watched the Hanabakes approach them

"Yeah, I signaled for them before crash landing here" Kurumu answered but just as the first Plant Monster was about to lunge at them, several feathers flew past them and stabbed the Man-eating Plant on its head, the beast fell dead on the group as Ruby flew just above Naruto and Kurumu

"I don't want this to get worse, my lady, please! is war the only option left? There could be another way, we don't have to do this!" Ruby pleaded as she turned to her fellow Witch with tears streaming down her cheeks

"I had a great time with them, they didn't treat me the way you said they would, they didn't care that I was a Witch, my lady, I want to give them a chance just as they gave me one," Ruby said

"You...really would betray me for these trespassers?" Oyakata whispered but Ruby was still able to clearly hear her

"You want peace with those who actively seek to destroy us? These Monster are fighting to protect Humans, the very same Humans that killed your parents and the very same Humans that are preparing to destroy our last bastion of salvation?" Oyakata gave the three a crazed look, Kurumu glanced behind her to see the Sunflowers begin to wither

"A-Alright what's going on here" The Succubus commented

"You'll die with them, Ruby! This is the choice you made! Arise my army of the earth! The hour is upon us! Devour them all! Don't even leave their bones!" Oyakata let out a mad chuckle as Naruto and Kurumu prepare themselves, the Shinobi

"The whole field is just full of them…" Naruto muttered as Kurumu took a step back

"There's so many," She said with fear dripping in her tone

"The moment has arrived for you to reap your harvest! With the power you draw from nature, we will march into that city of Humans and turn it into rubble and then onward to the next city! We won't stop until all Humans are cleansed and Witches are no longer threatened " Oyakata ranted

"I don't know...if we can win this, Naruto..." Kurumu spoke, Naruto gave her a small grin

"We will" Naruto reassured as he suddenly dropped his sword and created a familiar hand seal

"Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, at least two hundred clones all poofed into existence and stared down the opposing Monsters

"That's a lot of…" Kurumu looked utterly shocked that Naruto could produce this many of his clones, the real Naruto quickly grabbed Kurumu's arm and motioned for her to stay behind him

" _There...that should at least hold them for a while,"_ Naruto thought before he swallowed some saliva in his throat and a sense of dread set in a stomach

"Kurumu...where did you last see everyone else?" Naruto asked staring at the sea of Plant Monsters, the Succubus temporary got over her shock as she realized something and gave him a look of fear and worry

"T-They were in the middle of the Fields" She answered and Naruto cursed under his breath, he glanced at one of his clones

"You're gonna help Ruby and take as many out, got it?!" Naruto barked as his clone gave him a mock salute

"On it, Boss!" the Clone proudly pumped out his chest and looked over to his fellow Clones

"Oi! You heard the man! We got our orders!" it said before motioning to charge forward, Naruto suddenly picked up his sword from the ground and led Kurumu away from the fight as the Clones let out a war cry.

"Kurumu, I know this is gonna sound weird but can you pick me up while flying?" Naruto asked as Kurumu gave him a hesitant nod

"Y-Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Kurumu replied, Naruto let out a deep breath

"They're still gonna be i-"

Naruto was cut off from a pillar of light suddenly shooting into the sky and coming directly from the Sunflower Fields.

a feeling of dread set in Kurumu's stomach as she knew what it was, she'd never forget the first time she ever saw it, the blue-haired teen turned over to Naruto who simply had another unreadable look on his face as he stared at the light slowly fading away

"Pick me up"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Mizore couldn't believe how fast things can change in an instant, one second they were simply following Kurumu's lead the next bunch of Sunflowers turned into those damn Plant Monsters, trying to hold off so many left Mizore completely exhausted no thanks to her earlier injuries

Despite Naruto's earlier burst of energy it still felt as if it was contained but Moka's felt as if it was completely berserk...she never felt such an oppressive aura coming off a single Monster and struggled to keep standing, Yukari was on her knees and Tsukune was on the ground with Moka's Rosario in his hand. The Human was breathing heavily and holding his right shoulder as he laid on the ground

" **Finally"** Moka smirked as she held a Plant Monster by its throat, the Vampiress crushed the Monster's throat before toss it aside, her slit blood-red eyes moved from side to side as the surrounding Monsters prepared to jump on her as soon as they saw an opening.

" **This is just the warm-up, I really needed..."** The Silver-Haired Woman said before a Hanabake attempted to pounce on her

Moka spun around and slammed her heel on the charging Monster before grabbing another one and tossing on the ground, the Plant Monster let out a squeal of pain as Moka quickly stomped on the Monster's head, the Monster suddenly went limp.

Mizore stood in complete shock and horror, She never knew how the gentle pink-haired girl she'd come to know as a friend could be so efficient and even slightly brutal towards her opponents.

" **It's been so long...alright, who's next"** a fanged Smirk found its way onto Moka's smile as she slipped into a brawler stance, the surrounding Monsters let out a horrid screech that caused Mizore and Yukari to flinch as they charged at Moka, her smirk suddenly turned into a frown as she slowly took notice of Tsukune, Mizore, and Yukari

" **I hope you aren't expecting me to do all of the work, Yuki-onna, you're the only person here capable of assisting me"** Moka said, Mizore vigorously nodded and soon transformed into her Monster form, a Plant Monster charged at Mizore only for her Ice claws to extend and pierce the Monster's stomach

Yukari was still on the ground as she stole a glance at Tsukune's form and clenched her teeth, Moka was practically considering her a non-factor, she wasn't weak! She didn't need protecting! She could pull her own weight and then some! And she would prove it.

" _I can t-take care of myself I...I just need to get on my feet"_ Yukari slowly stood up just in time to see Mizore stab another Plant Monster in front of her, Yukari was slightly startled at this, Mizore simply let the dead creature fall from her claws.

"Sorry about that" Mizore softly apologized before several ice clones manifested from the Yuki-onna's back. Yukari slowly took out her wand and summoned several tarot cards from thin air, small wings sprouted from the cards as they flew in the air and stabbed several plant Monsters

The Monster stumbled before a small explosion turned it into pieces but Yukari wasn't done and summoned even more cards in her hands just as Kurumu flew down and landed just beside her, the Succubus with her claws out began to hack at a Plant Monster

"I thought you were with Nii-san, Cow-tits?" Yukari said Kurumu smirked at her

"Yeah, I was, he said to drop him next to Moka so I came here to see if our resistant kindergartener needed to help You're too young to fight after all" Kurumu taunted as Yukari frowned

"As If you can handle anything I can't, this isn't the time for this, Pole dancer but I'll have you know I was doing just fine on my own" Yukari shot back, Kurumu's smug grin disappeared at the small jab but Yukari was right, this wasn't the time

the Small Witch prepared herself as several more Plant Monsters surrounding the two, Kurumu slashed away at another Monster before glancing back at Tsukune location instead of seeing her destined one's resting form, she saw an Ice dome big enough to hold a person and Mizore standing on top of it.

" _Kaa-san once said hardly any plant can stand freezing temperatures, if they're staying away maybe they are kind of intelligent"_ Mizore mused as her eyes narrowed at the Plant Monsters being were reluctant to even get close to the dome and the Ice clones surrounding it in a protective manner, both the Ice clones and the Plant Monsters were at a standoff.

"Oi! Catch!" Naruto shouted as he tossed his sword in the air, Moka immediately smirked

" **Nice blade"** Moka commented as she grabbed its hilt, Naruto ignored her as he turned his head back and went through several hand seals and took a deep breath

" _Wind Style: Vacuum Serial waves"_ Naruto mentally shouted as he exhaled, the powerful winds sliced through the crowd of Planet Monsters, Moka wasn't too far away from him as she cut another Monster in half

" **These things are relentless, Uzumaki as much as I liked this warm-up, it is getting fairly boring, do you have a plan to end this?"** Moka asked and Naruto chuckled

"Nope," Naruto answered, Moka groaned as she sliced another Monster, Naruto suddenly froze as his clones were finally starting to get overwhelmed.

the blond tried to rack his brain trying to think of anything, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Ruby being thrown their way, the Witch hit the ground hard and Yukari quickly ran over to her but before anyone could do anything else

Everything turned white, there were no more plant Monsters, just a white void, the entire group froze then it all returned into an unfamiliar scene

"D-Did everything just changed?" Naruto asked, Moka kept looking around and said nothing while Kurumu backed up slightly

" _This is...an illusion,"_ she thought, all around them was debris and trash littering what once was the Sunflower fields, Mizore dropped the Ice dome and motioned for her Ice Clones to help Tsukune limp over to the others

Oyakata stood on top of a hill made of debris and stared down the group

"This is what you're fighting for..." Oyakata started as she took a deep breath

"This Mountain of trash? This is the 'Public facility' the Humans plan to build on my knoll! Go on...look around and take in the view" The Ancient Witch spoke, they could only see an endless sea of trash though just in the distance was a factory polluting the air with smog

"We were chased into the Hills by both Humans and Monsters, they plan to turn my hill into their city dump! This hill has been our final haven for centuries...and now they've even come for this! They cut down the forest! Slaughter the Animals and all they leave in their place is trash!" Oyakata finished, the Group stayed silent for a few seconds before Tsukune stumbled forward and fell on his knees

"It's a little late to be begging for your life, fool" Oyakata taunted but Tsukune simply ignored her as he tried to choose his words carefully

"On...behalf of all Monsters, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that Monsters and Humans hunted you and forced you into the hills, I didn't quite understand why you hate us but...now I do, please I'll do anything to atone for those sins!" Tsukune boldly proclaimed the whole group looked stunned at this as Oyakata smirked at this and the illusion disappeared

"You'll do anything?... Interesting...Let's test that then" The Old Witch said as vines extended from her fingers and wrapped around Tsukune's arm but before the Human could get dragged away, Moka quickly intervened and cut the vines with Naruto's sword.

" **I can read you like an open book, you weren't going to stop at just him…"** Moka started as she glanced at Tsukune from the corner of her eye and frowned

" **Noble...a little Naive but I wasn't expecting much, to begin with…"** Moka said before turning back to Oyakata and suddenly dashing towards her

" **You don't want peace, you want blood…well blood is something I understand"** Moka spoke, Moka stopped just in front of the stunned Witch who never expected such speed, the Silver-haired Vampiress delivered a clean upper kick on Oyakata's chin, the Ancient Witch spat out some blood as she flew back and hit the ground

" **Sorry, Witch, I'm not like the others"** Moka taunted, to her slight surprise, Oyakata started to chuckle before getting up and holding her spellbook

"Don't...underestimate me little girl" Oyakata said the book slowly levitated in front of her, the Ancient Witch extended her hand and a purple rune appeared in front of her, Ruby's eyes widened in panic

"N-No! Wait! my lady! Not that spell! please! " Ruby pleas fell on deaf ears Oyakata only smirked

"I can't turn back now Ruby" She spoke as the Plant Monsters began to once again come to life only this time they all piled on Oyakata

"A-Are they squishing together?" Mizore said in disbelief, Moka jump back closer to the group as tossed stabbed the ground with Naruto's sword

"I will have my revenge and finally destroyed the city of Humans!" Oyakata shouted before a blinding light consumed her.

the Newspaper Club all put their arms up to shield their eyes but the light only continued to expand.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

The Bus driver took another drag of his Cigar as Shizuka and Yūgao walked out of the bar, the Anbu wasn't completely drunk but the same couldn't be said for her co-worker

"I...didn't know I could even sing that way" Shizuka slurred her words, She held onto Yūgao who was helping her keep her balance

" **I never knew she had this side of her…"** Nurari said Yūgao smiled

"I just met her tonight and even I'm surprised she just went up on the Karaoke stand without a second thought" Yūgao replied as the three walked towards the bus

*Ka-boom*

The three stopped as the ground shook and they turned their attention to an explosion in the distance. The Bus driver gave an eerie smirk when he saw the explosion

" **Trouble just follows those kids everywhere"** He commented, Yūgao glared at him

"We're going over there. Now." Yūgao demanded as the Bus driver chuckled

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

As the light died down, the Newspaper Club could only watch in utter shock as the Giant Monster gave them fanged smile, Kurumu and Mizore felt themselves completely outclassed while Yukari only fell on the ground

" _She actually...cast a merge spell? Was she really that desperate?"_ Yukari thought, Tsukune felt complete fear wash over him while Moka put up a fanged smirk

" **Huge aren't I?"** Oyakata said as the Giant Monster opened its mouth, Naruto finally got over the initial shock and grit his teeth, this was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought

" **Now you'll see the power I have accumulated over a century! And it's the last thing you'll ever see!"** She shouted Moka sighed as she twirled Naruto's sword

" **It's best for Uzumaki and me to handle this, the rest of you might, unfortunately, get in the way,"** Moka said, Mizore opened her mouth to protest but Naruto held his hand up

"She's right, Tsukune is still injured and...he'd only get hurt," Naruto said, Kurumu suddenly grabbed on to Tsukune and turned over to Naruto

"I'll take him back to the campsite...just...be careful" Kurumu said, Tsukune's face turned grim and Kurumu flew off with Tsukune safely in her arms

"I'm staying here" Mizore stated and Naruto glanced at her, the look on her face spoke volumes that she wouldn't budge on this and they didn't have time for this...at least Tsukune was safe and out of the way.

"Alright, just make sure you hold on tight," Naruto said, he bit his thumb just enough to draw blood

" _I hope this works,"_ Naruto thought as he went through several hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

a huge puff of smoke covered the area where the four had been, Mizore nearly felt herself fall back before an arm grabbed on to her, the Yuki-onna opened her eyes to see Naruto holding on to her

"I told you to hold on tight" Naruto spoke with a grin before pulling her back up onto a blue surface, Mizore blushed briefly as she realized the Shinobi had his arms wrapped around her waist, Naruto glanced at Moka who was pulling Yukari back on top, the Smoke finally cleared and Mizore noticed the ground she was on felt rough and even bumpy

" **Jiraiya-sama? Your timing could not have been better, Gamakichi wa-"** a Voice called out

"Sorry, Gamahiro, I'm not Ero-sennin" Naruto piped up and the Toad's yellow eyes shot up at the blond

" **Ah! Naruto-sama! It's been quite a while...a year in fact, How can I be of service?"** The Aquamarine Toad questioned, Mizore and Yukari looked utterly shocked that there was a Giant Toad that could speak, Moka began to stare at Naruto with mild interest, after all, not many people could summon a familiar of this size and there seemed to be a personal history between the blond and this Toad.

Naruto began to pant heavily, he didn't know why, the Shinobi clenched his shirt just above where his heart was and the feeling of exhaustion suddenly past, though Naruto's action was something Mizore and Moka caught

"G-Gamahiro, you see that thing in front of us?" Naruto asked finally catching his breath and the Giant toad nodded

" **How could I not? It's quite big even for me...it's been snarling at me since I got here"** Gamahiro commented before reaching for the two Katanas strapped on his back

 **"I assume this is the enemy, Naruto-sama?"** The Toad said as Naruto nodded

"Yeah, do you think you could give us a hand?" Naruto asked Gamahiro pretended to ponder the question before Oyakata hissed at him

" **I will try my best, Naruto-sama"** Gamahiro spoke as Ruby flew down on top of the Toad and looked at Naruto

"Naruto-san, Moka-san please I beg of you to stop her" Ruby pleaded, a large thick vine sprung out of the Giant Plant Monster's hand, Gamahiro cut through the incoming vine with great precision.

" **And how exactly do we stop her?"** questioned Moka, Naruto silently made two Shadow clones to keep an eye on Yukari and Mizore, Ruby bit her lower lip and wiped away a stray tear

"You'll...You'll have to destroy her magical object" Ruby said, Yukari gasped in horror

"Ruby-san, every witch needs a magical object, She'll di-"

"I know" Ruby cut in, the Older Witch let out a deep breath, trying to get herself under control

"My lady is too far gone, she went through with her fusion spell there is no turning back for her... if there was any other way, I would take it in a heartbeat" Ruby continued, Yukari increased her gripped on The clone's shirt as she gave her a grim nod, Ruby turned back to Moka and Naruto

"It's her spellbook, destroy her spellbook, it should be close to her" Ruby said before taking off to the air

" **So we'll need to get up close and personal..."** Gamahiro said before the Giant Toad hopped into battle with both Katanas in his hand, Oyakata was ecstatic as she watched this, the blond one was able to summon a familiar of that size with ease, The Ancient Witch slowly moved in to meet the Toad head on

" **The Blond one, I need to absorb his power,"** Oyakata said with a crazed smile, the Giant Plant Monster let out a roar, several vines attempted lunged at Gamahiro, Naruto made several hand seals and took a deep breath

" _Wind Style: Vacuum Serial waves"_ Naruto took a deep breath and aimed at the incoming vines, one by one the incoming vines were cut by the sharp wind blades and the ones that didn't were cut by Gamahiro as they inched closer to Oyakata, the Ancient Witch was stunned at how close they got and grit her teeth

A bigger Vine shot out from the ground between Oyakata and Gamahiro but the Toad sliced through it with ease

" **These Vines are sprouting from all sides…"** Gamahiro commended

"We need an opening" Naruto said to his slight surprise Moka handed him back his sword

" **We'll fake her out, you jump in and I'll go in after you"** Moka suggested as Naruto took back his blade, the Shinobi gave her a small nod, Mizore and Yukari looked as if they were going to be sick with how fast Gamahiro moved

"Gamahiro, keep those vines busy!" Naruto shouted, the Giant toad cut several Vines trying to latch on to him and Naruto forced some wind Chakra into his blade giving it a light blue glow, the Shinobi jumped as Gamahiro cut the Vines that were Guarding Oyakata

Naruto could see the spellbook that Oyakata used and lifted his sword, a vine quickly grabbed Naruto's leg and pulled him away, the Uzumaki tossed his blade into the air.

Moka grabbed the glowing blade directly stabbed the spellbook, Moka smirked at Oyakata's stunned face.

" **Despite how big you were you still had one glaring weakness, Ruby said every Witch needs her Magical object...so it looks like you've already lost,"** Moka said, Oyakata was completely shell-shocked at how fast things had turned for her.

"Moka-san, Naruto-san! Get back when the binding spell is broken she'll explode!" Ruby called out as she swooped down, Oyakata threw her head back and let out an ear-piercing scream

" **Ruuuuuuby!"**

The last thing, the Ancient Witch could see was Ruby hastily putting up a purple barrier before another explosion of light engulfed the Sunflower fields

" _ **Was I really wrong, Ruby? Is that you betrayed me?"**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

"Oi! Oi! It's just a cut, I'll be fine!" Naruto shouted as Mizore took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball

"It's just so it doesn't get infected, it doesn't hurt to at least be extra safe..." Mizore replied Naruto winced slightly at the stinging sensation, after a few seconds the Yuki-onna put a bandage on the cut and smiled

"I'm just glad Ruby-san put up a barrier spell in time, it could have been a lot worse" Mizore said, the Shinobi nodded in agreement, he and Moka would have taken the explosion head-on if it wasn't for Ruby but unfortunately Gamahiro wasn't left unscratched and had to return back to Mount Myōboku to treat his injuries.

Tsukune sat on a tree stump not too far watching Naruto and Mizore in silence, the Human clutching his shoulder, there were so many things racing in his mind. The Last thing he could see before Kurumu hauled him off was a Giant toad facing down Oyakata.

He felt...like a liability, someone that needed to be watched and taken care of, he was weak, Tsukune always knew he was compared to the rest of his friends but it never hit him as hard until now. He was nearly killed by Ruby and contributed nothing against Oyakata, It was an eye-opener for him, the Human turned to his left as a familiar Silver-haired beauty approaching him caught his eye

Tsukune remembered the last time he met Inner Moka back at Yokai and stood up, he wasn't really sure what to expect after her threat last time

" **My seal"** She ordered and Tsukune gave it to her without hesitation, the Vampiress turned around and was about to attach it to her choker when Tsukune spoke up

"Before you go...you said last time if you ever saw us, you'd kill us, what changed?" Tsukune questioned he had no idea if it was even a good idea to ask but did so regardless, Moka glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow

" **Do you have a death wish?"** Moka asked in a casual tone, Tsukune flinched before shaking his head

"N-No"

Moka sighed at him before turning away

" **If you really must know...I made the mistake of not warning my other self about the consequences of drinking your blood all the time, let's leave it at that"** Moka answered before attaching the Rosario on, Tsukune blinked at that but before he could say anything the Silver-haired Vampiress disappeared and in her place, a familiar pink-haired girl, Tsukune knew all too well

The Human's eyes widened and quickly went over to catch the unconscious Moka. in the middle of the campsite Kurumu finally set her bags down and rubbed her eyes

"Are we all done?" Kurumu asked, Tsukune nodded but held up the unconscious Moka

"Yeah but I think we need to wait a bit for Moka-chan to wake up," Tsukune said with a smile, Kurumu suppressed a groan but nodded the Succubus was just exhausted from everything that had happened, Naruto walked over to the group and scanned the site

"Ah...Where's Yukari and Ruby?" Naruto asked, the group all looked around and nearly began to panic when out of nowhere the two Witches walked out the treelines with a melancholy smile

"Could you all come with us for a second? We'd like to show you something" Yukari requested, Tsukune waved his hand and pointed to the sleeping Moka on his lap

"You guys could go on, I'm a little tied up here," Tsukune said, Yukari gave him an understanding nod before leading Naruto, Mizore and Kurumu into the woods, after a five-minute walk and they all found themselves in another clearing. The first thing they noticed was a carved rock on the base of a large tree.

"My lady was blinded by revenge and allowed it to consume her" Ruby softly spoke as a Sunflower suddenly appeared in her hands, she placed the Sunflower on the carved rock and took a deep breath.

The group stayed silent for a couple of seconds until finally, Ruby stood up and composed herself

"I know this whole thing has been a huge mess but I appreciate that you were all so forgiving after the things I did," Ruby said, Yukari shrugged

"I said it before but I don't think I would have been any different if I was in your position, Ruby-san" Yukari replied while Naruto scratched his bandage

"But what are you gonna do now, Ruby?" Naruto asked, Ruby, turned over to the blond and looked down, she wasn't exactly sure, this field was her home but there was really nothing left here for her

"I don't know…if I'm being honest, this hill is my home as it was for many Witches for generations but I...feel a bit worried about what I'll do after this" Ruby confessed as Yukari smiled

"Why don't you come back with us to Yokai?" Yukari offered, the whole group looked at her in shock

"Yokai?" Ruby questioned, Yukari nodded

"Yeah, it's a school for Monsters of all kinds," Yukari said, Ruby blinked

"A school for just Monsters…" Ruby muttered, Kurumu looked a bit concerned and turned over to Naruto

"Would they really take her? She might get a spot with the third-year students if we're lucky" Kurumu whispered as Naruto looked to be in deep thought

" _Sensei did say something about Yokai being understaffed and that's why she was offered a temporary job there...so maybe"_ Naruto was pulled out of his musing when they heard a horn blare from a distance

"Oh, they actually came back! I thought we're gonna have to walk all the way back!" Kurumu shouted as she threw a fist in the air, The Succubus ran back into the clearing with Mizore behind her, Naruto was about to follow but turned over to Ruby and Yukari

"If you really want to come with us to Yokai, I can help you get a spot there," Naruto said before following after his two other friends

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

The Newspaper Club all quickly gathered their things and ran over to the same spot they were ditched at...on the edge of the Sunflower fields

"You took down the tent right?" Tsukune asked as Naruto nodded

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything?" Kurumu asked, Naruto went through his pockets and took out two scrolls

"I'm not"

"What about your sword?" Mizore pointed out, Naruto nearly stumbled at that but quickly regained balance

"M-My sword?" Naruto said as he took out the two storage scrolls again, one simply labeled food and the other was labeled clothes. Mizore rolled her eyes and handed Naruto something familiar

It was the broken hilt of Naruto's sword and his heart sank, Jiraiya said it tore a hole in his pocket but the fear of Yūgao finding out that he had broken his sword set him. The Purple-haired Anbu constantly reminded him that he should be taking better care of it

"I went back to look around for it, this was all I could find around the sunflowers...sorry" Mizore briefly explained, Naruto gave her a small grin and took the broken hilt

"I-it's fine, I appreciate it," Naruto said, the Shinobi stared at the red swirl on the hilt as they continued to make their way to the edge of the sunflower fields

The Bus doors opened and the Bus driver stepped out, taking a long drag of his Cigar, he gave them all an eerie smile

" **You don't look so good, anything eventful happen?"** He said, Kurumu glared at him and opened her mouth to reply but stopped when a Purple-haired woman stepped out of the Bus, the Newspaper Club didn't know who this woman was but Naruto unconsciously took a step back.

Yūgao let out a sigh of relief as she saw her blond student, she took note of the bandage on his cheek but what really caught her attention was the broken hilt, Naruto was holding.

"You broke it?" Yūgao asked as Naruto gave her a nervous chuckle

"I didn't really have a choice" Naruto answered, Yūgao suppressed a groan and simply sighed instead, she wanted to be angry but her mission was to keep Naruto safe not some expensive sword.

"I understand, what's important is that you're safe, you still have the hilt so I'll look into seeing if it can be salvaged or if we have to...get a replacement," Yūgao said as Naruto eagerly nodded, the Newspaper Club looked confused as they watched their blond friend interact with this Purple-haired stranger

"T-Tsukune-kun, I thought Naruto was from…you know" Moka whispered over to Tsukune who nodded and stepped forward

"U-Um excuse me lady but who exactly are you?" Tsukune asked Yūgao stared at the Human and back at Naruto

"Distant cousin" She answered while Kurumu raised an eyebrow

"But why were you on the bus?" Kurumu questioned and the Bus driver chuckled

" **Well, I needed someone to help me out when your club advisor drank so much she could barely stand,"** the Bus driver said, a loud groan could be heard from the Bus as Nekonome slowly stumbled out

"Yūgao-chan, do you think we could stop by somewhere for coffee and tea? Maybe a pain reliever too" Ms. Nekonome asked as she rubbed her temples in pain, the Bus driver chuckled and Yūgao nodded

"Sure, why not" Yūgao replied, the Bus driver suddenly put out his cigar

" **We should be heading out and it looks like we're taking an extra with us,"** The Bus driver said, the Newspaper Club excluding Naruto all turned around to see a sheepish Ruby staring at them from the treeline

"I've made my choice"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Naruto sat down at the back of the bus with Tsukune next to him, the Shinobi could sense something was off and his suspicions were confirmed when Tsukune asked if he could talk to him privately

"So what's up?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to Tsukune, the Human glanced at Yūgao who was sitting at the front of the bus

"Is she really your cousin?" Tsukune whispered under his breath and Naruto shook his head

"Nope" the Uzumaki replied but stretching his arms out

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Naruto asked and Tsukune shook his head

"There's something else man, I don't think anyone else would believe me if I told them," Tsukune said, Naruto blinked and tilted his head

"What is it?" Naruto said as Tsukune took a deep breath, it was still hard to put into words for him

"After I got hit by Ruby-san and felt like I was...dying, I swear I was in a completely new world, I woke up somewhere then there was a mountain and gravestones and a chapel and...I think I was on the other side" Tsukune explained as he ran his fingers through his hair

"Other side? As in like..." Naruto trailed off and Tsukune nodded

"Yeah as in that"

"Wow" was all Naruto could say, not too far from the two male teens, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, and Ruby were having their own conversation

"So my plan didn't really come out as well as I hoped but there's always a next time right?" Kurumu piped up

"Plan?" Ruby said with a confused look as Yukari waved her off

"We'll tell you about it later" Yukari dismissed, Mizore took out her sucker and smiled

"It wasn't a complete failure, I feel like this is the closest to him as I've ever been" Mizore spoke and Kurumu folded her arms under her chest

"Yeah but I started this whole thing thinking you would get an answer out of him by the end of it but now we just got left with more questions" Kurumu huffed, Moka looked over to Naruto and Tsukune who were having a casual conversation now and didn't bat an eye over to them

"I appreciate the help, Kurumu, but I think I'll do this on my own, I still have time," Mizore said, Kurumu was a bit surprised at this but gave her a slow nod and the rest of the Bus ride was in silence

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

End

Times I rewrote this: 6

Yeah, it was 6 times, the fight with Oyakata was hell on top of everything else and even now it's pretty short due to how Inner Moka and Naruto just massively tipped the scale on Oyakata BUT I did have everyone except for Tsukune contribute, so Guest bro who said if I could make Naruto fight alongside Moka and the rest of the Club, hope you enjoyed that, really gave me hell.

There's a bunch of little things you guys might catch that feel off but those things will be explained later, I'm basically showing how some rules are going to be set up in that world as opposed to the elemental nations

Tsukune feeling weak is gonna be explored later and the Vampire stuff is starting but won't kick off until you know when

I hope I did Ruby justice, I had to cut a lot of things to fix the flow but I'll give Ruby a bit more development down the line, we're still not even 30 percent through year 1, I made sure to follow the Manga as best I could but there were changes that led to other changes, Naruto's sword is in intermission right now

Anyway that's it, sorry for the slight delay and sorry if the quality isn't up just had trouble with this chapter and I try to pump these out monthly


	11. Brief Intermission

I had to study Japanese infrastructure and geography for this Chapter, hope you appreciate that, oh and sorry for all of the scene changes but smooth transitions in the city were a pain, maybe a minor scene change thing should be added

OH and remember that this is just good fun nothing serious in almost any aspect, in fact it's mostly fluff so if I go off the rails, yeah it's basically an intermission between big stuff but stuff like this is gonna go far in the grand scheme of things and I still have that follow up Next Chapter

Normal Speech: "With each change, I changed too"

 _Flashbacks and thoughts: "my thoughts, my personality, how I saw right and wrong_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "War changed me"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for dimension-hopping scene changes

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A slim Pink-haired teenage girl collapsed on the ground just outside of Konoha's walls as she tried to catch her breath

"Come on, Sakura-chan, we only need a couple more laps to go!" a green spandex wearing Shinobi shouted as he offered her a hand

"We've...been running for three hours without stopping ...I...need a breather, Lee" Sakura huffed out, Rock Lee's mouth formed a line

"This training is about pushing yourself, Sakura-chan! if you can't push past your limit how are you going to catch up to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san?" Lee said as soon as those words left his mouth Sakura caught her breath and stood up, wordlessly she began to sprint.

"Yosh! Her new resolve is fanning the flames of her Youth!" Rock Lee shouted before running up ahead to catch up

"Remember Sakura-chan! After this, we have to impress Gai-sensei and do five hundre- no! Six Hundred push-ups! After that, we'll have a spar! And then we'll work on getting you to learn th..." Sakura cringed internally as she toned out Rock lee's ramblings but still, she continued to sprint

" _I can't believe...I ever thought Lady Tsunade was a slave driver, this training is insane!"_ Sakura thought, she felt her body ache and screaming at her to take a break but she pushed on, determined to catch up to her old genin teammates

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So your enemy outnumbers you completely and is tracking you and your Shinobis down, what would you do?"

"I'd...try to regroup as fast as I can and take them head-on" Naruto answered, Yūgao grabbed a plastic toy and flicked it straight at Naruto's forehead

"No, Naruto, the enemy outnumber you completely, you always need superior numbers if you're attacking an opposing force, Naruto," Yūgao said as Naruto rubbed his forehead and looked down at the board in front of him there were some things labels like trees and mountains, the plastic soldiers were used to represent the Shinobis in a battlefield

"These aren't Shadow Clones that can be replaced down the line, these are living breathing Shinobis, you're gambling with lives here" She added

" _I wish I had a shogi board but this will have to do...I wonder if they even sell them here in this world..."_ Yūgao mused

"A Leader needs to think outside of the box here, Naruto"

Naruto continued to stare at the board until he narrowed his eyes and grabbed one of the plastic soldiers that were painted orange and moved it into the woods

"I'd regroup as fast as I can, I shouldn't attack them head-on as you said and if I have to it's best to do it on my own terms…" Naruto muttered, Yūgao grinned slightly, her blond student was slow but there was no doubt in her mind that he was getting better at this

"I would avoid direct confrontation then, the woods there would be great cover if I can retreat there" Naruto finished, the Purple-haired Anbu nodded

"That's good, you understand why it would be a bad idea to directly attack them with inferior numbers and you understood terrain is a huge factor in deciding the outcome of a battle," Yūgao said before pointing to the trees

"As you just learned it's important to choose your battles, a Forest is ideal for a more unorthodox approach." Yūgao continued, she took the orange toy soldier where it previously was

"I would have left a rearguard to hold off the enemy as long as they can while we withdraw deeper into the woods, laying traps to delay them, my main objective is to link up with whatever high command there is and go from there" Yūgao finished as her blond student bit his lower lip

"Could the rear guard really give their lives up like that? To just cover a retreat?" Naruto asked Yūgao gave him a slow nod

"It's their job, Naruto, if they didn't stay behind to tie down the enemy then the enemy just has a better chance to catch up with the rest of the troops and then what?" Yūgao pointed out, Naruto put the pieces together in his head and sighed, she was right, if there wasn't any organized resistance to hold off an advance even if just for an hour, they could all be picked off in the confusion.

"So the best course of action you can take is to just leave those Shinobis there and retreat?" Naruto said as the Anbu nodded

"Yes, that's the general rule, however, there are always exceptions, you have to think on the fly and adapt to the changing conditions on the battlefield, you want to be Hokage right?" Yūgao asked Naruto gave her an eager nod

"Of course!" Naruto replied as the Purple-haired Anbu closed her eyes for a second

"Well, I'm not trying to discourage you in the slightest but a Hokage always needs to make important decisions like this, especially in wartime...just keep that in mind going forward," Yūgao said, a brief frown found itself on to Naruto's face before Yūgao went on with her lesson

"Everything on the battlefield is important but for now I'll focus on terrain and weather…The best example I give on how important weather can be in a battle is with a little brief history" Yūgao took a deep breath as Naruto looked up at her

"During the Second Shinobi world war, there was a detachment of newly recruited Anbu sent to the eastern side of Ame, if you know anything about Ame at all it's that it's always raining there, those Anbu all had a Fire affinity so when they were eventually ambushed and attempted to retaliate. the Heavy rain affected every Fire Ninjutsu the Anbu tried to put out to make matters worse, the Ame Shinobi that were there had several Shinbois with a Water affinity" Yūgao started, Naruto frowned even more at this

"So then what happened?" he asked, Yūgao put on a blank look and stared down her student

"Out of the thirty Anbu that went out there only nine came back alive, the censored report of the skirmish that was given to the public said those Anbu heroically faced wave after wave of Ame Shinobi." Yūgao paused for a second before continuing

"the reality was the Ame attackers were only around fifty Chunins and an estimate of twenty Jounins, they were ill-equipped but were experienced and more invigorated due to fighting on their own territory, it was a bitter and bloody lesson but one Konoha really needed, ever since that defeat, Konoha makes sure they're sending a unit with a more diverse arsenal and not just a group with a single Nature affinity and though that might seem obvious now, it wasn't back then, so as I said, weather can play a big factor into things" Yūgao finished

Naruto tried to process everything in his head and eventually managed to do so as he turned over to his purple-haired Sensei

"How do you know this story, anyway?" Naruto asked as Yūgao shrugged

"The Public only knows the censored version while the Anbu passes down this story as a lesson to not think of yourself as so mighty because of your rank. Remember that even a group of poorly equipped and starving Genins can take out a well equipped Anbu if he doesn't have his guard up" Yūgao replied, Naruto briefly thought back to his time in the Land of Waves and his first confrontation with Zabuza and gave her a dumbfounded nod

*Knock*

*Knock*

Naruto perked up at the sound while Yūgao motioned for him to get the door, the blond quickly checked peephole and to his surprise it was Tsukune

The Uzumaki unlocked the front door and twisted the doorknob, Tsukune stood outside with a sheepish grin

"H-Hey, Man? How've you been?" Tsukune awkwardly greeted as the Whiskered blond grinned, he couldn't believe he had nearly forgotten

"We're going to the city, right?" Naruto said, whatever worries Tsukune had disappeared

"Yeah, you said you wanted to see the place, are you ready?" Tsukune asked as Naruto nodded

"Yep, let me just get my wallet," Naruto said before looking down at this plain white t-shirt

"And let me just put something on" Naruto finished as he jogged over to his room, Yūgao raised an eyebrow at the interaction but quickly picked up the cardboard game and tossed it on the couch after doing so Yūgao and Tsukune went into a staring contest, the latter starting to get more and more uncomfortable as this went on.

"Ms. Uzuki...right?" Tsukune greeted, breaking the stiff silence, Yūgao nodded but said nothing thankfully for Tsukune, Naruto came right back with an orange and black tracksuit and a black headband with an odd symbol on it.

"I'm back! Let's get out of here" Naruto proclaimed and the two walked out the apartment, Yūgao blinked for a second before rushing over to the door and peeked her head out

"Don't stay out too late! And try not to get lost!" Yūgao shouted Naruto nodded as he and Tsukune walked down the stairs

"I got it, I got it" Naruto waved off in a dismissive tone, Yūgao watched the two slowly walk out of the front gate and shook her head, she leaned on the door and sighed

"I'm not getting attached this brat, right?" Yūgao muttered to no one in particular before shaking her head, it was best to find something else to occupy her mind for the time being

"So what's there really to do in a city?" Naruto asked Tsukune took a deep breath trying to think a couple of things, he did want to show his friend around this world

"Well...we could go to an arcade, maybe we could go see a movie...it would be nice if I could call up my friends from my old school" Tsukune trailed off Naruto frowned as he turned to him

"Why don't you call them up?" Naruto questioned, Tsukune scratched his cheek in slight embarrassment

"Ah, they got into a prestigious school after we graduated while I failed my entrance exam, I haven't spoken to them since so it would kind of be awkward if I just suddenly invited them like that with no heads up" Tsukune answered truthfully and Naruto shrugged, he wasn't going to press Tsukune on it, eventually something crossed Naruto's mind and he opened his mouth

"did you get my section of the newspaper?" Naruto asked as Tsukune grinned

"Yeah, sent it to Gin too so he could look it over" Tsukune answered, the Human ran his fingers through his hair while Naruto scoffed

"It's about time he does something for the Newspaper that isn't just giving us a topic and leaving" Naruto finished and Tsukune nodded in agreement.

"When we get back to the Academy we should probably double-check, it's a big story...I wonder how Ruby is gonna take it" Tsukune commented

Just as the two were about to cross the street to a train station, The Sound of something vibrating caught Tsukune's attention while Naruto looked around to see what the noise was.

The brown-haired Human dug in his pocket and took out a pink cellphone, Naruto looked on in interest as a confused Tsukune tapped a button to answer the call

"Kaa-san? Is something wrong?" Tsukune asked he could hear his mother hyperventilating over the phone

" _T-Tsukune-kun there is a drop-dead gorgeous looking girl here asking about you! Come home quickly"_ his mother called out, Naruto tilted his head in slight confusion as he heard bits and pieces of the conversation before his eyes widened

"Wait do you think it cou-" Naruto was cut off as Tsukune put his phone away and jogged back to his home with Naruto behind him

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"S-So could I get you anything?" Kasumi asked Moka gave her a half-hearted laugh

"Tea would be fine, again, I apologize for dropping by like this unannounced I was positive, Tsukune-kun would have been home" Moka spoke while Tsukune's mother took out turned on the stove

"It's fine, I just can't believe how much my little Tsukune has matured in such a short amount of time…" Kasumi trailed off, Moka placed her tea on the coaster

"It's only been a couple of months, Ms. Aono" Moka commented with a fanged small, The brown-haired Woman gave Moka a warm smile

"It just feels like it's been forever since he's been home, I know that all boys have to leave their home someday, I just didn't expect it to be this fast" Kasumi said as Moka took a sip of her tea, a few seconds of a comfortable silence went by until Kasumi spoke again

"How did you and my little Tsukune start dating?" Kasumi abruptly questioned, Moka nearly spat her tea out, thankfully for the pink-haired Vampiress, a door flung open and Tsukune walked right in with Naruto behind him, Kasumi smiled as she saw her son and her new blond neighbor.

"M-Moka-chan!" Tsukune said in surprise while Naruto stood behind Tsukune and waved his hand at her

"Hi Moka!" Naruto greeted, the Vampiress waved back as Tsukune could compose himself

"What are y-you doing here?"

Moka set her teacup down and gave him a warm smile

"I came to see you, Tsukune-kun! Our trip was great and all but we didn't really get any time to ourselves, I was hoping we could change that today and finally get some peace and quiet…" Moka answered with a light blush

" _Peace and Quiet? This is exactly what the News was warning me about when they said Teen pregnancy was on the rise all over the world! What do I do? I don't want to be a grandmother yet but I can't tear these two apart! Who knows if Tsukune will even be able to land a girl like this again!"_ Kasumi's cheeks heated up as her mind raced on

"I'm up for Moka joining us!" Naruto proclaimed before another voice cut in

"Aren't you gonna be uncomfortable being the third wheel?" Naruto turned to face an Older girl staring him down

"Kyō?" Tsukune muttered as the black-haired girl walked over to Naruto and slung her arm over his shoulder

"Listen, on the off chance, you're that dense, Moka and Tsukune are trying to get on a date" Kyōko whispered over to Naruto who looked even more confused

"A date?" Naruto said while the Older girl rolled her eyes and let go of him, Kyōko smiled at her aunt and Tsukune

"To think you already got yourself a girlfriend so soon! I'm sure your dad is gonna be happy to hear about this!" as soon as those words left Kyōko's mouth Moka turned cherry red while Tsukune's blush was a little harder to see but it was still there

"Though I think you broke, Auntie," Kyōko said, Kasumi started to laugh uncontrollably which only worried Kyōko more

"Ahah! No no! It's okay, it is!" Kasumi started before turning over to Moka and Tsukune

"J-Just remember to be safe when doing it, okay?" Kasumi said the Tenison was starting to become so awkward even the normally dense Naruto was starting to feel it

"So...I think we should head out" Naruto brought up breaking the tense silence and a still blushing Moka stood up, She used her hands to cover her blushing face and eagerly nodded

"I think we should," Moka said before walking towards the door with Tsukune and Naruto behind her, Kasumi stood in silence at the kitchen table as she heard the door close and finally managed to calm herself down

"I need to talk to someone about this" Kasumi said as she went to her room for the house phone, Kyōko shrugged as she watched her aunt walk upstairs before stretching out her upper body

"I guess now's a good time for a bubble bath"

Moka, Tsukune and Naruto all walked out of the House's fence door but the tension was still in the air as Naruto tried to think of anything to break the ice but to everyone's surprise, a familiar blue blur crashed into Tsukune

"Tsukune-kun! It's been so long since our trip, I missed you so much!" the silhouette shouted, Tsukune head was spinning from the impact but slowly the Human collected himself and his eyes widened

"K-Kurumu-chan?! You're here too?!" Tsukune shouted as the Succubus only grin before pulling Tsukune back on his feet

"Of course I am! we just got dropped off! I wanted to spend the day with my destined one after all!" Kurumu exclaimed the earlier events were temporary forgotten, Tsukune tilted his head at in slight confusion

"We?" Tsukune questioned before another voice cut in

"Yeah, we got dropped off together" the three glanced over to see Mizore walking over to him with a purple umbrella

"What's up with the umbrella?" Naruto pointed at the Object as Mizore turned over to him

"The umbrella keeps me cool, I don't like this heat" Mizore answered, Kurumu finally let go of Tsukune and turned over to Moka

"I asked Yukari if she wanted to come along like you told me to but she just said she was busy with some potion research...whatever that really means," Kurumu said, Moka gave her a downcasted look before she looked up at her friends with a new smile on her face

"Well at least most of us are here" Moka stated Tsukune nodded in agreement as Naruto pumped his fist in the air

"Oh man, this is gonna be so much fun!" Naruto shouted, before turning over to Tsukune

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked and Tsukune scratched his chin

"We could go check out the mall...maybe see a movie…" Tsukune pondered before shaking his head, he was already getting way ahead of himself

"Well, before anything else, I think we should go catch a train!" Tsukune stated as he began to jog to the nearest train station, Naruto quickly caught up to him with the rest of the girls behind him

It didn't take long for the group to finally make their way to the nearest train station and as they waited for their train, the five began to plan out where exactly they should go

"We're going to Osaka?" Moka said Tsukune nodded as Mizore and Naruto looked over the Map together

"Yeah, it's a port city one of the biggest in all of Japan, that's not a problem...is it?" Tsukune asked and Moka shook her head

"I was a little bit concerned with everything coming over to the Human City and all of that...but like you said all I have to do is not talk about Yokai or...my identity and I'll blend in" Moka whispered truthfully, Tsukune grinned and nodded at that before stealing a glance over to Naruto

"...I think we should also let Naruto soak it all in and do our best to explain it all to him" Tsukune answered as Moka hummed and placed a finger under her chin

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is gonna take all of it in," Moka said aloud while Kurumu wrapped her arms behind Tsukune

"What about Naruto?" Kurumu cut in as she looked over the Human's Shoulder

"A-Ah, Nothing! Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune responded, not too far from the three, Mizore and Naruto were trying to mark down some good spots to check out

"A public hot spring?" Naruto muttered, Mizore shuddered when she heard this

"Too hot for me, I might even accidentally freeze the water" Mizore shot down and Naruto gave her a slow understanding nod

"Good point," he said before looking back at the map, something finally caught his eye and the Shinobi pointed to it

"What about a shopping street?" Naruto offered as Mizore thought about for a brief second

"Doesn't sound so bad" Mizore accepted before the Uzumaki walked back over to his friends with Mizore behind him

"A Shopping street?" Moka questioned and Kurumu gasped

"Perfect!" Kurumu commented, Tsukune smiled as the train finally came through the dark tunnel

"Let's hurry then!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers plates as he scanned his surroundings, exiting the train station it was all completely different to him, he didn't even notice the crowds of people passing by him.

There was no way Konoha could compare to this, the Hokage Tower was arguably the tallest building in the Village but these Giants of buildings completely dwarfed it, he wasn't even sure there was a building in the entire Land of Fire maybe even the elemental nations that could compare to this.

Tsukune chuckled slightly at his friend's reaction before patting him on the back

"Never seen anything like it, huh?" Tsukune commented as Naruto was still too stunned to respond

"This...is Osaka?" Naruto asked still taking in the new environment, Moka nodded as she dug through her bag to make sure she had everything

"Yeah! This is the second-largest city in Japan!" Moka answered while Naruto blinked at that

"S-Second largest?" the blond stuttered and Tsukune shot him a grin

"Yeah, the biggest one is the Capital, Tokyo, I think one of these days we should take a trip there too" Tsukune spoke before Mizore finally came back with a cold water bottle in her hand and her umbrella

"I thought it would have been a little warmer but I'm not really complaining" She casually stated as Kurumu stretched her arms out

"So that Shopping Street, Shouldn't be too far, right? Let's go check it out!" Kurumu said the five teens all began to walk there with Naruto still took notice of things like the digital billboards, the huge buses and endless stream of car. he remembered being a on a road similar to this during his little factory mission but to see the street so packed full of cars was new to him.

The Shinobi was too mesmerized by everything, he didn't notice Kurumu behind him, taking out a camera from her bag and smiling.

"Hey, Naruto!" The Succubus called out as Naruto turned over to her, Kurumu quickly snapped a photo of him.

"Why did you just take a photo of me?" Naruto blinked for a couple of seconds as Kurumu plucked off the Photo from its a small printer and waved it in the air so it could develop

"Well, I want to remember this trip for a long time...That's not a problem is it?" Kurumu said before Naruto shook his head

"It's fine but let me see the Photo, I wanna see how it came out," said Naruto as he approached her

Kurumu shrugged and handed him the Photo, the Shinobi glared at it before it suddenly turned into a smile and he handed it back to her

"I thought you would have gotten my bad side but I look good!" Naruto spoke, Kurumu rolled her eyes at him but before she could say anything Tsukune lightly tapped Naruto on his shoulder

"Kurumu-chan, you can take more pictures later, we're almost there," Tsukune stated as the Succubus nodded and continued their journey through street, finally after another fifteen minutes, the group finally entered the shopping street

"Okay! First thing's first! I really want to go buy a new scarf why don't we start there?" Kurumu spoke up, Mizore raised an eyebrow at that

"A scarf? But It's the middle of summer…" Mizore pointed out and Kurumu turned over to her

"Warm clothes are cheaper this time of year, they get more expensive the closer you get to Winter" Kurumu informed, Moka looked a bit excited when she heard this

"I think some shopping right now would be excellent!" Moka gleefully said Tsukune and Naruto glanced at each other.

"Do you think they have clothes with more orange here?" Naruto whispered over, Tsukune gave him a weird look

"...Orange?" Tsukune repeated

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of Orange clothes, I only have this one and it's killing me, man!" Naruto shouted holding up his tracksuit, Kurumu scoffed at that

"Naruto...Orange is easily one of the worst colors you can wear, It doesn't compliment a lot of colors" The Succubus said as Naruto shot her a small glare

"Orange goes with black" Naruto retorted and pointed towards his tracksuit

"Black goes with everything even Orange" Kurumu gave him a dismissive wave before the group finally came up to a small clothing store, the Succubus turned back to Naruto with a smirk

"Why don't you try something color?" Kurumu urged and Naruto shook his head in defiance

"No way, I've been wearing Orange since I was a kid" the Shinobi stated as he folded his arms, Mizore was putting away her purple umbrella and looked over to her crush

"You could at least try a new outfit, I've never seen someone wear a tracksuit, especially in this heat" Mizore said, Moka nodded with her

"It is a little bit odd, isn't it…" She trailed off as the Vampiress scanned Naruto's outfit, the Uzumaki began to feel slightly annoyed at the constant jabs while Tsukune watched from a distance in amusement

"But if I like it there shouldn't be anything wrong with that" Naruto stubbornly said and Kurumu took a deep breath

"And there's no harm in trying something new, if you don't like it, you could just pick up whatever you want and you won't hear a word from me" Kurumu spoke, Naruto blinked when he heard this despite being completely set on sticking with orange there was something that Kurumu said that stayed in his mind for a brief second

" _Try something new"_ the Whiskered Shinobi frowned, Kurumu was right about how it couldn't harm him to try something new and Tsunade did say to experience new things here...maybe this was one of those things

"Fine, I'll try it but if I don't like it, I'm going with Orange" Naruto said, the Blue-haired teen froze and turned back with a huge smile and stars in her eye as she could barely contain herself from jumping, it wasn't every day someone accepted her help for something like this.

"Alright! Alright! Let's start with the shirts then we'll find something for your lower body...maybe jeans? whatever after that, we'll go with accessories then…" Naruto was able to tone out Kurumu's rambling as she pushed him into the Men's section of the store with the rest of the group following right behind her

" _I think I made a mistake"_ Naruto grimly thought, Kurumu bit her lower lip as she scanned a blue t-shirt, the Succubus stole a glance at Naruto then back to the shirt

"Mizore, help me out with this" Kurumu said as the Yuki-onna went over to her and stared at the Shirt then at her crush

"It does go with his eyes…" Mizore commented Kurumu nodded at that before setting down the shirt

"That's true but it's still a bit too casual for what I'm trying to go for...maybe we could try a more...mature look" Kurumu muttered while Mizore put her hands in her sweater's pockets.

"his Tracksuit looks kind of...tacky but the color scheme isn't bad, it's just the fact it's a tracksuit! who wears a tracksuit as their casual outfit!" Kurumu ranted before Mizore picked up a dark orange t-shirt

"Why not just let him have the Orange then? We could pair it up with a dark jacket so it's not a complete eye-sore" Mizore offered and Kurumu pondered at the proposal

"I'd actually like that..." Naruto said while Kurumu stared at her blond friend before she took the Dark Orange T-shirt and tossed it to him

"You're getting that, now we need to look for something to compliment that shade of Orange" Kurumu stated as Naruto grinned slightly when he caught the Orange shirt

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Did I really need to try on seven jackets before getting this one?"

Kurumu nodded as she walked out of the store with the shopping bag holding her new scarf

"Yes" She simply said but Naruto only checked over his new outfit again

"But we just ended up getting the first one I tried on" Naruto pointed out and Kurumu shrugged

"Look, I believe that if you think you look good, you'll feel good, you don't want to regret what you buy, so that's why we were checking everything " Kurumu stated while Naruto began to mentally count how much money he had left, the Shinobi still had enough for lunch but just next to Naruto, Tsukune noticed Naruto's actions before he opened his phone to check the time

" _It's still a little early…"_ Tsukune thought before looking over to Naruto

"Why don't we all get lunch?" the Human asked as Naruto took a sharp breath and a crazed look briefly flash on Naruto's face

"It has to be Ramen" Naruto stated, Tsukune blinked at that but this was Naruto, Tsukune knew his blond friend had some...quirks.

"Sure, we can get Ramen, I think there should be a place here..." Tsukune said as his eyes looked around through the crowds of people, eventually, just in the distance, Tsukune could make out a small restaurant

"Why don't we try Yamato's Kitchen?" Tsukune offered, Moka perked up and followed Tsukune's gaze

"Does it have to be ramen?" MIzore asked as Naruto turned over to her with a passionate look, grabbing on to the stunned Yuki-onna's shoulders Naruto stared into her eyes

"It has to be Ramen, I've gone without it for too long, it's been nothing but exotic food, Snakes, Eels, I think I've even had a pufferfish at one point! It's just so weird! I haven't had anything normal since break started!" Naruto said while Mizore pulled her sucker out

"Yeah...but I don't really like Ramen…it's too hot" Mizore responded, Naruto was about to reply when he realized that it could probably hurt Mizore if she drank hot like Ramen, The Shinobi wasn't exactly sure how Yuki-onna biology worked but it was something to take into account

"They probably have more than just Ramen there...you could get something else" Naruto spoke as Mizore tilted her head

"Do you like Ramen?" Mizore asked, Naruto gave her his trademark grin and nodded

"It's the best! There's nothing else that can even come close I could eat fifteen! No...twenty bowls! I used to eat it all the time back home!" Naruto answered, Mizore returned his grin with one of her own, Naruto was weird she knew that from the very beginning but there was something endearing about that and that's what she liked about him. The group was near the ramen stand when

"Hey, Naruto, where are you from?" Kurumu asked

"W-Where am I from?" Naruto repeated as he began to lightly sweat and Kurumu nodded

"Yeah, you said 'back home' I know Tsukune-kun said he lived here for a while before enrolling at the Academy but we don't really know much about you outside of school" Kurumu said as Mizore looked a bit intrigued

"She's right, you've never really told us much about yourself" Mizore added, Naruto considered dismissing it now that they were nearing the Ramen stand but the Shinobi realized it was inevitable that he'd have to tell them at some point but that doesn't mean he was going to tell them everything.

" _Just filter the more sensitive parts…"_ Naruto reminded himself, Mizore tapped him on the shoulder

"Naruto...you're spacing on out on us" Mizore gave him a look of slight concern, Naruto blinked at her before opening the door to the restaurant

"Sorry, let's just order first and I'll tell you about it," Naruto said, Tsukune and Moka were able to overhear the conversation but stayed silent.

"Hello! Welcome to Yamato's kitchen!" a cheerful teenage girl around their age greeted.

The girls decided to take a seat while Tsukune and Naruto scanned through the menu

"Are you actually going to tell them about that?" Tsukune whispered over while Naruto nodded

"Yeah, don't worry too much about it" Naruto stated while the teenage girl flashed them a grin

"So are you two ready to order?" The girl asked and Naruto blinked at her

"Let's just start with six bowls of Miso Ramen with extra pork" Naruto casually answered, Tsukune looked over to his blond friend as if he grew a second head

"S-six?" Tsukune stuttered out and Naruto smiled at him

"Yep"

"..."

"..."

"S-so what about you, what can I get for you?" the girl asked Tsukune, breaking the stiff awkward silence

"Oh, I, well" Tsukune began to stammer before Naruto used the back of his hand to tap Tsukune's chest and pointed over to the Japanese meatballs on the Menu

"Why don't you get some Tsukunes, Tsukune?" Naruto said with an amused grin, Tsukune's face went flat as he turned over to his friend

"That was a bad joke and you know it" Tsukune sighed before looking back at the menu

"But I think I'll actually take some of those Tsukunes…." Tsukune finished, the girl wrote down Tsukune's order and nodded. Once again Naruto tapped Tsukune's shoulder with his palm and whispered over

"I'm gonna head back…" Naruto briefly said and Tsukune nodded, he watched Naruto go back to the table and finished up the rest of the group's order

"Alright, Naruto, let's hear it," Kurumu said, the blond took a deep breath as he watched Tsukune return. he mentally went over what he was gonna say once more and after a few seconds opened his mouth

"you're right, I'm not from here, I only moved to Japan when I entered the Academy" Naruto started, Kurumu raised an eyebrow at that as she intertwined her fingers

"Really? Your Japanese is actually pretty good" Kurumu commented while Mizore took a sip of her cold water.

"It's not uncommon for Yokai to get transfers from other countries" Mizore added, Naruto scratched his cheek

"Y-Yeah, so I was born in a very secluded village, nothing like Osaka or anything else like I've seen here...I went to school, graduated, made some friends and eventually came here" Naruto finished.

Despite the information being very vague it was enough information to satisfy Mizore for the moment, while she wanted to press on and ask more about where he was from and even what kind of Monster he was.

Mizore knew that there was a time and place for those types of questions and a restaurant in a Human city wasn't one of those places

"What about your family?" Kurumu asked Naruto flinched when he heard that

"M-My family?" he repeated

"Yeah, There was that weird Purple-haired lady that showed up during our trip, she said she was your distant cousin, she kept glaring at me too," Kurumu said, Naruto suppressed a frown, instead he gave her a grin and dismissively waved it off

"Ah, she always has that look when she meets new people but she's been keeping an eye on me for a couple of months now" Naruto responded as Mizore took another sip of her drink and stared at her blond friend

"What about your parents?" Mizore asked this time Naruto wasn't able to suppress a frown and stared at the Purple-haired teen

" _What is this? An Interrogation?"_ Naruto thought before he opened his mouth

"They're...on a Business trip" the Shinobi softly answered, Mizore caught the frown on his face and decided to stop asking anything else for now. it was obvious to her, Naruto was getting more uncomfortable.

"S-Sorry for the long wait!" the brown-haired waitress said, Mizore, Kurumu and Moka's eyes widened as they saw the bowls of Ramen while Naruto mentally cheered

"This was a pretty big order," She said, she began to hand Naruto all six bowls of ramen.

"That's a lot of Ramen for one person" Moka commented, the Waitress set down everyone else's food

The group watched in horror and even slight fascination as Naruto devoured bowl after bowl of Ramen, Six bowls turned into Nine, then eleven and eventually Naruto finally stopped on his sixteenth bowl but the group hadn't even touched their own food

"That's not healthy, that can't be healthy" Kurumu added as she looked at all of the empty bowls, Mizore silently took out a notebook and scribbled away at it before quickly putting it in her pocket.

"Where does it all go?" Tsukune passively wondered, Naruto wiped his mouth with a napkin before noticing all of the stares he was getting by his friends and even some other customers were staring at him

"What?" Naruto said, something suddenly crossed Tsukune's mind as he froze

" _Wait how are we gonna pay for this?"_ The Human thought

reluctantly the group ate their own food and as the bill finally came, Tsukune began to get worried and reached for it only for Naruto to grab it, Tsukune watched as Naruto got up and went over to the front

"Is he really gonna foot the bill?" Kurumu said

Tsukune quickly got up from the counter just as Naruto finished up paying, the first thing Tsukune noticed was a green pouch Naruto was carrying around, it was shaped into a frog.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked Naruto glanced over to him with a toothpick in his mouth as the Shinobi put away the frog pouch

"Paying the bill" Naruto answered, Tsukune gave him a deadpanned look before taking out his wallet,

"Look, I appreciate it but we all agreed we were going to pay our own lunches...here," Tsukune said as Naruto held up his hand

"It's fine, it didn't cost that much" the blond dismissed before throwing away the used toothpick in the trash can

"You invited me out and I'm really enjoying myself, everyone else being here was a surprise too... I think this is the least I could do" Naruto softly said, Tsukune still heard him cleary but before he could say anything the girls soon joined Tsukune and Naruto. The blond let out a yawn before putting his hands behind his head and smiling

"So where are we going now?" he asked, trying to drop the subject, Tsukune briefly ignored him

" _Still feels like I should have paid up back there or something"_ Tsukune thought as they all walked out of the ramen shop, the rest of the group had similar feelings but kept it to themselves

The Newspaper Club spent the rest of their time going through various stores, some that intrigued Naruto like an electronics store while others like another clothing store completely bored the Shinobi.

Tsukune looked up at the sky, the Sun was starting to go down, the brown-haired Human knew the trains would be packed with people that were getting off work and that was something he knew would make his friends, more specifically, Moka, uncomfortable.

"We should finally get going" Tsukune spoke up after some internal debate and Kurumu turned over to him

"Already, Tsukune-kun? But it's still a bit early..." Kurumu commented but Tsukune shook his head

"If we start heading back now we'll get back at the train station just in time for rush hour to be over" Tsukune replied

"But there's still so much more we could do, we didn't even get to see a movie" Naruto resorted with a frown, Tsukune gave him a weak grin

"Yeah, I know, if it makes you feel better there aren't any good Movies worth seeing right now, we'll go some other time" Tsukune said, Mizore hummed to herself as she put away the umbrella, the sun was already setting so there was no point in having it out like that,

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"That was an interesting trip back…" Mizore passively stated while stretching her arms out and glancing over to Naruto

"It took almost two hours just to get into a train" Kurumu complained, Tsukune said nothing as he kept his eyes on Moka who appeared to be mostly fine

"Ah, Moka-chan, how are you feeling?" Tsukune asked as the Pink-haired teen stopped walking she turned over to her Human friend with a grin

"I'm fine, Tsukune-kun" Moka answered, Tsukune let out a sigh of relief, but unfortunately for the Human, Kurumu wrapped her arms around him from behind

"Aren't you going to ask me how I'm feeling too, Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu purred, Tsukune lightly blushed and found it hard to walk with Kurumu holding him the way she was

"Y-Yeah, how are you feeling, Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune questioned and Kurumu's seductive stare disappeared as she gave him a warm smile

"I always feel great when I'm with you, Tsukune-kun" Kurumu replied, the Human shook his head as he removed Kurumu's arms from his waist, the group were finally nearing Tsukune's neighborhood.

"Wait, how are you guys going to get home?" Tsukune brought up

"The Bus, how else would we get here?" Mizore stated as she took out another sucker and Moka nodded

"it's good we decided to come back early, we're supposed to be picked up in another hour or so" Moka added, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the sky and searched his pockets

" _I...brought the key with me right?"_ Naruto thought, he nearly felt his heart stop when the two front pockets didn't have the key, searching the back pocket Naruto felt the familiar steel key and let out a relieved sigh.

The group approached Tsukune's house and the Human opened the front gate

"You guys want to come in?" the Human offered, Moka and Kurumu immediately nodded the latter feeling giddy about being in her destined one's home but Naruto shook his head

"I think I'm gonna head in early" Naruto rejected, Tsukune blinked at his blond friend before shrugging, Naruto felt a tug on his tracksuit and turned over to Mizore who was still holding on to his tracksuit

"I know this is a bit sudden but do you mind if I talk to you, Privately?" Mizore asked, Naruto was a bit taken aback by this but nodded and waved goodbye to the rest of the group.

Naruto slowly opened the front door and entered the apartment with Mizore behind him, the Yuki-onna took in the setting and noticed just how clean it was.

"Eh...could you take off your shoes? I'm sorry, it's just Yūgao is a huge clean freak and she'd never let it go" Naruto said, Mizore blinked at that before nodding and leaving her shoes next to Naruto's

" _I wonder where sensei is...did she go out? She would have left a note if she was"_ Naruto mused before perking up and turning over to Mizore

"Oh! Right! Come on, take a seat!, I'm supposed to be a good host...so could I get you anything?" Naruto offered in a polite tone, though never having experience with being a well mannered, Yūgao proved to be more than just a Shinobi teacher and drilled basic manners into Naruto's head.

"It's...still pretty hot here, just some cold water would be fine" Mizore answered, Naruto gave her a nod before heading to the Kitchen, the Purple-haired teen took a seat on the table as she watched Naruto pour her a glass

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto said as Mizore bit her lower lip

"Do you remember when we were at the pond back at Yokai?" Mizore asked, Naruto nodded and took a seat in front of her

"Of course I do, we were skipping rocks that day, what about it?" Naruto stated, he intentionally made sure to avoid bringing up the events that occurred after that

"My feelings for you never changed," Mizore said, for a brief second Naruto seemed confused but as he thought back to that day, Naruto was able to slowly put the pieces together

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and the Yuki-onna repressed the urge to roll her eyes

"I love you, Naruto, I want to be more than friends and I want to know what you think" Mizore bluntly answered, Naruto paused and tried to process what he had just heard, the brief silence was dragged out as the Whiskered teen tried to form coherent thoughts in his head

A Relationship was an alien concept to Naruto, sure he had a crush on Sakura but that was just it... a crush. The blond's thoughts wandered off to Konoha and the whole reason he was in this world but he couldn't just shoot Mizore down just like that either.

Why...Why me?" Naruto finally said as Mizore sighed, she glanced at her cup of water and spoke

"A Yuki-onna's fertility is short, only a couple of years if we don't find a suitable mate we'll be married off, I'd rather be with someone I can trust and feel comfortable with than some stranger I've never met...I think I do love you, Naruto, even after I gave up on myself, you still came back for me, you saved me from Mr. Kotsubo and you saved me from myself" Mizore added with a light blush, after a short pause, Mizore spoke once again

"What do you say?" She said with a grin, Naruto turned away with an unreadable expression.

"I...it's not that simple" Naruto answered, Mizore's grin flashed into a frown

"So you're rejecting me?" Mizore asked, Naruto nearly jumped and shook his head

"No! It's just…" the Uzumaki trailed off and a look of hope found itself on Mizore's face

"It's not that simple" Naruto repeated as he placed his hands on the table, for a brief second an image of Naruto's friends in Konoha flashed in his head, followed by Sasuke and the Akatsuki

"If you knew more about who I am, I don't think you would want me," Naruto said.

Mizore glanced down and noticed Naruto's hands on the table, The Yuki-onna boldly grabbed the Shinobi's hands and stared that them

"I know you're different and a very secretive person. I've known that for a long time but can I at least know why it's not that simple" Mizore asked as she tilted her head and Naruto took a deep breath

"Would you even believe me?" Naruto said

"You haven't given me a reason not to believe you" Mizore shot back, Naruto grinned at that before taking a deep breath

"Well, I'll start by saying that I'm not from here" Naruto started

"I know you said that back when we were at the ramen shop" Mizore abruptly said, Naruto shook his head

"No I mean I'm not from this world...I'm from one where monsters don't exist, well not in the way this place has them…" Naruto started, another moment of silence briefly set in as Mizore blinked

"I don't understand"

Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek and pondered on how to go about this.

Naruto briefly thought back to when he told Tsukune and Moka about Konoha, given what had happened that day Naruto was straightforward about his identity due to the fact of Tsukune's own humanity, it was a mutual understanding between the three that they'd keep it a secret.

With Mizore it was different, he almost couldn't keep his head straight given everything he had just heard. the Shinobi decided it was best to be as blunt as possible, it worked with Tsukune and Moka, it should work here too

"I'm not from this world or reality or dimension, whatever you want to call it, I'm Human but not a Human from here" Naruto took a deep breath as he watched Mizore process everything

"You're Human?" Mizore whispered though Naruto could still hear her and nodded

"By my world's standards, yeah but I don't think I'm anything like the Humans here" Naruto replied, hearing this caused Mizore to look up at him, it took her a few seconds to recall Naruto's abilities and she blinked at him

"I've never heard of a Human who could clone himself" Mizore stated and Naruto grinned as he extended his hand, a spirling blue sphere slowly formed on his palm while Mizore's eyes moved away from the blond and on to the Rasengan

"Humans in my world have this energy called Chakra, I don't really know how it works, I would always fall asleep during those lessons, but Chakra is what lets me do all the things I do" Naruto shamelessly said before dispelling the Rasengan

"Why didn't you tell me before?" the Yuki-onna asked, it was still overwhelming but she did her best to process it while Naruto frowned.

"It's not that I didn't trust you, I do but if word of this got out…I don't know what would happen, I'd probably be put to death…" Naruto trailed off and shuddered at the thought before glancing at Mizore

"The Whole Club would probably be a target too for just being associated with me, that's a possibility I can't rule out, that's why I decided to play it safe" Naruto finished, Mizore looked at her glass of water and noticed the ice was melting into the water, she gripped it with her palm and more ice was quick to form

"Does anyone else know about this?" Mizore questioned and Naruto nodded

"Tsukune and Moka" he answered, Mizore said nothing and the silence that set in was beginning to make Naruto anxious

"I don't really care," Mizore abruptly said as Naruto repressed the urge to perk up

"What?" was all he could say and Mizore stared straight at him

"I don't really care, whether you are Monster or Human or that you're from some faraway world it doesn't really make a difference to me you're still the same Naruto that I met back at gym class" Mizore stated, Naruto felt relieved, for a brief second he thought Mizore would hate him.

"But how did you end up here?" Mizore asked, Naruto leaned back on the chair and debated on how to go about this

"I have some...bad people after me, so I got sent here but my Village leader for my own safety, I don't know when I'll get the chance to go home again, they said a couple of years but that it could change depending on what happens" Naruto answered, Mizore looked to be lost in her thoughts before she opened her mouth

"So you're reluctant to accept my confession because you don't know when you'll be leaving" Mizore started before she took a sip of her water

"I still want to give the two of us a chance" Mizore added, Naruto looked up at her before shaking his head

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Naruto spoke and Mizore bit her lower lip

"I don't have a lot of time before I come of age but I can give you three months" Mizore offered, Naruto nodded

"That's fine" the blond stated, another silence set in but unlike last time this one was more comfortable.

"So what's your home like?" Mizore asked and Naruto smiled

"It's called Konoha, It's nothing like this place, Konoha was more rural and had a lot of green everywhere…"

Naruto rambled on to the Yuki-onna about his life in Konoha, of course, he kept the more sensitive memories to himself, but he told her stories of his time in the Academy, running away from Iruka-sensei, how he came to love Ramen by meeting Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. The Shinobi even went as far as to tell her bits and pieces of Team seven from his Genin days

"A house Cat? That's what gave you and your team trouble?" Mizore said in disbelief and mild amusement

"No, No, Mizore-chan, you don't understand, I'm pretty sure this Cat is really smart, she got better at hiding every time we caught her" Naruto replied, Mizore nearly giggled at the idea that a house cat could get away from someone like Naruto so easily, the Yuki-onna glanced at the clock on the kitchen counter and mentally swore

"I have to get going, the Bus is gonna come by in a couple of minutes and I have to meet up with Moka and Kurumu" Mizore stated, Naruto nodded and stood up, the Uzumaki walked to the front door and leaned out

"Naruto-kun, I know you're still confused about everything but I really hope you can give us a chance later on," Mizore said as Naruto nodded

"I...promise I'll have an answer then," the blond said with a light blush, to his surprise Mizore gave him a warm smile and softly waved. Naruto waved back before slowly heading back into the Apartment, he closed the door and plopped down on the couch

The Shinobi ended up being lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Yūgao slip into the living room through an open window

"Uzumaki" Yūgao greeted, Naruto jumped in shock

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted while Yūgao glared him

"Keep it down, the last thing we need is another noise complaint" Yūgao casually said, Naruto quickly piped up as he fell back on the couch.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked Yūgao shrugged

"Well, after you left I got a call from our new neighbor who kept sobbing about how her son was growing up so fast and how she didn't want to be a grandmother yet, I finally got her to calm down and then did some chores, finally got around to trying out this 'yoga' thing Ms. Aono was recommending and went back to check up on her before coming home," Yūgao stated while Naruto looked utterly confused before sighing

"How much did you hear?" Naruto asked as Yūgao folded her arms

"Most of it" She answered, Naruto glanced over to her with a downcasted look

"Sensei...what should I do?"

Yūgao raised an eyebrow at her student

"What? Are you asking me for advice?" Yūgao said and Naruto nodded, Yūgao frowned before sitting down next to him

"Well, officially as a fellow Konoha Shinobi, I have to be against you forming any kind of romantic relationship as it could complicate the mission" Yūgao started, Naruto glanced over to her

"And unofficially?" Naruto asked as Yūgao met his eyes, the Anbu woman gave him a genuine smile

"Do what you'd like, Naruto but I'd say at least give it a chance, at your age being in a relationship like that is a nice thing and not a lot of Shinobis really get the chance to take it slow, most of us got to get married young or not at all because...well you know" Yūgao face turned grim as she finished her sentence and Naruto caught on to what she was saying.

*Knock*

*Knock*

Both Naruto and Yūgao looked over to the door, the latter walked over to check who it was, the Anbu frowned a she opened the front door to a familiar man with glowing eyes

" **It's been a while, Uzuki"** The Bus driver greeted as he walked in and Yūgao rolled her eyes

"It hasn't really been that long" Yūgao replied but the Bus driver wasn't alone this time around, just behind the Large man's figure was a woman only slightly older than Naruto, she peered over from the front door and followed the Bus driver

"Ruby?" Naruto asked as the Witch gave him a small wave, Nurari's face briefly turned serious

" **About that second mission…"** He started, Yūgao blinked at him

"Is it time?" Yūgao spoke and the Bus driver nodded

" **Yes, this one is going to be especially difficult, you'll be dealing with real Monsters now"** Nurari stated

"And is she supposed to be here?" Yūgao asked, pointing to Ruby who awkwardly looked away

" **Headmaster's orders, she's actually here to give us something that'll make our mission a lot easier and just stay still, it'll make her job a lot easier"** He stated

Ruby stepped forward and felt up Yūgao and Naruto's neck with her glowing hands, Naruto was slightly creeped out and wanted her to pull away while Yūgao seemed more suspicious but for once decided to trust the Bus driver.

"This might sting a little but please just bear with it," Ruby said, the two completely froze in utter shock as they felt an intense burning sensation. Ruby's right hand that was holding Naruto began to glow pink while her left hand holding on to Yūgao began to glow blue.

It only took a few seconds before Ruby retracted her fingers and she stepped away from the two Shinobis who finally came to their senses, Naruto immediately grabbed on to his neck and glared at Ruby

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto shouted while Yūgao took out a hidden Kunai from her sleeve and pointed it at Ruby

"What did you do?" Yūgao demanded and the Bus driver's short chuckle turned into full-blown laughter, still trying to hold back more laughter, he turned over to Ruby with a grin

" **Ha,** **Y** **ou can go back to the Bus, Ruby"** Nurari said and the Witch nodded before casually walking down the stairs, he turned back to see Yūgao still glaring at him while Naruto was pacing around the living room still holding on to his neck and trying not to curse out loud.

" **Take it easy, Uzuki, it was just a harmless spell"** The Bus driver spoke as he closed the door behind him

"What's the spell for?" Yūgao questioned as she narrowed her eyes though she did lower the Kunai even if only slightly

" **To start, I hope you two really like parties"** Nurari started, the Purple-haired Anbu blinked

"What?" was all she could say and the Bus driver adjusted his hat

" **This Next mission ain't gonna be like the last one, the three of us will be at an important party in the Monster world, we're representing the Headmaster and our job is nothing too crazy, we'll mingle with the guests, share a laugh with some powerful Monster families and poison the drink of a Chief executive of a company that's been pouring billions into a certain organization...you know...the usual stuff"** He finished with an eerie smirk that Yūgao knew all too well but the Anbu finally did put away the Kunai

"You want us to kill someone?" Yūgao said as Naruto finally got over his neck pain and stood next to her with a look of slight discomfort, the Bus driver took out a photo of a short pudgy man with the same glowing eyes as the bus driver except with an even more sinister look.

" **Masatane Kanda, He's the type to have absolute control of his company and so paranoid he doesn't even let anyone see a transaction receipt, doesn't even have an heir to take over the company just in case he croaks...so if you kill him, the rest of the Company will go crazy trying to pick up the pieces, most likely they'll go under if they can't pull themselves together, the organization will start to feel the lack of funding from their biggest investors soon after"** the Bus driver explained as he handed the photo to Yūgao even Naruto peeked over her shoulder to see the target's face

"You said they'll be some important Monsters there so I doubt it'll be that easy" Yūgao pointed out and the Bus driver nodded

" **It won't, among the Important Monsters there would be the Shuzen family, a powerful family of Vampires, avoid them specifically if you can...I believe even agents of that organization will be there, though we won't know exactly who they are, it's something to consider."** He paused for a second before continuing.

" **that leads me back to the spell, what Ruby did was partly cast a communication spell, I won't bore you with the details but we can't have wireless earpieces there, that'll raise suspicion so instead this spell will allow us to mentally communicate while we're at that party, we'll activate the rest of the spell before we head out that day"** Nurari informed, Naruto quietly took the photo from Yūgao's fingers, he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of killing someone even after his first mission.

"What...kind of Monster is he? Can he be killed like a normal human or is there gonna be some weird way we have to do it?" Naruto softly asked Yūgao raised an eyebrow, that was something she was about to ask herself.

" **Death worm"** The Bus driver took a deep breath to continue " **The Headmaster and me will give you the tools to get the job done without anyone finding out, if all goes well, you shouldn't need to deal with his Monster form...like I said before if you pull this off the money you got from the factory mission will be nothing compared to this pay but we'll discuss this more in-depth on the way there, I'll be here next week, so be ready by Six"** Nurari finished

The Bus driver turned around to open the door just as he stepped out, the Bus driver saw Kurumu running up the stairs with a Camera in hand

"Ah...Hi!" Kurumu greeted as she held up her hand to greet them, Naruto and Yūgao stepped out of the apartment, the former slightly confused while the latter simply indifferent

"Kurumu?" Naruto spoke, the Succubus stepped forward and cleared her throat

"I want to get a group photo of the club before we go home, could you come down with us?" Kurumu asked as Naruto gave her a grin

"Yeah, let's go!" the blond exclaimed and the two quickly went down to rejoin the others

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

I'm dead, seriously this Chapter took way longer than it should have because of writer's block and the fact my Internet kept going down for a couple of days because AT&T is shit

Sorry but I needed to get this Chapter out to continue the momentum, I want to say it's up to par with the last few Chapters but I think there's a couple of glaring issues with it I can't see, just call me out on it if you see one and I'll get to fixing it at some point, I'm trying to pick up the pace with one Chapter per Month

Now for the quick reviews

Guestbro, Yeah, I have read RV back in 2015 but I'm changing a couple of things to accommodate Naruto being there when I write a Chapter going off the Manga, I quite literally read it page by page to freshen up and also get some writing done while also changing a couple of things, RV doesn't go into detail with minor things sometimes so when I'm changing something, I go digging around forums and wikis to look for more lore or go through the relevant Chapters to see if there's anything I missed that might clash what I'm about to change, I do the same with Naruto but not too much since right now at least I'm really focused on the RV side of things

notice how by this point, Mizore shouldn't even be in the story and Kuyo should have happened already like I said I want to change that up for extra character development on the Newspaper Club's part before that stuff starts happening

Going off that I'm fully aware of Yukari and how Witches feel towards Human cities, given how she wasn't in this Chapter I feel like I'm neglecting her a bit which I'm looking to change very soon.

This was the first kind of Laidback Chapter I did so if it's a bit messy I apologize I'm still trying to integrate Naruto in the Human world and get him accustomed to things

Now the Mizore stuff it's still coming together, it's another couple Chapters till that gets answered I already got stuff planned out and I tried to make sure I didn't have Naruto spill everything out just the things Tsukune and Moka already know, still, expect some fluff on the way there and even a bit of Drama once the more serious stuff gets out

Konoha's side of things is still being set up, I'd like to change up Sakura a bit so that's why I'm having her train with Gai and Lee while also learning Medical Ninjutsu and all the stuff in canon, Sasuke, on the other hand, is gonna be another thing entirely I'm gonna change that's gonna come around actually very soon once Danzo is dealt with

basically, this Chapter boils down to 'There was an attempt' but still thanks to anyone who liked this Chapter and to those who didn't, thanks for giving it a chance, I don't know I feel like I'm gonna get burned to hell for this Chapter

Hotfix1: today I learn that it's a common misconception that Naruto wears a jumpsuit, it's actually tracksuit, you learn something new every day


	12. It's a Party

Chapter twelve, man, I hope this Chapter isn't so bad

the 'OCs' here are one notes that probably won't appear at all after this Chapter basically just there for world-building but if you've read RV you'd know the ones that are gonna be here to stay, sorry for the wait

Normal Speech: "twenty-one twenty-five"

 _Flashbacks: "I was on a mining colony on mars"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "just a quiet backwater facility among the stars"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes

" _you in your gray jacket with that oh-so-familiar coffee stain just as you always are"_

Yūgao scoffed as she twisted the knob to change the station, she couldn't believe the week came and went so quickly.

" _Hey! This is radio station w-s-k-e-e, we're taking calls on the wish line, making your wacky wishes come true!"_

Yūgao rolled her eyes and once again twisted the knob to change the station, they were already heading to the party with the Bus driver being oddly silent, most of the supplies were in a gym bag on the seat next to Yūgao just to see what they'd need to get the job done

" _We spoke of was and when, although I wasn't there, he said there was his friend, which came as some surprise"_

Yūgao sighed, she just couldn't get into this world's music it was just so different from what she was used to in Konoha...or maybe she just hadn't found anything she had liked yet?

" **It's a miracle that thing can even get signal this far out,"** the Bus driver said, breaking the silence

the Purple-haired Anbu shrugged and placed the small gray Radio next to her and let the song play, while she watched Naruto adjust his bow just in front of her

"Why do I have to wear this thing again?" Naruto asked, fiddling around with his orange tie, the Uzumaki shifted uncomfortably in his black suit though Yūgao had to struggle simply just getting him to wear it, she eventually did though with some minor concessions.

"Stop complaining, it's just for the night" Yūgao dismissed, Naruto finally left the tie alone and muttered something under his breath.

The blond Shinobi sat there in silence for a few seconds trying to calm his nerves, he was about to be in a mansion full of extremely powerful people and yet again would have to kill someone.

Naruto looked out the window from the Bus and noticed road they were on slowly degraded into more of a dirt path, a lot like Konoha's roads

" **The Tunnel shouldn't be that far away, we should be at the party on time but there's nothing wrong with being fashionably late, so we're taking a detour"** though Naruto couldn't see it from where he was sitting the Bus driver was smirking and that was something Yūgao caught

"A detour?" Naruto said, the Shinobi stood up and grabbed a metal pole but the Bus suddenly stopped causing the blond to almost fall while Yūgao caught the small radio that nearly fell off the Bus seat.

" **...I need Gas"** Nurari said as he held up some money and the bus doors opened, Naruto glanced out the window to see a small Gas station in the middle of the what was basically nowhere

" **Uzuki...do you mind?"** The Bus driver asked, Yūgao grinned, she had done this before already during their night out on the city so she knew what she was doing.

"Fine but I'm keeping the change" Yūgao answered as she grabbed the money and stepped out of the vehicle, Naruto and the Bus driver stepped out after her, the blond decided to stretch out and while the Bus driver took out a cigar.

"You're smoking?" Naruto questioned as he crouched down and Nurari chuckled

" **Of course I'm"** He answered

Now, Naruto wasn't stupid and he wasn't the smartest person but the Uzumaki knew just what was wrong with that

"But...we're at a Gas station" Naruto commented and the Bus driver shrugged

" **So?"**

Naruto blinked at the answer before standing up

"What do you mean, 'so'? Why do I even have to explain it?" Naruto asked with a short glare and the Bus driver laughed again before noticing Yūgao wave at them from the store and give them a thumbs up

" **Alright, kid, you're pumping the Gas,"** Nurari said as he went behind the Bus, Naruto looked confused before following him behind the bus

"Why can't you just do it?" Naruto asked Nurari had chuckled before heading back into the Bus

" **It would be very dangerous for me to do it while I'm having a wonderful smoke break, just grab the Gas pumper, stick in the Gas tank and pump it, it's really simple."** The Bus driver spoke before closing the Bus doors leaving Naruto outside, the blond Shinobi silently cursed, he wanted to go in there and force the man to do it himself. after a few seconds, Naruto grumbled something and went behind the bus to learn how to refill it

Yūgao eventually returned from the store with a small black bag and narrowed her eyes as she couldn't find her blond student

"Where's Uzumaki?" Yūgao questioned while Nurari took a drag from his Cigar

" **Pumping the Gas"** He stated

"Why?"

" **He has to learn someday,"** The Bus driver said before going back to his Cigar, Yūgao raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she threw the black bag on a seat, it only took another minute for Naruto stumble back on the Bus.

Yūgao motioned for him to come and the Uzumaki did so without hesitation

"Did you brush your teeth?" Yūgao asked and Naruto turned away to avoid her gaze

"I...yeah, I did," Naruto said, Yūgao for a brief second caught Naruto's squirming and she sighed

"Here's some mouthwash, mint gum and a water bottle" The Purple-haired Anbu stated as she dug into the black bag she got at the store and passed Naruto the three items.

Naruto opened one of the Bus's windows and opened the bottle of mouthwash, just as the Bus started moving

" **With that out of the way, we can talk about what the plan is"** Nurari started, Yūgao nodded and turned off her radio

"Alright, let's hear it" Yūgao commented

" **When we get there, we'll most likely greet Kanda himself at the front, he's the host this time around, don't try to make any sort of physical contact with him even if he's being polite,"** The Bus driver said while Naruto gurgled some mouthwash and spat it out the window

"Why?" He asked and Nurari took a deep breath

" **As I said last time, he's a death worm, they originate from Gobi desert a place outside of Japan, on the mainland continent and despite all my years walking this world, I've only gathered so little on them just because of how rare they are but what I do know should be enough…"**

Naruto and Yūgao glanced at each other as Nurari continued

" **A death worm is huge for a worm, around the size of a Human teenager and as for why I say to not make any skin to skin contact. they are said to have enough poison to instantly kill anything that touches it among other things, it's also said that they are able to spray acid at their victims but you shouldn't need to fight his Monster form, this is an assassination after all…"** The Bus driver glanced at a metal box he had next to him

the Bus entered a dark tunnel ahead, he grabbed his metal box and handed it off to Yūgao, the Anbu woman opened it up to see a glass bottle with white powder inside it

" **A death worm can't be killed by any normal means** **but their insides are said to be filled with Acid, the White powder there is 'lithium monoxide anion' the strongest base on this planet, I won't bore you with the scientific stuff, I'm sure you've had enough of that, Uzumaki…"**

Naruto scoffed as he remembered all of those chemistry lessons at Yokai, the Bus driver continued

" **But all Death worms need to have a lot of acid in their stomach if they don't, they'll die, enough of that stuff should really do the job for you, it helps that it has a bit of Magical properties to amplify it...sounds a bit overkill, I know, but with these types of jobs, you can never be too sure"** The Bus driver explained, Naruto frowned as he watched Yūgao observe the glass bottle and it's contents

"Is that all?" Naruto spoke up and the Bus driver took a deep breath

" **Pretty much...our objective is to poison his drink and confirm his death, the headmaster already explained to me how your clone ability works along with some other abilities you Shinobis have"** He started while Yūgao put the glass bottle back

"The Proper term is Jutsu" Yūgao corrected and the Man smirked

" **My mistake, well, ideally, the Plan I came up with is really simple...so...we will talk with some of the guests and servants. one of you should choose a servant to impersonate, disguise yourself as the servant of your choice and slip into the Kitchen, spike the man's...personal drink and serve it to him, slip away once again to drop your disguise and rejoin us"** The Bus driver continued but Naruto looked confused and voiced his concerns

"What about the other person?" Naruto asked

" **I was getting to that...the poison is going to work there's no doubt about that, we'll be leaving the party a bit early, by the time everyone realizes what's happening we'll be nearing the tunnel"** Nurari finished.

Yūgao appeared to be lost in her own thoughts, she recalled going on Missions similar to this, and she knew how things could be so calm one second and completely chaotic the next second.

The Anbu stole a glance at her blond student and then back at the Bus driver. a part of her wanted to use this mission to test Naruto's abilities but something like this was too delicate to be left with Naruto, there were so many things that could go wrong so quickly and her mission, first and foremost was to protect Naruto.

"I'll handle the hard part" Yūgao spoke up, Nurari nodded but didn't take his eyes off the road.

" **Fine, Uzumaki, you'll be covering her now as for what we will do if it goes wrong? You just have to hope everything goes well"** Nurari's glowing eyes scanned the tree line on his left side, just in the distance was an old mansion sitting on the edge of a cliff

The Bus took a left on the dirt road and began to climb a small hill despite it starting to get very bumpy, the vehicle was still doing just fine. The Bus finally stopped at the entrance just as a couple of guests were gathered out in the front.

" **And we're here…"** The Bus driver said as he turned off the lights, instead of opening the Bus doors, Nurari took out two vitals glass bottles, one was glowing pink while the other was glowing blue

" **And we're going to finish that communication spell here, drink up,"** Nurari said, he passed Naruto the pink bottle while passing Yūgao the blue one.

Naruto looked at the bottle before glancing back at the Bus driver, he noticed Yūgao being equally hesitant before she took off the cork and drank away, Naruto followed soon after.

Despite the taste of the drink being bitter and awful, the two Shinobis were able to stomach it, Yūgao took Naruto's empty bottle and handed both of them back to the Bus driver.

" **Good...to activate the spell and send a message, go ahead just scratch your neck, the same place where Ruby placed the spell"** The Bus driver said as he exposed his own neck to the two, paying closer attention both Yūgao and Naruto could see it glowing green, Nurari sniffed the air then smirked

" **The Drink also did wonders for your scent, it's all over the place but I can't trace a whiff of Human on you...that'll confuse some of the guests maybe even bring some unwanted attention on you two but it's better than them finding out the truth"** He commented, this confused both Shinobis as they couldn't smell anything but decide to take Nurari's word for it

Naruto and Yūgao went through some last-minute preparations before finally hopping off the vehicle, the blond took a deep breath as his eyes finally landed on the mansion

The architecture almost reminded him of a miniature Yokai academy but the stone walls were clearly old...very old, the Shinobi noticed a huge water fountain behind them and several vehicles of all kinds parked in a circle

Naruto swallowed some saliva in his throat as he finally saw a short pudgy man at the front of the door with a sinister grin, the Uzumaki kept staring at him and realized this was the target before he could do anything, Nurari motioned for the two to follow him

" **Apologises for arriving a tad late...Masatane Kanda, was it?"** The Bus driver feigned Ignorance as he walked up the steps to greet the host, standing next to Masatane Kanda were two servants, one was clearly a goblin, Naruto had already seen one of those back at Yokai due an unfortunate accident with Yukari.

But it was the second one that had Naruto and Yūgao on their toes, she was clearly a human though both Naruto and Yūgao clearly saw something wrong with the Human servant as she stared at Naruto and Yūgao with glassy eyes.

"What? Ain't you ever see a Thrall before?" The Short pudgy man said while Naruto froze up, Yūgao simply put up an emotionless stare but neither of the two noticed the Bus driver scratching his neck

" _ **Keep in mind, when you walk in there you'll see things you don't necessarily agree with or like, just keep your emotions in check, this is just how the Monster world can be sometimes"**_ Nurari mentally told them as he flashed a white envelope to Masatane and both Naruto and Yūgao froze when they heard this

"Eh...anyway go head-on in, I can't believe the exorcist decided to send his lackeys this year instead," Masatane said and motioned for his servants to move out of the way with a shred of hesitation

Yūgao was the first to set foot in the Mansion and to say she was surprised was an understatement, she had seen fancy places back in Konoha but nothing compared to this, the brown Marble floors, the paintings that were all over the stone walls and Colored stained Windows really screamed rich and powerful.

Naruto wasn't fairing much better but the Shinobi was more concerned with the people in the ballroom. thankfully for him, all of the guests seemed to be in their Human form but Naruto knew unlike the Students at Yokai these Monsters could be far more dangerous.

" **Come on, let's take a seat,"** The Bus driver said as he walked towards the center of the first floor, there was a large number of tables and many of the guests were casually making small talk.

"Can you believe the Gashadokuro's main family didn't attend this year?"

"I'm not surprised, they've been in quite the power struggle with Aribumi's death"

"It's close to a full-blown civil war in their whole family, I heard the Eldest son was killed by his own siblings"

Naruto did his best to ignore the chattering of the other Guests and finally took a seat on the far right of the room along with Yūgao and the Bus driver

" **Why don't you get something to eat, Uzumaki?"** Nurari said with a grin, Naruto looked nervous as he turned over to see several tables at the edge of the room, scanning the contents of the food trays there, they seemed to be...editable, fruits, meats, and even some sweets.

The blond Shinobi stole a glance at Yūgao who shrugged at him

"Alright" Naruto muttered and stood up, Yūgao hummed before gesturing to the same goblin servant they had met at the front door.

"You wouldn't happen to have some red wine here, would you?" Yūgao asked, the servant nodded slowly and scurried off to the Kitchen, the Bus driver inwardly flinched, that drink could be confused for something else in the Monster world.

" **Uzuki, I'd be careful with that request"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto picked up a plate and spoon, he stole a glance at the guests by the food trays, they all seemed to be friendly enough, maybe a bit stuck up as well but it wasn't like he was expecting anything less in a party like this.

The blond even began considering going up to them to strike up a conversation...That's what Old man said to do...blending into the crowd and all of that but these Monsters all came from well-known families, just walking up to them and announcing who he was would put a target on his back.

In fact, now that Naruto had taken the time to think about it, why were they here? The Headmaster said they were going to take his place but he had no clue what this meeting was about and he was positive Yūgao didn't either.

"Excuse me, could you please move?"

Naruto flinched as he heard a soft feminine voice next to him and pulled himself out of his thoughts

"Eh? Oh sorry about that I-" Naruto's words died in his mouth as he laid his eyes on the person next to him

Naruto didn't know if it was Jiraiya rubbing off on him or if he was finally at 'that' age but he couldn't help but admire this lady's beauty, from her light blond hair to her tan skin and snow-white dress, she was something else

"So sorry! I was just trying to pick up some of those blood packages next to you" The Woman said

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked down at the food tray and just next to the sushi rolls, he was about to pick up were a bunch of blood packages in a bowl of ice.

Despite being so surprised, Naruto gave the lady a dumbfounded nod and got out of her way

"I haven't seen you attend other meetings before is this your first time?" She asked, after a brief hesitation, he spoke

"Yeah, it is" Naruto answered, the Lady picked up two blood packs and frowned

"I hate these boring meetings but Kaa-san sent me here all by myself for the first time" she childishly complained, Naruto finally got a good look at her eyes and they were both red. it didn't take long for the Shinobi to put two and two together as he watched the Lady eye up the blood packs

" _Could she be a Vampire?"_ Naruto thought in slight fear and curiosity, the Lady frowned, looking at her full plate before looking back at the blood packs

"So what's your name?" She asked and Naruto looked at the food trays

"My name?" Naruto replied

"Yeah, your name, silly, you seem different than the other attendees, they can be so uptight and snotty even when they really shouldn't be…" She stated, Naruto held his breath before glancing at her

"Naruto" he answered and the lady giggled

"Like those fish cakes rolls that go on ramen?" She spoke, Naruto gave a look of slight annoyance

"It actually maelstrom…" Naruto corrected but the Lady gave him a fanged grin

"But fish cake rolls is a lot cuter!" she commented, Naruto sighed and scratched his cheek.

"Anyway, I'm Kahlua Shuzen, I have to go back to my companions! It was nice talking to you Naruto-san!" Kahlua said.

With that, she picked up one last blood pack and hurried off. Naruto watched her nearly slip but thankfully for Kahlua, she was able to catch herself and disappeared into the crowd of guests

" _Shuzen...I know I heard that name before..."_ Naruto mused before going back to his table

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After finishing eating, both Naruto and Yūgao were pleasantly surprised to know that most of the Mansion were free to explore, the latter decided to use this as an opportunity to map out the area to plan her next move.

The Anbu's eyes scanned left and right as she casually walked through the halls, the Kitchen was a restricted area with a few guards but Security was surprisingly lax, from what the Bus driver said it was due to 'internal politics' and 'a short notice'.

Yūgao didn't care what the reason was but she knew her job got a lot easier thanks to this, she looked down at her violet dress and thought about how she wanted to go about this.

She'd need to take out one of the servants without anyone noticing and hide the body, that alone was going to be difficult with so many of the servants being out in the first floor but with a bit of luck, Yūgao was positive she'd find at least one of them in a secluded area.

So she decided to check out the less populated areas of the Mansion and finally after a few minutes of searching, Yūgao had entered the Mansion's library and found a single human female servant in the library, she automatically assumed the servant was human but after some brief consideration, she could also probably be a low leveled Monster that Yūgao had never heard about.

The Anbu bit her lower lip and gently closed the doors behind her, she looked over to the female servant that was peacefully resting on the couch and completely unaware of her demise.

She couldn't have been older than Yūgao and she was quite the looker, all things considered, it made Yūgao a bit sad that this girl just got caught up in all of this and had to die like this.

Yūgao took out a Kunai from a small black Shinobi pouch that was hidden on her thigh with only some Ninja wire there to hold it in place.

The Anbu took a deep breath as she got behind the sleeping girl, Yūgao positioned the Kunai just behind the girl's head but for some reason, she began to hesitate

" _Damn, that kid is really rubbing off on me"_ Yūgao mentally cursed, thinking that her time spent with Naruto was making her soft, Yūgao put the Kunai away and instead suddenly placed the girl in a chokehold

The Servant woke up abruptly and began to trash her arms around she even tried to get up and scream but Yūgao applied more pressure on her neck and not a noise came out of her mouth, after several seconds of the girl struggling, she finally went limp.

" _Thank Kami that went off without a hitch"_ Yūgao let out a sigh of relief before slowly taking out some more Ninja wire and dutch tape from a storage scroll attached to her other thigh, Yūgao made sure to get a good look at her, burning the girl's face, uniform, and body into her memory before hauling the Servant's unconscious body away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto sighed as he looked stood on a balcony alone, he was glad to get away from the crowds of people on the first floor and found himself a quiet spot here, though even he could still hear the musicians downstairs softly playing their music. the stars were mesmerizing tonight and finally, he was alone with his own thoughts.

The blond didn't actually know how he was going to do his part of the mission, creating a distraction? How would he even be able to do that without painting a huge target on his own back? he could always ask the Bus driver for any ideas but there wasn't any hurry just yet.

Eventually, his mind came on to the subject of Mizore and Konoha, for the past week it had been on the back of his mind and still he couldn't come to a definitive answer not like he was expecting to so soon but still.

Tsunade would have probably talked some sense to him about how this would only harm him in the long run, having to return to Konoha at some point.

" _For as long as it takes for this whole thing to get sorted out"_

Naruto could remember Tsunade's words clearly, the vagueness of it all was what made him so anxious, Mizore seemed to want something long term but really when would he return to Konoha? Three years? Five years? It might even end up being longer than that as far as he knew.

There was still Sasuke and Orochimaru, Naruto didn't want to break his promise of bringing him back, how could he be Hokage and protect everyone if he couldn't bring back a friend?

Then finally there were his own feelings towards the whole thing, Mizore was a great person and she wasn't bad looking girl either, a part of Naruto did want to give her a chance just to see where it could go, Yūgao said it was a nice thing to experience after all.

Naruto suddenly rubbed his face and let out a frustrated sigh

How was this even a question in his head? He was loyal to Konoha, his nindo and his friends...but his friends also included everyone from Yokai.

He debated on whether or not to ask Yūgao for more advice but given how she could possibly be busy with something Naruto decided against it for now.

"Oh! I didn't expect to see you here, Naruto-san!"

The blond turned around, the second he heard his name to see Kahlua standing at the doorway with a beaming smile

"Hi" Naruto greeted returning her smile with one of his own, Kahlua slowly stepped forward with a blood pack in her hand and leaned on the railing next to him

"I hope I'm not bugging you, Naruto-san, I just needed to get away from all those people downstairs, all the talk about politics and families and all of that." Kahlua let out an exhausted groan as she looked up at the night sky, Naruto grinned at her, despite finding out that Kahlua was a Vampire she seemed to be a lot different from Moka and...Scary Moka.

"Yeah, I never liked those types of guys either…" Naruto casually replied before briefly catching something

"Oi, you don't have to be so formal, Naruto is just fine," he stated and Kahlua

"So what were you doing out here by yourself?" Kahlua asked, Naruto simply shrugged at her

"I was just thinking about things" Naruto answered and Kahlua hummed

"Mmm...Personal things?" She spoke and Naruto paused

"Yeah" Naruto looked bored as he stared at the forest below the cliff

"You wanna talk about it?" Kahlua offered and Naruto shook his head

"Nah, it's a bit weird to ta-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence, he thought about what she said, he didn't know her too well so opening up about this would be weird and maybe even a bit dangerous but she was offering to hear him out and as far as he knew, he probably wouldn't be seeing her again after this mission.

Despite being the only other person, Naruto had spoken to at the party, Kahlua was still a stranger. Naruto hardly knew her beyond her name...but being a stranger, Kahlua also didn't have anything to gain or lose when giving her thoughts on the matter.

"Are you sure about it?" Naruto asked and Kahlua nodded

"Of Course!"

Naruto took a deep breath and glanced at her, he was trying to pick the right words to say as he didn't want to spill everything. he had already heard Yūgao's opinion on it now it was time to get a second opinion.

"So there's this girl that I know and she recently told me she liked me and wanted something more than just a friendship but I have...responsibilities that keep me from saying yes" Naruto started and Kahlua closed her eyes as she took a sip from her blood pack

"Do you like this girl?"

"I don't think I ever saw her more as a friend until recently…" Naruto trailed off and Kahlua shrugged

"I'm not good at this stuff, can we talk about something else?" She casually dismissed, Naruto nearly face faulted before pulling himself together and turning back to her with a half-hearted grin

"So then why did you ask?!" Naruto questioned as Kahlua stood up and tossed the empty blood packet away

"Eh...I don't know…" Kahlua started before putting up a grin

"I'm bored, let's go dancing!" Kahlua offered, she suddenly grabbed a confused Naruto's arm and took him away from the balcony.

"Wait I can't dance!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Bus driver was still seated casually at the dining table and listening to the party's classical music while finishing up a cigar, he wondered where Naruto was...he did send Yūgao out to scout the area but Naruto just split off from them and went his own way.

"Ow! Naruto, you stepped on me again..."

"H-Hey! I told you I've never danced like this!"

"Just let me lead then!"

Nurari turned around to see a familiar blond awkwardly dancing with certain blond Woman, his glowing eyes widened. He took one last drag of his cigar and put it out on an ashtray

" _ **Of all the people he met here...That kid really is a magnet for trouble"**_ The Bus driver mentally sighed before he stood up from his chair, he had an idea of who Kahlua really was but for the first time the Bus driver was hesitant

Kahlua seemed to be friendly enough with Naruto and didn't look like she caught on to anything important and while looks could be deceiving, the Bus driver slowly figured intervening now could bring unwanted attention.

So for now, he watched the two from a distance.

"Hey! It's been five minutes and you haven't stepped on my foot!" Kahlua cheerfully pointed out, Naruto lightly blushed and avoided eye contact

"You told me to let you lead so I did" Naruto admitted and Kahlua nodded

"The Height difference is making this a bit awkward…" Naruto trailed off as he turned around to see others dancing around them, though none of the other guests paid him any attention. He perked up and glanced at Kahlua

"How's your head?" Naruto asked and the Blonde woman blinked

"My head?" Naruto rolled his eyes at her

"Yes, your head, you fell down the stairs on the way here and shook it off like nothing" Naruto pointed out, Kahlua gave him a pout

"I thought you would have forgotten about that by now…" She said, Naruto was about to reply when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder to see Yūgao staring at him with a blank stare, Yūgao glanced at Kahlua

"I apologize for interrupting but I'm going to steal Naruto for a second" Yūgao stated, Kahlua didn't know who this woman was but nodded nonetheless as she saw how calm Naruto was, The Shinobi Looked just a bit concerned as Yūgao lead him away from the crowd and back to their table

As the Anbu finally reached the table where the Bus driver was once again seated, he grinned at them

" **You two ready?"** was all he said

Yūgao gave him a mock salute and looked down on her student

"I'll be here waiting for you to do your part"

Naruto gave her a hesitant nod and stole a glance back at the dance floor, there were plenty of couples now slow dancing and it was easy for Naruto to scan the crowd

Kahlua was gone, nowhere to be seen

The Shinobi was a bit disappointed he couldn't spend a bit more time with her but he had a part to play in this mission, he just wished he'd knew how to go about it

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"What's a fella needs to do to get a drink around here…" a wrinkled old man muttered as he strutted down the hallways of the Building. The Man was well dressed despite his reeking breath and his slumped posture

He nearly slammed himself on the wall, before using it to support himself, the Man stared in the distance to see a young blond man wandering around aimlessly and smirked, he composed himself before clearing his throat

"Excuse me, young lad, I'm having a bit of trouble and I was hoping you could help me" He stated, Naruto blinked at him as he turned around, hoping the Man was talking about someone else

"You, kid, I'm talking to you," He said in a more demanding and stern tone, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he approached him

"Oi! I'm not a kid" the blond replied and the Man mostly ignored him

"I'm over two hundred years old while you look to be in your teens as far as looks go I doubt you're a vampire or something similar...anyway, I'm Lucien curio, I have a high position over at a tech company in the silicon valley over in the west" The Old man introduced himself, Naruto was still confused as to why this man was speaking to him

"I...see, so what do you want from me?" Naruto questioned, Lucien, gave him a brief paused before sniffing

"They won't serve me another drink, apparently they think I've had enough...but I've only had three, maybe four bottles...guess they're afraid I'll cause another scene, I suppose" Lucien started before glancing back at him and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders

"But you, Kid, they won't hesitate to give you a drink, so pass it on to old Lucien and in exchange, I'll give you a favor...what do you say?" he finished and Naruto blinked at him

"I don't think I'm old enough to even ask for one" Naruto stated and Lucien snorted

"What? Were you raised in the Human world or something? They don't care about that stuff here" Lucien replied

Naruto was a bit surprised to hear this but his mind slowly began to process what this could do for the mission.

"I'll...see what I can do, Old man" Naruto said, Lucien smirked and sat down at a nearby bench,

"Then I'll just sit tight right here and wait for you here"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Old Admiral's brandy…" Naruto softly readout as he held the odd-shaped bottle, he finally turned back to make for the hallway where the Old man said he'd be and to his annoyance

Naruto found Lucien fast asleep on the bench

"Oi! Mr. wrinkles!" Naruto shouted, Lucien, grunted as he opened his eyes, the Old man planned to say something witty but instead his eyes fell on the bottle in Naruto's hands

"...Damn, Kid, you really spoiled me!" He exclaimed and took the bottle off Naruto's hands

"Now, kid, if you need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask, you really came through for little ole me" Lucien stated, Naruto smiled at him

"Well there is something you could do for me" Naruto spoke as he watched the man in front of him pop the cork out with a single twist

"As long as it doesn't require a lot of moving I think I won't be able to stand up at all once I'm done with this bottle but what can I do for you?" Lucien asked, Naruto casually looked away

"I need you to grab everyone's attention for a few minutes" Naruto answered, Lucien, raised an eyebrow

"Whoa now...up to no good are we?" Lucien asked and Naruto was about to resort when the old man waved him off

"It's none of my business now come with me, My friend and just watch my handy work," he said before heading down to the first floor where all of the guests were, Naruto had to suppress a grin as he followed behind Lucien

*ting* *ting* *ting*

*ting* *ting* *ting*

All of the Guests began to quiet down as Lucien was able to get their attention, the Old man stumbled slightly as he approached the center with all eyes on him

"Thank you for giving me your precious attention, I hope everyone here has had such a wonderful evening so far." Lucien took a deep breath as he adjusted himself and smiled

"all you handsome gentlemen and lovely ladies, I want to make a toast...to the man who invited all of us here, Masatane Kanda!" Lucien started.

People from the other halls began to wonder what the commotion was about and headed by to the main floor while Naruto glanced at Yūgao and the Bus driver from a distance

"Now, Masatane is a good friend of mine, only because you have to cozy up to him to do any type of business on the Asian continent these days and let's all be honest here, that's the only reason we're really here...to keep relations smooth" Lucien continued, the Guests all fell silent at this while Masatane frowned and began to make his way over there with two bodyguards behind him

" _Oi! Sensei! This is my distraction, hurry up!"_ Naruto's voice echoed in Yūgao's mind as she blinked and nearly choked on her wine

Yūgao slowly began to make her way to the edge of the Main floor just as a handful of guards pushed through the crowds trying to make it to Lucien

"Lucien…" Masatane stated in a threatening tone, Lucien didn't even flinch and instead smiled

"Ah! Masatane, you know I'm joking! But...all of this reminds me of a funny story about the time you failed to get an arranged marriage set up with the Lamae bal family's only daughter! 'I was only jesting, blood matron!, please do not take it as an insult!' everyone here heard of that and how fast you backtracked once Lady Bal threatened to kill you right then and there" Lucien mocked, the whole room was completely silent at this while Naruto couldn't help but admire the man's bravery...or stupidity, Masatane was silently seething as one of his bodyguards took out a handgun from his hostler and pointed it at Lucien

The Old man still wasn't phased by this as another bodyguard in a black suit pointed his weapon at him

"Lucien…" Masatane started breaking the silence in the room

"You know, I only jest" Lucien repeated with a smirk but Masatane did not look amused

"I brought you here in good faith to check if my holdings in the west were prospering as I hoped but you've have embarrassed me…at my own party no less!...I'll make sure not to make this mistake again but I urge you to leave my party at once" Masatane finished, Lucien sighed and despite stumbling around he began to make his way through the crowd and out the front door.

The whole room could still feel the tension even after Lucien had left the building. several minutes went by before Masatane sighed and sat down at his table in the center, he knew he didn't handle this situation as best he could and maybe even added fuel to the flames but that didn't matter anymore

"At least that bumbling drunk isn't here anymore," he muttered, trying to calm himself down, Masatane eventually looked up to see Kahalu grinning at him, next to her was a Young man with black hair that was slicked back.

"Down to the reason, why we even bothered to come here… in our invitation you mentioned something about an actual investment in our organization…" the Young man stated and Masatane grinned as he saw a servant girl laid a silver goblet on his table. the Servant girl glanced at Nurari and Naruto's table before scurrying off back to the Kitchen.

"Ah, Yes, I did but do you think we could do this after the party is over? I still have to attend to the other guest" Masatane asked.

The young man's face looked to be emotionless as he stared at the Short pudgy man in front of him despite that he nodded and motioned for Kahlua to follow him back to their table, the Bus driver quickly walked over to Masatane just as he was about to take a sip of his drink

" **We'll be turning in early, I hope that's not a problem,"** The Bus driver said while Masatane looked up at him with a calculating eye before giving him a small grin.

"Are you sure you would not like to stay a bit longer? I was about to prepare my speech for the night" Masatane stated but the Bus driver shook his head

" **Tenmei wants me back early to start working on the bus schedule for returning students"** The Bus driver lied, Masatane paused before nodding

"I see...Well, have a safe journey but do tell the Headmaster to not send his lackeys next year, I'd prefer to speak to him again in person, it's nothing urgent but it's about a private matter regarding his Academy" Masatane replied, ignoring the jab, Nurari tipped his hat to him before motioning for Naruto and Yūgao to head for the front door

Yet another guest managed to interrupt Masatane just as he was about to take a sip of his drink much to the short man's annoyance

"What is it now?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Bus driver was still feeling tense though did his absolute best to not show it, this mission went off perfect...too perfect for his liking

"You took another bottle of wine?" Naruto questioned, Yūgao shrugged and took the wine bottle out from its pouch

"Of course I did, it was free, I like free things, though it did take a bit of convincing..." Yūgao trailed off while Naruto just blinked before shaking his head and forgetting about the whole thing.

The three watched as Nurari messed with the keys before finally being able to find the right one and opening the Bus, Naruto could feel that something was off, they just didn't know what it was exactly but it was clear the glowing-eyed man was stalling for time

The blond Shinobi turned to Yūgao who still looked unfazed by it all and decided to was nothing to worry about.

" **We're going to drive...slowly"** The Bus driver softly said as he started the vehicle and began to slowly drive down, just as they began to make their way out the front gate, a loud scream was heard.

Naruto and Yūgao looked back to see the Guests that were outside of the Mansion to quickly run back inside. Nurari hesitated for a brief second before slamming the Gas pedal, Yūgao tripped but gracefully caught herself on the railing, Naruto on the other hand...

*thud*

"Ow! Damn it!"

The Bus driver ignored him and paid complete attention to the road in front of him, just as the Bus was nearing the foot of the hill, Nurari slammed on the brakes and was somehow still able to have control of the speeding vehicle, enough to steer it onto the road and away from the Mansion

"Oi! I thought you said you were gonna go slow!" Naruto shouted, rubbing the back of his head, while Yūgao held on to the rail

The Bus driver still didn't reply and only sped up, after several minutes of speeding the Bus driver finally could see the distant tunnel illuminated thanks to the full moon, Nurari began to slow down and both Shinobis were able to finally take a seat at the front

" **Sorry about that, I just couldn't shake off this feeling that we were screwed"** Nurari chuckled as the Bus was engulfed in darkness, the only thing Naruto and Yūgao could see was a Cigar being lit with a lighter

" **Kid, of all the people you could have befriended…why her?"** Nurari asked, the world finally came to view again but instead of a human highway, it was the same road to Yokai, a road that Naruto knew all too well

"What's wrong with Kahlua?" Naruto asked, it was an honest question, Kahlua seemed to be a good person, though she was a bit weird...but then again Moka wasn't totally normal either.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when the Bus driver held his hand up

" **Just...trust me on this, I hope you won't see her again but if you do, stay away from her"** Nurari stated in a completely serious tone, Naruto gave him a confused hesitant nod before Yūgao sighed

 **"I can't believe you two were able to pull it off...I was just waiting for something to go wrong"** The Bus driver commented as Yūgao shrugged

"I've done missions like this before, this was pretty easy all things considered" Yūgao stated and Nurari gave a small chuckle that turned into a burst of full-blown laughter, Naruto looked slightly concerned, he had never seen the old man like this

 **"HAHAHA, We just assassinated one of the most important people in the Monster world...and...we actually got away with it!"** The Bus driver wheezed out before composing himself again with a snort, Naruto took a step back from the Bus driver as the Purple-haired Anbu next to him spoke

"So why are we back at the Academy?" Yūgao finally asked as Naruto perked up and looked at the Bus driver for an answer

" **To pick up your reward...unfortunately, Uzumaki, Tsunade didn't allow us to have you open up your own bank account in this world and instead you'll be sharing it with Uzuki who will be in control of everything"** The Bus driver quickly explained, Yūgao smirked while Naruto simply mildly annoyed before realizing one last thing just as he saw the Scarecrow at the bus stop

"Oh right! The new semester is starting soon" Naruto pointed out and the Bus driver nodded

" **That's right it is...I do hope you'll enjoy your time in Yokai, it can be a very scary place"** Nurari finished as he glanced at Naruto with those glowing eyes of his and that oh so familiar grin

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End time

Easily, the rockiest Chapter I had by far, sorry for this being so late, so many things popped up all at once it was like the world made sure they didn't want this Chapter finished, I'm even sure this Chapter's good enough but I've wasted so much time on it as is

I hope I got Kahlua right, I could not get into her headspace for the life of me and had to re-read the interactions between her and other people

Finally back to the Academy this semester is going to be a long one, I have a list of canon Chapters and filler fluff Chapters, I originally was going to do something more heavy in this Chapter but way too messy and all over the place (and was a big reason this chapter was taking so damn long), so I decided to play it safer for now, sorry, truthfully I needed to get this Chapter out or else I'd be stuck here for two years

Everything should be on track again, I hope


	13. I fought the Law

Chapter Thirteen, boy am I late, I was gonna do a Tamao thing then a collection of just scattered omakes, but man it was just all over the place so let's just cut right to it, this Chapter went through several rewrites and now I have Carpal tunnel so I got owned, anyway I know I am mixing up chapters from Canon but that's on purpose, for the most part, you know with Konoha on the backburner and such

Normal Speech: "They have taken you from the Imperial city's prison"

 _Flashbacks: "first by carriage and now by boat"_

 **Biju/Fox/Summoning/Inner Moka/Mikogami: "to the east, to Morrowind"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV for scene changes

"Come on, you lazy slacks! Get moving!" Tenten shouted at the few workers that were having a short break, the workers let out a groan before going back to the production line

One of the metal doors to the warehouse opened up, grabbing Tenten's attention, she composed herself and gave a salute as she laid her eyes on Tsunade

"Hokage-sama!" Tenten shouted, the Senju woman only smirked, handing this off to Tenten seemed like it was paying off.

The security measures Tsunade took was insane, even by Shinobi standards, the entire warehouse was in a secluded part of Konoha's small industrial districts with aluminum walls making sure no one could just peer into see, there were Anbu crawling around every inch of the district but staying completely out of sight.

The workers of the warehouse, Tenten included weren't allowed to go home and were sworn to secrecy on the threat of death and as far as Team Gai knew, Tenten was on her own extended mission.

"Are you here to check on your order?" Tenten asked as Tsunade nodded, it had been some time since Tenten delivered her first prototype to Tsunade and demonstrated just how this new weapon worked.

To say Tsunade was impressed would be an understatement, Tenten was quick to make her own modifications to suit a Shionbi's needs including smaller size and running on Chakra instead of lugging around those 'shells'

Tsunade immediately placed an order for a handful of these new Chakra mortars as Tenten was calling them now. The Senju woman had a better idea of how she would integrate these weapons in the standard Konoha squad, she'd have to put it into practice during more trial runs before sending them out for a real combat mission but today, she wasn't here for that.

"Actually, I'm here for something else" Tsunade stated, the blonde Kage took out a broken hilt and several shards of steel, Tenten looked mildly interested as Tsunade handed her the items, the Chunnin examined the craftsmanship and her eyes widened.

"Wait! Wait! This steel is from Iron country! the best of the best! How the hell did this happen?!" Tenten exclaimed as she looked up at Tsunade, the Senju woman sighed

"Let's just say a certain blond decided to be a bit reckless with it...can you fix it?" Tsunade asked Tenten bit her lower lip looking at the shards of steel and the hilt. The bun-haired teen had a feeling of who exactly Tsuande was talking about but she decided against saying anything on the subject.

"I...guess, I might, it shouldn't take more than a day...but I'll need some more material" Tenten answered, while Tsunade took out another scroll

"That should be more than enough, now this is a Priority, so get to it" Tsunade stated as Tenten raised an eyebrow

"Tsunade-sama, where are you even getting the funds for this?" She asked and it was a valid question, this would put a dent on anyone's pocket even as someone well off as Tsunade.

"Now that...is a secret...you have your orders," Tsunade said in a soft but firm tone, Tenten gave her a hesitant nod before slowly walking back to her small office at the edge of the warehouse.

Tsunade sighed before making her way out of the warehouse, the blond Kage took a brief pause before jumping on the nearest rooftop in front of her was a familiar aged White-haired man

"So how'd it go?" The man asked and Tsunade shrugged

"Pretty well, I guess...now let's get back to the real matter at hand, Jiraiya" Tsunade answered and the Toad Sage nodded

"Right, right, well, we're almost ready to make our move on Danzo, the seal's ready, I already tested it on our little Guest" Jiraiya started as he made a hand seal.

As soon as he did, a blank masked Anbu landed in front of Tsunade and kneeled before her

"Hokage-sama" the blank masked Anbu spoke as Jiraiya approached them

"Inochi's help was invaluable to getting the thing to work properly" Jiraiya added, Tsunade stared at the Anbu

"Go back to the Hokage tower and leave us in peace" Tsunade ordered and the Anbu gave a salute before jumping through the rooftops in the direction of the Hokage tower. The Senju woman smirked at her former teammate

"Anything I should know about the seal?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya scratched his chin

"He believes you're the one that took him in and guided him all your life. Inochi made it very clear that he replaced all memory of Danzō with you, that's the rundown of it anyway...I have a couple of notes you could take a look at in your office" Jiraiya answered while Tsunade looked pleased with the results

"Perfect, we know where Danzō's main base is and now we have our secret weapon to turn his own men against him" the blonde Kage closed her eyes for a brief second

"We'll need to move a lot faster now, I have a feeling Danzō knows something is wrong" Tsunade stated and Jiraiya nodded with a grin

"He's out in the Capital on a 'business trip' for a couple of weeks, it would be very unfortunate if there was a bit of an 'accident' waiting for him on the way back," Jiraiya said and Tsunade once again smirked

"Very unfortunate for him but very fortunate for us…" Tsunade added, Jiraiya blinked

"Ah, one more thing...my contact in Akatsuki wants to join us for the ambush" Jiraiya informed as Tsunade raised an eyebrow and pondered on the offer

"Akatsuki wouldn't let your insider go so easily, they didn't take Orochimaru's betrayal lightly...besides, I think our little strike force is already overkill as is," Tsunade trailed off, Jiraiya took a deep breath

"And I normally would agree with you there but my contact was very adamant that he'd leave Akatsuki to tag along, he believes there might be an extra trick up Danzō's sleeve that could be lethal to us and personally wants to ensure Danzō's death" Jiraiya added as Tsunade crossed her arms

"I'm still not convinced, if he left Akatsuki to join us then we'd lose a very important contact in the organization, that's irreplaceable..." Tsunade briefly paused she remembered about Danzo's dealings with Orochimaru and let out a sigh

"Though, I'm worried about what tricks that old war hawk might pull, fine...as long as he can hold his own and not drag us down then, he can tag-along" Tsunade stated, Jiraiya let out a chuckle

"He can more than hold his own"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Wow, they really went to the Human World…" a student muttered, she flipped through the newspaper.

Yukari grinned as she handed off more papers to students who were on their way to their first class, the small Witch reached for another only to grab air

"Eh? Are we out already?" Yukari wondered, thankfully for her, Tsukune arrived with carrying another box of Copies

"I can't believe how fast these things are getting handed out" Tsukune muttered as he assisted Yukari with passing them around.

"Come over and check out the new super Yokai Newspaper! Come on, don't be shy!" a voice suddenly caught the attention of the whole newspaper club

Tsukune glanced at where he heard the voice and lightly blushed as he laid his eyes on three fairly attractive female students handing out their own Newspaper in some revealing swimsuit outfits

"Okay, what the hell is this?" Kurumu grit her teeth as she made her way over to the three girls

"What do you think you're doing?" the Succubus asked, one of the girls glanced at another before stepping forward

"We should be asking you the same thing" The girl spoke as she held up a plastic card

"If you haven't heard the Public Safety Commission is requiring all clubs to have an official permit from them" the girl explained, Kurumu looked bewildered

"You guys aren't an official club unless you have a permit or a license, so handing out your newspaper is against campus policy and we saw that there was no Newspaper Club on Campus so we decided to make our own" another girl added, Kurumu snapped out of it and glared at the student who said that

"That's not right, we should have gotten a notice at least! And you can't just swoop in like that and just take our Club from us"

"If you don't have a license, you aren't a club" another voice cut in behind her, the Succubus turned to look at the source of the voice, in front of Kurumu was a Violet haired Student that clearly was older than her

"This has to be against some sort of rule!" Kurumu retorted as the Violet haired Student gave her a casual grin

"It's a new rule, The Public Safety Commission passed this due to the fact that many students have been able to evade joining a real Club by creating fake ones, I've lost count just how many times we've shut down 'Sleeping clubs'." the older student started, before taking out a school identification card with an odd red mark on it, both Kurumu and Moka caught the girl's name, Keito.

"Unless you have a permit, you people disturbing your garbage paper is against Campus guidelines, take your stand down or I will have to make you take it" Kurumu growled before taking a deep breath

"And how do we even get a license?" Kurumu asked, just barely being able to keep her cool

"you can fill out a form and pay the fine to apply for a Club license, it's up to us to approve it." The Violet haired student answered

"...How much is the fine?" Moka questioned as she appeared behind Kurumu, the Violet haired student hummed

"I'm sure we could work something out to get your permit...for a price, though I can't guarantee you'll get your license approved" She stated, the Violet haired student gave the two a more sinister smirk.

Kurumu shook her head, no way in hell she was going to let herself get extorted like this. The Succubus suddenly grabbed Moka by her arm and led her away with an oddly silent Yukari following behind them.

Naruto approached the Newspaper Club to stand with a yawn and stretched his arms out, the Whiskered blond noticed Kurumu leading Moka away with a scowl on her face and waved at the two to greet them

"Hey, sorry I was lat-"

"Not now, we're going to go look for that perverted wolf, come on!" Kurumu cut in, Naruto blinked before glancing over to and Tsukune who shrugged before continuing to take down the Newsstand

"What's going?" Naruto questioned, Tsukune frowned at his whiskered friend

"Not sure...we'll catch up with them later but man could you help me out here?" Tsukune said as he pointed to the Newspaper stand, Naruto glanced back at the distant figure of Kurumu and Moka before turning back to Tsukune and nodded

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kurumu finally burst through the Club room door, with Moka behind her, to catch Gin packing everything up in a box

"What the hell is this about a 'Club license' and why are we being shut down?!" Kurumu shouted Gin winced as he placed a Newspaper in a box and rubbed his ears

"Keep it down will you?" Gin hissed

"Are we really being shut down, Senpai?" Moka asked and Gin sighed

"Yeah, I think so...this new rule went into effect the day we came back from Summer break, I just got the news today" Gin answered in a downcasted tone as he placed more copies of the Newspaper in a box.

"And this is just something we have to accept? We weren't told about this new rule or else we would have applied!" Kurumu argued, the Werewolf snorted before folding the box top

"The clubs I know of weren't told but they paid up for their permits without hesitation…" Gin trailed off while Moka stepped forward

"I think We...We could just pay the fine for a permit, if we all chipped in" Yukari suggested with a soft tone, Kurumu huffed and shook her head while Gin scoffed

"As If I'd ever give those bastards a single coin...besides they'd probably make up some excuse as to why we aren't getting one." Gin shot down as Kurumu grit her teeth once again.

The Clubroom door swung open as Naruto and Tsukune walked in together, the former eating the last of his breakfast while the latter just looking concerned and wanting to know more of what was going on

"Sorry for being late, Naruto wanted breakfast, so what's going to happen?" Tsukune asked and Gin shrugged as he glanced at the clock

"You guys should get to your first Class soon...but today's Club session is going to be our last so I am trying to think of something special," Gin said with a grin though Kurumu was not having any of it

"No...No I'm not going to accept this" Kurumu muttered before looking up at Gin with a glare

"I thought you cared about the Club, how could you let this happen without saying anything?" Kurumu questioned and Gin's grin turned into a frown

"I love this club, really I do, but it's the Public Safety Committee's rules, my hands are tied" Gin answered, Tsukune suddenly realized something a bit odd

"Senpai, if they're the Public Safety Committee how come we've never heard from them till now?" Tsukune spoke up as Naruto nodded in agreement

"Yeah, they're like the School police right?" Naruto added before throwing away the last of his food

"They...aren't really good at their job, Senpai." Tsukune pointed out, thinking back to his first day here and everything Saizou did. Gin failed to repress a scoff before motioning for Naruto to close the door which the blond did without a second thought.

"The Committee's job was to keep the peace in the Academy, they used to enforce campus rules and subdue troublemakers which I am sure you guys know first hand that requires force here" Gin started before heading into one of the club closets for a tape roll

"Problem is...they went bad a couple of years back, turned into a campus Yakuza, extorting kids and all, the teachers won't do anything about it. I think even they're scared of confronting them, the Public Safety committee practically has the whole student body at their mercy" Gin explained as he taped up the box

"This whole 'Club Licenses' thing is just them trying to squeeze more money out from everyone. It's for the best we burn the remaining copies we have, Nothing good can come from us being in their radar again" Gin finished and made his way to the door with the box in hand, the second Gin was out of the room and out of earshot, Kurumu slammed her fist on the table

"Can you believe that guy?!" She shouted

"I'm not gonna do it" Naruto suddenly said, the rest looked over to him as the Shinobi folded his arms as he leaned on the wall.

"I don't like being told what to do, especially from people like them, that pervert might not stand up to them but like hell, I am going to let all of our hard work go to waste" Naruto stated while Tsukune was just focused on what his upperclassman said

"Again?" The Human was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't feel Kurumu sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist

"Tsukune-kun, you're gonna help me pass out the rest of these copies, right?" the Succubus purred and the brown-haired teen nodded

"Yeah, I will, you guys are right, we're not gonna let the Club just die like this and I think we should expose them" Tsukune spoke up while Yukari blinked at him

"A-Are you sure? Senpai was pretty adamant we stay away from them" The small Witch pointed out but Moka nodded in agreement with her Human friend

"Tsukune-kun and Naruto-kun are right, they can't keep getting away with stuff like this" Moka said before Kurumu pumped her fist

"Alright! We're gonna keep passing out these papers and we're not gonna let ourselves get shut down over some bogus permit license thing! We're gonna save this Club!" Kurumu shouted as she dragged Tsukune out of the room

"Ah! Kurumu-chan we have homeroom like, right now we can't be…" Tsukune's voice slowly faded away into the busy hallways of Yokai while Moka shrugged it off before she quietly turned to Naruto

"Naruto-kun, I think we'll handle distributing copies but you should go look for evidence against the Committee, we can gather it and make it our headline story, y-you should be good at that kind of stuff, right?" Moka suggested, Naruto slowly grinned knowing what she was getting at but as soon as those words left Moka's mouth one of the Clubroom supply closest suddenly creaked open, Mizore crawled out of one of the selves and stood up after briefly dusting herself off.

"Hi" was all the Yuki-onna said, Yukari got over her shock and pointed her wand at her

"What the hell were you doing in there?!" She shouted, Mizore only blinked at the witch before approaching Moka and Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let him go alone" Mizore spoke while Moka grinned as she saw an opportunity to help her purple-haired friend

"Good, I am sure, Naruto-kun will enjoy the company" Moka replied, the School bell suddenly rang causing the Vampiress to perk up

"We should probably get to class"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mikogami's glowing eyes never left the paper in front of him, a letter from Konoha and even if it had been several minutes since the messenger toad left, the Headmaster couldn't help but wonder what this would mean for the coming days.

"So what's this about? You almost never call me here unless it's important." Yūgao spoke as she entered the room, the Headmaster motioned for her to take a seat before slowly passing a letter to her.

"Is...this real?" Yūgao questioned, The Headmaster gave her an eerie grin

 **"Yes, it is...are you surprised?"** the man asked while Yūgao made sure she read the letter correctly

"I...no...I mean, this is something I should have expected to come up at some point just not during this mission" Yūgao trailed off, thinking of the possibilities

 **"Unfortunately, your Hokage was adamant you stay in this world, for what reasons? I don't know but I have a couple of theories and I am sure you do as well"** The Headmaster stated as Yūgao frowned but nodded at that, despite not being able to return home she couldn't deny she was a bit curious to travel around this world

"What about Naruto?" Yūgao spoke up and the Headmaster blinked

 **"The Letter mentioned there would be a temporary replacement while you're on vacation"** The Man stated, Yūgao sighed, she remembered that while all Konoha Shinobi did have breaks in between missions there were still paid vacations for Shinobis who went above and beyond during their line of work.

Yūgao glanced at the letter once more, she really saved up those vacation days and a part of her simply didn't want to turn them down just like that, these were paid vacation days after all, not something a lot of people would pass upon.

"traveling around this...world wouldn't be a bad idea, I guess," Yūgao said

 **"This world really is something else compared to where you're from, the city you're staying at in the Human world is really only a tiny fraction of everything this place has to offer"** Mikogami spoke up from behind her. Yūgao folded her arms before speaking up

"Hmm, so who is going to be my temporary replacement?" The Headmaster grinned at that

 **"Someone very close to the Hokage, she wants it to be a surprise"** The Headmaster stated, Yūgao raised an eyebrow but shrugged

"I guess, I'll need to wrap up the kid's training as fast as possible…leave him the tools to continue on without me for a while, I'm sure he can pull through..." and just as those words left her mouth she heard the door open and close, the Bus driver entered with a cigar in hand

 **"Get packing, we're leaving Tomorrow"**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So why are we ditching class to do this?" Mizore asked and Naruto nodded as he slung a gym bag on his back

"Because everyone's in class right now, so there should be less security, right?" Naruto stated Mizore shrugged

"Okay, but do we even have a game plan? I am not even sure I know where they're stationed, do you?" Mizore questioned, Naruto nodded

"I have an idea...eh, Moka said they were going to interview some students to get whatever evidence they can get" Naruto answered as he saw a small building just outside of what was considered campus grounds, to their flanks, were just an endless sea of dead trees, the Shinobi grabbed Mizore's hand and without a word, moved into the woods in the surrounding area

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?" Mizore asked as the Uzumaki let her go and dropped his bag, they weren't too far from the building and the woods were excellent cover so long as they didn't make a lot of noise and stayed out of sight

"Don't make a lot of noise" Naruto stated while Mizore grinned

"You know if someone saw us they might get the wrong idea" Mizore commented but what she implied seemed to go over Naruto's head.

Mizore played with her sucker as she watched the blond open the bag to reveal an odd-looking uniform and a completely blank white mask that bothered her with just how...basic it looked

"I'm going to head in by myself," Naruto said while Mizore raised an eyebrow

"By yourself?" She repeated and Naruto nodded

"Yeah, I've done this before, it shouldn't be difficult, we need hard evidence of their corruption...maybe they have some files or something, that's usually how this stuff works" Naruto commented, Mizore hummed

"What about me?" Mizore asked Naruto started undressing to change, the Yuki-onna once again began to blush as she saw Naruto take off his Academy uniform

"Er...you could go keep watch for me, oh! And if I don't come back in about two hours...go find Moka" Naruto answered as Mizore blinked at him despite his casual tone that last part sounded so cryptic.

"I don't think I can just leave you there" Mizore muttered, Naruto went through his stock of Kunais not even sparing a glance at her

"You probably won't need to" Naruto stated while Mizore frowned, she looked around and just in front of them was a tall tree, the Yuki-onna's frown turned into a grin as she easily was able to climb up.

Naruto was just about done with his preparations when he looked up at Mizore, the blond Shinobi's cheeks turned a light shade of red as he had a clear view of Mizore's striped panties.

"Enjoying the view, Naruto-kun?" Mizore said with a smirk as she glanced down at him

Naruto flinched and turned away but just before he could say anything the metal doors of the Committee's office flung open and two Public safety committee members walked out, the sudden sound startled Mizore, causing her foot to slip off the branch and fall

*Thud*

"What the hell was that?" one of the members said while the other pointed to the nearby woods

"Came from over there!" the other shouted

Naruto groaned as he did his best to regain his bearings which for him didn't take very long

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked as Mizore shuffled before she lifted her head from his chest

"I'm fine, I think we should get ou-"

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing?!" the first member shouted as Naruto and Mizore looked to be in a very...interesting position.

"Not only are you ditching class but you're also doing such...such disgusting and lewd acts on campus," the second member said before eyeing the Kunais on the ground

"Those are illegal on campus grounds!" he shouted as Naruto and Mizore stood up, the blond Shinobi sniffed and kicked the dirt casually while the first member confiscated the Kunais.

Mizore stole glances at the Committee members then at Naruto, wondering why her blond crush was staying so quiet.

"You two are coming with us" The Second member hissed and he made a grab for Mizore

Naruto's breath hitch, the Shinobi grabbed the Committee member's arm and uppercut the member's elbow easily dislocating it

The Committee Member let out a scream of pain but could do nothing as Naruto grabbed the member's academy uniform and slammed him to the floor. Mizore quickly followed up Naruto's attack by quickly freezing the lower half of the Committee member's unconscious body.

The other Committee Member slowly backed up and tried to run for Naruto to appear behind him and put him in a sleeper hold, it didn't take very long for the Second Committee member fall unconscious

With both Committee members down, Naruto hummed as he tried to figure out what to do

"You know we're gonna be in a lot of trouble for this, right?" Mizore spoke and her blond crush nodded and gave her a sheepish chuckle

"Ha, Yeah...but on the bright side I think we might just have the information, Moka wanted" Naruto replied, Mizore raised an eyebrow at that as she saw Naruto go through his gym bag and took out some rope

"Alright, help me up with this heavy guy, I know someone that can help us"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yūgao grinned as she began to pack up for the trip, the Purple-haired Anbu even got a magazine off the Library on what to normally expect on a trip to Tokyo even if she had till Tomorrow, Yūgao liked being prepared beforehand she even already made a list of what to be taking along for the trip

"Ah, did I remember to bring the backup camera?" Yūgao mused as went through her things once more, she stiffened when she heard the front door open and close

 _"He's not gonna be back for another hour what the hell is he doing here right now?"_ Yūgao thought before making her way to the living room.

Yūgao blinked for a couple of seconds trying to comprehend what she was seeing and shaking her head.

in front of her was a tied up Academy student on the couch that was out cold, that short light purple-haired girl she had seen with Naruto before and her blond student himself

"Do I even want to know?" Yūgao questioned while Naruto just gave her a nervous grin

"I-I know how this looks but this is really important! There's a Public safety Committee here on campus that is supposed to protect students! But they're actually really corrupt and we're trying to expose them with this issue of the paper" Naruto hastily replied, Yūgao sighed before folding her arms under her chest

"I am aware of them and I was told by a certain cigar-loving creep that they're very dangerous individuals and to avoid them at all costs." Yūgao started causing the Whiskered Shinobi to fall silent.

"Look, I don't know what you two have gotten yourselves into but what I do want to know why there is a student tied up and unconscious on the couch..." Yūgao trailed off, finally, Mizore spoke up

"Our club...the Newspaper Club was shut down because we didn't give the public safety committee a bribe so we're going to expose them," the Yuki-onna said as Yūgao turned over to her with a calculating eye while Naruto backed up Mizore

"We didn't just attack them randomly either! They were going to take us away for...hanging around by the woods...during school hours" Naruto explained while trying to hide the more important details for that event, Yūgao glanced at him with that same calculating eye before once again letting out a sigh

"Okay, fine but what do you want me to do? You've obviously brought him here for a reason" Yūgao pointed out and Naruto exhaled

"H-haha, well, we never got around to that interrogation lesson you said we would get to...so would now be a bad time for a lesson?" Naruto gave his purple-haired Sensei a half-hearted grin.

the two waited for Yūgao's stoic face to change and after a few seconds a grin slowly broke out on Yūgao's face

"Fine" She spoke before going back to her room, Yūgao quickly came back with a storage scroll in hand, Mizore blinked as she caught a glimpse of the Kanji on the scroll

"Cage…?" She wondered and just as Yūgao was going to open the scroll, she glanced at Mizore

"Sorry, this isn't anything personal but do you mind waiting outside? This might be a bit...disturbing to people…" Yūgao trailed off trying to find the right words to say next

"Who aren't really like us" she finished, Mizore perked up

"Oh, okay...well, I guess I'll just wait outside" Mizore sheepishly said before quickly exiting the room, the Yuki-onna shut the door behind her and leaned on it. Several minutes went by before a couple of screams could be heard from Naruto's dorm.

Mizore did her best to zone out the screaming, it made her heart sink a bit that she had taken part in this even just a little but this was for the Club.

It went on for a while before a soft whimper was heard, the Yuki-onna was so zoned out she almost fell back when the door opened again

"You can come in again," Naruto said with a grin and Mizore blinked, she was a bit hesitant to take a look back inside but did so regardless

The Committee member was once again tied up and completely unconscious however this time with a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. She watched as Yūgao pushed the couch back to its original location without issue and turned over to Naruto who was messing around with a cassette tape player

"So, what happened?" Mizore asked as Naruto placed the cassette tape player in his pocket

"Eh? Oh he talked really fast" Naruto answered before making his way over to the Committee member and picking him up

"I am going to find a place to leave this guy, I'll be back!" Naruto shouted before running out the door

Mizore was busy trying to comprehend everything that just happened and realized she was alone with Yūgao, the Yuki-onna made eye contact with her and didn't look away

"Is there a reason you've been staring at me like that?" Yūgao asked rather rudely, Mizore flinched and Yūgao's stoic face turned into a slightly softer gaze as she realized how disrespectful that was

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that, but is there a reason you're still here?" Yūgao questioned in a more polite tone and the Yuki-onna nodded

"I'd just like to speak to you for a while" Mizore answered, the Anbu raised an eyebrow before shrugging

"Fine but first I have a question for you," Yūgao said as she narrowed her eyes and stepped forward.

Mizore played with her lollipop and tried to avoid eye contact with her

"How much do you know?" Yūgao asked and Mizore look around the living room

"Naruto told me about his village, his...job and a bit about why he's here, but that's it" Mizore answered, Yūgao's posture became visibly more relaxed

"And how do you feel about it?"

Mizore paused when she heard that question before taking a deep breath

"I can't say it doesn't bother me, it kind of does but It doesn't change how I feel about Naruto overall" Mizore responded, Yūgao grunted before turning on the Television, Mizore stared at the Television before awkwardly sitting next to Yūgao

"are you really Naruto's cousin?" Mizore said with a grin only for Yūgao to shake her head

"No and I'm glad that I'm not, he can be a bit difficult, sometimes" Yūgao answered

Mizore scratched her cheek, there were still so many questions she had about Naruto but this woman had a very vague threatening aura as if she was ready to pounce on her if she made the wrong move, that alone made her feel uneasy.

"Difficult as in…" Mizore trailed off

"Well I am pretty sure you already know this but he can be stubborn, loud, dense and reckless. My colleagues even have stories about his younger days and just how much a brat he used to be...despite that Naruto has a heart of gold, though I think that's his biggest flaw given our line of work" Yūgao rambled on with a grin she moved her eyes away from the Television and into her room, her mouth formed a line before she turned over to the Yuki-onna

"I know this is out of the blue but I have something really important for you" Yūgao spoke before entering her room, Mizore looked confused and a bit uneasy but that was quickly replaced with sheer curiosity as Yūgao brought her a small wooden box with an odd symbol she had seen before

It was the symbol that Naruto's headband had when they were out in the city and she had seen him doodle the symbol on his classwork occasionally too, though she never asked about it

Yūgao opened up the box to reveal several paper tags with the Kanji for ' to suppress'.

Mizore scratched the back of her head and watched Yūgao place the open box on the coffee table

"What are these for?" Mizore asked and Yūgao paused trying to find a good way to go about this

"Naruto is a very different kind of person even by our village's standards, I can't tell you why you'll really need these, it's something very personal to Naruto so ask him about it but I will say if Naruto stops feeling like Naruto and he becomes more...feral, try to get those on his forehead as soon as you can, if he starts oozing out orange energy, just don't bother and find the headmaster" Yūgao answered before closing the box and handing it to Mizore

"Normally I wouldn't be giving you these at all but I'll be going on an extended vacation tomorrow and won't be back for some time, I was hoping to run into you or that brown-haired kid before I left" Yūgao continued while Mizore just tried to process what she heard

"Feral like an animal? Aren't you guys...you know...human?" Mizore whispered over and Yūgao sighed

"Yes but Naruto is a special case, Shirayuki, I am trusting you with this while I am on Vacation" Yūgao replied and Mizore glanced at the wooden box before nodding

"Right…Thank you, Miss..." Mizore trailed off as she realized she had never learned this woman's name

"Yūgao, Now get back to class, I have to continue packing" Yūgao stated and Mizore perked up before quickly nodded and taking the box with her

"Thank you for having me, Yūgao-san" Mizore said with a short bow and exiting the room, leaving the Anbu alone

Yūgao still felt in her gut that something bad was on the horizon and couldn't shake it off but at the very least Mizore was in possession of those Chakra suppressing Seals and that eased her mind even if only slightly

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Kurumu-chan, let's think about this first, Senpai said that nothing good can come from being under their radar again, we should discuss this more with everyone else"

"No" was the only thing that came out of Kurumu's mouth as she continued her way back to the front of the Academy

"We should at least talk it over with Senpai before we-"

"No" Kurumu cut and Tsukune sighed as the Succubus turned around to face him and held up the box containing all the Copies of the Paper

"Tsukune, we all wore ourselves out on this paper you, Moka, Mizore, Naruto and Yukari, we poured everything into it and we did all of that just to throw it in a fire?" Kurumu retorted and Tsukune gained a grim look

 _"She's right…"_ he thought but before either of the two could do anything a white silky thread flew through the air and grabbed the box of newspapers that Kurumu was carrying and pulled it away.

"You newspaper club kiddies really are just adorable "

Both Kurumu and Tsukune looked at the source of the voice to see the same girl from earlier, standing on a branch with the box in hand

"H-Hey, give back our paper!" Kurumu shouted while Keito smirked

"Why are you picking on us, anyway?!" Tsukune yelled out and the smirk on the girl's face was gone

"You don't know? Do you?" the girl spoke as she broke out into a fit of laughter

"Hah, oh this is rich! the Werewolf never told you?" She started before she glared at the two

"The Newspaper Club has been a target of ours since they dared to defy us last year, those idiots were delusional, believing that they could change school policies if they exposed us but they don't understand" Keito ranted before tossing the newspaper into the incinerator

"The Newspaper!" Kurumu cried out, Tsukune looked horrified that all of their hard work was just gone like that, they had no time to react as a silk thread grabbed Kurumu's arm and dragged her towards a tree, Spider limbs grew from Keito's stomach

"Don't bother trying to struggle, this Silk that I've spun with my powers sticks tight and never let's go!" Keito shouted, Kurumu landed on the tree and was tied down by the web. Keito's face finally had changed into that of a Spider-Human hybrid.

Despite being in complete terror at the Monster in front of him, Tsukune could still see Kurumu trying to break free from her bonds. Tsukune felt overwhelming adrenaline as he tried to rush over to Kurumu, barely dodging a silk web shot at him and as Tsukune nearly reached Kurumu another silk web wrapped itself around his wrist and jerked him away.

Tsukune cursed and was dragged away from Kurumu and to Keito's new form, the Human's face went completely white as Keito's fangs were only inches from his face.

"Stop it!"

Keito's face twitched before slowly turning away from Tsukune to see Moka push her away from Tsukune

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted

"I had a bad feeling so I had to follow you two" Moka stated, helping Tsukune out of his bonds.

Moka didn't notice Keito recover and created another silky thread to wrap itself around Moka's wrist causing the Vampiress gasped

"Another Maggot? Well, at least you saved me the trouble of hunting the rest of you down!" Keito shouted as the Spider Woman lifted her sharp limb ready to slice Moka.

To Moka's horror, Tsukune got in front of the attack and the sharp limb sliced the same location. Ruby's attack did some weeks back, even Keito was so surprised to see Tsukune get in her way. There was a brief pause as Tsukune stumbled forward and landed in Moka's arms

"Again? Why does this keep happening to us? I thought things would finally look up for us this semester" Moka thought, Tsukune used the last bit of his strength to yank on Moka's Rosario and a soft click was all that was heard

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto had dropped off the Committee student on the bench without an issue and removed the memory seal tag from his forehead. Once the student finally wakes up, those memories will be repressed in the back of his mind for good.

The blond sighed as he made it back to the Clubroom with the cassette tape in hand, he got a confession, a location on where important files were held and the names of the people responsible for running the whole show.

It really creeped him out just how deep the whole thing went, apparently even teachers and school staff would pay up if the committee demanded it.

"Nii-san, you're back!" Yukari shouted as she got up from a lunch table and ran over to him, the Small witch hugged him and the blond smiled at her

"Yep, I got everything I needed" Naruto replied, Yukari glanced at the cassette tape before a look of worry flashed on her face

"Er, Moka ran off to look for Tsukune and cow tits, I haven't seen them for a while now..." Yukari stated, Naruto blinked at her and bit his lower lip, a feeling of dread crept up on him but despite that he gave Yukari a reassuring smile

"Alright, we can go look for them"

"Oi! There you are!"

both Yukari and Naruto turned to see Gin casually walking up to them with his hands in his pocket and a scowl on his face

"You know, I was trying to do something special for our last day as a club I waited for like an hour for you guys but none of you even showed up, what gives?" Gin questioned, Naruto didn't flinch even with the tape recorder in his hand and only stared down the Werewolf

"It's not gonna be our last day as a Club" Yukari proclaimed and Naruto nodded

"Yeah! we're gonna do what you're too afraid to do and stand up to them, the Club isn't going to end like this" Naruto answered while Yukari began to exchange worried glances between Naruto and Gin.

Gin was a bit surprised to hear that but that surprise quickly turned to anger, the werewolf was doing his best to stay calm before he noticed the tape recorder in Naruto's hand

"What did you do?" Gin asked in a stern tone, Yukari inched closer to Naruto while the Uzumaki waved the tape recorder in his hand

"I got a confession out of those bastards" Naruto answered with a smug smirk, he sort of hoped Gin would be ecstatic and let them go through with exposing the Committee but instead Gin sighed before suddenly taking a deep breath

"You don't know what you've done" he softly spoke before staring at Naruto

"...okay, look, just give me the tape, I'll dispose of it, we can keep our heads down for a week or two, pay off the right people and if we're lucky something else will grab their attention and they'll forget about us" Gin extended his empty hand over to the blond who simply gave him a look of disbelief

"Dispose of it? This is evidence we can do something with this and really make a-" Naruto was cut off as Gin walked right up to them.

"No you don't understand, Kuyō and the safety committee are not people we should be crossing paths with, just give me the tape," Gin said, reaching for the Tape in Naruto's hand but the Uzumaki pulled away and stared his upperclassman down.

Gin began to glare at Naruto and the blond simply glared back at him, Yukari gulped nervously as she could sense that things were going to escalate really quickly but before Gin or Naruto could make a move, both of them froze as they felt a very oppressive energy but it was one Naruto and Yukari knew all too well.

"That's Moka-chan's…" Yukari whispered Naruto dashed towards the source with Yukari and Gin following behind him as Gin was behind the Shinobi, his eyes landed on the tape recorder

"We settle this afterward, Naruto!" Gin shouted and the blond only glanced back at him, It didn't take long for Naruto and Gin to get to the source of the energy but Yukari unfortunately lagged behind

Naruto flinched when he saw Moka's familiar red slit eyes, Gin whistled and grabbed Naruto's Shoulder

"Man, who is that babe?" Gin said as his eyes were focused on Moka's assets

"My eyes are up here, Werewolf" Moka harshly stated, Naruto finally got over the fact that Moka's true form was out and noticed the barely conscious Tsukune in her arms

"Oi, Tsukune!" Naruto shouted in a worried tone as he rushed over next to Kurumu to check on him

"I'm fine…" the Human weakly smiled at his concerned friends.

"You should be fine now that the blood is in your system…" Moka commented

"Yeah, thank you, M-Moka," Tsukune said, Moka gave him a slow nod as she let Tsukune stand on his own two feet.

"Wait, that's Moka? Damn, she's hot!" Gin exclaimed

The Werewolf was ignored as Tsukune stumbled a bit before Naruto and Kurumu caught him while Yukari had finally caught up but was out of breath to say anything

"What the hell have you done?!" Gin shouted at the top of his lungs as he laid his eyes on the unconscious form of Keito that was on some nearby garbage bags

"Well, She nearly killed Tsukune and threatened to suck our bodily fluids, I merely defended myself and these two while I was at it" Moka casually said and Naruto began poking Keito's body with a stick

"Should we take her to the infirmary?" Kurumu asked Moka shrugged

"Is it really our problem? Besides, I didn't hit her that hard" Moka replied, Gin looked like he was going to lose it

"We're so dead…" Gin muttered while Moka scoffed

"You're worrying over nothing, werewolf" Moka stated, Gin shook his head and stood up

"I need to get out of here, now, there's no way in hell I'm not gonna take part in this" Gin whispered and started walking away

"Are you really going to run from this? You're nothing more than a scared puppy!" Naruto shouted, Gin glanced at the blond with a blank stare and muttered something under his breath before turning back and walking away from the group

"Oi! I'm not done wit-"

Naruto was interrupted by Moka placing a hand on his shoulder

"If he doesn't want to help then that's his problem," Moka said and Naruto stole a look at her, the Whiskered blond wanted to argue but he only sighed. Moka shrugged before making her way over to Tsukune

"Now then, My Rosario?" Moka said with a stern tone and her empty hand open, Tsukune nodded and, despite still recovering, handed the Rosario over with no issue. wordlessly the Silver-haired Vampiress reattached it and the dark energy quickly ceased.

For a moment everyone was still until they saw a Pink-haired Moka began to fall back, Naruto cursed but acted quickly as he moved to catch her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was finally after school and Naruto huffed as he saw the dead trees finally give in to some trees with leaves on them. He never understood why there were so many dead ones closer to the Academy but so many live one's way out here. Regardless Naruto continued down the trail down to the Bus stop with Yūgao next to him but the blond was lost in his own thoughts about how the group would get together to do their paper without the Clubroom

"Now I left a list of healthier meals you can prepare yourself, make sure you sleep on time so you don't mess up your schedule when I get back, don't skip out on training even when I'm gone...are you even listening?" Yūgao glared at her blond student who nodded

"Yeah, Yeah, eat better and sleep on time" Naruto casually dismissed while Yūgao glanced at the few storage scrolls she had with her

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me?" Yūgao asked with slight concern, Naruto suddenly stopped and watched Yūgao turn over to him

"Sensei, I raised myself most of my life, I'll be fine so you just go have fun on your vacation" Naruto replied with a grin, Yūgao's look of concern somewhat faded away as she nodded and gave her blond student a smile

"You're right" Yūgao softly replied and the two continued on their way before finally reaching the Bus stop, the Bus driver smirked

"It's a nice day isn't it?" The man commented while taking out another Cigar, Naruto greeted him and Yūgao

 **"Well, before we get going I have a gift for you, Uzuki,"** The Bus driver said before holding his cigar on his lips and reaching for his pocket and pulling out a purple flip phone. Yūgao blinked and took the phone in her hand

"A Phone? You're giving me a phone?... Thanks? Not really sure how they work though..." Yūgao trailed off as she examined it, Naruto peered over at it and tried to touch it only for Yūgao to softly slap his hand away

 **"It's for keeping in contact with myself and Naruto"** Nurari let out a puff of smoke before reaching for his other pocket, a piece of paper was handed to the Shinobi who just stared at it and blinked several times

"This is just a bunch of numbers" Naruto commented, looking up at the Bus driver who nodded

 **"It's the number for the Cellphone...her Cellphone, gives the two of you a direct line of communication, most phones don't work inside the barrier but the one in the office is actually still connected to the Human world if you need to call us"** Nurari explained while Naruto glanced at the numbers and doing his best to memorize it.

 **"Do you have everything you need?"** The Bus driver asked

"Everything" Yūgao answered before letting out a brief sigh and turning over to Naruto

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now, the place better still be clean when I get back" Yūgao joke as she eyed up Naruto, the blond lifted a finger a pointed at her

"No promises" he resorted and Yūgao grinned

"Yeah" Yūgao turned away and hopped on the bus, the Purple-haired Anbu turned back to face her blond student

"Remember, anything happens…"

"I'll call you" Naruto cut in as he waved the piece of paper, Yūgao's grin grew and she nodded as Yūgao entered the Bus with Nurari following behind her

Naruto put away the paper and watched the Bus's engine start, the Uzumaki could see Yūgao waving at him from the Bus window and the Shinobi waved back with a grin the Bus sped off into the tunnel and finally was out of his view.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Sir! We finally found Keito and those two guys that went missing" a student with glasses shouted as he barged into the room

A long blond-haired man paused and looked up from his desk with an emotionless stare

"You should knock next time" was all the man said while the Student stiffened

"H-Hai, Kuyō-sama, it won't happen again!" the Student saluted him and a brief moment of silence was had before Kuyō glared at him

"Well? Spit it out!" Kuyō ordered and the Student cleared his throat

"Er...well, Keito was found not too far from Campus laying in some garbage bags, She's currently in the infirmary getting her wounds treated, Hideki, on the other hand, was completely fine, we found him on a bench and he says he doesn't remember a thing...and Keizo was found not too far from the office, he was in the woods and his legs were frozen solid! He's currently also in the infirmary." The Student said

Kuyō leaned back on his chair, someone had assaulted his men just like that and that was unforgivable but Keito was far more valuable, she was one of Kuyō's inner circle and she was beaten just like that.

"I made sure to send her to keep an eye on the Newspaper Club and she was defeated?" Kuyō wondered aloud before turning over to the Student

"Get me each Student file on the Newspaper Club from the Service Club, I don't care how you get it, just get me those files" Kuyō ordered, the Student smirked and flashed a folder in front of him

"I already took the liberty of doing so, sir, here they are," The Student said and quickly set the folder in front of Kuyō.

The blond-haired man raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he dismissed his underling, these were School files, the Service club was in charge of assisting School staff with day to day affairs so it wasn't hard for the Public Safety Committee to get ahold of these, a show of force and some bills was all that was needed to grease some wheels

 _"Mizore Shirayuki, a Yuki-onna, most likely responsible for Keizo's assault...let's see here...Succubus...Witch...Werewolf, ah poor Ginei but he should have stayed out of our way, I guess history does repeat itself...Moka Akashiya is a Vampire? Well, that's a surprise but nothing I can't handle...but those two…"_ Kuyō mused as he finally reached the last two names

 _"That can't be right, it's blank...but why?"_ Kuyō wondered before noticing something even more strange, Naruto's rank was still listed while Tsukune's wasn't. That bothered Kuyō, why would Naruto's rank be listed but his Monster form be blank and why didn't Tsukune have either a Monster form listed or a rank.

Regardless, the Newspaper Club tried to oppose the rule of law, assaulting Three Committee members including a high ranking member they needed to pay for their actions, It would take some time but Kuyō was efficient, he'd bring them all in soon enough to face Justice

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End

Gods, am I done? It felt like I'd never get this Chapter out, whatever, we're on the Kuyo Chapters now as for the criticisms, thanks, for it, now I could see how it was borning for the first couple Chapters, I think that was my objective to make it a slice of life which we're still kind of in since I'm not in the fairy tale arc or the war arc, with that said I should spice things up, just got to figure out how...I was tweaking older Chapters though, I should get around to a full revamp of those Chapters as soon as I can but after the Kuyo arc

As for Guestbro, yeah, Lucien was a call back to Oblivion and I think I snuck in something from Morrowind and Daggerfall

sorry if this took so long but with the rewrites, life, the "this isn't good enough change it" things yeah this Chapter was like 14k words too before I had to cut down it was overwhelming as hell even at like 8k words it still feels overwhelming with so much happening, oh and that other grunt

No, I didn't forget just wait and see that, as I said, I planned to change up how some things played out in the Manga and Anime, you guys see anything wrong, go ahead and point it, I'll put out a hotfix asap

Anyway, Kuyo arc, that should be fun, granted I'll be in quarantine but it could be worse, later

Hotfix 1: formatting got messed up, I have no idea why? maybe something with Docs and the site, sorry about that!


End file.
